I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Len Kagamine is a cocky playboy who just happens to be the most popular guy in his grade.But what happens when he made a bet to make none other than Rin Kagamine fall for him;how will he help Rin escape her past demons? contains humor and drama No incest!
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 1: Something is wrong with that girl**

Len's P.O.V

I stared blankly at the board and ignored Haku sensei drone on about some formula. I didn't need to pay attention because I already knew what this lesson was about. Don't get me wrong… I'm no nerd… I just have an image to keep. Everywhere I turned I saw at least one girl drooling over me. I smirked, ha some people are so shallow… but hey, who can help but love me? Let's take a quick scan… To my right: two girls, behind: one girl, front: three girls, to my left: …. Heh, just that Kagamine girl… whatever her name is. She is the only girl who doesn't practically kiss my feet. That doesn't bother me… I still have 99% of the school's girl population kissing up to me. Yeah, that's how awesome I am. I have the looks, grades, style, money… oh did I mention looks? I am Len. Len Kagamine, the most popular kid in my grade.

I coolly (I don't care if that isn't a word, I'll MAKE it a word) walked out the classroom only stopping to wink at a few girls. I swear I saw them melt… Maybe I should carry a few buckets around just in case they decide to stay a pool of liquid. Soon I arrived at the cafeteria where my friends Kaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo were waiting for me. Though we were from different grades (me being the youngest) we still got along great. We sat down in our usual spot. I was eating my lunch when I noticed the group of girls sit in the table next to ours. I knew all of them…Luka, Meiko, Miku, and Kagamine girl. Meiko was the oldest and whatever her name is the youngest. Miku catches my gaze and winks. I give her a small smile and look towards the short-haired blonde. She had transferred at the beginning of the semester and was still shy around her friends. Miku had practically dragged her away and insisted on being her friend. There are just some small details that creep me out about her. One, we both have the last name Kagamine. Two, we both have blond hair. Three, we both have blue eyes, mines being a slightly darker shade. Four, we are the same age. Five, we can basically be named twins based on looks. She is like a female version of me. Yes, it **still** manages to freak me out.

She turned to look at me. Instead of her blushing and looking away, **I **was the one who quickly averted my gaze. Maybe it was how alike we were that made me look away. I never get nervous because of a girl, much less look away. I focused on the conversation the guys were having and joined in. Suddenly Miku came up behind Kaito and covered his eyes with her hands. She went through the same "Guess who…" ritual that I found pretty pointless. As if he wouldn't guess his girlfriend was the one covering his eyes. I can't stand Miku's bubbliness (another word I created just for her). That is why I ended our relationship… she was suffocating me! Soon after that Kaito got with her and she seemed happy, yet why did she still wink at me? After we finished eating, Mikuo practically waltzed over to Luka and Meiko who were chatting at a table. Miku said goodbye to Kaito and caught up with them, dragging Kagamine who had been seated at an empty table. It was just Kaito, Gakupo, and I left at the table.

"So Kaito, how are the things with Miku going?" Gakupo asked while trying to avoid staring daggers at Mikuo who was currently flirting with Luka.

"It's going great! I still can't believe she accepted after I've been after her for so long."

"Well you actually never asked up until now."

"And she was too busy trying to get _ME_ and since I dumped her she had to settle down for _you_." I added. Ooh, maybe too deep?

"Oh so the great player Len Kagamine has all the girls at his feet eh?" retorted Kaito.

"Yea pretty much," I said while playing with my hair "At least more than you."

Kaito looked pissed, "Well then, what about her!" He pointed to the girl's table.

I followed his finger and it landed on Luka. I saw Gakupo's eyes flare but they soon returned to normal.

"Luka…? I asked her out once and she said yes. We went out and ate at a restaurant… Yeah that's all we did, but it was something." I replied smoothly.

Kaito angrily scanned the crowd and pointed at Meiko.

"Meiko..? Ugh, she's too old. She has some good points but her drinking habits…" I shudder, "Not someone you wanna mess with when she gets drunk."

"Hah…" Kaito said as he began to smirk.

"Not that I couldn't get her at all. Didn't you guys see the way she tried to seduce me at Miku's party?"I said defensively, "I had to run to escape her."

Kaito's smirk quickly vanished but returned just as fast as he pointed to yet another girl. I followed his finger and it landed on a blonde short-haired girl… Oh no.

"What's wrong Len?" Gakupo asked and I realized I had gone pale and was still staring at what's her name.

"Nothing…" I said, regaining my composure.

Kaito smirked, "So she is the only one who you've yet to capture."

'More like the only one who ignores me' I thought.

"I can get her." I said as I stood up and walked over to her.

She looked up at me. I smirked my best smirk (if you can even do that) and winked. She rolled her eyes at me, stuck her tongue out before completely turning away. I stood there with my mouth open at what had just happened.

'Oh no she didn't!... ' I thought to myself . Nobody, I mean NOBODY disses me like that; especially not this girl with a ridiculous bow.

I furiously walked back to the table where Kaito and Gakupo were doing their best to refrain from laughing out loud.

"Oh I didn't think I would live to see the day a girl would just pass you up like that!" said Kaito between muffled laughs.

I had never been so… humiliated! I turned and saw the girl and she simply stuck her tongue out again before turning away.

Kaito had finally stopped laughing. He straightened up and so did Gakupo.

"Hey Len, if your such a great ladies man then why can't you get the attention of Rin over there?"

'Rin… So that was her name…'

"I don't know!" I said drastically "There is something wrong with that girl. I mean come on how could she **NOT** like me?"

"Tell you what, I bet you one hundred dollars that you can't make that girl fall for you."Kaito said.

"What?" I said a little too loudly. I didn't need money, so I would do it for fun. Plus, that girl had injured my reputation.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, you pay me and I have the satisfaction of seeing the great Len Kagamine get turned down by none other than Rin Kagamine. Oh and you will have to admit Miku is better off with me."

'Oh so that is what this is really about.' I thought, 'Well, I won't turn down a good challenge.'

"Okay ice-cream boy I accept your bet."

We both shook hands and then the bell rang, bringing lunch to an end. We broke up and went our separate ways. Rin was also in my next two classes… This wouldn't be so hard. I watched her as she walked away and saw as she turned and waved at Miku, a big smile on her face… 'Rin Kagamine, I'll make you fall for me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmmm I finally figured out how to do this… Yeah I feel stupid now…-.- Well anyways here is the second chapter… ENJOY! :D Oh p.s: I will be switching P.O.V's a lot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid so stop reminding me -.-**

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**yiseunggi & ****DokiDokiKyuuChan**** because you guys gave me the support needed to continue this :D**

**I Just Found out That I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 2: Who knew…?**

Len's P.O.V

It was finally the last period of the day. As class was nearing an end the teacher wrote down two names on the board under the title of clean-up duties. It read: Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. The teacher went by alphabetical order as in who would clean up the classroom afterschool and since Rin and I have the same last name we were bound to end up together. _'Just my luck'_ I thought. I turned my head to face Rin who was two rows away. She met my gaze and I smiled at her as I pointed to the board. She looked at it and face-palmed; then looked at it again, slowly turning pale. I chuckled softly… She looked as if she was going to die. _'Well this is going to be fun…'_

Class ended and the teacher showed us the cleaning supplies. Rin still looked pretty pissed. Why would any girl be mad to spend time with me: Len Kagamine, the best looking in our grade? Why? I still don't understand…

Rin was sweeping the left side of the room while I was doing the right. We both met up in the center of the room to pick up our trash piles. We both crouched down to start picking it up with the dustpan. She never once lifted her gaze to look at me. Rin reached out to pick up the dustpan but I interfered and took a hold of her hand. Her eyes met mine and I was shocked by how beautiful her cerulean eyes were. Sure I had seen them before, but not THIS close. I leaned over so that my lips were only a centimeter away from her ear…

"Why don't you like me? Are you… you know…gay?" I softly whispered.

Anger flashed through those blue eyes and she quickly took her hand from mine. Until then, I had forgotten I was even holding it.

She spaced herself from me and then quickly closed the space between us, grabbing me by my shirt collar. She looked up at me with fury in her eyes (yea I'm taller than her by a few centimeters)

"Just because I don't like arrogant self-centered popular jerks like you doesn't mean I'm lesbian!"She spat.

I was actually a little scared. Rin can be very scary from this position. Who knew the quiet timid girl had this side to her as well? I sure didn't see this coming… She had a very tight hold on my shirt collar. She then released me and that's when it dawned on me that she had just insulted me.

"Woah, hold on… The way you put it, it seems you think you're better than me."

"I probably am…"She said while looking the other way. I swear I saw her face darken a little.

Oh hell no, Rin Kagamine is not going to insult me like that twice in one day… no way.

"Oh so a small, skinny, bow wearing, flat-chested girl is better than me? Hah, in your dreams!"

"You're just an egotistical playboy jerk!"Rin said defensively, "What do you have in special, may I ask?"

I closed the distance between us with two strides and whispered in her ear, "Everything."

I then kissed her cheek and her surprised look was worth the slap that followed With that she pushed past me, grabbed her backpack and left, all the while blushing furiously. I thought I caught a glimpse of moisture in her eyes. Was she crying?

I slowly raised my hand to touch my stinging cheek. Who knew she was so strong, she looked all fragile. Better yet, who knew she was going to slap me? I mean, come on, it was only a kiss on the cheek!

Normal P.O.V.

Len was outside the school, waiting for his chauffeur to arrive when he spotted a white bow with a girl attached waiting at the bus stop just down the corner. _'So she takes the bus eh?'_ Soon his chauffeur, Kiyoteru, arrived and he got inside the car. They drove to the corner and Len motioned for him to stop the car. He rolled down the window and met Rin's eyes. "Hey Rin, would you like a ride home?"

Rin looked at him surprised and then blushed a little. "Why would I want a ride from someone like you?" She looked around, "Oh look, the bus is coming… Hahaha I got to go…"

Len merely nodded and motioned Kiyoteru to keep on moving. _'Hmmm… something is up with that girl. Why was she crying earlier? She was really nervous as if she were hiding something.'_

His thoughts were cut short as they arrived at his home. Len entered the house and was greeted by several servants, all lined up on either side of the carpet. He handed one his backpack and gave another his sweater. As he walked down the hall his servants all had different comments:

"Welcome home Master Len."

"What would you like for dinner Master Len?"

"Would you like to take a bath Master Len?"

"You have seven missed calls Master Len."….and so on.

Len just sighed and waved them off as he entered his room. He was getting tired of this…

Rin's P.O.V

I hurriedly got on the bus and found an empty seat. _'Stupid Len Kagamine…'_ I thought as I remembered the kiss and his attempt to take me home.

_What would he do if he found out my secret?_

I had to wait seven stops until I reached my destination. This part of town was a little more run down than the central area, where my school was located. I had to look for a cheap place to live and ended up here. I walked two blocks to my apartment building and walked up the stairs to my room. Finally getting there I sat down on my bed and observed the place that I called home… a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. Yea, the bedroom and the living room was basically the same thing. I looked at the drawer next to my bed and lifted up a photo inside a frame. 'Mom… I miss you soo much…' I could barely believe that a year had passed since my mother's death… It still hurt a if it had happened yesterday. Looking at the calendar she was reminded that in two days it would officially be a year.

"I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… " I mumbled to myself, but it was too late. I felt salty tears caress my cheek. Soon dark memories began to cloud my mind and that made the tears increase. I looked up at the clock… My aunt would be coming soon to pay my rent bill. She usually dropped by, saw how I was doing, payed all my bills, and then left without a trace… She had never been very fond of my mother, much less her "difficult" child. Yet since she was one of my closet relatives the law forced her to take care of me, even if it was from afar. I wiped away the tears that had slipped my defenses and got up. I straightened myself and picked out more _presentable_ clothes as my aunt would put it. I needed to clean before she arrived…

**So… how did you like that? Wonder what secrets Rin is hiding… xD that is for me to know and you to find out… *evil laugh* okay so anyways…. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your reviews… it helps me a lot. I can't write this story without moral support from you people :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Okay guys, here is the new chapter! *cheers* I wasn't going to post today but I saw all my mail with all the alerts of people who favorited ( I don't know if that is a word xP) my stories and I was flattered… I love you guys! All those people inspired me to get this chapter up today! **

**Oh special thanks to ****XEmpleon of LightX**** for giving me the helpful tips. ^^**

**THANK You to all the people who review my chapters… where would I be without you? Well here it is the third chapter! ENJOY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid… blah blah blah… on with the story!**

**~ :3 ~**

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 3: It's not stalking…**

**By: PerfectAngels98**

Third Person P.O.V

Rin was sitting on her bed wearing a simple dress waiting for her aunt. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. Rin rushed to open the door and almost tripped over her two feet. She opened the door to reveal a woman dressed all in red and carrying a small Chihuahua in her red purse. She was…. Eh, ok looking with brown hair and had a mole just above her upper lip. "Never look directly into her mole" her mother used to say as a joke, yet Rin never ever did look straight at it. The dog looked at her with beady eyes and started barking.

"Shush Fluffy; I don't want to be here either."

_Pffff…. Fluffy? The dog looks pretty hairless in my opinion. So that is the vile creature's name. _Rin thought to herself. She usually was very fond of animals, but this one was a mirror image of its owner: evil and nasty looking.

"I don't even know why I bother to come. You are always the same and will never change; but what can I expect from you since your mother was the same…"

"Rin just kept her head down and bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything she knew she would regret. Wasn't her life miserable enough without this?

"Oh so know you aren't responding? You are just as disrespectful as she was!" her aunt spat.

Meanwhile, "Fluffy" had been circling the floor and had decided it was a good spot to pee. Rin could have sworn she saw the mutt smile evilly. _Why… that little dirt bag with feet is going to get it…_

"Kagamine, clean that mess up immediately!"Her aunt ordered.

Tears threatened to spill as she kneeled to clean up the mess. _Calm down Rin, she is the one who provides you with all of this…Don't say anything rash. _

Her aunt just said something about "disgrace" and "troublesome" and "bad mother" before leaving, taking the devil's pet with her.

Rin couldn't help but throw herself onto her bed, crying all her sadness away…

Soon there was a knock on her door and Rin quickly dried her tears and straightened her hair before opening the door. A smiling woman was outside. She wore a flowered apron and had long silver hair tied back in a single thick braid. She held a small basket and Rin welcomed her warmly.

The woman smiled, "I brought your favorite."

Rin smiled as she knew what was inside the basket: orange muffins. Ms. Yowane was the only one who **truly** cared for her besides her deceased mother. Since the day Rin had moved in, she had treated her as her own daughter. She took care of her and her aunt provided the money for Haku Yowane was the apartment landowner. She knew her life story, she was the only one Rin could trust…

"You've been crying again, ne?" remarked Haku as she pulled Rin into an embrace, "Don't ever listen to what your aunt says; you hear me?"

Rin smiled as she nodded. She had already begun nibbling on one of Ms. Yowane's delicious muffins. All her troubles were cleared as soon as she took the first bite.

"So how was your day?" Haku said cheerfully.

"It was the good, I got an A+ on the exam you helped me study for… Well it was great until **HE** showed up." Rin said, highlighting the 'he' with her tone.

"Who is this 'he' may I ask and what did he do to ruin your day?" inquired Haku all the while trying to hide a broad grin.

"His name is Len Kagamine, and he **KISSED MY CHEEK!**" Rin practically yelled the last part.

Haku let out a muffled laugh, "And what is wrong with that? It's cool you guys have the same last name though…"

"What's wrong is that he is the school's #1 playboy self-centered jerk! Oh and don't get be started on the looks… We look like friggin' **TWINS**!"

"Oh my, is my little Rin getting worked up over a…boy?"Haku squealed.

Rin quickly blushed a bright crimson and feverently shook her head. "No no no no no no no! There is no way I can like a guy like him!"

Haku suddenly turned serious as she said "Rin, seriously, maybe this time it will be different… Don't give up on love…"

Rin's eyes darkened for a second before she returned to her normal self and blushed at the thought of Len Kagamine.

"Well I have to go now." said Haku, "But I will be back tomorrow to find out more about this jerk twin of yours." With that Haku left her room, leaving Rin alone again…

_Len Kagamine, eh…?_ She thought to herself as she prepared for bed.

Len's P.O.V

The next day I noticed Rin was acting weird. Sure she usually doesn't speak much, but this time she didn't speak at **ALL**. She merely nodded at Miku's comments but something seemed to be troubling her. That is when I made up my mind. I called Kiyoteru and told him to bring the oldest model car we had to pick me up. I also instructed him to bring a small envelope and to arrive ten minutes later than the usual time.

When the dismissal bell rang at the end of the day I knew it was time to put my plan into action. About ten minutes after school had ended I saw Kiyoteru pulling up and Rin getting inside the bus. I quickly got inside and motioned Kiyoteru to move.

"Follow that bus until you see a girl with blond hair and a white bow step out. Then discreetly follow the girl." I ordered and Kiyoteru nodded in response.

About five minutes later Kiyoteru spoke up. "Umm, Master Len, may I ask why we are stalking this girl?"

"Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru… It's not 'stalking'… It's more like finding out things the hard way. :D" I said. _Hahaha, it's fun to mess with Kiyoteru, _I thought.

"Ohhh…" was all Kiyoteru said, obviously still trying to figure out the difference.

About what seemed like hours later, Kiyoteru spoke again. "Master Len, is that the girl?" he said while pointing to a small girl with a bow. She looked about ten. I mentally faced-palmed.

"No…. -.- Kiyoteru, she is **MY AGE** and…". I was cut short as I spotted Rin's bow crossing the street. Yea, all I could see was her bow.

"Follow THAT girl over there! Hurry don't lose sight of her."

"Right away, Master Len…Eh, sorry about the little girl incident…"Kiyoteru said sheepishly.

"Yea yeah whatever just please follow the right girl this time." I said.

After two blocks Rin stopped and entered a cramped looking apartment building. _Wait… this is where she lives? Then how does she attend our school that is only for those who can afford the pricy tuition?_

I told Kiyoteru to wait for me as I shoved a letter inside the envelope and dashed to the entrance of the apartment. I soon faced a silver haired woman who I assumed was the tenant.

"Umm hello Miss, by any chance do you know where Rin Kagamine lives" I asked in my most polite tone.

Her eyes widened a bit and she nodded, "Who are you"

"My name is Len Kagamine and if you could do me the favor of handing this to her," I handed her the envelope, "I would be very grateful."

She merely nodded as I ran away at full speed, trying to ignore the fact that my face was flushed. Never had a girl made me blush… **never**.

Third Person P.O.V

As the car pulled away, Haku stared awe-struck at the envelope in her hands. Things were looking up for Rin… She softly giggled and went to tell her assistant to cover for her as she practically skipped up the stairs.

"Riiiinnnnn ~ I have something for yooouuuu!" she sang throughout the corridor as she went to Rin's room.

**~ :3 ~**

**Well that is it for this chapter…. Ehehehe sorry for updating this late but I just HAD to finish after seeing how many people added this story to their favorites. Thank you all! Without you guys this wouldn't be possible! I love you guys! Sorry for making Rin suffer but it will be paid off with Rin/Len fluff in the future xD. MORE EXCITEMENT AND DRAMA IN FUTURE CHAPTERS SO BEAR WITH ME AND PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me when you do! :D**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! Special thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! :D ENJOY!**

**xAngelic****: oops I forgot about that… Sorry just ignore the first chapter Haku okay? This one is a different one :D**

Disclaimer: me no own nada…

:D

I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You

Chapter 4: What if the aliens have her?

Rin's P.O.V

I was doing my homework when all of a sudden I heard rushed footsteps that sounded like…skipping? I also heard a voice singing something that I couldn't quite understand. Whoever it was, was nearing my door. Wait a minute… Skipping + Singing= Yowane Haku.

Rushed knocking put me out of my trance and I went to open it. There in front of me was Haku, as she insisted I call her, standing smiling like a person who had just won the lottery.

I sensed she wasn't going to tell me what was going on until I let her in so I did just that. Until then did I notice that she had a cream envelope in her hands. I offered her a chair and she took a seat still bouncing up and down. _What has gotten into her?_ I thought. There was silence with only small noises coming from Haku who was trying to suppress giddy laughter. I just stared at her not knowing what to say. After about five minutes of this I spoke, "So are you going to tell me what you are here for?" It might've sounded a bit grouchy but she seemed unfazed by my remark as her 'I-am-extremely-happy-for-reasons-that-I-still-haven't- bothered-to-explain' face remained the same.

She randomly got up and pulled me into a tight embrace and then handed me the envelope.

"This is something for you!" she said, "Open it, open it! I want to see what is inside! :3 "

I took the envelope in my hands and saw that on the front "To Rin" was neatly written. My heart actually skipped a beat as I saw those two words. Who could it be from? A certain blond crossed my mind but I quickly shook the thought away. He wouldn't do this… He doesn't even know where I live. Nah, it's probably from one of the geeks who tried to make me go out with them a month ago. Yep that must be it…

I slowly opened the envelope with shaky fingers, not bothered in the least by Haku who was staring at it as if it was a sacred envelope. I finally managed to open it and took out a small folded paper that read:

Rin, I really want to get to know you. Sorry about the kiss the other day, if I knew you were going to get mad or sad or whatever I would've never done it. I want to show you who I can really be, not a playboy jerk as you said but someone else… Will you accept to go on a date with me? Please call me to this number with your response: XXX-SSS-SSSS

-Len Kagamine

"Len Kagamine…" I breathed out, barely aware I had been holding my breath I just sat down and dropped the letter unconsciously, my mouth still wide open.

Haku's eyes widened and she quickly snatched the letter from the table and read it. She looked back at me, who was still staring off into space with a light blush on my cheeks.

"You have to call him! I mean I saw him when he gave the letter to me and I know that if I was your age I would totally go out with him…"Haku kept on talking but I stopped listening after a certain phrase.

"Hold on, so Len Kagamine came **HERE**? How did he even know where I live? I never told him and nobody else knows."I let the words just flow out like a river.

"Hmmm… good question… He probably followed you here." she said while shrugging.

"H-he **FOLLOWED** me?" I said in disbelief, "….from school?"

Haku sighed dramatically, "Ahh, young people now a-days resort to stalking the one they love~…"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "You're not old, you're barely in your early twenties." _Stalking…? And why did I stutter before? ._

"Okay don't try to drive me off topic… You have to call him and accept. You need this. After that incident you haven't looked at guys the same anymore and I have a feeling that this boy can change that."

I stood there, memories flooding back until I realized I had drowned her out.

"Awww you should've seen how cute he looked when he was blushing! He tried to hide it but I caught a quick glimpse."Haku said mid-giggle. _Oh great, let the Haku giggle fest begin…. _I inwardly smiled_, she is someone I can truly trust and love…_

_Len Kagamine blushing? _It was a strange thought, never thought that those words could be put in a sentence… **TOGETHER**. I soon felt a swelling feeling in my chest. Why was I proud of making Len Kagamine blush when no other girl could?

"Helloooo? Anyone home?" I heard Haku say. That's when I noticed she was frantically waving her hands in front of my face. I blushed and apologized quickly.

"Well? Are you going to call him?"she inquired.

"I don't have a phone… Even if I did I'm not sure I would call him." I let the last part slowly fall from my lips.

Haku frowned and pursed her lips. Then her face lit up just like a light bulb.

She got up and got her purse, all the while holding my hand. She dragged me out the door and locked it with my key. It happened so fast I was at a loss for words. Before I knew it we were already heading down the stairs.

"W-wait Haku where are we going?"I asked, truly having no clue.

"To buy you a phone and some nice clothes for your date, duh."she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

It took me a while to process what she had just said. "Wait, WHAT? But I don't have any money a-and I don't even know if I'll accept and a phone is too much and I don't deserve it an-" My rant was cut short as Haku clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Sheez, your going to make my head hurt. I WANT to buy you these things because you are like a little sister to me. Besides, isn't your birthday in a month? Take it as an early present." she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile and give her a hug. Haku was always so nice to me…

After visiting about ten stores we finally arrived home and I was the proud owner of a brand new cellphone and three outfits. I had almost begged for only one but Haku had insisted on buying not one, but **TWO** more.

Once we were inside my room again I put everything away and sat down at my table, opposite of Haku. I stared at the phone between us… It was a small with a sparkly orange cover.

"Aren't you going to call him?" Haku asked pushing the phone towards me.

"I don't know yet, he's been with so many girls I don't know if I can trust him. For all I know this could just be a game to him." I said, ignoring the fact that the last part made my heart clench a bit. I just pushed that feeling aside and kept on going, "Besides, there just might be guys that are better than him. Like the guy with blue hair Kaito, or Mikuo and maybe even Gakupo."

"You just don't want to admit that you might be starting to get interested in Len, huh?" she said slyly.

"Wha-?" I started but was cut off by my own surprise. _Am I really starting to like him?_

"Well, I'll be on my way, oh remember that tomorrow you wont go to scholl becaue we need to get the stuff for… you know what I'm talking about."

Yeah I did. In one day we would visit my mother's grave and spend the day there, almost like a picnic in her honor. Almost as if we are showing her we are fine and there is no need to worry… something like that. Just Haku and I, you know… That kind of stuff. One day before, or in other words tomorrow, we go out and buy the things we need. It can take up half the day or even more depending on how full the stores are.

I checked the clock and saw it was late so I got ready for bed… _Can Len really be serious? Or is he just playing with me?_ That is all I thought before falling asleep.

O~o~O

Haku walked out of Rin's room and headed downstairs. She took out her silver phone and flipped it open. Haku opened the palm of her hand and squinted. There was a number scribbled there, sort of fading, yet still legible. She dialed the number and sent a text:

[I can help you get Kagamine Rin]

In about five minutes she received a response:

[Who are you? How can you help me?]

[Oh I have my ways… :0 call me the Silver Fairy…]

Len's P.O.V

The next day first period wasn't the same. Why you ask? Well there was a white bow missing next to me. Where Rin usually sat was now a vacant space named Nothing. Did something happen to her? Since Rin had transferred she had always been present, never absent a single day. Everyone else had missed at least one day, including myself, but not her. _Something must have happened to her. What if he got sick? What if she got in some accident? What if she got kidnapped? What if her building caught fire? What if aliens got her?_ About 20 different case scenarios passed through my head… Wait a minute, I think I'm going to far. Hold on, why am I even concerned about her? Since when does Len Kagamine worry about a girl? Even better question, since when have I started **CARING**?

I didn't notice the bell rand until I was the only one in the class. I cleared my throat and quickly left. _What is wrong with me?_

At lunch I must've still been sort of out of it because Kaito was staring at me. All of a sudden I felt someone hug me around the neck. That is when I snapped back into reality and noticed it was Meiko.

"What's wrong Len? Why are you looking down and stuff?"

"I don't know, just don't feel well I guess." I said not wanting to totally ignore her though I did feel like it.

Miku was sitting next to Kaito with a big pout plastered on her face. Meiko also noticed.

"Hey Miku, why are you also looking down? Am I the only sane person here? Why is everyone sooo gloomy?" she said dramatically. I had a feeling she had been drinking again._ A quick nap could fix that…_ I thought clenching my fist.

"I'm just sad Rinny didn't come today. She said she would come with me to buy Luka's birthday gift."

At the mention of Luka, Gakupo suddenly found the conversation very interesting. I would've laughed but then I was the same, only starting to pay attention after Miku mentioned Rin. Maybe she knew why she as absent…

"So why didn't Rin come?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't sound as if I'm worried or anything… which I'm not." Miku raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know… She didn't say anything yesterday though she was more quiet than usual-"

"It's the anniversary of her mother's death tomorrow." Luka interrupted.

I hadn't even noticed when Luka got here. How did she know?

It's as if Miku read my mind for she asked the same question.

"Well when you were bothering her with questions about why she transferred one of the first things she told s was about her mother's death. You should really learn to listen." said Luka while having her attention directed at the book she was reading.

Her mother died? I thought… So that is why she seemed depressed. Ugh, and I asked her out! What a bad time! Well at least I didn't ask her personally.

Miku was actually silent for a good five minutes, something only Luka and Kaito could accomplish. She only managed to squeak "oh" before looking for something else to talk about.

I secretly sent a text to Kiyoteru instructing him to bring flowers and the old car again to pick me up.

The rest of the day went by slowly and very very tediously. I kept on looking for a white bow I forgot wasn't going to be here today or tomorrow. Since when did she become something necessary to me instead of a simple bet? I didn't wink at any girls and pushed them all off me. All I could think about I how mush Rin must be hurting inside.

Kiyoteru finally arrived and I got inside the car. He had a bouquet of flowers ready and in no time we were outside Rin's apartment. Homework can wait… Rin needs me. I thought as I stepped out of the car and into the building…

:D

Well how was that? Please review! It is my inspiration that keeps me going! :D

- PerfectAngels98


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally done! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Woah. Okay so thanks to all my lovely readers and those extra lovely reviewers. Love you all! Thanks to my bestfriend Ashley as well since she is the one who urged me to post this quickly. If you commented on the last chapter look for your response:**

**Mestra Alice Kagamine****: I was touched by your comment. Truly. I am flattered that you would take the time to use a translator just to read this little story. You made my day when you put that review! Yay I have a fan now! xD Well I'm glad you like this story, if your reading thi now then know I tried to make this chapter really good just for you!**

**Shmiak****: hehehe thanks, I'm glad you like it. Though it's a pain, I check for grammar though some words slip when I'm in a rush. Thanks once again :D**

**Kiki****: hehehe thank you for your lovely comment.**

**Vocal-maiden****: here it is!**

**SaturnDreamer6****: hahaha oh noes! I'm addicting people! xD Thank you sooo much for your nice review. I am really happy you love it!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan****: you always comment on every chapter… THANKS! **

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00****: hahaha yea don't worry, I'm glad you love my story! I didn't think it would get this much attention. :D THANKS!**

**XEmpleon of LightX**** : yea it was a bit sudden but he is pretty clueless so ehhh…. He will slow down soon xD**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown****: thank you for providing my inspiration! It really helped!**

**Okay so on with the story! I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer… -.-**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 5: I am NOT going crazy**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Len's P.O.V

I went inside the building and soon found the silver-haired lady from last time sweeping the so called lobby.

I took in a deep breath and walked towards her, keeping the flowers behind my back. If anyone else saw me right now it would seem as if I was going to give the flowers to HER. Better hurry before THAT happens. I sped up my pace nearly tripping over my own two feet. Get a hold of _yourself Len! Put on your usual cool guy act and stop acting like a klutz!_

The woman seemed surprised to see. "Umm, excuse me, do you know what room Kagamine Rin resides in?" I asked using my best formal voice.

She took a peek behind my back and saw the flowers. I could've sworn I saw sparkles form in her eyes like it happens in anime shows. **Seriously**. She quickly bobbed her head up and down, reminding me of a bobble-head toy. _I'll take that as a yes…_

She grabbed my hand and we flew up the stairs. No joke, she did the running and I was doing the flying. My feet were barely touching the stairs and sometimes they didn't at all. This was sure a weird one, but ehhh pretty, yes. Maybe using my usual charm… What am I thinking? I'm here to see Rin, not flirt with this lady! Maybe some other time after I'm done with this bet… **FOCUS LEN! RIN IS THE PRIORITY IN THIS MOMENT!** _Stupid playboy instincts…_

Well, after practically flinging me towards the last door at the end of the hall, the lady urged me to knock. She gave me a thumbs up and a wink before running away.

What a weird lady, I thought before turning back to face the door in front of me. I raised my hand to knock but stopped midway when I heard rustling noises. I turned in the direction of the noise. I thought the halls were empty except for me… and something, well someone actually, failing miserably while trying to hide behind the small bush. Seriously, this lady has no limits…

I nervously knocked on the door. Wait, what? Backup… nervously? Len Kagamine is never nervous! My sweaty shaking hand thought otherwise…. Why are my body and mind never on the same page? I straightened and increased my knocking until I heard an irritated, "I'M COMING!" from inside. I gulped, maybe I should come back later.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Rin Kagamine, right in front of me. Too late now… All escape plans have been nullified. Must continue with mission…

Rin looked shocked, well she WAS considering that he was standing there with her mouth open. She wasn't even blinking...kind of scary. Well as for me, I just kept on staring at her not knowing what to do… Wondering if a fly would go in her mouth… This was maybe too much, I should leave…

Rin finally moved forward a step only to stop again and stare at the bouquet of flowers in my hand. She flushed so red I thought she would burst! Out of nowhere she went limp and fell. Crap, did I kill her? Maybe the blood exploded somewhere inside of her since she was pretty red… I heard laughter come from a certain bush… That little… Wait was the pot always this close to her room? It seemed farther when I first arrived… Suspicious. VERY SUSPICIOUS...

That's when I remembered there was an unconscious girl on the floor. I rushed inside her room, almost tripping over Rin, to put the flowers on the table. After that I went back to find Rin still laying there. If some random person walked by they would think she fell asleep while opening the door. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style into her… house. I debated whether leaving her on the couch or the bed… Couch it is!

I gently laid her on the couch and I kneeled on the floor next to her. I brushed the golden hair from her face, but my hand lingered on her soft skin. Told you my mind and body don't work together. She looked so peaceful sleeping… I felt my heart skip a beat. Wait what? I'm just here because of a bet…Right? I have no intention of getting to like her… Do I?

Suddenly her eyes shot open, revealing sparkling blue orbs… Crap.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Rin's P.O.V

I felt some pressure on my right cheek and immediately opened my eyes. I saw a boy with blond hair and paralyzing cerulean eyes. Len…? My hand went up by instinct and slapped him as an effect of his close proximity. He had been waay too close…

I jumped up from where I was… Wait, why was I on my couch? Better yet, why is **HE** here? Okay, deep breaths Rin… Don't explode… Calm down… Okay yeah, ask calmly without losing your cool…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ooh yeah, nice one Rin.

I stared daggers at the guy who was currently on the floor, rubbing his red cheek. Good, he deserved it.

"Calm down Rin…" he said cautiously, "No need to yell."

He seemed to think for a few seconds and then apparently remembered something.

"Hey, why did you slap me?" he said, "I only carried you inside! If I knew you were going to slap me I would've left you in the doorway."

I blushed a little at that part. He had carried me?

"Ummm… Thank you I guess." I muttered. That's when I remembered something that was bothering me…

"How did you know where I live? Why do you have flowers? W-why are you even here?" I yelled, innerly cursing myself for stuttering at the end.

Len covered his ears. "Sheez Rin, your gonna leave me deaf."

"Sorry…" I muttered. Wait, why am **I the **one who is apologizing?

"Answer my questions. Oh and here," I got up and pulled over a chair, "Sit."

"Ehhh, I'm fine. This floor is actually quite comfortable." Len replied.

"**SIT**." I commanded, a vein popped in my forehead.

He didn't think twice before shooting up and sitting in the chair.

"Okay so you have some explaining to do." I shot at him while sitting in another chair.

"Ehhh, okay… Where to start…" he said, pretending to think.

"**JUST START**." I said, my patience slipping.

"Okay… So since I knew you weren't going to tell me where you lived I sort of had to find out the hard way…" his voice trailed off at the last part.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME, YOU'RE A STALKER?" So much for staying calm and reserved…

"Yea? I mean NO! I'm not a stalker! Your just like Kiyoteru! I just had to find out the hard way… THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! … Oh but in the end, yeah I did follow you."

I got the nearest cushion from the couch and flung it at his head. He dodged, missing him by a few centimeters. Yet he still fell off the chair… ha, take that.

"How did you know my room number?" I asked a bit more calmly.

"The nice, yet weird, silver haired lady brought me here." He said while smiling as if he won the lottery. I got another cushion and threw it at him. He dodged again, this time scrambling away. So Haku was in this as well. _The little traitor…_

Len had meanwhile scurried over to the other side of the room, placing the chair in front as a shield from my attacks. I un-did the bow that was in my hair and set it aside… This was getting serious…

"Why are you here and what are those flowers for?" I said, starting to cool off.

I threw another cushion before waiting for an answer. _Damn that was the last one!_

"I came to see if you where okay." He said softly. So softly that I barely heard him, yet it still caught me off guard. I dropped the teddy bear I was currently aiming at him.

"… Alright? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked, totally forgetting I was mad.

"I heard about your mother. I had no idea… I'm really sorry Rin." He whispered.

I must have very good hearing because I STILL heard him even though he WHISPERED it.

He must've seen I wasn't going to attack because he came out from behind the chair.

"The flowers," he said while getting said flowers, "they are for your mother. Tomorrow when you go to her grave I would like you to place these there. As a token of my respect…"

I stared awestruck at Len. He seemed so sincere. I stared at the flowers and slowly reached out for them. My vision became blurry as salty tears erupted from my eyes. Great, he must think I'm bipolar now. I stroked the flowers and let my tears caress their petals. No one besides Haku had ever cared… Not even my so called best friend Miku… No one.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Len's P.O.V

I watched her as she hugged the flowers, not wanting to mention the fact that they would get wet and crushed. I saw her silent tears fall, like small crystals. I felt the strongest urge to wrap my arms around her. Why did I feel so compelled to comfort this girl? I barely even know her… Yet I felt it was my duty to protect her. I did this because of Kaito, but why do I feel my heart ache at the sight of her crying?

She raised her head and looked at me with saddened teary blue eyes. Without warning, she threw herself at me, holding me in a tight embrace. Both her arms were wrapped around my neck, her face buried in my chest. My shirt soon got damp but I could care less. I was shocked, not expecting that. I blushed, realizing that this is the first time a girl cried on me sincerely, not just wanting my attention. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closer, letting her empty out all her sorrow. I stroked her golden hair. I wanted to kiss her cheek again but I knew that would ruin the mood.

O~o~O

After a while I moved the golden strands from her face and realized she had fallen asleep. Rin looked like an angel. This is actually the first time I see her without her bow. I stroked her cheek without meaning to… There my body goes again. My mind was elsewhere… _She is asleep,_ it said, _totally asleep and unaware of what is going on…_ I shook those thoughts out finally glad my body hadn't acted in sync with my mind.

This was different from being with the other girls. All they wanted was for me to date them so they could show off and maybe even get in my pants. I was a different person around Rin. SHE brought out this new clumsy and shy personality that had been hidden inside of me. I didn't know her well, yet it felt as if I did. She wasn't bubbly like Miku but I could tell she had a big heart. Though I also knew she hid dark secrets within herself. All I wanted in this moment was to become her friend, someone she could trust… maybe even more.

She moved a little and mumbled something incoherently. I gently placed her head on my lap, not wanting to disturb her. I felt she might be uncomfortable so I carried her and laid her on the couch once more. Though I was tempted to leave her on the floor but that would've been messed up. I was also skeptical about taking her to her bed. She might throw a shoe at me…

I kneeled next to her and held her hand. Before I knew it, I had slipped into a welcoming slumber.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Rin's P.O.V

I awoke to find myself once again on the couch. I felt some pressure on my right hand and I turned my head to find Len asleep, his hand holding mine.

I couldn't help the small blush and smile that slipped my defenses. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. Like a defenseless little boy. The Len I saw today was far from the Len from school who just toyed with girls. He actually seemed to care about me. I think I'm starting to like him… I had always heard rumors and gossip about "Playboy Len" but I had never spent time with him. The only time being when he tried to flirt with me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Also the time we were cleaning up the classroom… but nothing like THIS before. I might be actually be able to love him if this is his true personality. That is if he isn't playing with him and I am another of his foolish victims. The last part hurt, though I didn't or will admit it.

Len stirred and I hadn't realized I had been staring at his face until he opened his eyes and stared at me sleepily. I guess his mind finally processed what was going on because his face turned crimson and he cleared his throat before staring at our hands. My eyes darted from our hands to his face and I quickly took my hand away as if it were on fire. We both turned away from each other but I could feel that we were both blushing furiously… Wait what? I turned around and sure enough the great Len Kagamine was blushing so hard that I was afraid blood would come out from his ears. Since my face felt really hot I knew I must've been no different. I had never seen him blush before… Not even on that one occasion when he was surrounded by about ten girls, all clinging to him. Now that I think about it, he seemed sort of… bored? I turned back to the present Len who was looking at the floor, trying his best to hide his blush.

Great, silence… About five minutes later I couldn't take it anymore…

"So…" we said in unison, driving us back on the silence train. This is going to drive me insane! I can't stand silence!

"Awkward silence…" I whispered.

Len looked at me as if he were thinking the same thing. We burst out laughing. I don't know how we both ended up on the floor, laughing until our sides hurt.

After a while of just laying there, Len got up.

"I have to go… my mother is going to kill me." He said giving a small nervous chuckle. Something told me his mother wasn't someone you want to mess with. I nodded and got up as well. I got the flowers and put them in water to wait until tomorrow. I barely noticed that Len was in his school uniform. _He must have come here right after school_, I thought. He went towards the door and without thinking I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He looked me in the eye, questioning me, and I just pulled him towards me. Then I hugged him once more. This time because I was grateful and not for comfort. Plus, it did NOT feel nice… NO I am not lying. I saw the look of surprise on his face as I reached up, getting closer until our faces where just centimeters away. Since I couldn't reach yet, I got on my tippy toes and placed my hand behind his head, the other one pulling him down by his shirt collar. I could feel his irregular breath on my neck and the heat radiating from **his** face turned **mine** hot as well.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. Then I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek… just because I was grateful okay? Nothing more!

I thought he was red before, but now he would even put Meiko's lipstick to shame! I rushed to open the door so he wouldn't see that I too was blushing. He walked out in a daze… Maybe I should follow him, he seems pretty oblivious to his surroundings right now so no telling what he might do. I need to stop him before he falls down the stairs. Loud thumping and crashing sounds told me it was too late… ehhh someone will help him… eventually.

In about five seconds there was once again rushed knocking on my door. Thinking it was Len who returned for an icepack I deliberately took my sweet time opening the door. When I did open, there was a smiling giddy Haku staring at me, jumping up and down. She barged in and turned around to face me, who was still standing, holding the door knob.

"TELL. ME. EVERYTHING"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Len's P.O.V

After surviving my fall down the stairs, which I don't know how I did, I called Kiyoteru to come and pick me up. I ignored the weird stares people were giving me and remembered something. When I was busy falling down, I saw something silver dart up the stairs. I had a pretty good idea what, or better _who_, that was… Hmmm I bet she knows Rin. I touched my cheek. Okay so first she faints, then slaps me, then throws stuff at me, then cries, and finally kisses my cheek? I rather prefer she did the last action more often than the second one. She is weird. Very weird. I tasted something like iron in my mouth and realized I must be bleeding. My uniform was dirty. How often did they clean the stairs again? I am so dead. If the stairs couldn't kill me, my mother sure could…

Kiyoteru arrived soon and face-palmed as he saw me. I just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. At least he didn't question me. Let's keep it that way…

We arrived home in about twenty minutes. I was seriously tempted to climb the side of the house in order to get to my room without passing through the main entrance. Seriously, I would do it… if Kiyoteru weren't standing behind me just in case I tried something funny. He knew me a little _too_ well…

We entered through the front double door entrance. Immeadiatly servants swarmed around me offering the usual stuff. I asked the nearest one where my mother was. Apparently she had gone to a business meeting… ehhh nothing new. Luck just loved me.

I waved off the servants and went up to my room on the second floor. Luckily, my room also had a bathroom included so I wouldn't have to walk in the hall in only a towel. That would be embarrassing…

After a relaxing shower, I got dressed and plopped down on my bed. _Great, now I have to finish my homework before Mother gets back._ It was no use... All I could think of was Rin Kagamine. There was no room for numbers in my head. She was just so…. Different? She hasn't even answered me about our date… What if she refuses? Of all the girls I could think of, which is a lot, SHE is the only one I could believe capable of refusing ME. All the others would agree in three seconds flat. No joking. Usually THOSE dates were boring and usually ended with them trying to seduce me into kissing them and calling them pretty and stuff. Then the next day they would be bragging about it, as if it was some trophy, which to them probably is. Rin didn't even WANT my attention. That was going to make it harder to make her love me. I pouted and whined like a little kid, _WAHHHH why is this soooo haaard? Why can't she just love me already?_ _**Uhhh, because it doesn't work that way? **_A voice said in my head. Great, I'm going crazy now… all thanks to HER. You know what? I'm not even saying her name anymore. Mehh that'll teach her to accept my date faster. _**And how will that teach her anything genius? You are just not THINKING her name.**_ Wait why am I talking, well thinking to myself? And why is the voice in my head laughing at me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I needed to complete the bet but was I doing this for my own personal interest as well? Instead of making **HER** fall for me, is it **THE OTHER WAY AROUND?**

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**Well that was it! :D Please feel free to tickle the review button. Even if it's just to say: :D. I really appreciate every single one of them. If I get enough reviews I will update quickly… Please? I'll give you a coookieee~**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well it's finally here! *fail* Okay so here is the new chapter! Thanks to all the lovely readers who have patiently waited an update! Please excuse any errors, since I was rushing ^^'. I'm sorry I made it sooo long I hope it doesn't bore you nice people… Longest chapter… EVER. Okay so I won't bother you anymore. IF YOU REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER PLEASE SEE THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE for your response. THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY!... and review :3 I loooove reviews~**

**P.S: SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY SPACING. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. I BET IT CONFUSES SOME PEOPLE! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO HELP PLEASE REVIEW OR SEND A PM. THANKS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 6: It's NOT Kidnapping!**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Len's P.O.V

Well yea, I'm stuck here. At school. Without Rin. Hmm, I almost forgot she was going to go visit her mother. Oh well, maybe she will be back afterschool so I could go visit.

A note landed on my lap.

_Where were you yesterday? I called your house and you didn't answer your cellphone!_

_-Miki_

I sighed and wrote a response:

_None of your business :P_

I threw the note back with ease and she threw it back with all her strength, which coming from her, wasn't much.

_I'm your girlfriend! You should pay more attention to me or else I'll break up with you!_

I smiled and wrote a response:

_Fine by me. Hey, here, I'll make it easier for you: We. Are. Over._

I threw the note back, making sure not to get caught.

She got up from her chair and ran out the classroom. I knew she was crying. That is what they all did… Well most of them.

"What's up with her?" A girl behind me asked. Of course she asked ME because besides being her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, I supposedly know EVERYTHING about EVERY girl in this school. Seriously, who started all these rumors about me?

"Ehhh, she probably just broke a nail or something." I replied.

Miki was getting very annoying lately. Before meeting and getting to know Rin, she clung to me every single second we were together. She always expected me to pay attention to her, and ONLY her. I was going to break up with her anyway, today just presented me an opportunity to do it, that's all. NO, I did NOT break up with her because of RIN. _**Sure you didn't…**_ the voice in my head said. _SHUT UP! Who are you anyways? __**Who me? I have been known by many names including: conscience, That Voice and I'M INSANE among others… **_Crap, I AM INSANE!

When I finally looked up, the teacher was staring at me and so was everyone else. Don't tell me I said I it aloud…

"Mister Kagamine, we have been waiting for your answer to number ten. Will you do us the privilege of hearing your response?"

"Ummm… 42?" I asked rather than said.

"T-that's right…" The teacher looked dumbfounded. Ha, told you luck loved me!

Everyone else stared at me as if I had done something impossible…which I probably did. I AM AWESOME. Case solved.

0~0~0

During lunchtime I sat with Kaito and Gakupo. Mikuo was busy with Luka and Meiko, both girls ignoring him. Gakupo was staring longingly at Luka and Kaito looked like the happiest guy on earth as he ate ice-cream. How his ice-cream didn't melt until lunch was a mystery to me…

"Sho…" Kaito started while munching ice-cream, "How are -gulp- things with Rin going?"

"Ehhh, can't say it's easy. She is the hardest case yet. Though she did hug me after…" My voice trailed off at the memory of what had happened at Rin's apartment. A light blush formed on my face and luckily Kaito didn't notice. I still remember when we held hands…and when she hugged me… Crap, I better stop thinking about that before the blood violently rushes to my head… and in front of KAITO OF ALL PEOPLE!

"Leeenny~" I heard Miku sing my name.

I saw Kaito's eyes narrow. She slung her arms around my neck. Luka had now followed her and was staring at Miku as if she wanted to tell her something. Gakupo was slowly inching towards her.

"Miku get off me."

"Fine~ Kaitooo!" She ran to the ice-cream lover and kissed his cheek.

Boy this is going to be a looong day. _**You can say that again! **__SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF…OF… WHATEVER YOU ARE!_

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>Sixth period was… BORING… Like it was no fun whatsoever… Since when did school become so boring? So I just yelled in my mind in frustration until the voice complained. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.<p>

When I finally reached the front of the school I realized I left my notebook in the classroom. I dashed back to the room and stopped cold when I saw someone enter the classroom. Someone with blond hair… Sure, about ten people in my class have blond hair including me, but only ONE wears a BIG WHITE BOW. Guess who that can be? Rin maybe…? Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!

I ducked into the nearest hallway and peeked out the corner. Was I hallucinating? Yeah, that's it! I'm going crazy! Yet, she looked so real… There is only one way to find out.

Using my super awesome spy skills, I slowly crept up to the door. I stopped in front of it and raised my hand to knock when the door suddenly flew open to reveal Rin , in all her non-hallucination glory. Hey, this felt oddly familiar… Déjà vu, anyone?

Hey at least she didn't faint this time. She just sort of wobbled, reminding me of a noodle. She backed up and I got a chair to sit her in. Once she was seated she gave me the WTF look.

"Hey don't think I'm stalking you, okay? I just forgot my notebook here."I went to my desk and got it. When I turned around she was gone. Heh, and here I thought **I **was the one with super spy skills.

I thanked the teacher, who had been totally forgotten, and ran out the door. I ran the fastest I could and of course just HAD to run into an open locker AND make the books inside fall. HAD TO… FML. After helping the girl pick up her books, I once again took off at full speed… and tripped down the small set of stairs. SERIOUSLY? Either the author of this story hates me or I should be more careful… Eh, I decided stairs and steps alike are out to get me… no joke. I got up from the floor and dusted myself off before continuing my dash to the bus stop. If Rin was still there it would be a miracle. Plus, all this running is tiring…

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Rin was still there. I LOVE MY AWESOME LUCKINESS!<p>

"Riiiinn! Let me explain! I wasn't following you, I swear!"

She raised an eyebrow and I knew she didn't believe me… crap… Wait a minute… I have a great idea… Though I might, well surely, get slapped… Eh, I'll take the risk.

* * *

><p><span>Rin's P.O.V<span>

I knew Len hadn't followed me but I still wasn't ready to talk to him. He would probably ask me about the date and I wasn't sure of my response. I tried to ignore him… which was pretty hard considering that he was waving his hands in front of me. Pfffft… looks like he is trying to fly.

"Riiin! Pay attention! Or else I'm going to have to kidnap you!" He said in a serious tone, Sheez, he sounded like one of his fangirls… wait what did he just say?

"You aren't serious are you?" I asked.

"Maybe… Well at least I got you to talk." He said as he sort of pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He crossed his arms and we waited in silence. Ooh and that is my oh so favorite thing to do. The bus approached and Len smirked… He looked quite sex- I mean serious… yeah serious while doing that. What is that guy planning… I don't think I want to know…

I was about to walk towards the bus when Len got in my way.

"Move." I tried to shove him out of the way but he stayed put.

"Nope…"

"MOVE. I have to get on the bus… NOW. The driver is waiting."

"I'll take care of that." He said while getting on the bus, "I'm sorry but this girl will not be riding today."

"But I have orders from Ms. Yowane to see to it that she gets to her bus stop safely."

"How much does she pay you?" Len asked while taking out his wallet.

"Twenty dollars…" The man replied. I was shocked. I had no idea that Haku went to that extreme to keep me safe… and that Len was actually bribing the driver.

What kind of person carries a hundred dollars to school? Oh right… HE does. The driver stared with his mouth agape at Len. All the passengers were staring as Len got off the bus… Great.

I stared in utter surprise as Len approached me and did something unthinkable. He lifted me up… AND SLUNG ME OVER HIS SHOULDER AS IF I WAS A DOLL. SERIOUSLY?

"LEN! Put me down this instant! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD WHEN YOU PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled while kicking and flailing my arms around.

"More the reason not to, eh?" he said.

The passengers didn't know who to stare at so it went sort of like this: Rin, Len, Rin, Len, Len, Rin… Yea… The driver looked as if he was going to get off to stop him.

"Don't worry my good people, I am not kidnapping this girl. I am just going to forcefully ,make her let me give her a ride home. So don't mind us…" As if on cue a small luxury car pulled up infront of the bus. A suited man with glasses got out and opened the door of the car.

"So I'll just take Rin here for today and she will be back with you people tomorrow. I remind you, I am not kidnapping her so please don't call the cops. See ya!" Len said and walked away, with me still on his shoulder. I flailed around and thrashed and kicked, "Len put me down!"

"Rin, you better stop or I might drop you. Your very light by the way." He stated calmly. I stared dumbfounded at the people on the bus. The driver winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Is he really going to let me be taken away by this…this…WEIRDO? The "weirdo" stopped and put me down so I could get in the car. Well the bus had left so I guess I had no choice. But not before…

SLAP!

"Hey, that one didn't hurt that muc-"

SLAP!

"Rin! Wahhh…!"

The second slap made him lose his balance… Which made him grab onto me for support. Which made me fall backwards… dragging HIM along with me… Which JUST HAD to make us end up in an awkward position. Seriously? Luck HATES me!

Since luck likes me oh so much, I was now with my back against the seat… Oh and the best part, Len was on top of me! (If you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic you should go away! :P ) Yeah, ON TOP OF ME! What the hell? FML!

Kiyoteru coughed and slowly inched away. He better get back here to protect Len!

"LEN. GET. OFF. . IF. ..DIEEE~" I said through gritted teeth. He is sooo gonna get it…

* * *

><p><span>Len's P.O.V<span>

_Crap_, I gulped. How did I end up on top of Rin? Hey, she did look pretty…-something-… from this view. Stupid playboy thoughts! I blushed and quickly apologized before getting off of her. She got in the car and sat in the seat opposite mine. She was giving me the death glare. Good thing looks can't kill, eh?

Rin was bright red and so was I. The only difference being that she was scowling and I was averting my gaze… besides the curses Rin was telepathically sending me the car was silent.

Maaan~ and here I thought this couldn't get more awkward. Kiyoteru began driving as I searched for something to talk about.

"Ehhh, what's your favorite color?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Orange."

"Hahaha, mines is yellow… though it's a pretty girly color." I said awkwardly. Since when did it get so hard to talk to a girl?

"It's a very nice color…" she mumbled.

"Hey ummm, you know you don't have to accept to go on the date if you don't want to."

She kept her gaze on the floor. Crap, new subject~…..

"So… how did the trip to visit your mom go?"

"Oh it was great!" We had a picnic and had lots of fun!" she said and then quickly stopped.

"We…?"

"Yeah, me and Haku."

"Haku?"

"Yea, she is like a big sister to me. The only one who truly cares about me."

"Does she by any chance have silver hair?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason!" I replied a little too quickly, making her give me a questioning look.

"Master Len we are close…"

I noticed a change in Rin. She flushed red and then fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, keeping her gaze on the ground. Then, in a flurry of movement, she opened her bag and took out a piece of paper along with an orange pen. She scribbled down something hastily before ripping the corner off and putting everything back. A soon as she finished we pulled up in front of her building.

She got up quickly as soon as Kiyoteru opened the door. I got out to wait for her. She came out before muttering a quick "thank you" and pressing a piece of paper in my hand. Then Rin ran inside the building.

I stared at the paper in my hand that read:

_I accept. XXX-SSS-SSSS_

_-Rin_

My heart leapt and I blushed as I read those two words over and over. Why am I so affected by this? _**It's called love you idiot**_, the voice said. "I CAN'T, AND DON'T WANT TO, FALL IN LOVE WITH RIN KAGAMINE!" Crap, did I say that out loud?

The lady that had been sweeping looked up at me. Wait, sweeping…? When we got herenobody had been sweeping. The silver haired woman grinned deviously at me and dropped her broom. She retreated indoors, well actually skipped, there. So THAT weird woman is Haku, Rin's caretaker. Nice to know…

…Wait what am I going to do? She heard me! And apparently so did Kiyoteru for he as currently giving me the: my-master-is-crazy stare. Just what I needed.

I went inside the car, still holding on tightly to the piece of paper in my left hand. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I felt all happy and light headed.

"Mrs. Kagamine. Yes. Yes. Master Len had some… matters to take care of. Yes we are on our way there. Yes. Good Day." I heard Kiyoteru say. My mother had called. Luck wasn't going to save me this time!

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived home and I walked inside still smiling.<p>

"Len, where have you been? You had to be here an hour ago! Respond to me this instant young man! Wait…why are you smiling like an idiot?"

The tall blonde woman who was my mother went up to me and pinched my cheeks. Well step mother but who cares about details. She opened my mouth and took a sniff of my breath.

"Okay, I thought you had gotten drunk or something. Wait… are you high? Did you do drugs? Answer me, Len Kagamine!"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine."

"You never come home smiling like that! Are you feeling sick?"

"Ehem, Master Len just had a good day today." Kiyoteru put in.

I nodded and rushed to my room, not waiting for a response from my mother. Once inside, I fumbled for my phone inside my bag. I copied the number from the paper and added it to my contacts. I decided to send her a message.

[Me: Hey Rin, why were you in the classroom anywyas?]

[Rin: I had to get my missing homework.]

[Me: Ahhh okay, sorry for sort of kidnapping you. ^^' ]

[Rin: That's right! I still have to kill you!]

[Me: It was the only way you would let me drive you home -3- ]

[Rin: :P ]

[Me: So when are we going on that date?]

[Rin: I don't know… Tomorrow? The sooner I get this over with the better.]

[Me: Okayyyy =3]

[Rin: :/ Don't get happy. You are still an arrogant playboy jerk.]

[Me: And yet you still accepted BD ]

[Rin: Shut up. I'm only doing this as thanks.]

[Me: yet your still doooiiing it~ xD ]

[Rin: SHUT UP!]

[Me: B] ]

[Rin: You know what? I have homework to do so bye :P ]

I grinned. Rin… you aren't going to regret this.

* * *

><p><span>Rin's P.O.V<span>

I sighed and threw my phone on the couch.

"Riiiin~ open up!" Haku said from outside.

I got off the couch and went to open. As usual, she tackled me in a hug.

"Hakuuu, your heavy!" said while trying to escape the death embrace.

"Sooo did you accept?" She questioned me.

"Mmmph" I replied.

"Oh right! I forgot I was squeezing you too hard."

She released me and I fell to my knees, gasping for breath.

"Soo?"

"Yes! I did accept, happy?" I asked.

"Yes, very… when is it?" Haku questioned.

"Tomorrow…"

"REALLY? YOU'RE GOING?" Haku squealed.

"Nah, I'm just going to take a walk… WITH LEN. Of course I'm going!...only as thanks!" I quickly added.

"Eeek! What are you going to wear? What about your hair? Where are you going to go?"

I face-palmed, "Your more excited about it than me!"

Suddenly my phone made that beeping noise that it usually makes when I get a message. Haku looked at me then her eyes darted to the phone, and then back to me again. Oranges, I knew very well who that was from…

We both lunged at the phone, which was still on the couch.

CRASH!

"Owww…" we both muttered as we rubbed the top of our heads.

"Rin, why are you so hard headed?"

"Me? Why is YOUR head so big?"

I was still on the floor massaging my throbbing head when Haku got the phone, fully recovered from our crash.

"Ahah~ so this message is from Len, eh?"

I blushed and quickly regained my composure.

"You wanna know what it says~" She sang.

"…okay." I mumbled, not openly admitting that I was also curious.

"Dear Rin, I love you with all my heart. Even though you slap me, I still love you!" she read.

"WHAT?" I said and snatched the phone away.

_The screen read: Do you know the answer to number 10?_

I blushed and glared at Haku who was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hahaha you should've seen your face! You were sooo red! Hahahahahah!"

"S-shut up!"

I got up and sat on the couch. I looked over the math problems and found number ten.

I texted Len the answer. In about two minutes I got a response:

[Len: thanks! :D do you need help with anything?]

I was about to say no but there had been this one problem I couldn't solve.

[Me: okay whats the answer to number 15?]

[Len: I don't know]

[Me: :/ ]

[Len: hehehe sorry I'm barely doing it :3 ]

[Me: …..]

[Len: 104… Got to go :D see you 2morro Rin =3 ]

I rolled my eyes and threw the phone back on the couch. Before it could land, Haku intercepted and read my whole conversation.

"Eeek! Rinny, we have to get you ready~"

"We are going after school tomorrow, not today. No need to rush."

"Yes there is! This is your first date in like, forever!" she said while jumping up and down, typical Haku behavior.

"I just hope…." I mumbled.

"Don't worry! Nothing is going to happen!"

"That's what I thought last time…"

She hugged me. "Don't give up. This time will be so much different. I feel it in here…" she said motioning towards her heart.

I nodded, ignoring the moisture forming in my eyes.

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" I smiled brightly.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your homework. Sleep early so you can have as much energy as possible tomorrow!"

I nodded and smiled. I felt light and giddy. Was I seriously excited as well? Snap _out of it Rin! You cannot be excited to see that jerk!_But something inside me told me it was too late…

As soon as Haku left, I hugged a pillow. Why Len Kagamine? Why is he making me feel this? Ahhh~ I still have homework to do…

* * *

><p><span>Len's P.O.V<span>

Okay, so after finishing my homework I had nothing to do…absolutely nothing. I was tempted to text Rin but figured she would change her number if I kept bothering her.

The little LCD light on my phone began to flash… A message?

The person was none other than Miki.

[Miki: Answer the damn phone.]

I looked at the screen: 5 missed calls from Miki…and one from…Rin?

My ringtone went off and I looked at the Caller ID: Miki

"What do you want?"

"Lenny, you didn't mean it when you said we were over, right?" Her extra sweetened voice sickened me.

"What part of 'we are over' don't you get?"

"But Lenny I love youuuu~"

"And I don't. You're wasting my time… I'm going to hang up."

"Fine, be that way. You're interested in another girl aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You were never special to me anyways. Just a play-thing…" I replied, not sure if the first part was true.

"You're mean, Len Kagamine." She said between sobs.

"And you are annoying. Glad we understand each other. Goodbye."

I sighed and hung up. Which reminded me… Rin had called. Should I call her back?

I gulped as I pressed the call button on Rin's number.

On the third ring Rin answered, "H-hello?"

"H-hey Rin." Curses, why did I stutter? Eh, Rin sounded pretty cute when SHE stuttered though.

"Len?"

"Yeah it's me. Hey, nice weather we're having. Did you know today is Thursday?" I face-palmed. W-T-F was that? Not cool Len!

"Umm…yeah?"

"Sooo… did you call me?" Crap, I shouldn't have called.

"U-huh yeah, I um…" she paused, "I was wondering… Where are we going tomorrow? I need to know… So I could dress… _appropriately._"

Had I heard right? She was actually going to dress up?

"That is for me to know and you to find out."Insert evil smirk here "For the clothes, wear anything you like… You'll look great in anything."

I blushed at my own comment. Did I seriously think that? Me and my big mouth! The other line went silent…

"Thanks…" she said at last.

"No problem… See you at school?"

"Y-yea."

With that, she hung up. I had never felt so anxious to go to school. Why did I want to be there already? _**Duh, you want to see her idiot**_. _Shut up_, I told the voice. _**Heh, you know I'm right**_. Great, my conscience is smart talking me… Joy.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day…

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: THE DATE<p>

**A/N: Okay so there… Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and even feel free to suggest things that should happen during "The Date" xD Below are the responses to your reviews:**

**XEmpleon of LightX****: Thanks… boy does that make things easier :D**

**x3VanillaxLove****: Thank you! Hope you liked this one as well.**

**FrozenSekai****: thanks! I love me some fluff too… so expect more fluff soon *w***

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown****: :3. *hands cookie* crazy Len and cuddly Rin are always a ball. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too ^~^**

**SaturnDreamer6****: Yay! A new review! xD Don't worry you are an awesome person if you like my story, not a psyco. I was smiling while writing it too so we both psyco! YAY! No problem about the mention thing, only difference is I mentioned you at the END this time xP I just like to say THANKS!**

**Ailove Akuma****: I know you didn't review last chapter but the one before yet… THANKS! :3**

**personwhoLOVESYOU****: I smiled sooo much while reading your comment… My mom probably thought I was crazy. So here goes: THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS… woah how did you manage to do so much… I'm already tired xD Hope you enjoyed this one a well :D**

**Kata8849****: Hehe thanks… Did you like this one as well? Or was it too long?**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan****: hahaha thanks… I think those voices talk to everyone once in a while xD either that or just us three xD xD**

**StellaMarris****: Oh noes! Another addict! *fail* xD Thanks! :3**

**Az-Sticker****: Thanks. Oh I'm so sorry about the confusion! I will change it as soon as possible. The Haku from chapter 1 has nothing to do with Yowane Haku. I just didn't think of another name ^^" I will change the name in chapter 1. So here is chapter 6 :3 just hope it wasn't boring…. xD**

**00-KawaiiKitty-chan00****: Thank you! I had a hard time writing it without tears too… :( but at least she is happy now xD**

**-PerfectAngels98 :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here it is…. The awaited date! I won't bother anymore. If you reviewed the last chapter please see the end for your reply. ENJOY AND REVIEW… please :3?**

**Word Count: 5,223 that is a lot…. =.=**

* * *

><p><strong>° ·°<strong>**° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You **

**Chapter 7: THE DATE… dun dun dun….**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

The sun brightly illuminated my room. I hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed, humming to myself the whole time. I skipped, yeah skipped, down the stairs… without tripping! (If you tell anyone, I'll hunt you down. You have been warned…)

The aroma of breakfast welcomed me in the kitchen. Our cook served me food when my mother entered the room.

"Len, were you just _skipping_ a while ago?"

"Mffhybe…" I said through a full mouth.

"Now I know something is definitely wrong with you… and watch your manners!"

"I'm fine now if you'll excuse me, Kiyoteru is waiting for me outside in the car. Goodbye Mother."

"Felicity, call the doctor! My son must be sick! He never acts like this! And he is smiling like THAT again…. Hurry, it might be contagious!"

I rolled my eyes. Was I really THAT emotionless at home? What would happen if I randomly started singing? Mother would probably collapse and enter a coma…

I hopped in the car. Hopped. Yes… Let's just hope Kiyoteru doesn't say anything to my mother.

We pulled up in front of the school. I walked in, strolling through the hall.

"Len Len, wanna go out with me?" A random girl asked.

I sighed and ignored her. I learned that if you ignore them they bug you until they get tired. Yet if you say no, they cry so loud you wish you hadn't said anything. I went along with the quiet moody choice that just made them giggle and leave.

"Len Len, are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, some other time." I said, the words automatically coming out.

"Yay!" she giggled and went away. All these girls are starting to irritate me… Wonder why?

I spotted Kaito and Gakupo walking towards Miku's group."

I ran and caught up with them.

"Yo." Gakupo said.

"Hey…" I replied as we reached them.

Luka was the first to notice us. She looked at Gakupo and turned around, pretending to be uninterested. I saw Gakupo frown… Geez, I'll help the fellow some other time. Right now though…

Miku turned around , almost slapping Meiko with her hair, and ran up to Kaito. Not who I was looking for…

_Ahah….there she is._ Rin was talking with Meiko, her back facing me… Mwahahaha…

I snuck up from behind and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"KYA!" she yelped and slapped me without hesitation.

"RinRin, why did you slap Lenny? It was only a hug!" Meiko said and crossed her arms. Heh, probably wished it was her…

The small blonde was giving me the death glare… nice.

I rubbed my cheek, pretty much used to the sting.

"Rin, do you absolutely need to slap me on a daily basis?" I asked, truly curious.

She stuck her tongue out at me… typical Rin movement. It surprised me how much I knew about her from only a couple of days of being close to her. By now everyone from our group was staring.

"Daily basis?" Someone asked. I knew that voice… I turned around and saw Miki approaching us.

Crap…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Stupid Len, didn't he get tired of bugging me?

"Daily basis?" A girl asked from behind Len.

She had longish red hair. Pretty, I guess. Meh, I didn't really care… Wait, isn't she...LEN'S GIRLFRIEND?

"Miki, what are you doing here? I told you everything you needed to hear yesterday." Len said.

I sensed a menacing aura radiating from Miki. I guess so did Len because he stood in front of me, sort of in a protective manner.

"I know. Yet, I'm not satisfied. I want to know who your new love interest is."

_New_? Wasn't **SHE** his girlfriend?

"Hah, new? Don't make me laugh. You were NEVER a love interest to me. EVER. As I said before, just a pastime, purely for fun." Len said coldly. THIS side of Len was scary… I had never seen him act like that. Well what could I expect? I had only known him for a week. "Even if I did, why would I tell you? So you could go hurt her?"

My heart sank a little. "Even if I did"… so does that mean I don't mean anything to him? Peh, what am I saying? I don't like him either! I DON'T!

Miki's eyes landed on me. Len shifted and placed an arm around me. That idiot, did he WANT to involve me in his lover's quarrel?

"That's her isn't it?" She said pointing at me. Wha-? ME?

"Who, Rin?" He said with a smirk. Len, you're going to make it seem like it is me! "What about _Rin_?" the way he said my name made me blush a little.

"She is your new 'play-thing' isn't she?" Miki spat.

I cringed not liking that sentence at all.

"Rin ISN"T a play-thing."

"Oh so are you admitting you are with her? What does this washboard have that I don't? I'm better than her!"

"Rin is WAY better than YOU in many aspects. She is kind, has feelings, a heart, a temper, a brain… I could go on…" he said. You know what? I actually believed him… I sincerely did. For the second time since my mother's death…I felt I was special to sommeone.

"What are you saying? I have those things too!"

"Sure you do… You know what? No more circling around the matter. I LIKE RIN KAGAMINE, have a problem with that?" I stood there with my mouth open. Did he really mean it? My heart began pounding in my chest and the blood rushed to my face.

Len turned around to face me, "It's true…"

Miki grabbed him and turned him around.

SLAP!

"Heh, that didn't hurt at all. You trained me well eh, Rin?"

Miki started crying and ran away but not before yelling, "You'll be sorry Len Kagamine!"

I staggered… _Len likes me_, he really did. As soon as Miki was out of sight, the crowd cheered. Since when had everyone gathered?

"Ehh, Lenny, is it true you like Rinny?" asked Miku. Luka immediately grabbed her and dragged her somewhere. Thank goodness… I was receiving death glares from every girl in the hall… joy. I saw some of them take books out… probably getting ready to hit me.

"Rin… I'm sorry I had to use you. I just wanted to shut Miki up." He said loud enough for the rest to hear. The girl's looks softened and they put their books back in their bags and lockers. My heart fell of its cloud. So he didn't like me… Just needed to make Miki shut up. That's good right? Yet why do I feel like crying?

"Y-yeah… no problem." I whispered.

Len smiled brightly. "We're still on for later right?"

I nodded, ignoring the knot in my throat. The bell rang, telling us to go to class. I silently followed Len. He turned to look at me, his blue eyes shining. I mustered a weak smile and then regained my composure. I didn't like this guy so who cares, right? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Crap, I think I messed up big time… But if I hadn't said anything those girls would've ripped Rin to pieces. It hurt me to say those words… 'Sorry I used you…" As much as I hated to admit it, I think I seriously DO like her. Ah well, I guess I'll let the events fall in place by themselves…

The rest of the day went by fast. I didn't miss Miki staring at Rin with eyes full of hate. I feared for Rin… Miki can be very nasty when he wants to be. Why did I bring Rin into the dangerous world of FANGIRLS?

During lunch Rin stayed silent, slowly picking at her food. Maybe she is mad at me. Yeah probably… I mean I told her that I liked her as an excuse! No girl likes being said THAT as a joke. NOT. A. SINGLE. ONE. I should know… Why did I screw up? Will she still want to go on the date?

"Earth to Len! If you don't react shoon-gulp-I will fling ishecweem-gulp-at you!" Kaito said while gobbling down what seemed to be vanilla icecream.

"Ehhh, sorry." I mumbled.

"You seem kinda off…" Kaito said pensively, "You want icecream?"

"No thanks…" I said while looking out the window.

"That's mean! Don't worry ice-cream, Papa Kaito has you." He said before eating another spoonful. I rolled my eyes… this guy.

"Ooh, is that blueberry ice-cream over there?" he said getting up, "Gakupo, Len, I'll be right back!"

I sighed and stared down at my food. Gakupo scooted over. "Len, okay seriously, what's wrong?"

I looked up, I could tell Gakupo was seriously concerned.

"It's about Rin… I have a date with her later today and I don't know if she'll still want to go after what I did to her."

"You mean the 'I-like-you-oh-sorry-just-kidding' act you pulled?"

"Yeah… sounds pretty bad the way you put it." I said as I cut a carrot into sixths.

"Knowing Rin she will still go out with you. Use that time to seriously confess to her."

I narrowed my eyes… "knowing Rin"? Since when did he know her? But who care about that now… it was a great idea! Gakupo is a genius!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Gakupo grinned and snuck away as soon as Len had disappeared from view. "Kaiito… Get over here!"

The ice-cream lover was soon there with two cones of ice-cream.

"Mph?" He hummed. (A/N: xD I keep thinking about Miles Per Hour)

"We are going to help Len finally realize his dream of finding love!" he said dramatically (insert dramatic anime pose here).

"Wait… I didn't know that was his dream! Last time I checked it was to…to…well I forgot, but it wasn't about love!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Idiot! He doesn't know that it's his dream yet! Hahaha, so it's our job to make him realize what he really wants! Plus, it will break the horrible playboy habit of his."

"" Kaito said pretending to cough.

"Say what?" Gakupo said eyeing Kaito.

"Nothing… just how do you plan to make Len 'realize his dream'?"

"Easy! We can follow them on their date to make sure Len falls in love with Rin! She looks pretty lonely too and she isn't a bad person like the rest of his fangirls!"

"You sure bout that Gack? What if SHE doesn't like HIM?"

"That is where we come in! Come on, it'll be fuuunnn~"

"I don't know…" Kaito murmured.

"There will be ice-cream~"

"I'M IN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

The bell rang. And that means school had ended.

"Riiin~ so is it true you are going out with Lenny?"

I froze in place as Miku caught up to me. "H-how did YOU know? I-I mean I'm not going out with him! Just a one-time date!... as thanks!"

She frowned, "Kaito said you two were going out."

A vein popped in my head… The ice-cream lover is going to get it…. Somehow.

"No we aren't…" I said as I scanned the crowd. Len is nowhere to be seen and neither is Haku, great.

Miku and I walked towards the end of the street. Suddenly a silver car approached us, going at high speed, and stopped with a screech right in front of us. The passenger's window rolled down to reveal a woman wearing black tinted shades and black clothing… with silver hair.

"Get on Kagamine." She said as if she was impersonating some movie star. Miku looked like she was ready to run.

"D-do you know h-her?"she said, slowly backing away.

"Yeah, don't worry. See you on Monday, Miku!" I said cheerfully and got in the car. Haku grinned as she rolled up the window and sped off, leaving a flabbergasted Miku behind. She was enjoying this too much…

"You know there is a speed limit right?" I asked.

"Yea… but who cares!" she said and pushed down on the gas pedal. If she keeps on going at this rate, I don't know how much longer I will survive.

We got home safely, which is still a wonder to me, and Haku pushed me all the way to my room. I fumbled for the keys as quickly as I could, afraid that Haku would just kick the door down.

Once the door was open she ran to my closet and flung out several different outfits onto the bed. She scanned all of them and chose one. She handed me the Haku-approved dress ans shooed me away to put it on. The way some people get worked over so little still surprises me… Better hurry up before Len arrives. Stupid heart, stop beating so fast!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I walked out feeling sort of weird. Come on, I mean the number of times I've worn a dress is limited. Haku skipped over to me as soon as I emerged from the bathroom.

"Awww Rinny, you look adorable!" She then proceeded to drag me all the way back down to the lobby.

When we were nearing the front desk, Haku's assistant approached us.

"Er, Miss Haku, some young man is waiting outside for Rin."

"Eeek! He's here!" She said jumping up and down, "Rin, it's time!"

The guy just awkwardly walked back to the desk.

I felt nervous for some reason. Arg, why LEN?

Haku pushed me out the door, making me crash into someone who was entering. I looked up and was about to apologize when I saw who it was: Len.

"I was about to come and get you." He said smiling.

"Well no need for that now… So please take care of Rinny for me 'kay?" Haku said as she nodded towards me. Len nodded and took a hold of my hand. He led my outside towards a small limo that was parked on the curb…. LIMO? I didn't think this guy was THAT rich. My hand felt as if it were on fire. I wanted to take it away but at the same time it felt nice...

* * *

><p><strong>Haku's P.O.V<strong>

I watched the car pull away. Meh, some car…. Maybe he'll let me take it for a spin…. FOCUS HAKU! Right… I was on a secret mission. I took out my shades and put them in place… on my face. Hey, that rhymed! I grinned deviously as I turned the car engine on and followed them. At a red light I checked if I had everything: camera, money, cellphone… Yep, I have everything I need. Hahaha, Rin I'll make sure you have enough photographs to remember this special event… Hahaha I am so awesome…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

Somehow Gakupo's ideas always end up like this… So for the time being I was inside an ice-cream suit. Like for real, it's a huge ice-cream cone with a smiley face… Is that awesome or what? I stared at the guy or _thing_ next to me… a huge eggplant. Seriously, an ice-cream cone mascot can go by normally at a fair but an _eggplant_? Well, whatever, I am totally stealing this costume once we are done here. Hmmm, I wonder what is taking Rin and Len so long…. Sigh, who cares I'm A FRICKIN' ICECREAM CONE!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't help but secretly stare at Rin when she wasn't looking. I mean, seriously, she was in a DRESS. Capital D-R-E-S-S. I only ever saw her in her school uniform and such. I seriously didn't think she was beautiful. Pretty, sure, but now I realize that she is gorgeous! She was wearing a white dress with orange ribbon borders. That was also followed by an orange ribbon in the center that ended in a bow on the back. She had orange shoes and the usual big white ribbon in her hair was orange this time. She wasn't kidding when she said she liked the color. In all she looked beautiful… Her golden hair was shining brightly, reflecting the afternoon sun, making a nice contrast with her blue eyes.

"Ehh, Len, why are you staring at me?" She asked innocently. Crap, caught red-handed.

"B-beacause you look nice today. N-not that you never do… it's just that today you look…nice-r?" I mentally face-palmed at my stupid little speech. What did I say to other girls? I don't know, my mind is blank! Calm down Len, no panicking… Stay cool.

"Thank you." She smiled and her cheeks turned red.

"Eh? N-no problem…" I replied awkwardly. I was surprised she had accepted the compliment. Was she nervous as well? The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

We finally arrived at the fair. Yeah, I had no better ideas. I've never had to choose the location of a date before okay? So now I wasn't sure where I should've taken Rin… well at least it the largest fair park in the county… Either a really big fair or a smallish amusement park… Fun, right?

"Woah… is this a fair? B-but it's sooo big!" Rin said as we entered.

I muffled a laugh and resisted the urge to say "that's what she said" but Rin had said it so innocently I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"So where do you want to start?" I asked, "doesn't really matter since we're going everywhere."

"E-even… THAT?" she squeaked, pointing to the rollercoaster.

"Yup, even the rollercoaster," I said, enjoying her frightened reaction. Ahhh, I see that I've become a sadist… well only for Rin xD

"W-well then ummm… We should start at the first game I guess." She said while looking around. I looked at the first stall, it was the original hit-the-balloon-with-a-dart-game… or whatever it's called.

We walked over and I handed the lady money. She in turn gave me ten darts, five per person. I gave Rin hers and let her go first. She didn't have the best aim, I'll tell you that. Out of five she only missed three, still pretty good since she could've missed all of them. Rin chose a keychain from the prize section. I chuckled, "My turn".

In no time I had used up all my darts, a perfect score. Rin pouted. I guess archery classes did help your aim.

"Sir, please choose your prize." The lady said.

Rin was too busy pouting and looking the other way so I looked up at the huge plushies. I spotted one that I knew Rin would like. It was a huge Pikachu holding an orange: perfect.

I motioned to the doll and the lady got it down for me. I took it and placed it on top of Rin's head. She turned around and raised her hand to slap the person but stopped short as she saw the Pikachu. Her eyes widened and she just stared at it. I blushed for some reason.

"Here, it's for you." I said while pushing the doll towards her.

She hugged the plushie and her eyes sparkled, "It's soooo cuuute~ I love it! Thank you Len!"

I blushed a darker shade of red and just nodded. I swear I saw a flash , like from a camera or something… Hmmm must be my imagination.

We went stall through stall until we had arms full of prizes. Somehow Kiyoteru appeared out of nowhere and took the prizes to the car, yet Rin refused to let the Pikachu go.

We finally reached the rollercoaster. Rin's eyes bulged out and she took a step back. This is going to be fuuun~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Come on Rin, get on."

"N-no way. I am not going on one of THOSE."

"Come on, it'll be alright." Len said and offered me a hand, "Trust me." His heartwarming smile made me believe him with all my heart. I guess, this is the first time I had actually believed a guy again… ever since THAT incident. I took a deep breath and took his hand. He helped me get on. I am sooo going to regret this….

The worker put us in the first car and placed the safety bar thing over us.

"W-wait… I-I changed my mind I want to get off." I stuttered, my anxious meter reaching the top.

"To late for that Rin." Len said and placed his warm hand on my shaking one.

"The only way to get over your fear is to face them head on." He said soothingly.

I nodded and gulped. I felt a little better. The cars started going uphill in a deadly slow manner. As we neared the top I clutched Len's hand tightly.

"It's okay Rin… I wouldn't do anything that would harm you." He winked.

I was about to say something when we dropped down. My hand kept its tight hold on Len's as we moved at high speed. I think I left my stomach behind…

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Len laughed but it soon became strangled yells as we hit a loop. I felt the blood rush up to my head. I looked at Len whose hair was all hanging downwards and began laughing. He pointed at me and began laughing as well. By the end of the ride we were both laughing hysterically. I guess I was so nervous all I could do was laugh.

"Ummm… are you two alright?" The person in charge of the ride asked. I nodded while still laughing and got out. Len followed behind me. The guy just stared at us as if we were crazy, which we probably were. We stumbled back to the main area, clutching our stomachs and receiving weird looks from everyone. I had never laughed so much before… I had actually enjoyed it… Whoa, I seriously had!

"So how was that Rin?" he asked, as he patted my hair in place.

"It was really fun! I thought it would be scary but then I you told me it would be okay and then I enjoyed it and-and…let's go on again!" I blurted out.

He looked surprised and put an arm around me. I didn't mind in the least… it felt nice and warm and I felt a buzzing sensation. I thought I heard a giggle that sounded like Haku's voice… meh, I must be hallucinating.

"Before we go on again you want some ice-cream." Len asked.

"Ummm, okay…" I said.

We approached the ice-cream stand. There was a dancing ice-cream cone skipping around the stand. Okay so that was cool and all but what's up with the eggplant? Len narrowed his eyes and stared questioningly at the eggplant.

"What can I serve the young couple?" the man asked. I blushed and looked up at Len who was also flushed. I looked at his arm around my shoulders. Of course! We look like a couple on a date!

"What? N-no w-we aren't a c-couple!" I stammered.

Len nodded and ordered something then asked for my order. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Okay so we're sharing then." Len said with a smile. I gulped… SHARING?

I saw something flash and I looked around… hmmm no one… weird. Len got his banana split and led me to a bench where we could sit down.

"So are you having fun?" he asked me while handing me a spoon.

I nodded and took a spoonful of the last scoop, which to my surprise, was orange sherbert. My ultimate favorite flavor. "This place is fun. Is this a county fair of sorts?"

"Sort of… more like a small amusement park with fair games… and a rollercoaster." Len replied while munching a piece of banana. I was happily munching ice-cream when I noticed Len staring at me. I blushed and looked away. Ooh look, nice trees right?

"I- Rin, I have something to tell you." He said scooting over closer to me.

"What is it?" I asked sort of nervous since he was inches away from me.

"I-I… about what happened in school today… I wanted to say that-" he was cut off by the giant eggplant pushing him… pushing him towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"I-I… about what happened in school today… I wanted to say that-" I was cut off by the giant eggplant as he somehow pushed me towards Rin.

Before I realized what happened I felt a soft pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to find a pair of wide sea blue ones staring back at me. I. .RIN. I quickly backed off and waited for the slap. I took a peek at Rin who still looked bewildered as she slowly raised her hand to her lips.

"I am so sorry Rin. Stupid eggplant! I'm going to chop it into pieces and burn it slowly and and and I'm sorry Rin!" I searched around for the eggplant guy but her was gone… as well as the dancing ice-cream. WHAT? Did they do it on purpose?

She was as red as a tomato. Her hands were clutching the hem of her dress so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "It's okay it was just an accident…" she said as she looked up and smiled, "Shall we keep on going?'

I nodded and grinned. She got up from the bench and walked up to me, still carrying the Pikachu doll under her left arm. "Look Len! Its one of those fishing games! Can we go?" she asked walking in that direction.

"Sure, lead the way." I said and followed behind her. She was skipping, see, I wasn't the only one. Her smile filled me with happiness and warmth… Since when did this happen? I hadn't realized it before but I'm sure now… I don't know if this is love or something but I like Rin Kagamine.

We walked towards the fishing game. Oh god, I suck at these games! You know how they are… There are the little fishes that are on a spinning wheel and they pop out of the holes. Then you use a magnet rod thing to pick up the fish.

"Come on Len, you go first." Rin said urging me to go with her sea blue eyes. How can I say no to that?

I got pwned by those little magnetic fish. Like no joke… Those little bugs were taunting me by spinning and spinning and augh! The madness!

Rin on the other hand had caught about more than twelve of the deadly things. How did she do that? She giggled as the lady told her to take her pick. I turned around, not going to openly admit that I got my ass handed to me on a golden platter by both a short blonde and a bunch of stupid magnetic fish.

I felt something poke my shoulder and I turned around to find myself facing a huge inflatable…BANANA. Rin's head popped out from besides it and she smiled her wonderful Rin smile.

"Here Len! It's for you, I have a feeling you like bananas as much as I like oranges."

I stared at her with my mouth agape. "Y-you don't like it?" she asked softly.

I got her and caught her in a tight hug. She hugged the Pikachu and let the banana drop. I swung her around and enjoyed the sound of her laughter. Being with Rin was total bliss… I could be myself around her… my TRUE self. The nervous, shy, and awkward side of me… at school I could never show others _that_ side of me. I went out with various girls so I could fit in with the cool crowd but I never meant anything serious with them. But with Rin, I actually wanted to spend more and more time with her… I saw a flash again but I could care less as long as Rin is with me.

When I finally put her down she took my hand and we walked away. As soon as our hands touched I knew it was true. Maybe it's not love but I really like Rin… I really do.

After a few more games we sat down on a bench and stared at the sun setting in the horizon. Okay, now is the time to tell her…

"Len can we get something to drink?"

"Ehhh, sure." I said walking off with the banana under my arm and Rin once again in the lead.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the screen: Kiyoteru.

"Hey Kiyoteru…"

"Master Len, your mother requires your presence at home. She says it's past seven. Oh and that if you don't come home by eight-thirty she is going to lock the door and you could sleep in the garden."

Past seven? I looked at the time on my phone, and sure enough: 7:30. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I hugged my Pikachu as we rode home, for once happy with life.

I can't believe I am currently snuggled up against Len. What…? He is warm and I am cold… =3. He is a warm light that lit up my dark and muddy life. I used to think he was a playboy jerk but now… I know that he is a nice person. A guy who was been slowly stealing my heart… bit by bit. There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind saying "nothing lasts forever…" but I was too afraid to listen to it.

Len nudged me. I looked up and he smiled and caressed my cheek. "We're here."

I bolted upright and blushed. Kiyoteru opened the door and I got out. Len followed close behind.

"Er, thanks for today Len." I said while looking at the lovely floor. Ooh, so many cracks…

"My pleasure Rin… maybe we could do it again sometime?"

I blushed and looked up at his sparkling cerulean eyes. I nodded. I turned to leave but he grabbed my free hand. I looked up at him with puzzlement… He was red… like seriously red.

"I-I-I wanted to tell you that I-I-I…" he stuttered. That is the most I'd ever heard him stutter.

I blushed, "You what...?"

"I-I really like you Rin!" he said before planting a kiss on my cheek and running away.

Kiyoteru stared after the running Len who was currently half-way down the block.

"M-Master Len! Get back here! The house is in the other direction!" Kiyoteru said before deciding whether to get in the car or run after him.

He got in the car and drove in search of Len. I giggled. He likes me, he really does! I skipped inside and didn't find it weird that Haku wasn't there. I was too happy to care… I ran up to my room Haku style. Once inside I plopped down on my bed and hugged Pikachu. I'm still not sure how I feel towards Len… but I DO know that I am slowly starting to open up to him. He is picking apart the fragile cocoon I took so long to build… He is making me love again…

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**Next Chapter: You Aren't Alone Anymore… **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was it… hahahaha hoped you guys liked it… Please review and tell me your favorite parts if there was any ^^; PLEASE REVIEW 3**

**-PerfectAngels98 :D**

**Below are the responses to your reviews:**

**asianchibi99: hahaha ice-cream makes everyone hyper… and yup I included your idea :3**

**KiramekiUtau: *sigh* she's going to find out soon… and its not going to be pretty :'(**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: hahaha yeah we must be brethren… you actually did spell it right xD hahaha thanks for the nice review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Morumotto-chi: Just copy and paste… xD oh ya *nod* he isn't in denial xD**

**SaturnDreamer6: hahaha I kinda used your Haku idea x3 **

**lizzyytx33: thanks. We will be seeing more of Rin's past in the next chapter! I hope there was sufficient fluff in this chapter .**

**Kata8849: thanks… well here was another long chapter :3**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: hahahaha I'll use the street idea later… I hope this chapter was cuddly enough for you 3**

**X3VanillaxLove: thanks! *hugs***

**Otakunicorn: Awww thanks! *hugs* your comment means a lot to me! 3**

**PopNyanChan: NYAAAA! Hahahaha your comment made me smile so much… THANKS~**

**vocal-maiden: Its okay… you still reviewed and that's what matters *hug* hahaha len's mom is a fun character.**

**MaddyTheAwesome: Thanks, the demons mean that Rin has had dark experiences that Len will help her overcome.**

**Az-Sticker: here is chapter 7! They are cuuutee~ Hope you liked it!**

**Tsura-chan2145: here is the update, thanks for the love!**

**Ailove Akuma: Its okay as long as you reviewed! Thank you for your lovely compliments! *hugs* hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well sorry for the wait, but here it is! Sorry for the wait! Hmmm… I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story, I love you people! Without you this story would've never reached this far without you! I'm even thinking about doing some art of this story and my other stories as soon as it reaches 90 reviews or more! Yay! I never knew this story would be so popular x333 LOVE AND KISSES! Now please continue reading and look out for your response to your reviews from the last chapter at the end. ENJOY!**

**p.s: vote on the poll on my page please! It wil help me decide the course of my updates :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You

Chapter 8: You Are Not Alone

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I received a great shock on Monday during school. No, not the "I am you real father" type of shock, more like the "Rin isn't talking to me" kind of shock.

Well yeah I hadn't expected her to be lovey dovey and stuff but I had sort of expected her to be at least a little nicer. You know a simple "hi" would be nice, but noooo… she was sitting at her desk ignoring my presence.

Come on, I confessed! Do you know how embarrassing that was? I ran a block before Kiyoteru dragged me into the car. I had never been so embarrassed in my life! Seriously!

I entered the classroom and went towards Rin's desk but she just turned around and looked out the window. Hmmm, was she sick or something? Didn't we have a great time on the date?

The bell rang and I was about to go talk to her but she was gone… Something is definitely wrong with Rin.

I searched the halls for Rin but she was nowhere to be found. I spotted Miku and Kaito walking together.

I ran to them and stopped in front of them.

"Have any of you seen Rin?" I asked.

"Rinny? No… last time I saw her she was running towards the bathroom."

"Yeah, she went in there." Kaito added.

"…"

"Why are you worried Len?" Miku said but I was already gone.

I ran through the halls not caring if I bumped people and threw books around… Rin wasn't anywhere…

I looked through the hallways… No sign of a white bow.

The bell rang signaling the start of second period. I could care less really, at least until I find Rin. I looked through the halls: empty. I arrived at the girl's bathroom. I can't just go in there… now can I? It would ruin my reputation of cool reserved awesome (insert synonym here) Len Kagamine.

I blushed as I realized what I had to do. I took out the hair tie that kept it all tied back. I passed my hand over my hair, back and forth until the spikes were undone. At first glance I would look like a girl… with a boy's uniform. Nice…. This plan is so fool-proof.

I gulped and pressed the door open. Luckily, because I have so much luck, nobody was in there… wait that's not lucky…Crap I did this for no good reason.

I ran out before anyone saw me in there, tying my hair back in the process. I looked around and went down the stairs... Where is she?

I grew tired and sat down on the edge of the metal bench. Think, where can she be... I know!

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>I finally reached the rooftop of the main building. That was the only place I could think of that she would be. nobody came up to the roof except during lunch. I ran to the other extreme... Sheez ran this ran that... I'd never run so much in my life. I saw Rin crouched in the corner against some metal box thing...whatever those things are. I sighed in relief... Found her at last.<p>

Her blond hair fell around her knees, her arms wrapped around them making herself a tight ball. I hesitantly walked towards her.

"Rin?"

She looked up with sad looking blue eyes. I felt a weight being lifted off my heart...at least she wasn't crying. That would just break my heart.

I kneeled before her and brushed the hair from her face, "What's wrong?"

She flinched when I touched her. I took my hand back and just stared, unsure of what to do.

"I can't...I can't..." She mumbled.

"You can't what?"

"I-I can't l-love again." She said as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"What? Why not?" I asked as I searched for the answer.

"…Because I don't want to get hurt again." Rin whispered.

I stayed put and silently urged her to continue.

"I-It happened about a year ago..."She started.

I sat down cross-legged in front of her so I could hear her story.

"I-I was going out with the most popular guy in my grade... My friends told me to stay away from him because he was a player and was just playing with me... I didn't listen, plainly saying that they were just jealous."

"H-he said he had changed, that he only had eyes for me... It was all lies." Rin said coldly and her eyes flashed hate.

"Then what?" I asked softly, as if I were afraid of what was coming next.

"H-he took me to a party... And it was kind of fun until he gave me something to drink... It tasted weird but I drank it anyway..."

"I-I-I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was on someone's bed... And he was on top of me..." He voice cracked and she began to tremble. I placed my hand on top of hers, trying to give her courage to continue.

"H-he forcefully kissed me and tried undoing my shirt buttons but I had regained my senses almost completely."

My fists tightened up into balls and I felt my insides boil. Who the hell touched my Rin? Yes, MY RIN.

"I-I kicked him in his soft spot and ran away...ran away and never looked back. I ran all the way home, which was pretty far away... I had never expected that... Just thinking about what could've happened and how stupid I was made me mad and afraid all in one... All the love and trust I had in him… he destroyed it… he betrayed me. "

"I rarely left my room... I didn't trust anyone, not even my mom. Society was dead to me." She said as moisture builded up in her eyes.

I gulped and stroked her hair. She just stayed there unmoving, looking at the floor.

"The day I finally apologized to my mom and told her how much I loved her, we spent the whole day together. It was so much fun..."

_So this had happened before her mother's…_

"The next day when she was walking to work, she got run over a-and died instantly...I was left completely alone." The building moisture was set free as glittering tears slid down her cheeks.

"I-I couldn't stand living there anymore... too many sad memories. With some help I-I managed to move into Haku's apartment. S-She used to know my mom and they got along well. My aunt would pay for the rent and she would do the rest... Haku was the only person I could trust. My only family..." she sobbed.

I formed a silent "oh" with my lips… I felt as if I were being told the tragic tale of some random stranger, not Rin's.

"Since then guys have been dead to me. I vowed that I wouldn't look at another the same way, that I wouldn't fall in love. It was easy since all the guys I knew were jerks...Until I met you..."

I remained silent, didn't want to do anything out of place that would break the mood.

"The story is so similar to those events I... I get scared at how alike they are. You were also a playboy jerk. I-I know I shouldn't but... Even now," her fist clenched the fabric of her shirt that was right above her heart, "my heart is pounding wildly."

She let go of her shirt and placed her face in her hands, her hair falling to the sides like golden cascades. I didn't miss the small detail when she said _were_ instead of _are_ when referring to me being a jerk… maybe she is finally warming up to me?

"I don't want to make the same mistake again...not twice. So i-if that's what you were planning to do just go away and never speak to me again!" she spoke firmly and looked me straight in the eyes, tears streaming her pretty face.

It actually hurt a bit. I had no right to judge her after all she's been through… This did start with a bet after all... But the thought of never speaking to her was painful. I've known Rin for a little over week now, but it seems like it's been forever... I remember when she turned me down the first time I talked to her, how she got mad during cleaning, spending time at her apartment where I saw her cry for the first time, when I bribed the driver and took her home, and of course the date. The bow I had made fun of before I had now grown to love.

"I'm not going away..." I said firmly, as I got up. There is no way I was going to lose her.

She looked up at me with teary blue eyes as I extended my hand towards her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you...ever."

Her eyes widened and she looked at my extended hand. Slowly, her trembling hand clasped mines. I pulled her to her feet and she looked down at the floor.

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly. I smiled as I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Trust me..." I whispered into her hair.

She soon also hugged me back and her fists tightly took a hold of my shirt as she cried her heart out on my chest, her back heaving with all the sadness within her. I placed my hand on the back of her head and tried soothing her. It seemed to work as her sobs lessened and her breathing settled into a more normal rate. Maybe it would take some time, but I will make Rin love again... After seeing a glimpse of her true self at the fair, I knew it was possible...If it's for her I can wait all the time in the world...

"Thank you Len…" she whispered into my damp shirt.

I rested my chin against her head, "No problem Rin, you are not alone."

She looked up to me with her sea blue eyes. I smiled and wiped the salty tears from her eyes with my thumb. Rin gave me a smile and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"What period is it again?"

"Who knows, who cares!" I joked, but I had a feeling Rin had taken it seriously…

"Thennnn?" she asked.

"Ummm… we ditch?" I asked, not really intending to follow up my words.

"Okay!" she said and grabbed my hand.

"W-Wait Rin, I didn't mean it seriousslyyyy!" I yelled but it was too late, Rin was already dragging me off to who-knows-where. I laughed, I love Rin Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Juvenile<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you liked that chapter! Okay just to let you guys know, this won't be containing fluff for ever… things come to an end. So for those of you who are hoping for a good plot and not just fluff, keep following this story because I promise lots of plot twists and stuff… now to answer to your reviews: **

**IReviewOnlyAwesomeStoriesD****: Thank you! Its fine if you didn't review all of them as long as you reviewed this one!**

**AnimexxGirlxx13****: thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Fantasyvocaloid****: thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**67rosary-bead42****: hahahaha thanks for the long review I enjoyed reading it! Yeah I explained the incident somewhat in this chapter so I hope you don't strangle me! ^^' thanks for the review 3**

**MusicInJen****: thank you, I smiled while writing it as well :D**

**Lizzyytx33****: yup, I had a hard time not bursting rainbows myself xD hope you liked this one :D**

**Ailove Akuma****: thank you! You always leave such nice reviews! I am glad I am good at writing :3**

**PopNyanChan****: I prefer long reviews :D and yours made me crack up laughing until my sides hurt. Thank you for reviewing! *gives candy***

**Vocalmaiden****: yes they do… maybe they should take classes… xD thank you for patiently waiting!**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown****: yay! I'm glad I could meet your expectations!**

**DreamingInThePast****: yay, candy! Oh and thank you I feel flattered that I could actually write the character's emotions that way! I was aiming for that! Kaito and Haku are more of the comical relief charcters xDDD**

**Stupidity at its Limit****: drama…. Yes I can smell drama in the air…. xDDD I would buy an eggplant costume too xD thanks for reviewing! **

**Albert N****: hahahaha thanks! And no worries this story is very serious -3-**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan****: yes brethren… I have returned! Mwahahahaha! xDDD Note to self: never go spying with Gakupo. xD**

**I Love Orange Sherbert****: thank you for all the love! *hug* … yes Gakupo's mind is quite a challenge to understand XD**

**Asianchibi99****: hahahaha *gives candy* yes it was such a good idea I just had to use it xD**

**StellaM****: Nope, I don't like mushy stories either… just a little fluff this time xD but drama to come soon…. o.o**

**XxSappireIcyLightsxX****: thanks ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here is a new chapter! :D :D :D**

**I know the last one was short but this one is epically long… 6,000 words… 0A0**

**Thank you to all the people who review! I was actually surprised and glad that more people than my usual daily reviewers commented on my story, I hope you guys keep the comments coming xD!**

**Hmmm… I had to change the title… sorry people. The chapter "Juvenile" will still be used but a little later. I needed to add this chapter to build up towards the climaxing point! **

**I am also almost done with artwork for this story! If any of you ever draw anything about this or any of my stories I would loooooveee to see it x3 maybe give a reward or something…**

**P.S: the ages have been changed for better character development:**

**Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka: Sophomores**

**Mikuo, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko: Juniors**

**Sorry if that confuses people…**

**ANYWAYS…. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

><p>✿<em><strong>.·°∴✿°· °✿ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…. <span>00KawaiiKitty-chan00<span>! ✿.·°∴✿°· °✿**_

**(Every update I will dedicate a chapter to one of my loyal readers who review and favorite or things like that… in no special order okay?)**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You **

**Chapter 9: Teal Hero**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Hmmm, let's see... How am I going to explain to my parents that I am currently ditching school because the girl I love suddenly dragged me away? I'll say evil monkeys did it. Yeah, that is so believable.

So yeah, we are currently walking down some street in some place... Where is Rin taking me?

"Eh Rin, where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought we might as well go to the mall since there is no where else to go." She replied smoothly.

"Oh, okay." I said

She was still holding my hand and you know what? It felt great. I hoped she wouldn't notice it any time soon because I didn't want it to end.

We reached a bench stop looking thing and stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked in a confused manner.

"To catch the bus, duh."

"Ohhh... But how do you know which one to take?" I questioned, still pretty confused.

"You don't know the bus routes?" She asked incredulously.

"Well excuse me for not being trained in the art of public transportation!" I replied defiantly.

"No matter how fancily you word it, it's still just called _"taking __the__ Metro_".

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>We finally reached the mall. I was a little skeptical at first because I wasn't sure of what to expect from Rin at the mall. You know ever since I was about eleven, Kaito had told me the Mall Women myth. Supposedly, women get caught in some kind of trance as soon as they breathe mall air and turn into zombies. They go on a frenzy to buy things, as if their life depended on it. They will turn into savage beasts when fighting over a "cute pair of shoes" or whatever Kaito said. According to the legend, they could stay<em> hours<em> in a single shop and not get tired. They say some don't even come out alive...

"Uhh Len? You still there?" Rin asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Ugh yeah sorry I zoned out."

"Tell me about it, you turned pale. What were you thinking of?"

"Mall zombie- I mean mall er- stuff."

"Hahaha, okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know how about-mall police."

"Mall police, that isn't an option!"Rin joked.

"No, mall police right there! In case you haven't noticed we're still in our school uniforms. Crap, my parents will be notified and I'll be in trouble and-"

I was cut off my Rin who placed a small hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh... We won't get caught, trust me."

Me? Trust a girl? Well if it's Rin I guess I could... Wait, I have an idea!

"Come on." I said, grabbing her hand. For once, I had taken her hand, not the other way around. She looked surprised but got up and followed me anyways.

We entered one of those small clothing stores. Yeah, I swallowed my pride whole and went in. It was full of racks and racks of clothes. I looked over at Rin. She still seemed normal enough, no sign of zombie actions anywhere.

"Umm excuse me madam do you have any clothes our size?" I asked a lady that worked there.

"Ehh, your sizes are pretty small... Since this is a mostly bigger sizes store I'm not sure." She said and lead us to this other section.

After looking around for a while, the lady *reads said lady's name tag* er- Martha, finally came back with two hangers with clothes.

Apparently, there had only been that outfit left... A couple's outfit. The lady- er- Martha, said it was very "trendy" these days. Well this was going to be my only way out of a fine...

I nodded and grabbed the clothes. I grabbed Rin with my other free hand and steered her towards the dressing rooms.

"Len what are we-" this time it was my turn to cover her mouth. I heard talking going on outside.

"Have you seen two school children around here? I am pretty sure they are cutting class and I need to catch them."

I motioned for Rin to start dressing while I looked out the crack that the hinges provided. A uniformed officer was talking to Martha and most likely asking about us.

Since I am awesome and stuff, I had already begun undressing, _and_ spying on the cop all at the same time. I turned to find an extremely beet red Rin fully clothed in her uniform, staring at me. What was she staring a-ahhh I see, hmmm I still hadn't put my shirt on yet.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

She flushed even darker and looked away.

"I'm just kidding, hurry up and undress and get in the new outfit. We'll get caught if we're seen in our uniform." I said while pulling the shirt over my head and onto my torso.

"B-but... Turn around then!"

"Fine fine..." I said as I kept an eye on the officer.

To think that if I just turned around, Rin would be there... Without a shirt... Stupid Kaito has corrupted my once innocent mind!

My pervy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Martha yelling.

"No, you can't go in there! There is a couple changing in there! Do not!"

The cop was coming our way, moving Martha aside.

Crap, think Len think!

I turned around and saw that Rin was barely putting on the new shirt on... And that she had a striped orange bra. Too slow! I hope Rin will forgive me for what I'm about to do...

In a quick motion I turned to face her and pinned her against the booth wall. Rin's eyes widened in shock and surprise... I knew she was about to kick me in my soft spot or yell so I did something... Unthinkable.

I placed my lips atop hers, making her eyes bulge once more.

Her hands clenched and tried to move but one of mines was enough to cover both of hers, which were high above her head. If I didn't have her pinned down she would've probably kicked,slapped, and punched me right then and there. She protested some more but soon gave in to the kiss. My free hand took a hold of her hip, and I licked her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, asking for permission to enter. Rin's eyes widened and she shut her mouth tightly. I laughed, this was probably her first time french kissing... But didn't she use to have a boyfriend? That is when the cop entered.

Yeah so we were in one of those awkward situations... I had Rin pinned against the wall, my hand on her hip and her shirt halfway on. We turned around to look at him. The police colored and looked from Rin to me, me to Rin. He cleared his throat before mumbling a quick "sorry for intruding" and leaving.

Martha peeked and saw us in our current position, squeaked and turned around.

I sighed and let go of Rin. I turned towards the door and once again locked it, trying to hide the dark blush that dusted my cheeks.

"Sorry for doing that, Rin. I had to or else we were going to get caught."

"Hmph... At least give a warning next time! And no more kissing!"

I nodded and stared at her still unclothed chest. Hmm, a A- cup maybe early B-

"PERVERT!" Rin yelled and slapped me across the face. Heh, I guess she noticed I was staring.

"Sorry!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

We were currently at the cashier, paying Martha for the clothes. She had then suggested many accessories that I ended up buying. Well, there goes a hundred dollars and thirty cents...

Just three hundred more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

So... Yeah...

I'm...

At the mall...

With Len.

This is kinda frustrating... So I have these funny feelings for Len. It's like... Ughhhhh I don't know! Getting into the same stall and seeing him _shirtless_ did not help. At all. And above all he kissed me! He friggin _kissed_ me! The nerve...

So now, as we were walking around I was wondering, what do I really feel towards him?

I took a peek at him. He had a red jacket with black stripes on the side, and a yellow "L" on the left front side... How convenient, eh? Len was also wearing a black cap and his shirt was gray with a yellow tie stamped on it. Heh, _no_ he did _not_ look totally hot in that. Heh, before I never even glanced twice at this guy and now I am thinking he is hot?...FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID -er...THOUGHT!

He caught my gaze and I quickly turned my head, the star earrings I was wearing swinging furiously. Why did he give me a weird look? Can he read my mind?

I put my hands in the pockets of the new jacket Len had bought for me. It was white, orange and yellow...my favorite colors. Under it I had a black long shirt and black leggings on. The high-top sneakers I wore made squeaking noises on the shiny reflective tiled floor. Ahhh for god's sake the only thing I owned before was the bow and my body! Oh and my backpack... Everything else on me _he_ bought it for me! Gaaaaahhhh and it looks so cool! Crap, good thing Haku isn't here...Stupid Len, why are you making my heart beat fast?

"Rin, want something to eat?" Len asked me.

"Umm, sure!" I said, trying to tone down the blooming blush forming on my face.

He pointed to a pizzeria, "Is that good?"

I nodded, staring at all the reflection son the tiled floor. So many vivid colors...

"Sit down at the food court open eating area, I'll go as soon as I'm done ordering."

I nodded and walked away. Gosh, it seems like all I do now a days is nod. The star necklace I wore swung around, left right, left right, reflecting the golden sunlight.

I slid into a smooth cool navy blue chair. All around me were a lot of people, all chatting away or reading a book. My hands instinctively clenched around the edge of my sweater. I was never one to love crowds. Why did we even come here? Agh, stupid Len! Why don't you let me think straight?

Talking about-er thinking about Len, shouldn't he be back by now?

I got up and went in search for any sign of either the pair of cerulean eyes or golden hair that had become so familiar to me. Hah! If Miku could hear me now!...or Haku. Both work.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

_Why __is __this __line__ so __long?_ I thought to myself as I stood in line, furiously drumming my fingers on my arm.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. Yep, just like that, out of nowhere.

"Ah! Rin?" I questioned nervously.

"Guessed wrong, Lenny!" A sweet voice said.

I cringed as the arms let go of me... That was a voice I wouldn't be likely to forget anytime soon...

"Miki?"

The red head smiled and twirled a strand of her long hair between two fingers.

"Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's a rude way to talk to a lady! Especially, your girlfriend!" Miki replied, obviously avoiding the first question.

I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you this? We are over!"

"I know you were saying that because you _thought_ you liked Flat Chest but now you realize you love me, ne?" She said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't sure about it before, but now I know that I _love_ Rin Kagamine." I said in an even tone.

"Ha! Sure you do! In a week she will be forgotten just like the rest of us!" Miki retorted with a snicker.

"In case you didn't hear me, I LOVE Rin. I have no need to go dumping _idiots_ around who idolize me anymore." I seethed, "That was the old me."

Miki frowned and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Her burgandy eyes flickered to the left and she smirked. As fast as lightning, she scooped my face between her hands and kissed me.

SHE. KISSED. ME.

Okay, okay, so you know how I used to be a "playboy" and hung around a lot of girls right? Right?

...So I might've started kissing her back... UNINTENTIONALLY!

That's when I realized... It's Miki we are talking about.

I heard a small gasp come from my left. I tried pushing Miki off and she stayed stuck like glue until I got away from her grip and she let go, still keeping her satisfied smirk in place. What was she so smug about?

I turned to where I had heard the gasp come from and saw...

Rin.

Her blue eyes were widened in shock. Her small lips moved slowly, as if mumbling something to herself. Rin slowly shook her head, trying to shake the image out of her head. I looked over to Miki who was enjoying Rin's reaction. So that's why! Stupid bitch had planned it all along!

"Rin! It's not what it looks like!"

Rin backed up and turned around, clutching her arms close to her chest. Her body trembled and I actually thought she was crying until she turned to face us. Her beautiful sparkling sea blue eyes had turned dark and cold. She ran up towards us and stood face to face with me, just like that time in the classroom. Rin was staring daggers at me and all I could do was gulp. She then slapped me across the face, making my head turn to the right.

She smiled cruelly and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't change."

Miki was enjoying this all. Her eyes shone and sparkled when she slapped me. That bitch...

Rin stopped at a table and got a milkshake from it. She smiled evilly and walked towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the milk to fall on me but it never did.

"Kyaaaaa!"

My blue eyes snapped open and I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Rin had spilled the milkshake all over... Miki. The red head was now flailing her arms helplessly yelling out incoherent words. She reddened with anger and now it was Rin's turn to look smug.

She blue eyes landed on me, "Have fun cleaning that up."

Then she left. Just like that.

"Wait!" I called out to her retreating form, but she just ignored me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I pushed past people, my backpack swinging from my shoulder.

How could I have believed he had changed? But it didn't matter, right? Because after all I don't love him or anything right? Right?

As soon as I was out of the mall, my defenses began to deteriorate, the pieces slowly falling. Only half of my once complete shield remained. My feet dragged me towards the bust stop, sliding against the coarse cement. I gulped back the tears as I boarded the bus. I _can't__ break__ down __in__ the__ middle __of __a__ crowd_, I repeated in my mind.

My eyesight began to blur and I knew I wouldn't last long. After what seemed like forever, I arrived at my stop and I rushed out of the bus... Only to find out that it wasn't my stop.

If I was right then I was about five blocks away from my stop, which meant ten blocks from home. How did I screw up so badly? Argh, Len never lets me think straight!

In my frenzy of trying to sort out my thoughts and stuff, I began to cross an empty looking street. Yeah that's how messed up I was.

I heard the screeching noises of wheels but it took me a while to register what they were. I turned to see a black car coming towards me...fast. I looked to the other side and my heart leapt in panic. I wouldn't make it, my feet wouldn't move... Time slowed down and I knew it was the end for me.

_Is this what my mother felt before she died?_

"WATCH OUT!"

I tried to locate the familiar sounding voice that had snapped me out of my trance. _Who __said __that?_ I didn't have time to react to anything else because I was violently tackled out of harm's way. I even felt the wind against me when the car zoomed by. That was how close I had come to getting run over... My whole life had just flashed before my eyes... And it was all thanks to the person who was currently still on top of me... Who was...?

"Are you okay Rin?"

I tried to look up but was blinded by the menacing sun. Wait how did he know my name?

Once my vision had cleared, I looked up to the face of my savior... And I couldn't believe who it was...

"Mikuo?" I asked incredulously.

His teal eyes shone with amusement and he smiled, "The one and only."

I just stared at him with my mouth agape. If I had any manners I would've immediately thanked him for saving my life but all I could do what stare..._Heh,__ Mikuo __is__ kinda __hot __when __you __look __at__ him __from __this __view..._ WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

"How...why -er thanks for saving me. I-I don't think I'd be alive right now if it weren't for you." I said blushing a little.

"No problem. 'Cause you know it's what I always do, look for girls in distress and save them. Especially pretty ones like you."

_Pretty? _

I knew I shouldn't take his comment seriously seeing as he was the same as Len and flirted with girls all the time, but it still left me a little flustered.

"Argh! What am I doing? I shouldn't be even closely flirting with you! Len's gonna kill me!" He muttered in dismay.

Len? Did he know about what was going on between me and him? Argh! There is nothing between us!

"Meh, stupid idiot is probably still making out with Miki...or cleaning her up... or both."

He raised a teal eyebrow, questioning me silently.

I looked around as if by doing that I could find what to tell him. I just had this feeling of... I don't know how to explain it. I just felt indebted to tell Mikuo why I was absent mindedly crossing streets in the first place.

"Miki?" He spoke finally, "as in Len's ex-girlfriend?"

I nodded, "Yeah, though I'm not so sure about the ex part."

"Hmmm from what I know, he broke up with Miki about a week ago didn't he? I may have been absent for half the week, but," Mikuo said as he fished a black cellphone out of his pocket, "I have ways of knowing things."

I sighed, Kaito and Gakupo would make sure to tell him. Plus, Miku is his freakin' sister! Of course he would be up to date on the news!

"Well he may have said that but..." I had to stop and leave my thought unfinished or risk letting him see my weak side, which no one ever saw... Well almost no one.

"Listen, I don't really know what's going on between you and Len but I'm pretty sure I can't help you. So we'll have to go visit an expert."

_An expert?_

"How 'bout I take you home? Miku would probably be thrilled to have you visit. Then you guys could talk about your er- girl issues." He said, giving me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I smiled, anywhere was better than facing Len again.

"Okay... And thanks again for saving me." I said softly.

"It was no problem! Heh, I had just finished eating anyway so it was a good workout! I was glad that I was in the right place at the right time." He chuckled.

His ringtone went off and he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Miku? Yes, can you send Kotaru for us?... Yea we have company. I'll tell you when we get there. Mhm. Okay, bye!"

"Kotaru is on his way. My parents won't let me drive until next year... Even if I'm sixteen already." Mikuo sighed.

I smiled and we started walking to the corner. I had never realized what good company Mikuo could be. Maybe I just never took him seriously since he was always flirting with Luka and Meiko.

A black luxury car pulled up. I shook the awe away, I had forgotten that Len wasn't the only one with a big bank account. Better yet, I was the only one who _didn't_ have luxurious stuff.

"Come on Rin," Mikuo said as he opened the door, "Let's go."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Rinny!" Miku exclaimed as she hugged me, "I didn't know it was YOU who was coming!"

I just gave her one of my fake smiles and entered the Hatsune household.

It was pretty big, about three times as big as my apartment. Everything was neatly adorned, perfectly in place.

"How did you guys meet up anyways?" She asked while nibbling on a cookie.

"Well I-uh, your brother saved my life." I said while staring at the green and white specks on the cookie in my hand.

"Really?" She asked, her teal eyes darting towards Mikuo.

"Y-yeah... I was about to get run over." I admitted.

"Why? Weren't you paying attention to the road?" Her incredibly long hair whipped around as she emphasized her words.

"I... Len...I..."

"Hmm... I see." She turned to face her brother, "Mikuo can you give us some private time?"

The teal haired guy looked up with his cheeks full of cookies, "Mfff, shwo thnmg."

He got up and left into some corridor, leaving us both in the privacy of his sister's bedroom.

Miku bit her bottom lip and got up from the white couch on which we were sitting.

"Look Rin, before you continue, there is something I want to tell you..."

I looked up at her quizzically, "Tell me what?"

She turned around, her teal pigtails swinging with every movement. Quickly, she turned around and kneeled in front of me. What was going on?

"I am so sorry..." She said when she looked up to me. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw she was crying. Tiny rivers traced her pretty face. Her teal eyes had become the holding place for pools of water. The sky had darkened, as if feeling sorry for the weeping girl.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, still not getting what she was trying to say.

"I-I was never a good friend. E-even after I learned about your m-mother's death, I did nothing to help you. I-It was always only about m-me. Instead o-of me, your supposedly best friend, helping you, it was Len." She sobbed.

I was taken a-back. Len?

"Len?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah... You think we don't notice how you two act around each other? A-after you met him you weren't so shy anymore. You became more sociable." Miku said, laughing at the last part.

"T-that is why I want to become a good friend now," she said and wiped her tears, "So I want you to tell me everything that led up to today."

I smiled a sincere one, and patted her teal head. "Alright."

I told her everything, my life being spread out on the linoleum floor, ready for inspection. I told her all the events, from that horrible night and almost being raped to meeting Len and seeing him kissing Miki. By the time I was finished, Miki seemed like in some kind of trance, still processing everything. Once again, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders... Just like when I told Len. Except this time, it was my friend who was hearing, and she would have a closer understanding to my pain.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Miku said at last.

I was about to say something when she tackled me in a tight hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had suffered so much? Why? I am such a bad person!"

Her shoulders began to shake and I knew she was crying again. But the surprising thing was that I could feel salty water trails on my own face. I held her tight, and we both cried. Cried for sadness, cried for joy.

"H-hey, no need to cry..." Miku said at last, "It all has passed."

"B-but I actually thought Len had changed... Even if it was just a little bit."

"Hmm, you said he was kissing Miki?" She asked, "Well since you don't like him, why would you care who he kisses?"

"I-uh...but..." I mumbled incoherently. She was right... Does that mean I DO like Len? I felt my face heat up besides the fact that I was or had been crying.

"Heh, you're so cute. I know what you are feeling. But let me tell you something... Did you actually ask him what was going on?"

"Huh? No... I just spilled milkshake all over Miki..." I admitted.

"See? Maybe it wasn't the way it seemed..."

"But I saw them kissing! How could that have another side to it? Len is just a stupid playboy jerk and there is no changing that!" I yelled without meaning to.

"Yet, you already have changed that..." Miku said softly.

I looked up at her, and she smiled sadly.

"Many of us have tried to change him. Try to make him look at one girl and one girl only..."

I formed an "o" with my lips as I realized that she had included herself in the "us" part. I had almost forgotten that she had once dated Len too.

"I especially wanted to be his 'one and only'... Heh, but it didn't work out. It never did. He took on a new girl every two days... Len dumped me on the second day and left me crushed," she said, "I then decided to find love somewhere else. And I found Kaito."

I leaned in closer, happy that I too got to know some of Miku's history.

"H-he actually understood my jokes. Even if they made no sense, he laughed. Kaito never minded when I hugged him and almost squeezed the life out of him. Totally opposite to how Len was. He was always caring to me, and still is. You know what? I may actually love him... I think I do..." Miku said, smiling at her realization.

I for one was in shock. I never realized what it would be to date Len and be dumped just like that, a rag that was used up... I guess I had actually known it all along and that is why I had despised him so much.

"But then you came into the picture... And everything changed. He had always been watching you, ever since you transferred. He smiled more often, true sincere smiles. He began to get along with us, Luka, Meiko and I... began to joke around. Len actually seemed happy... There was just one thing tying him down... his girlfriend Miki. When he declared that he liked you in front of her and publicly broke up with her, it was no surprise to me. I had expected it all along."

"But he said it was just to-"

"Shush. Do you actually think he was playing? I know he would never do that to YOU. He said that so the fan-girls wouldn't tear you apart. That day, I saw true sincere affection in his eyes every time he saw you. I bet that even HE didn't realize it. When you laughed, he smiled. When you were absent, he was gloomy. He has never once accepted anymore date invitations from ANY girl. At all... Always saying he was busy and stuff. You may never see it but it happens... A lot. You get me? You have changed him... Thanks to you he is a better person."

"I-I-I had no idea..." I mumbled.

"Yea, so I am pretty sure Miki kissed HIM on purpose to get you to hate his guts. I think you two need to talk things out."

"I-I guess so..." I said looking around at the four walls, "Thank you Miku."

"Eh? No, I should be thanking you. You have also made me into a better person. It's like if you're contagious." She giggled.

"Hey! Where do you all think you are going?" We heard Mikuo yell outside.

Suddenly, the doors to Miku's room flew open and several people came in.

"Rin!"

I turned to see Len, standing at the front of the crowd. Behind him stood: Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, and most surprisingly, Haku as well. I stared at them as they filed into the room.

I got up and was about to ask what they were doing but I was stopped by a form throwing itself on me.

"Riiiinnnn! I was so scared! When Len told me you were missing I freaked. Especially when somebody told us you were about to get run over! You're the only family I have! I don't want to lose you!" Haku sobbed, her red eyes turned even more red from crying. She overwhelmed me and we fell backwards.

I smiled, "I love you too, Haku." I hugged my friend really hard. Crap, I think I'm going to cry again...

"Rin?"

We both turned to face Len. He was standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Mhhhmhmhm" Miku coughed, "Who wants cookies?"

"I do!" Haku exclaimed and soon, everyone was gone except me and Len. Behold the power of cookies... Leek cookies.

"Listen Rin, I'm really sorry about what happened today..."

"And I'm sorry for not asking what had happened sooner... For not trusting you."

He ran up to me and caught me in a hug. His shoulders shook and his breathing became irregular. No way... THIS guy is crying?

"I-I thought you were gone... I went to your house and nobody had seen you. I asked Kaito and Gakupo but nobody knew where you were. Haku became hysterical when we found out you almost got ran over and killed. I grew afraid when they said a man had taken you away. Boy were we stupid not to call Mikuo in the first place..." He blurted out at high speed, his cerulean eyes watering up again.

"I-"

"No don't say a word!" he said as he placed a gentle hand over my mouth, "I have to explain what happened. I was standing in line when Miki came and grabbed me from behind. I pushed her away from me and said that we have been over for like a week now. We started fighting and then she insulted you and I got really mad and then out of nowhere she kissed me and I kissed her back without realizing it and then I tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge and that's when you came in and you saw us and ran away!" He said as he tried to regain his breath after telling his whole story in a single sentence, "I'm serious that's the truth!"

I smiled and stroked his head which was resting on my shoulder. "It's okay, I believe you."

"I don't ever want to lose you..." Len whispered into my chest.

"...me neither..." I whispered at last, realizing that I had started crying again. Curse you Len for making me weak!

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked.

I mentally face-palmed, "N-no, nothing."

"Who wants... cookies..." I heard Mikuo say and we both turned to face the teal-haired guy standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked innocently.

"N-no," I said and smiled as I took Len's hand, "Let's go eat some leek cookies."

"Leek?" Len asked as I dragged him away.

"Don't ask..."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The Hatsune siblings waved as the silver long luxury car pulled away.

"Heh, what a day." Miku sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Mikuo replied.

"Do you like Rin?"

"W-wha-? What kind of a question is that? I barely talked to her today!"

"You can't fool me... You never have liked any girl. You flirt with my friends as a type of sick hobby but you feel nothing towards them. Yet today you were staring almost adoringly at Rin. And not to mention that you were also starting daggers at Len when he came in."

"I-I no! I don't like her! I am in love with Luka Megurine!" He said, not admitting that his sister was right.

"Sure... Whatever..." Miku said as they walked back into the house.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Len stared at the sleeping form on his chest. He stroked Rin's golden hair affectionately and didn't want the ride to end. After they had dropped Kaito and Gakupo off, she had fallen asleep on top of him. All of the day's events had probably worn her out.

_Can't__ believe__ she__ made__ me __cry_, he thought as they neared her house.

_But it's true that I never want to lose her._

The car pulled up in front of the house and Kiyoteru got out and opened the door for Haku and Rin.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I whispered into her forehead.

Her sleepy sea blue eyes opened slowly. "Len?"

"Yup, you're home."

Rin quietly stood up and yawned.

"Thanks Len," she said, "for everything."

"No, thank you, Rin." He said softly.

Len watched as Haku and Rin got off and walked inside the large apartment building.

As he watched their retreating forms and knew something for sure. If today's incident had almost broken Rin's heart and almost caused her to get run over, he didn't want to know what would happen to Rin if she found out about the bet. He wouldn't bear to see her heart shatter into a million pieces... Though it had started as a bet, he was now profoundly in love with Rin Kagamine. Rin, who he had once considered weird with her bow and flat chest, now he could see no one as beautiful as her. Her smile, her eyes, her whole being was a creation of beauty.

_I__ have __to__ tell__ her __about __the__ bet__ before __it's__ too __late_, he thought as Kiyoteru began to drive down the familiar path home.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**Next Chapter: Talent Show: Mikuo's Plan **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah… that is it… Please review! Tell me your favorite part, character, or candy or whatever! Your comment will be appreciated very very much! Below are the responses to your reviews:**

**XxSapphireIcyLightsxX: I'm sorry I really don't know how to slow down T.T I try my best yet somehow it doesn't work… I'll try my best from now on! 0u0 I'm sorry I'm such a fail :(**

**Asianchibi99: hahahaha thanks for your review~ *gives a bucketful of candy* :D**

**SaturnDreamer6: hahhahaha I actually re-read it too after reading your comment xD I hope you didn't get a bad grade x)**

**67rosary-bead42: hahaha yeah eight chapters is a long time xD I hoped it would give some emotion but I'm not so sure how I did on that xD (…yeah that was gonna happen anyways…. Stupid Len… *hugs a len plushie* ouo)**

**Fantasyvocaloid: *u* I'm glad you like it 3**

**Vocalmaiden: hahahahaha he will get what he deserves soon enough…. Ehem… hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Orangesbananasandcottoncandy: thank you~ *hugs***

**Albert N: really? oAo …. I'm sorry my writing is so cliché! TTATT ….. I hope this chapter was aa bit longer to your tastes**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Noooooo~ I'm begging you! Please don't stop! I'm going to dedicate a chapter to every reader who has stuck with me from the start and you are one of them! Please keep on trying…. Please TAT**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: hahaha ojay I'll include you in! :3 yeah though I had to change the chapter to fit the story better :D**

**Mestra Alice Kagamine: You're welcome and thanks for reviewing! Good luck on your fanfic!**

**Lizzyytx33: yes, plot twists to come! Especially since we have a rival now… mwahahahaha…. Well anyways… you will be one of the readers to get special recognition for sticking with me all through this time!**

**KiramekiUtau: No worries, nothing is ever late x3~ Thank you! I tried my best to add emotion in her, enough to make someone cry… I'm glad it (almost) worked xD Yes, actually I'm almost done with three art pieces for this story :D thank you again~**

**PopNyanChan: ^~^ no no, you aren't a fail! I always looooove reading your reviews *hugs and hands a bag full of candy* Sorry I changed the chapter name… v.v now I'm the fail…**

**: I'm sorry I changed the title and chapter! But the chapter "Juvenile" will come soon! It was just to early to add it in v.v I'm such a fail**

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00: THANK YOU~~~~ You have no idea how happy and ecstatic I was when reading your review! *hugs tightly* YOU ARE THE BEST! I didn't think my stories were good… I had no actual faith in them, but you made me change that! Thank you, you almost made me cry of gratefulness TAT love you!**

**Tsura-chan2145: yay! Thank you for reviewing! So much love TAT thank you awesome person!**

**Obsessedsonicfan12: Thanks :D**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: yay! New reviewer! I'm glad the humor is working! X3 sorry about the chapter change~**

**UchihaMonster: Yay for new reviewer~ I actually tried my best to write the emotions correctly, I was scared that it came out bad… and yes of course I will send tips! I hope you continue reviewing my chapters! Thanks!**

**Az-Sticker: Thank you for reviewing! *hugs* here will be fluffs here and there but as soon as Rin finds out about the bet… well yeah fluffs will be less… especially with Mikuo in the picture now… *w* plot bunnies manifest! Sorry for the chapter change and yes, something tragic is on it's way… just have to wait for it x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As I've already explained in my previous update I've been busy to the point of exhaustion and I have no writing time between know and winter break which is like a week… I can manage xD I updated a little faster than usual (usually updates every 40 days xC I know I suck ) because your reviews made me extremely happy so please keep on reviewing… please!**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: PopNyanChan and DokiDokiKyuuChan! Yeah you are so awesome I couldn't decide on just one xD °∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 10: Talent Show: Mikuo's Plan**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I.

hate.

this.

So for some reason all of my friends, yes _all_ even Kaito Meiko and Gakupo, are in my sixth period.

And what is sixth period you may ask? Ahhh well it's nothing more than...drama.

No... Not that it causes drama... It IS drama... You know, THE Drama. Well whatever...

THE POINT IS... The point is that the teacher, the oh so smart teacher, decided to make us participate in the talent show... For a grade.

So that is why we are all gathered at a lunch table, pondering what to for the show...

And Mikuo was talking to Rin... Again...

And she was _laughing_...

Come on, I know he _saved_ her and all but did that mean her could all of a sudden _speak_ to her?

Ever since the "Rin almost got run over" incident, he had become closer to her... Too close...

He was actually making her smile! That is my job and mine only!

...

...

..

NO I AM NOT JEALOUS!

...

Well maybe a little...

Like 2 percent...

Or 92...

...Did he just WINK at my Rin? MY RIN? ...oh hell no...

"So Len, any ideas for the talent show?" Kaito asked.

"Eh? How about we beat up Mikuo- I mean I have no clue..."

Kaito raised a blue eyebrow,shrugged, turned around and asked Miku the same question.

I sighed in relief; good thing he didn't hear me. It's not that I don't like Mikuo, just that I don't like seeing him getting along so well with Rin... After knowing,well talking, to her for A DAY. It took me a friggin' WEEK AND A HALF!

Hmmm maybe I'm overreacting. I mean, he is only TALKING to her right? I bet Miku or Kaito wouldn't react how I am right now if they were in my situation.

A girl with long brown came up to Kaito and asked him something while twirling her hair and giggling.

Suddenly, Miku placed a strong hand on Kaito's shoulder. Her eyes had a menacing flame in them and black smoky aura swirled around her body.

"BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S _MINE_." She said in a low demonic voice.

The girl's eyes widened in fear and she fled without saying a word. Kaito sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head as he watched Miku return to her bubbly personality.

Hmmm, okay so at least I wasn't the only one... Just not THAT protective. But I'm actually really glad that Miku finally found someone to love other than me. She had just been chasing an impossible dream...

"Len?"

"Hm?" I said while looking up to see Rin's beautiful face.

"Did you like Mikuo's plan?"

"What plan?"

"Sheez Len, at least pay attention when I have a genious idea!" Mikuo pouted.

"Yea because that doesn't happen very often..." Luka mumbled while flipping a page of her book.

We all turned to face her. Luka, quiet little Luka, had actually talked instead of being absorbed in her book. What's more impressive than that is that she actually made a joke!

"Luuuukaaa! Why are you so mean to me?" Mikuo whined.

"What was your great idea?" I asked, tired of his stupid whining, "it better not be something stupid..."

"We could pair up and sing duets!"

"Wha-? What kind of an idea is that?" I exclaimed.

"I liked it!" Miku pouted.

Sure, have the Hatsune siblings gang up on poor Len.

"Well it does sound easy..." Kaito thought.

"Yeah! Plus, all the girls will be at my feet once they hear my wonderful voice!" Gakupo gloated, eyeing the oblivious Luka.

"It may not be so bad..." Rin mumbled, "BUT I still disagree!"

Yes, Rin! You tell them!

"Buuut Rinny, if you DO join... You will get many many oranges..."

"Ehh... Okay I'll join..." Rin mumbled in defeat.

Wha-? As easy as that? The great Rin Kagamine got swayed by the idea of oranges?

"What about you Len?" Miku asked me.

"Huh? Oh me? I still don't like the idea!" I exclaimed.

Miku pouted and searched for something in her backpack. She then proceeded to take out a perfectly shaped... Banana.

"Hmmm... I'll give you this banana if you cooperate... We'll need you to fully form four duet groups."

"And what if I say no?" I replied slyly while eyeing the banana.

Miku smiled and walked towards me. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Besides becoming a complete loner you will force me to pair Rinny up with Mikuo."

I gulped and my left eye twitched. My Rin with... _HIM_?

I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure.

"F-fine... I'm in."

"Yay!" Miku cheered and hugged me. She kept on giggling while skipping off towards Kaito.

I "manly" pouted as I ate the banana, trying not to lose my dignity.

"So here is the plan listen up people," Mikuo called out, " Miku will pair us up and that way we will be able to form duet groups. You can either sing a song that has already been made or create your own. If you create your own we will all pitch in to make the instrumental."

"Who died and made him boss?" I muttered to myself.

"Be nice! It was his idea after all... Plus, it's going to be fun!" Rin said from beside me.

"If you say so," I said, "I'm okay as long as I'm with you."

"...er, thanks?"

I smiled. It is actually nice seeing Rin acting so openly to everyone. Maybe she decided that there is no use dwelling in the past... But whatever the cause I'm thankful for it.

"I've decided!"

We all turned to see Miku looking very triumphant.

"Here are the pairs!"

We all eyed each other, as if we were deciding between who lives and dies.

"I will go with Kaito of course, Luka will go with Gakupo and Rinny with Lenny oh and I almost forgot, Mikuo you will go with Meiko!"

"Wha-? Why can't I be with Luka?" Mikuo asked incredulously. I frowned, by the way he was inching towards Rin it wasn't Luka who he wanted to be with...

"Because I said so. Plus Luka and Gakupo both have lower tones so they compliment each other." She said and gave a "secret" wink to Gakupo who was smiling like he had just won a year's supply of eggplant.

"Hmph."

"Any more objections besides Mikuo?"

We looked around and everyone seemed fine.

"Okay then! Hmmm, by next week the songs should be ready!"

We all nodded and I threw my banana peel into the trashcan.

"How about we go to my place to brainstorm ideas?" Miku said.

"Ooor, we could crash at Len's house...it's bigger." Mikuo pointed out.

"Hmmm yeah, you have a good point," Miku said thoughtfully, "Okay so we are meeting at Lenny's house!"

Hahahaha sure... Wait what? Does my say count in this?

Rin looked from Miku, to Mikuo to me as if she were thinking the same thing.

I just shrugged and she did the same.

"Well we have been here like weirdos for long enough." Gakupo spoke up.

"Yeah!" Miku exclaimed, "Let's go to Len's house!"

"Yeah!"

I gulped as we walked outside of school grounds.

Please don't let my mom be home.

Please don't let my mom be home...

Please?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I don't know why I am so nervous... Maybe its because I'm going to visit Len's house... Yeah that _might_ be it...

...MIGHT.

Okay so I admit it, I am really nervous about it. I've been to Miku's house and it was big so what can I expect from a guy who once bribed a bus driver with a HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL... Yeah... I'm sweating gallons right now, fidgeting with my bow inside one of Len's limousines.

Plus, what if his mother is there and stuff. Since he is rich I'm sure his parents are important people.

Am I the only one in our group who can barely afford the daily neccesities?

Kiyoteru pulled up in front of Len's house so we all got out.

IT. WAS. HUGE.

What am I saying... IT WAS GIGANORMOUS... If that is even a word.

About a hundred of my rooms could fit in that house... What am I saying, that MANSION. Like you know those fairy tale huge mansions you see in soap operas? Yup, you get the idea...

Len was walking reluctantly towards the door, his feet dragging along as if they were tied by rocks.

I have a feeling we shouldn't have come... Miku was rash in making him invite us. What is a poor scrawny girl like me doing here?

Len opened the door and we entered, cautiously stepping inside the fancy room as if our very presence would destroy something.

"Welcome home, Master Len... And company."

Miku, Luka, and I stared at the inside of the house in awe. The only ones who remained unfazed were Kaito and Gakupo, probably because they had come here before.

"Len! Where have you been? And who are all these people?"

We turned to face a tall blonde woman in a floral dress coming towards us. She had golden long hair and piercing blue eyes. Though very beautiful, the way she frowned reminded me of...

"Mother..." Len muttered.

THAT IS HIS MOTHER? SHE'S LIKE A FREAKIN' MODEL!

"Who are all of these people?" She inquired once again.

"These are my friends... They came over to do a project." Len said cautiously.

What was he so edgy and nervous about? She seemed nice-

"LINE UP!"

I gulped and all of us lined up quickly, not stopping to think about the reason.

"Hmmmm... Let's see... As your mother it is my job to make sure you have no bad influences around you." She said as she walked towards Gakupo who was at the front of the line.

"Eggplant guy, I know you... NEXT!"

Kaito moved up to the front.

"Shion, don't forget to tell your mother about the meeting on Tuesday... NEXT!"

Miku looked frantically from Len to Kaito who just nodded and walked up to the front.

"Hmmm, you're a new face..." Len's mother said as she studied Miku, "You seem like the bubbly, clingy 'I wanna be the very best' kind of girl... That's fine, NEXT!"

Miku's eye twitched as she walked back towards Kaito. Hehehe... Good thing it was his mother who said that or else the poor human would've been beaten close to death by the "death leek" that Miku always kept near.

Luka sighed and walked up to Len's mother. As hard as she might try to play it off, we all knew that she was nervous. Yes, the always calm and reserved Luka Megurine was actually fretting. Yup, that's how scary Len's mother is...

"Bookworm, serious, level headed... Tuna lover... Yes, approved, NEXT!"

Luka's eyes widened in surprise for everything she had said hit the nail on the head... Even the tuna lover part. IT'S LIKE THIS WOMAN IS A WITCH!

Wait a minute... I'M NEXT!

I gulped, for what seemed like the twentieth time today, and cautiously approached the beautiful woman as if she were a dog about to bark.

"Hmmm," she said as she studied me, "You're tougher than the rest."

I half-smiled. Is that a good thing?

"Let's see... You seem to be a very troubled girl. That is not good... I don't want troubled kids near Len."

Wha-? Me? TROUBLED? Pah! I am anything but troubled!...crap I am troubled.

"Yet you seem like a nice little weird girl, so I'll approve you anyway."

If that was a compliment then I don't want to know how she puts down people. Did she absolutely HAVE to include the "little" and "weird" parts in there? Was that necessary? I'm sorry but her son is not much taller than me and yet she has the nerve to call **ME** LITTLE? I swear, the level of thickheaded-ness and high ego must run in the family...

"Go on about your business Len, all of your friends have been approved." His mother said and left us alone.

"Gee, thanks..." He muttered in response.

"Let's go before the LADY returns." He sneered and led us down the hall.

Why was he upset? Hm, I'll ask him later on...

"Umm, Len? I was wondering if we could get seperate rooms so that the songs could be a surprise?" Miku questioned.

"Eh?" Len asked incredulously.

Luckily, since I spoke Len-facial-expression language, I knew exactly what he was thinking. Wait... Since when did I start understanding him so well?

"If we were going to write them seperately then why did we come here in the first place?" Luka asked, saying exactly what both Len and I had in mind.

"'Cus it's fun?" Miku asked innocently.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Len muttered in response, low enough for only me to hear.

It actually felt nice to know that he was revealing his true emotions to me. All of this time it had been HIM trying to open ME up. Now I think it will finally be my turn.

"So, Gakupo and Luka, take the first guest room. Kaito and Miku can go into the room next to that. Mikuo, since Meiko isn't here you will be a loner at the library. And Rin and I will be in my room."

Mikuo looked at Len with a gaze of mixed emotions. But one of them was surely bordering on jealousy for some reason.

"Fine! I wanted to read books anyway!" He said and stomped off to the left hall.

He then swiftly turned around and returned, "Which way is the library?"

Len sighed and pointed to the right.

"I-I knew that!" Mikuo said defiantly and once again stormed off.

"Will he be okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, he is throwing a tantrum right now." Miku said lightly.

I pouted without meaning to. I mean, come on, it was Mikuo's idea why should he be alone?...

For some reason ever since the accident I have been friendlier to people, especially Mikuo. Maybe it's because I finally realized that in any second I could die so I should live life to its best... Or something like that. I shouldn't let what some stupid jerk did to me affect how I treat other people... Yeah, leave the past in the past, right?

"Let's go Rin." Len said and nudged me, knocking me out of my trance.

"Mhm..."

We parted ways, Len leading me in some unknown direction.

"It's here."

He motioned for me to open the door infront of me. I turned the cold golden knob and looked inside.

Everything was neatly in place. The interesting thing was...the room was yellow. Not a bright vivid yellow, but a soft pleasant shade. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Er- yeah this room hasn't been painted in about 10 years..."

"It's nice..." I said thoughtfully as I went in and explored Len's room.

"Hahaha, if I didn't have maids this room would be a mess..." He said nervously.

"Heh, I wouldn't have minded..." I said without meaning to.

He blushed darker and led me to a desk. We sat down and he got a notepad and pencil out.

"Let's start!"

...

...

..

.

"...any minute now..."

"You start! I have no creative spirit!" I retorted.

"Hmmm, let's see..." Len said and got the notepad and scribbled something. Then he pushed it towards me.

It surprised me how neat his handwriting was...

"I just found out I'm addicted to you?" I read, "What the hell are those lyrics?"

"Creative ones?"

"Wha-? There is no way I am singing that!"

"Why?"

"B-because!" I yelled and blushed a dark crimson.

"Ok, ok, fine, fine... Any better ideas?"

"...no..."

"My lyrics it is!" Len said triumphantly.

"Fine!"

"Heh, you're cute when you get mad; you know that?"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"So... Any more ideas?"

I shook my head, "L-Len, why did you speak to your mother in such a cold manner?"

"Eh?" He asked incredulously, his blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"Y-yeah, I noticed..." I trailed off.

"She's not my real mother."

The once still room was filled with a cold breeze that ruffled the golden curtains. I shuddered at the cool air tickling my skin.

"I see you're surprised. Just because I'm rich and popular doesn't mean my life is perfect and happy..." He said and a look of sadness crossed his handsome features.

In that instant I realized that I wasn't the only "troubled" child in the room.

Len kept his gaze fixed on the floor. The golden strands of hair fluttered around his face, covering his cerulean eyes. Something told me that there was some conflict in his heart regarding his mother.

I couldn't find any words of comfort. I can't believe Len, Len Kagamine, would also have some sort of dark past. Jerk, playboy Len... Having a trouble at home... That is something I never thought of before. I kind of feel bad now. I always called him a jerk and treated him as if only my problems mattered. I never thought his cocky attitude was a cold shield to hide his own fears and troubles. He helped me... While having his own problems. Could it be that inside this rich egotistical boy there is a very fragile heart?

"I-I-I..."

"Don't worry about it Rin;" He said while giving me a half-hearted smile, "Let's not talk about that anymore. We have a song to write."

I felt a sudden impulse run through me. Don't ask me why but I suddenly got up and hugged him. Yeah, I hugged him.

"Len, whatever troubles you... Don't be afraid to tell me. I-I-You helped me, it's about time I return the favor."

He went silent and I actually thought he had fallen asleep until I felt him tighten his grip on me.

"Thank you Rin. You have no idea what that means to me." He whispered into my shoulder.

"Heh, that's what friends are for, right?"

His smile dropped for a bit but then he grinned widely.

"Yeah..."

I noticed that his eyes were becoming more glossy and watery...

"Are you about to cry?" I asked.

"Wha-? No! Len Kagamine never cries!... Well almost never. I-it's the air! The air is making my eyes water!" He blurted and stood up to close the window.

I giggled; at least he isn't gloomy anymore.

Somehow, I will reach into his heart... Just like he did to me... I will...

I'll ask about his mother some other day.

As I watched Len furiously scribble notes on paper, I realized that another piece of my armor had cracked and fallen...the piece covering my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We all walked out of the house, our songs at least started.

I waved goodbye to Rin, Miku, and Mikuo as they got on the car for Kiyoteru to drive them home.

I stayed with Gakupo and Kaito. Luka said she had someone who would pick her up.

I didn't do it... I couldn't bear to do it.

I sat down on the steps of my house and placed my head on my knees.

"What's wrong Len?"

I looked up to see the concerned faces of both Gakupo and Kaito.

"I-I- the bet..."

"Huh, what about that?"

"It went all wrong, I actually lo-"

"Well, well, well... Look who is here..."

We turned around to see a certain red head standing there, hands on her hips.

"Miki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk, is that so bad?"

"And somehow that 'walk' coincedentially came to Len's house?" Gakupo asked.

"Hmm, yes, yes it did..."

Kaito rolled his eyes. Gakupo, peaceful Gakupo, looked like he would throw Miki out a window if he had the chance.

"Miki, just leave will you?" I asked calmly.

"Why? I don't see Rin anywhere... Oh right! That is because she left with Mikuo." she smirked.

"Better watch out Len, your girlfriend will be taken from you by your very friend."

I was about to go up to her and tell her a thing or two but Kaito got in the way.

"How sad... How very sad. Trying to get two friends to fight among themselves just for your cynic pleasure."

"You weren't satisfied with almost getting Rin run over, right?" Gakupo put in.

"What? I never did such a thing!"

"No, you didn't... But your actions almost led to Rin's death."

"..."

"Leave Miki." I warned. She might be a woman, but Kaito and Gakupo are right. Thanks to this witch I almost lost what I care for the most... And that I will never forgive.

"My undying love for you will prevail, Len Kagamine... Rin better watch her back, wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to happen, now would we?"

WHAT? I felt my insides boil and my vision turned red. Is this what they call "total rage"?

I went up to her and grabbed her arm, "You bitch! Lay one hand on Rin... Give her even a scratch, and I swear I don't know what I'll do. So YOU should be the one watching yourself."

"L-Len?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

She gulped and ran away, not once looking back.

"That's my man! Good job Len, you showed her!" Gakupo cheered.

"... Don't celebrate. I've known Miki since kindergarden and she isn't one to easily give up. Especially when it comes to Len... I'd never seen her so obsessed with something before. I think we shouldn't take her warning so carelessly..." Kaito said.

"Yeah..." Gakupo agreed.

I just stood there frozen in place. I must protect Rin at all costs. But before that I should tell her about the bet... Before she finds out the some other way...

"Len..."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about Miki, we'll keep an eye on her."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Wow, thanks..."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah..."

"Though... We can't do anything about Mikuo. Rin seems like she does care for you so we might not need to worry there."

Mikuo... Can he really have a chance with Rin?

"So what did you guys come up with for your songs?" Gakupo asked.

"Something about being the number one princess in the world..." Kaito mumbled.

"Eh? At least your partner didn't tell you to go 'google it' every time you asked a question!" Gakupo protested.

I just kept on hearing their conversation, silently walking in the background.

_Len, whatever troubles you... Don't be afraid to tell me._

That was the first time I had heard those words. It was like a heavy burden was lifted off my shoulders. With those sparkling blue eyes and kind heart, Rin has filled an empty gap that has long been cold and void. She is the golden rays of sunlight that light up this dull world... For that reason I know I can't bear to lose her. Tomorrow... Yeah tomorrow I'll tell Rin everything.

* * *

><p>Love is an intricate thing... It causes passion... And hate. If Len can't be for me then that blonde won't have him either. Something tells me that Len is hiding something from Rin... And I will find out exactly what it is... Len Kagamine will be mine….<p>

Besides… how hard can it be to make a short stupid little blonde fall in love with another tall stupid teal-head? But just in case… I might need to get in touch with an old friend. He will know what to do… He always does.

I grabbed my cell phone off of the drawer near my bed. My attention then focused on the picture sitting on the furniture that was dimly illuminated by the lamp. It was me and him… my childhood friend. Besides Len, HE is the only one who has a claim on my heart… How I miss him. It's about time I called him…

Flipping open my phone, the smiling face of Len greeted me. It was nice seeing him smile… But that smile wasn't for me and never was… it is now for HER. I can't allow that… never.

I quickly flipped through my contacts and met a different smiling face. This smile was warm and sincere. Contrary to Len's smile… this one was always for me.

Pressing the green button I grew anxious as the phone rang. How long has it been since I've spoken to him?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

"Hello?" his familiar voice answered.

"H-hey… Piko."

"Well if it isn't Miki the red head… long time no talk, eh?"

"I've missed you…"

"What's wrong this time?" he asked knowingly.

I smiled. He knew. He always knew.

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

Next Chapter: Memories of a Lifetime

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so it is not as long as the last one… but I couldn't write more without giving it away. I didn't put _ P.O.V in the last one because I wanted it to be kind of a suspense thingy where the person is obvious but just not outwardly pointed out. Soooo… yes Piko Utatane will be in this story from now on… as the title of the next chapter suggests… it will have more Miki… and Piko. Sooo… is Miki really a bad person? Will Rin finally recognize that she is starting to love Len? Will Len tell Rin about the bet? Will Luka give another answer to Gakupo that is not "google it"? Will Kaito try leek ice-cream? When will I stop writing questions? These questions will all be answered… eventually xD PLEASE REVIEW~~~ It makes me happy x3**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Roosewe: REALLY? I'm glad I succeeded in portraying the emotions right! Ahhh I am so happy! Thank you for reviewing I hope you keep it up! But if you don't that's ok too! Once is enough xD**

**Blue Neonlightshow: yep, no problem. Though this one wasn't as long I hoped you enjoyed it too.**

**Asianchibi99: AND MORE DRAMA TO COME 0A0 thanks~ I will try my best to fulfill your RinxLen needs xD**

**Fantasyvocaloid: hahaha yes Len makes everyone interested xD Milkshake! But too bad Miki is still around and ready to stay x(**

**Albert N: I am very glad that you have continued reviewing! Based on your first review I sincerely thought you didn't like my story but I'm glad that's not the case~ Thanks for the comment ~**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: VERY INTENSE INDEED xD**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: Awww *hugs you* thank you. You have no idea what YOUR comment meant to me ^^**

**Az-Sticker: Yes I was very lucky indeed ^^ Yes, bad Miki! I myself don't like angsty stories so be assured of a happy ending!**

**Vocal-maiden: Thank you~ *gets a bag of cherries for squishing as well***

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: yessss… xD meee wanna see sketchesss…. 0.0 xD yes you will slap him ^~^**

**Tsura-chan2145: Thank you… hmmm hope your parents don't mind me making you an addict… *hides under a ox just in case* xD Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Silver. knightam: Actually I think this is you're second time… WHICH MAKES YOU AWESOMER! You're idea sounds good… I might actually take some parts of it. OOOOHHH COOKIE! *nomnomnom* chocolate …. Yum… THANKS FOR BOTH THE COMMENT AND THE LOVE AAAAND THE COOKIE!**

**Lizzyytx33: Yup it is always nice to be recognized. YES O KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING TOO… 0A0 xD Mikuo will make things… interesting. xD**

**67Rosary-Bead42: I LOVE YOU MORE xD yes it is very annoying when people bash Miku… I only do that when it is essential to the plot xD INTERVENTION xD I'll tell Mikuo to watch out for you xD Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**ScriptReviewer: REALLY? I DID? I AM VERY HONORED *w* I will update and just for that I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**PopNyanChan: I LOVE YOU! Hahahaha your comments make me laugh so much! I always look foard to receiving reviews from you. You make writing worthwhile and very enjoyable! YOU ARE AWESOME AS WELL… *hands bag of candy* ^^**

**UchihaMonster: YAY! Thank you for so many compliments I am very flattered ^^ YAY I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Shaariin13: you have? *w* EVIL MONKEYS FTW!**

**earthINVADER: yes it was a MARTHA xD Thank you but you are awesome as well! Thanks~**

**00KawaiKitty-chan00: YES… TO YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU MORE! It's okay as long as you're back now ^^**

**Xitlalit123: THANK YOU~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I tried to post this yesterday on Rin and Len's birthday but I couldn't soooo.. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN! SUPER EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!... no seriously it took a bit longer to write but I'm proud of finishing it before my usual 40 days xD ( I did it in 20~) :D**

**This chapter is freakin' over 7,000 words! OAO I know… and here I thought I couldn't make it longer than chapter 9… guess I was wrong :D**

**Please, please reviewww~ I really need encouragement from you guys ^~^ I am so happy that this has 160+ reviews~ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST~~~! I will soon post RinxLen artwork from this story or just simple RinxLen art on my deviantart account because I gotz a new printer/scanner thingy majingy… :D ON WITH THE STORY~~~**

_°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴° This chapter is dedicated to myhamsterhangsupsidedown and fantasyvocaloid!°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°_

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 11: Memories of a Lifetime **

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's P.O.V<strong>

_Hey red head, why are you crying outside like a weirdo?_

I woke up with a start. It had been THAT dream again…The dream of the day that I met Piko Utatane.

(Flashback)

It was a sunny day and the blue birds were chirping overhead. It was a happy day for all... Except for me.

... My father had just left.

Just like that. No goodbye or anything. Just a simple note:

Take care of my precious Miki.

Didn't he know I needed him? I needed a fatherly figure in my life... Who would teach me all the things a mother couldn't do?

Mother had smiled a sad smile when finding the note.

I had asked, "Where is Papa?"

And she had responded, "It doesn't matter... We don't need him."

I was twelve at the time.

I went out to the porch and sat down on the steps. My mother knowing I needed some alone time had let me leave.

Tears began to streak my face uncontrollably as if someone were pouring a bucket of water over my face. I heard people pass by but I was ignored by most and to others I was just having personal issues.

I spent about ten minutes crying until I felt something hit me. The tears stopped but I refused to look up, my red hair covered my tear-streaked face.

Something again hit me, a little harder this time.

That's it. Can't people break down without being bothered?

I looked up and was about to yell at my attacker, but I was surprised when I saw him.

He was a boy about my age. He had white hair with a curl on top. The most intruiging thing about him was that his eyes were two different colors. His right eye was an emerald green and the other was a pretty turquoise color. I was mesmerized by those beautiful eyes.

"Hey red-head, why are you crying outside like a weirdo?" He asked while peering over at me. He was playing with a rock in his left hand. So HE is the one who threw rocks at me!

"Why did you hit me with rocks?" I questioned loudly, not bothering to answer his initial question.

"Because you didn't answer when I said 'hey girl' so I had to take drastic measures." He said smartly.

"Why you little-" That's when I realized he had an umbrella open with no rain in sight.

"Why are you under an umbrella in plain sunlight?" I asked, truly curious.

"It's going to rain... Duh."

I looked up at the sky. Sure it's cloudy but no chance of it raining-

A single drop of water fell directly on my clenched fist. I stared at the drop of water ontop of my hand; it was still perfectly shaped and I could see my reflection in it. No way...

In a few minutes, small water drops began to fall and playfully kissed everything in their path.

The boy smirked, "See?"

I just remained there, looking at him with awe. How did he-

"Hey, red head, are you going to stay there gawking at me or do you want to get under the umbrella?" He said with a hint of a smile.

"I-uh..."

"Hurry up."

I nodded and ran under the refuge of his umbrella.

He smiled, "Hey, you're pretty, you know that? Crying will make you ugly."

I looked up at the stranger. He seemed so caring to a person he just met.

"Well... We are being weirdos standing in the middle of nowhere so let's go sit down." He suggested.

I nodded and finally we sat down on the porch steps of my house were I had been before.

"Red head, what's your name?" He asked as he observed the crying skies.

"M-miki..."

"Miki the Red Head... Nice ring to it."

I playfully punched him. "Stop calling me that!"

"Well Miki the Red Head, my name is Piko."

"Piko?"

"Yep, Piko Utatane."

At that moment my mom came out looking for me. She found Piko and I on the steps and invited him to stay for dinner.

"Piko, want another plate?" My mother asked him.

The white haired boy looked up from his food and I laughed for his cheeks were full of tomato sauce. Piko then looked at me and pointed. I felt the tip of my nose and noticed that I too had gotten dirty. We turned to my mother and she also had sauce on her face. The three of us started laughing hysterically until our stomachs hurt. Just then at that moment I realized that everything would be okay... We would become one family: Mom, me, and Piko Utatane, my newfound friend.

Since then, Piko became my best friend. I told him everything as he did to me. We were inseperable. As funny as it sounds we even had a hair that always stuck up, defying gravity at all costs.

I was happy again; it never rained in my world of sunshine.

Then...

He left.

Just like my father had.

He told me the day before that he was leaving. His parents were moving to another city. It wasn't that far... But it was far enough for me.

"It will just be an hour away..." Piko assured.

"But you won't be with me anymore! We won't go to school together anymore!" I yelled, my eyes filling with tears being held captive.

"Red head..."

"Shut up! Don't call me that! You said you wouldn't leave me... Why does everyone I love leave me? Why?" I yelled with all my strength.

I couldn't take it anymore... My knees crumpled and I began to cry uncontrollably outside my porch. Just like the day we had met a year ago.

"Miki... I'll always be near you. No matter what." He reassured me, wrapping his comfortable arms around me.

"Piko... I-I-I-"

"Shhh... Let's enjoy our last day together, ne?" Piko said as he wiped my tears away, "Crying makes you ugly, remember?"

I smiled and giggled. Piko always knew how to cheer me up.

He stood up and extended his hand. I grabbed it and we ran off... Trying to treasure every hour, every minute, and every second of the day we had left together.

I was once again happy.

On the day that he left, I hugged him really hard and we said goodbye.

"Call me okay, Miki the Red-head?"

"Y-yeah..." I trailed off, giving a weak smile.

"I-I lov-" he started, but was interrupted by my mother yelling something to his mother.

"What?" I yelled.

"Nothing! Hope to see you soon!"

I smiled and waved while the truck pulled away.

"Bye..."

As soon as the truck was out of sight, sadness a quiet foe, attacked me. Tears streaked my face and my breathing became irregular. My mom wrapped her arms around me but I shrugged them off and ran away, not looking back.

"Miki!"

I ran...ran with all my might. Sorry Piko, I'm not as strong as you.

After running for what seemed an eternity, I slumped against an unknown building and let my sadness flow out in tears.

Why Piko... Why did you leave?

"Hey, red head, why are you crying?"

I looked up, halfway expecting to see Piko standing there, smiling... But the voice was different.

My eyes met a pair of cerulean sparkling ones. He was a boy around my age with blond hair tied back in a pony tail. He smiled caringly and offered me a hand.

I sniffed and stared questioningly at him. He reminds me so much of Piko.

"Are you going to stay there or do you want to get up?" He asked.

I mentally sweat-dropped. He even acted and talked like Piko as well.

I took his warm hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Hey... You're kinda pretty. Crying will make you ugly."

My eyes widened a bit and a smile lit my face. Piko... I think I found someone to help me get over you. It's as if you were right here next to me...

"That's much better...What's your name?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Miki..." I replied with a slight blush.

"Cool, I'm Len Kagamine."

The blonde smiled and offered me a ride back home.

A week later, my mom made me transfer schools. I kept on thinking about Len more often than I did about Piko.

It turned out that Len went to the same school. Every day was bliss, just being near him was enough. I had grown to love Len as much as I used to love Piko.

After two years of silent watching, my goal became to become Len's girlfriend.

He had been going out with Miku at the time and I was almost positive that it wouldn't last. She was the second one that week.

A week later, Len broke up with the teal girl.

I took my opportunity to launch my plan.

That same day, I left a note in his locker telling him to meet me behind the school gym afterschool.

I anxiously waited. As the time passed, I grew more and more sure that he wouldn't show up.

"*huff huff*sorry...huff huff... For coming late..." He panted.

I was utterly shocked. He bent over trying to even out his breathing. He actually came.

"What did you want to tell me Miki?"

I smiled, so he did remember my name from two years ago when we first met...

"I-I-I... W-well you see..." I tripped over my words because my hammering heart didn't let me speak coherently.

"Hm?"

"Would you go out with me?" I asked all of a sudden.

He smiled, "Sure."

(Flashback end)

I hadn't been that happy in a long time.

But then SHE came into the picture, Kagamine Rin...

Kaito had made some sort of agreement as I had seen him and Gakupo talking to Len during lunch. Sure being best friends that shouldn't be a big deal right?

...But right after that "talk", he went up to talk to the flat-chested blonde.

When she stuck her tongue out at at him and ignored him, I thought that was the end of that.

But boy was I wrong...

Since I was his girlfriend at the time I had the right to know where he was...right?

Once he disappeared after school and I later found out that he had gone to Rin's apartment in who knows where. He went with that nobody instead of with me!

Little by little he began to get closer and closer to the bow wearing girl. I overheard Miku and Meiko talking about how Rin almost got trapped in an unfortunate accident. Knowing Meiko let some things slip, I offered her a drink afterschool. Yes, I had the chauffer bring some. So then she told me that Rin had almost gotten raped at her old school... How sad... Not.

As those two got closer, I began to hate Rin more and more. When I found out that they had gone on a date I had to call Piko to calm down. If not... I would've probably strangled Rin. Then I saw Len at the mall with Rin during school hours... And that bitch had the nerve to pour milkshake over me because I had kissed my boyfriend! (ch.6) I have to admit... It wasn't what I had expected... I thought she would begin to cry and slap him. He did get slapped but I noticed that wasn't what hurt Len. It was that look in her eyes... The same look I had when Piko left me...A look of hurt at someone's betrayal.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be weak anymore... That if I found someone to love I wouldn't let them go no matter what...

Len had tried to end with our relationship before but I stayed prominent to my word.

There was a time when he made it very clear that we were done.

_"You were never special to me anyways. Just a play-thing…"_

_"Don't make me laugh. You were NEVER a love interest to me. EVER. As I said before, just a pastime, purely for fun."_

Stupid Len... You made me look bad in front of the whole school that day and on top of that, you defended the blonde washboard instead. I should hate your guts...

But there is no way I am giving up someone I loved for the third time in my life... No more being the weak girl that people always found crying...no more.

Rin Kagamine won't take away Len from me... I will prevent that at all costs... Even if it means to...

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed and stared at the guy in front of me. He stared back with his sparkling cerulean eyes. He raised a golden eyebrow and looked at me in an amusing manner.

"Give up Rin" He sang.

"Never..." I muttered though my eyes had begun to sting.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," He warned, "You know I'm going to win."

"Ngh.." I said through gritted teeth.

Must not blink...must not blink... Must not blink...

My eyes closed for half a second... MY FRIGGIN' EYES CLOSED BEFORE HIS!

"Yes! I won! It's decided then, we are singing Juvenile!" He stated triumphantly.

"But why? What kind of a name is Juvenile anyway?" I asked.

"It is a very cool name and you lost to your own idea of a staring contest."

"Meh..." I mumbled.

"Hmm? Is that a 'Yes Len, I totally agree with your awesome idea'?"

"You wish!"

"Ugh... Let's go see what Kaito is doing since we already decided on our song."

"You're just rubbing it in, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, something I hadn't done in a long time. We walked away from my locker and towards the cafeteria.

I couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable as all the girls we passed by gave me jealous looks. But since the incident at Len's house I came to realize (as much as I hate to admit it) that I am falling for him. It had already went past the "like" level... Crap, I am so stupid falling for this idiot who I once hated. Ughhh! After what happened with that piece of trash at my old school, I thought I would never love again... Too late for that. So I guess that is why I feel a little proud at being Len's center of attention.

The armor that I had worked so hard to build had started crumbling away from day one. Stupid, stupid, heart...

I was actually thinking of him as "cute" now a days... Cute! Gah... What is wrong with me? Snap out of it Rin!

"Yo... It's not good to walk while day dreaming, you know that?" Len warned me.

He shook me out of my trance. I blinked twice and realized that we had arrived at the cafeteria.

"But no worries... I will protect this day-dreaming cute girl from poles at all costs!"

"Gee... Thanks?" I said, avoiding the fact that he had called me "cute".

"Hi Rinny! Lenny!" Miku yelled from across the room.

I cringed... Well that's Miku for you, my best friend.

"Guess what?" She asked us, bouncing up and down, teal hair going wild.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"Kaito and I have our song!" She chirped happily.

"Wow... What a coincidence, we were about to tell you the same thing." Len mused.

"Wait, what?" She asked in a confused manner, "You were also going to tell me that Kaito and I had our song? But how did you know?"

Both Len and I stared at her in wonder. And here I thought Miku couldn't get more clueless...

"Ummmm... Surrre." Len said and then he spotted Kaito walking towards us.

"Yo."

"Sup Kaito. We have our song."

"Ahhh... So do we."

"What is the title?"

"World is Mine."

"Huh?" I asked, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Hah, you just love that question eh?" I heard Len say.

"Miku won in a staring contest so she chose the song and named it."

What was that? Staring contest, eh?

I looked in Len's direction and the guy was just staring at Kaito as if he had just said that he had seen a flying pig.

"See? Staring contests are an easy way to solve anything." I stated.

"Says the loser..." He shot back slyly.

"Shut up!" Both Kaito and I replied in unison even though he was speaking to ME.

Kaito cleared his throat and looked away.

"So... Shall we meet at my house to start recording the intrumentals?" Len asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Kaito said.

"Ugh, I don't think this is a good idea..." I muttered, remembering Len's mom.

"Why?"

Damn... They heard me!

"N-no reason..."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Geez Len, what's up with your mom?" Mikuo muttered as we walked down the halls, "Never tasted broccholi cookies before."

"Don't ask me. You are the one who offered to taste them." Len muttered.

Mikuo had also tagged along to Len's house. We had to go through the same inspection ritual by his mom. Then she offered us some weird green looking cookies that she was "expirimenting" with. Do we look like guinea pigs? ...wait, don't answer that.

Mikuo, being Mikuo, agreed to try one. When his face turned a pale green we knew better than to also accept. Eating leek cookies was weird enough.

After somehow escaping, we were heading to the recording studio. I couldn't help but think:

What am I doing here?

I mean... Come on I can't even afford my room. Yet here I am, in Len's house which I assume is one of the best in the city... I shouldn't be here.

"Riiiin... You sure do like spacing out, don't you?"

I turned to face the sparkling eyes of the reason for which I am where I am and I am who I am...

Len Kagamine.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

I then noticed Mikuo was now walking next to me. Wasn't he just next to Luka?

"Hey Rin..." He said and gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Hi Mikuo" I replied, also giving him a smile. Len was staring at him in a menacing way.

"So how is your song coming along?"

"Very well, thank you." Len answered for me.

He had slowly slipped in between me and Mikuo.

Mikuo's left eye twitched and he smiled deviously.

I sweat dropped as I realized that he was carefully inching to my free side. Great... Len on my left and Mikuo on my right. Every time one of the two started a conversation, the other intercepted. Geez...

It started like this: M-R-L and ended like this: L-R-M

Miku, Luka, and Kaito were either not noticing them or not going to say anything... Messed up people. Miku, you leek lover, save me from these two little kids!

My silent pleas for help were ignored and we kept on walking like that.

"Hey Rin, so what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Mikuo asked.

"Well I-"

"She's rehearsing our song."

"I'm sorry Rin, what did you say?"

"She said to go away."

"I didn't think I asked you Len."

"Like I give a da-"

"SHUT UP."

"Yes Rin." They muttered in unison.

Ugh, finally some peace and quiet...

...

...

...

Crap, now it's too awkwardly quiet... Curse you teal and yellow demons!

"So..." They said at the same, sending us into another awkward silence.

AUGH! THE SILENCE IS MADDENING! HOW LONG IS THIS FREAKING HALLWAY? IT'S LIKE THE AUTHOR TOTALLY FORGOT WE HAD A ROOM TO GET TO!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Almost there...

Almost there...

Argh! Stupid Mikuo had to come and make things awkward...

_It was YOU who started it by butting into the conversation... Don't you have manners?_

Ahhh crap... It's... HIM.

_I appreciate my warm welcome._

Shut up L.

_L?_

Yes, I don't know what to call you so your name is L. Agh! What am I doing? I'm naming my freakin' conscience! I need a therapist and FAST.

_L, I like the ring of that... Sounds like the name of a famous world wide detective!_

Shut up L.

_Well whatever... I came here for a reason._

Reason?

_Yes, duh, why do you think I would show myself otherwise? Your conscience only speaks to you when your deciding a really important matter. Otherwise I just watch prefer to watch you mess up._

Riiighht... Nice to know.

_So... The reason I'm here is to remind you of a certain matter._

Uhuh...

_Regarding a blonde girl named Rinny Rin Rin. Remember what you were going to do?_

...

_Any minute now, oh enlightened one..._

...

_The bet you idiot!_

Crap! I totally forgot about that.

_See? You should pay me._

I have to tell Rin the truth. How do I do it L?

_Why are you asking me? I'm only a simple conscience you know._

ISNT THAT A CONSCIENCE'S JOB?

_Well... I guess... But I have to take a nap so I probably won't show up again until you either run into a new problem or totally screw up and lose Rin... Either or... Bye!_

L! Get back here you sorry excuse for a conscience! You have no right to ditch me!

...

No I am not crazy and no I did not just argue with my conscience... Or name it...

...

THE IMPORTANT THING HERE IS THAT I HAVE TO TELL RIN ABOUT THE BET.

...Seems simple right?

Yet I have to do it without getting killed and breaking her heart.

...Her heart.

I took a peek at Rin who was now talking with Mikuo. Damn you L, you distracted me from stopping Mikuo from talking to MY Rin!

Hmmm, last time we were here she distinctly said...

_"That's what friends are for, right?"_

Friends... You have no idea how disappointed I was when I heard those words.

Friends.

Is it so wrong to want to be more than that? This is the first time in my life in which I want to be more than friends with a girl.

Rin... Rin is so different to the others. When she laughs, I'm happy. When she is sad, my heart breaks in two. She is my air... I need her to live. Don't ask me when it happened, or how it happened because I don't know myself.

That weird mysterious girl was now my one and only love... Hah, instead of me conquering her, SHE is the one who tied a rope around me.

But... Does she love me back? I mean, she accepted the date. She told me about her painful past. We spent so much time together in the last month that it seems like we had known each other since like forever. I think she likes me, but love?

Girls are very complicated... Well at least Rin is... Let me rephrase it: Rin is complicated.

"Len... You can't say anything to Rin if you yourself space out." Mikuo said.

Rin is complicated and Mikuo is simply a meddling leek freak.

"Tch."

"We finally made it to the room!" Rin cried out and then blushed bright red, embarrased by her outburst.

Heh, so I wasn't the only one who sensed the dense tension in the air.

We all filed into the recording studio. Don't ask why we have one... As Mikuo stated before, something is wrong with my mom.

After about ten minutes of editing each of our individual instrumental tracks, I got up.

"I'm going to go get drinks, anyone want any?"

"Don't you have servants?" Mikuo called out.

"Yes... But I like to feel of use in this house." I said bitterly.

"Rin, want to come?" I said, looking hopefully at the short blonde.

"I-uh-"

"Rin, do you want to help me out? Meiko and I decided to do individual solos so I need some help doing the instrumental."

"Um, well.."

I gave Mikuo the deadliest death glare I could manage... Or at least I tried to copy the ones Rin used on me since she is the expert.

He responded the glare by doing the same.

I walked up to Rin and grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

Mikuo got up and took the other one, "What if Rin doesn't want to go?"

Rin, meanwhile, just sighed and looked for a way to wiggle out of our grasp.

"Rin is mine..." I growled and pulled Rin towards me.

"Rin doesn't belong to anyone." Mikuo shot back and also pulled.

"Rin doesn't like having her arms ripped off."

We both stopped pulling and looked at Rin, who we had totally ignored in a fight about HER.

"Let me go."

"But Rin-"

"I just wanted-"

"Shut up both of you! Rin is staying with me whether she agrees or not!" Miku yelled.

"Yes Miku."

We let go of Rin's arms. I mean, Miku is nice and all but don't mess with her when she gets mad... Noooo, just turn around and run.

"And I don't want you guys near Rin, you hear me? I actually want her to stay in one piece!"

"Yeah okay Miku..."

"He's the one who started it!"

"Shut up, Mikuo!"

"Yes, oh high and mighty younger sister." He said sarcastically.

Miku got a leek out of...well I don't know where it came from, but wherever it came from she started chasing Mikuo with it.

"Sorry Mikuuu! I'll be good nowwww!"

I sighed as I stared at Mikuo and then at Rin.

Does he even count as a love rival? The answer is a bit unclear to me as I watch the idiot run away and try to hide behind a now annoyed Kaito.

Well I better go get those drinks...

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

As soon as the blonde male disappeared, Miku stopped chasing Mikuo. She calmly walked up to me and without warning, dragged me outside.

"Miku? Why are we-"

"Shush!" Miku said as she covered my mouth.

"We'll be back! I need to go to the bathroom!" Miku called out to the rest.

If the boys and Luka thought it was weird for two girls to go to the bathroom together they didn't say.

Miku dargged me from the recording room and promtly shoved me into a fancy white and blue tiled bathroom.

"Miku, what the hell?" I asked loudly as soon as she let me go.

"We have something to talk about."

"We do?"

"Yep."

I leaned against the cold tile wall. I ignored the small voice that told me that Len must take a shower in this very room. Stupid thoughts...

"So what is the matter?" I asked, still not knowing why I was abducted into a restroom.

"Look Rin, I'm going to put this simply: you have two really hot guys after your heart. Anyone would die to have either Len or Mikuo chasing after them." She said with a light blush.

I was left speechless. I know Len likes me because he confessed to me after our date... But Mikuo?

"Hmmm, why do you look so surprised..." Miku started, "Oh! Don't tell me you didn't know..."

I just gave her a blank stare that said all.

"I'll take that as a no. Crap, ugh Mikuo is gonna kill me..." Miku muttered.

"M-Mikuo likes me?" I stuttered out, thinking out loud.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm not saying its bad because he shouldn't like you, I'm saying it because I don't think he can win the battle."

I just kept on staring blankly, slowly processing everything.

"Out of all of the female population at our school, the idiot had to fall for you."

"H-he told you that he likes me?" I asked cautiously.

"W-well no..."

"See? Hah, we are just friends and I'm extremely grateful with him for saving my life and all but there is no way he could like ME. I mean, he is a always flirting with Luka and Meiko."

_Especially pretty ones like you._

So that was true?

"No... He flirts with them as a sick hobby. But with you it is different. Since the day that he saved you, his eyes changed. They always looked bored but now they are full of life. Especially when he sees you... He actually smiles for real instead just to get along with people. He is happy."

"But I-"

"Shush. I know you don't love him. I also notice the way you act towards Len. You love him, don't you?" She asked while her teal eyes bore into mines, seeking the truth.

My face began to heat up. I can't lie to Miku can I? I don't think I could lie to my heart any longer...

"I-I-I..." Stupid heart can't let me think straight! This pounding is maddening!

"Come on, you can say it..." Miku encouraged.

"I-I think I do like Len..." I whispered.

"Ahahah... Like or love?"

"I like, might even l-love, Len." I blurted out.

"Much better." Miku stated proudly.

I did it... I said it...

"So now you gotta tell Lenny."

"What? No!"

"Ugh... Fine, take your time... Just one thing."

"Eh?"

"When you say no to my brother, please don't let him down too harshly. He has only been in love for so long. As idiotic and as clumsy as he is, he is still my caring older brother so I gotta look after him." She said and winked.

"..."

I couldn't say anything. My best friend had just confessed to me that her elder brother loves me. Mikuo Hatsune... He is a nice, caring, funny guy but I don't love him. Sure, he is attractive and maybe if Len hadn't popped up in my life I would've easily fallen for him. Len...

"Ready to face them?"

I shook my head, I seriously wasn't.

"Too bad."

"Wait Miku!" I protested but it was useless. She dragged me back to the recording room.

"We're baaack!" Miku yelled as we went inside.

Please Mikuo and Len don't say anything or I will probably die from the blood rushing to my head.

"Rin!"

Ahhh, great.

"Huh?"

"I finished the instrumental for our song!" Len stated triumphantly.

"I also finished mine!" Mikuo called out.

Geez... I couldn't look to one side because someone was already talking to me from the opposite side.

"Let's take a look..." I said as I placed the headphones on my head and heard Len's "masterpiece".

It was actually pretty good. It made our conversation-like song sound more cool and with a catchy beat. It was really awesome sounding, not that I would openly admit it.

"So?"

I looked at Len who was staring at me like I would give him a million dollars then and there... His cerulean eyes searched for approval. A blush dusted my cheeks and I averted my gaze.

"I-It's good." I said without looking at him.

"Yes! See, I told you leek boy!"

Miku gave Len a small warning glare and he just smiled meekly while shrugging.

"Whatever, banana freak."

"Can I be handsome eggplant?"

We all turned to face Gakupo. Seriously, talk about not reading the atmosphere.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing..." We all muttered in response.

I kept on unconsciously fidgeting with the hem of my uniform skirt. Why did Miku have to tell me that? Crap, my heart is beating so fast... I'm going to die if it doesn't stop.

I sneeked a peek at Len who was staring at me intently with his sparkling blue eyes. Could he hear my heart beating? At that thought the blood once again rushed to my face.

"Rin, your face is pretty red..."

My eyes darted to my left. Since when did Mikuo waltz over here?

"Are you sick?" Len excalimed suddenly, his face full of worry.

"Eh? No, I feel fine..." I lied.

He stood up and pressed his forhead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I got lost in his beautiful blue brilliant eyes.

"Heh, you have a fever..." He breathed.

My legs wobbled and I staggered. Too close, too close!

My legs turned to jelly and I fell backwards but someone caught me.

"Len, what did you do to Rin?"

That was the last thing I heard before my world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Crap...

Rin is lying unconscious.

Ohohoho... That isn't the bad part. The bad part is...

SHE IS IN MIKUO'S ARMS!

She is miiiineee...

"Len, what did you do to Rin?"

Wha-? Me?

"What do you mean what did I do... You are the one who got close to her before she fainted!"

"You oblivious idiots! You both caused Rin to faint... Ugh! You idiots go take Rin to Len's room." Miku ordered.

"Geez you could at least be a little nicer about it..." Mikuo muttered as he carried Rin bridal style.

"Why do you get to carry Rin?" I pointed out.

If anything, _**I**_ have more right to carry her.

"'Cus I'm taller." He replied simply.

Pulling the height card I see... Dirty, very dirty play, Mikuo...

I just rolled my eyes and silently followed Mikuo. He took a left turn... This guy...

"You idiot, my room is in the opposite direction."

"Shut up! I knew that!" Mikuo said in his defense and turned around.

Don't worry Rin... I'll get you away from him!

We arrived at my room and Mikuo gently placed Rin on my bed. I couldn't help but sneer and a low growl escaped from my lips as I saw how tenderly Mikuo looked at the sleeping Rin.

She is miiiiineeee... Heh, seems like that is all I think about now a days.

"Stop growling like an animal." Mikuo muttered.

"Well I can't help it, okay?" I snorted.

"... Do you like Rin?"

I blinked. Well this is a sudden question... Can't say that I expected that but can't lie, now can we?

"Yes I do. The bet backfired and I ended up falling in love with her. Got a problem with that?"

"Right... The bet. When do you plan to tell her about that, eh?"

"..."

I couldn't say anything. When _did_ I plan to tell her that?

"Look Len, let's be frank. I also love Rin and you know that. I don't know why or how it happened but it did and that is what matters."

I felt the pit of my stomach burn. I already guessed that he liked her but love? Do I actually think he could have a chance with Rin and that is why I feel jealous?

"But unfortunately Rin likes you better. I came to realize my feelings too late and there is nothing I can to about that."

Yeah... Rin likes me better... So I shouldn't be afraid of losing her, right?

"So listen, tell Rin about the bet. She will be hurt if she hears it from someone else. I will not let Rin's heart be toyed like this... If you don't tell her by the talent show... I myself will tell her the treacherous game you have been playing."

With that, the teal haired male got up and left the room. I just stayed there, not knowing what to do.

I turned and sat on the corner of my bed where Rin was resting. I reached over and brushed the golden strands away from her pretty face. She looked like a peaceful angel sleeping like that... The angel part sure, but peaceful... Maybe not so much. Who knew angels had such strong hands and slapped guys on a daily basis?

I need to tell her... But... How? The talent show is in two days! If I don't tell her, Mikuo will surely do it.

Rin...

How do you feel towards me?

"Len..."

I stared at the sleeping beauty. Did she just...?

"Mom... No..."

Her face twisted and she looked like she was remembering some nasty events. But did I hear right when she had called my name?

"Len... Don't leave me."

Her right hand was clutching the bed tightly. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

My eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep, still clutching her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's P.O.V<strong>

I rushed out of the room. A blush was heavily dusting my face. Why?

WHY DID I HAVE TO LOVE RIN KAGAMINE?

I clutched at my heart which was now painfully throbbing. Why? I was fine until the day I rescued her.

Maybe I should go back... Len could easily rape a defensless sleeping girl like Rin.

I sighed. I had been divided into two parts. The half that is Len's friend and the half that is his love rival. Though the love rival side wants to believe he could do something like that, the friend side knows that Len isn't capable of doing something as wretched as that.

"Yo, where are you going?" Kaito asked.

"I'm going to take some fresh air."

"Ehm, okay."

I quickly dashed past him and made it to the door. My vision began to blur; I need to leave fast.

As soon as I got out I wandered down the streets.

What can I do with these feelings?

I finally made it to an alleyway and the tears that had been held captive were released. I began to kick everything in sight.

"WHY?"

I kicked the wall.

"WHY RIN?"

I punched the brick wall and felt the pain rush through my arm.

"Stupid Len is wasting Rin's love! He doesn't deserve her! His stupid bet will break heart! Why is he playing with her like that?" I yelled out into the empty alley, tears now rolling down my face freely.

From the corner of my eyes I saw a figure's shadow move. What the-? I must be seeing things.

Using my now dirty sleeves, I wiped my teary eyes.

"Stupid heart..." I muttered and slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until I sat on the floor.

"Mikuo?"

I turned to see Miku standing there, leaning against the wall.

"You finally realized it, didn't you?"

"What? That I was an idiot to fall in love with a girl who I have no chances with because my friend loves her and she loves him back and they are both going to be blissfully bliss in love?" I yelled.

"Well, I was going to rephrase it but what you said works as well." She mused and took a seat next to me.

"D-did you also feel like this when Len dumped you?"

Her teal eyes looked at me in surprise, "W-well I wasn't as bad as you are right now."

"Heh you lie, I heard you crying at night." I said.

"Y-you did?" She asked in surprise.

I nodded and she blushed.

"Okay... I admit I did have my hopes up and thought we could get somewhere. My heart was crushed when he dumped me for Miki..."

I looked at my younger sister who was currently looking back at old and hurtful memories.

A small tear escaped the shining teal eyes of my beloved sister.

"B-but then I found Kaito... He-he began to slowly heal up my broken heart. At first I had only accepted to go out with him to make Len jealous but I fell for him. The icecream lover is now in a very special part of my heart." She said with a smile and her tears glittered in the sun.

I smiled. Miku never gave up. No matter how heartbroken she was she never showed it. Unlike Miki, she could accept the truth and move on with her life. I truly admire her for that...

"So, back to you..." She said and her eyes landed on my now bloodied arm.

"Goodness Mikuo! Do you want to break your arm? What kind of an idiot punches a frickin' brick wall?" She exclaimed and she removed her bow from her uniform which she used to tie up my arm to stop the bleeding.

"It's fine..." I said.

"Fine my ass! Look at you! It looks like you got into a fight!"

I rolled my eyes and let protective sister Miku do her work.

"If love is supposed to be happy and warm..." I said as she mended my arm, "why does is hurt so much?"

"..." Miku remained silent at my question.

"I-if this is love... I don't think I like it."

"Stupid big brother..." She sighed as she finished up, "this is your first time being in love so you can't go and make assumptions like that."

"I..."

"Mikuo... You know if you really are after Rin, you gotta fight for her."

I looked at my sister in wonder.

"What? Were you just going to watch how Len takes her away to lovey dovey land and do nothing? That is not the way of the Hatsune!"

She stood up and extended her hand, "if you really love Rin you can't give up that easily!"

"B-but aren't you on his side?" I asked and by his I meant Len.

"No! I'm on Rin's side and as her best friend and your I have a right to encourage you to fight for her! Len seems to have changed but we don't know for sure..."

I smiled and rose to my feet.

"Alright oh high and mighty younger sister..."

"Shut up!"

I received a whack from her death leek and I rubbed my head.

"Ouch Miku, that hurt."

"Serves you right for being a coward and attacking a wall!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

So... The leek boy really did fall for Rin...

Nice.

All going according to plan.

But what had he been yelling about? He had said something about a bet and Len toying with Rin's emotions...

The red head smiled to herself as she lied on her bed.

What could he have meant?

Her phone's LCD light flashed and she immediately flipped it open.

(Piko: guess what?)

(Miki: what?)

(Piko: my parents agreed to let me come and stay over at your place for a week)

(Miki: That's great! I really have missed you!"

(Piko: yep)

The red head jumped off her bed and ran downstairs to call her mom. Her scheming could wait a while...

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

Next Chapter: The Talent Show of Fragile Hearts

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's the return of L! XD so anyways, review and tell me your favorite part, quote, or whatever you want to tell me. I will gladly respond. For the sake of suspense and y laziness the talent show will be next chapter ;D ohohoho Len you gotta hurry up and tell someone about a certain something or leek boy will do it for you :D **

**Reviews are treasured like gold so here are my responses:**

**Asianchibi: REALLY (insert huge sparkly anime eyes here) Thanky ou yes… more drama… and will Len tell her in time? Mwahahahaha…. Thanks again for reviewing~**

**Blue Neonlightshow: messy lane coming up… please take a right turn to avoid traffic xDDDD yes, thank you for reviewing**

**Pret-Tbutterfly; *nod* I know… the nagging worked :D thank you~ *hugs***

**Shaariin13: SCHOOL… yep that's the reason XD I know.. Piko and Miki= ^~^ Woah… very good line:D with your permission I would like to use It :D thank you~**

**Albert N: I knowwww sorryyyyy~ at least I updated sooner than 40 days… right? XC**

**Yukari-desu: thank you… I'm glad you found this story and liked it ^^ it means a lot to me xD and you'll see why she does that later on xD yes yes it isscary xD thanks~**

**Hanako-Chan: thank you ^~^ I haven't heard of that song but I will listen to it soon xD thank you once again**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: YOUR AWESOMENESS… IT"S OVER 9,000! xD**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: hehehe… thanks? Lol I'll see… maybe he will need a good slap XD and about the sketches… it's okay :D as soon as you see my art you will see how much I suck so no need to apologize xD**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: o.o how did you know? OAO genius~ hmmm the bet… that is something we all are looking forward to… BD thanks~ (p.s: next chapter is gonna be dedicated to you ^w~)**

**: I HOPE IT BECOMES FOUR~ /shot. Thank you~**

**Az-Sticker: he just rambles on and on, doesn't he? xD hahahaha… yes the songs are: Go Google It, World is Mine, and Juvenile. That line about being addicted is one of the lyrics xD hmmm… how many chapters? Hmmm… 20-30? I'm not sure x) thank you~**

**Red258: I'm sorry :( but sad is coming **

**Lizzyytx33: yes… very bad and since I'm skipping ahead the talent show is next chapter. Thanks for review~**

**PopNyanChan: AWWWWW *TACKLE HUGS* YOU AND YOUR LONG REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU~~~~ yes, mandress-chan tried to hide but he couldn't hide from ME mwahahahaha!**

**67Rosary-Bead42: Dry humor is very effective xD Yes, Juvenile~ As I said on your story I am very honored to have you review my story because you have been one of my favorite authors on this site since like forever~ thank you~**

**Fantasyvocaloid: Thank you~ :D *hugs***

**AiLoveAkuma: :D thank youuuuu~ I'm glad I'm doing my job right xD**

**Vocal-maiden: SUSPENSE TO COME xD thank you for the review**

**Dempa sama: aqui tienes… espero que te guste :D**

**Thefifthalice: he will fall again soon :D eek I know… I'll try to fix it but it's really hard for me XC Thank you for all the love T^T you make me very happy**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Miki… what is she planning? Thank you *hug* I hope I can make it as great as you expect it to be. Really? But I don't even write that well xD**

**Spinkella: ahhh you reviewed~~~ *jumps up* yay! I noticed you always add this or another story to your favorites and alerts but I really wanted you to review :D I'm really glad that you did :D I know the plot is a little overused but I try to make it new and exciting :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE! I had to plan for three months for my 15th birthday celebration and it took up most of my free time. My birthday was on Sunday so yep, it's all good now. Updates will flow much faster than before since I now have more time to do stuff like write and draw.**

**I know you guys are anxious to read this so just a few things before I let you continue**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TsukiyamaMewwChan~**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿ means time skip<strong>

**O-o-O means flashback or memory**

**PLEASE REVIEW 0w0 I would really appreciate it :D**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 12: The Talent Show of Fragile Hearts Part 1**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Today is the day. We had been practicing for so long yet I was still very nervous.

I remembered when we went to Len's house two days ago... I had fainted and I somehow ended up in Len's room. When I woke up, the room was empty but the spot beside me was still warm. I smiled and my heart fluttered at the thought of Len sitting beside me, watching over me. Then we all quickly left the house as soon as Len's mom said she had made more cookies...

Back to the talent show thing... I am so not nervous about singing in front of a lot of people. Nope, and I am not lying.

"Stop fretting! You will be fine!" Haku stated as she helped me fix my bow.

I looked at the clock in my room. It was 5:30... One hour to go.

"Arrrgh, I hope Len doesn't mess up! If he messes up I will personally shove the bananas he brings to lunch down his throat! Then, when he is dead I will throw the body down a trench!" I exclaimed.

Haku stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Since when is little Rinny a sadist?"

"Eh? Sadist? No, no, no, let's not confuse things. I am merely planning his soon to be punishment for when he makes us look bad in front of the whole school!"

"If you say soo~" she sang and took a step back to look at me, "Ahhh, you look so pretty-"

"Thank you bu-" I was cut off by my silver-haired friend who proceeded to glomp the air out of me.

"Hfffkfffu! Cammffft breaffe!" I yelled into her chest.

"Oops, sorry!"

Once I regained my breathing I looked in the mirror. I was wearing the same clothes that Len had bought me from the mall. The same sweater with three different colors: white, orange, and yellow…The same leggings and sneakers. The yellow star earrings and necklace shone and sparkled in the light. I took one final glance at my reflection, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn't be worried about Len messing up; I'M the one who I should be worried about!

"Rrriiiin~ let's gooooo! Len and your friends will get mad if you make them waiiit!" Haku whined.

"Fine, fine, let's go..." I muttered.

"Ahhhh my Rinny is going to siiiinnng!" She chirped as she skipped down the halls, "Good thing I bought a new camerrra~"

"Haku you wouldn't dare..." I eyed her warily.

"I would," she retorted and kept skipping, totally happy with life.

"I'll be back late!" She yelled out to the staff.

"Yes, Ms. Haku!"

"Come on Rinny Rin Rin we have to go!" She said and took my hand.

We ran, well SHE ran and I was dragged, to her car. Without another word she shoved me into the passenger's seat and she hopped in behind the wheel. Haku can be very...er- enthusiastic at times?

She put on her classic black shades on as she started the motor. Haku had a black cocktail dress on accompanied by black heels. She had put some make up on and she looked very beautiful. The red lipstick Haku wore really made her ruby-red eyes stand out. Those very lips curled up into a devious smirk and I saw her foot get near the gas pedal.

She wouldn't...

"H-Haku... Don't even think about-"

I was cut off by the sudden lurch of the car as Haku pressed down on the gas pedal.

"HHAAAKUUU! There is a speed limmmiiiiittt!" I yelled but it was no use.

"To hell with the speed limit!" She replied and kept on driving.

I kept a tight hold on the seatbelt. Please don't let us die... Please don't let us di-

My thoughts were interrupted by a violent jerk as Haku avoided crashing into a truck.

"Haku! I have to get to the talent show ALIVE! Slow down!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I slipped out of the car. Like, literally, slipped since I had become a puddle of orange, yellow, and white... Oh and a hint of blue of course.

"Rin, you look like you just went through something horrible."

"Don't ask..." I said as I tried to sort out my buzzing and spinning mind. Though my stomach was doing back flips, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Let me guess... Haku?" Len asked knowingly.

"Yep." I mumbled, finally regaining my senses.

"Come on, everyone is inside already. Only Gakupo and we are missing." He said and took my hand.

I blinked rapidly and just let him guide me towards the auditorium.

"But Haku-"

"I told her to go sit down next to Miku's parents. They saved her a spot. She then said something about not letting you down or I'll have bananas shoved down my throat and my body thrown down a trench..." He said in a serious yet confused manner.

"Hehehehe... Haku is just being her hyper and protective self." I laughed nervously.

Damn, now he is aware of my plans! Well he thinks its HAKU'S plan... Mwahahaha...

He lead me to the behind stage where all of our friends were waiting. Everyone was there except Gakupo.

"Ahhh Rinny! You look sooo cuuteee~!" Miku squealed and proceeded to hug me... Very tightly.

"M-mikuu... Can't breathe!" I choked out.

"Umm Miku," Len started as he walked towards us while raising his hands, "I need Rin for the talent show... Alive."

"Eeeek! Sorry Rin!"

My head drooped from the lack of air.

"Ahhh Len! I didn't mean to kill her!" Miku cried.

"I'm not dead Miku!" I yelled but lost my balance and fell backwards.

I didn't land on the hard ground as expected but realized someone had caught me. I expected it to be Len but was surprised to find teal eyes meet my own.

"M-Mikuo?"

"'Sup." He said with a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm shocked Rin! I'm performing too! I'm hurt that you forgot!"

My eyes widened with realization. I'm so stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikuo!"

"Meh, I forgive you. But only because it's YOU." He said with a wink.

I laughed nervously. What had he meant by that?

_"Out of all of the female population at our school, the idiot had to fall for you."_

Ugh, as much as I would love to play the innocent and naive one... I can't. I know pretty darn well why he said that! Why did Miku have to tell me? Now it's all awkward since Mikuo is showing his affection towards me more er- openly?

_"When you say no to my brother, please don't let him down too harshly."_

Hah! She said it like it was the simplest thing ever! Hahahaha she is talking to me, Rin Kagamine, about love like I were some big expert on the subject! The only time I had been in love, or thought it was love, it had resulted in my life almost being ruined and it scared me... Even after I told her she STILL EXPECTS ME to dump/reject her brother and confess my love/like to Len like if it were a stroll in the park? Something is definitely wrong with the leek lover... IT'S THE LEEK COOKIES I TELL YOU! Oh crap and I ate one a week ago... What did I eat for breakfast a week ago?... I can't remember! THEY HAVE BRAINWASHING POWER!

Ehem... Well as I was saying it is not very easy to either confess or reject someone you love or someone who loves you... I'm such a failure. I can't do one or the other...

"Rin... Are you nervous?"

I looked up to see Len looking at me. For some reason Mikuo kept on giving a sort of glare to Len who just avoided his gaze. What is going on between them? Are they keeping some sort of secret from me?

"No- I'm fine..." I lied.

"I wish you guys the best." We turned to see Mikuo awkwardly standing there.

"Thanks..." Len replied.

"Len... Remember what you have to do... Or else, I'll do it myself." He murmured.

"I'll do it for goodness sake!" He shot back.

Why do I have a feeling that they are hiding something crucial from me?

"Hey, where is Gakupo?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know," Luka answered, "but that guy better show up or I'll..." She murmured the rest too low for us to hear.

Nice to know I'm not the only sadist here... Er- I mean-

"Handsome eggplant in the hooooouuusse~! Er- auditorium." Gakupo said as he entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Luka questioned in an irritated tone.

"Why? Did my little rose miss me?" He cooed.

Luka's vein popped and without even moving the rest of her body, she swiftly moved her arm, punching Gakupo in the face.

"Luuuukkkaaa~! I need that!" He said as he rubbed his face.

"Oops, I thought it was a one-time use only." Luka said, completely used to the eggplant's behavior.

"So mean!" Gakupo muttered and continued to rub his nose until something caught his eye.

"Kaito, what the hell are you wearing under the jacket?"

The blue haired boy looked at him in confusion and pointed to what little of his shirt was visible, "This?"

"Yes... I thought I saw a glimpse of...teal. Suspicious looking teal..."

"Oh yeah! It's for our act!" He said and unzipped his jacket.

On his white shirt was an imprinted picture of none other than Miku Hatsune.

"Okay Kaito, I'm okay with the whole scarf style but what's with..._that_?" Gakupo asked, warily eyeing the shirt.

"Isn't it awesome? It's a prop for our song." He said.

"I told you not to wear it!" Miku scolded.

"But it's cool! Awww come on, you know you love it-" he tried to coax the tealette.

"F-Fine!" She yelled and turned away before he could notice her dark blush.

But I saw it. I was surprised that my best friend could blush that much. I guess it's because she likes Kaito...

_"You know what? I may actually love him... I think I do..."_

I remember that day in Miku's house when she had told me about her love for Kaito... She had only gone out with him to make Len jealous but in the end she found in him a person who would love and care for her unconditionally. As I saw Kaito's sheepish grin and Miku's sly smile I knew that they were perfect for each other.

I wonder if I'll ever find someone like she did...

I took my gaze away from the two and looked at Len. He was staring very intently at me. I blushed and looked away, trying to avoid his intense gaze. Gakupo came up to him and hugged him, saying something about giving him banana treats if he did a good job. He blushed and started to try to free himself from the purple haired guy's grasp. I giggled.

_"You have changed him... Thanks to you he is a better person."_

Miku's words floated back into my mind. Have I really changed him? I hadn't really known him before he had dated Miki. Everyone said that he had been a different, cold-hearted jerk who didn't care about anybody's feelings... I'm glad I didn't meet him back then... Things would've been really different... I wouldn't be in love with him. I took another look at Len who was now laughing hysterically because Gakupo was fighting with Kaito and Mikuo about how eggplants are good pets or something... Miku might be right. Maybe I did change him, if even a little...

"Rin! The show is going to start." Miku said.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Thanks, you too." I whispered.

We all went to the sidelines and the curtain rose high up.

I was too nervous as I saw the curtain rise to notice a person behind me. But something made me feel uneasy and I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey washboard."

"M-Miki..."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S ANNUAL TALENT SHOW!"

"Prepare to lose, Rin Kagamine."

Miku's P.O.V

No one had heard any of the others songs. I was very excited to hear Len's song as well as Luka's. I wonder what Luka and Gakupo will sing about? Kind of hard to imagine, huh?

I finished putting the black bows in my hair and I tried to find either Rin or Luka.

"Hey Kaito have you seen Rin?" I asked my blue haired boyfriend.

"Rin? Yeah, she was back by the ropes a moment ago."

"Thanks!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left to find my friend.

I dodged in and between people like a teal worm. Leek worm!

"Riii-" I started but stopped short as I realized my blonde friend wasn't alone.

Red hair... A curl that defied gravity... The shape of eeeeeviiiill...

Miki was standing in front of her and saying something to Rin. Oh, she better not be saying anything evil to her! She almost caused Rin to get run over but luckily my brother saved her. She almost ruined the "oblivious lovers" relationship that Rin and Len had...have!

A long and slender leek materialized in my hand. Miki is soooo gonna get it...

"Miki!" I said as I approached them.

"Why hello, teal reject." The red head shot back.

"You still haven't gotten over that have you? You and your huge ego won't fit here for much longer..." I said calmly.

"Your still mad that Len dumped you for me, aren't you?" She nagged.

I narrowed my eyes, "Says the one he dumped in front of THE WHOLE SCHOOL."

Miki visibly flinched. Awww, was I too hard on her?

"Y-you!" She yelled, apparently too angry to form a complete thought.

"Me? Yes, I'm Miku, nice to meet you." I said and Miki's temper rose even more. Boy is it fun to make her mad...

Okay I'll admit it... I kind of am getting revenge... Not for Rin, not for Len, for myself. I mean, Miki used to bully me in elementary school before Luka transferred and saved me. Yes, I am numerically a year older but it's really only a couple of months. When Len dumped me I felt incredible pain but it hurt even more when I learned that he left me for HER. Luckily I didn't dwell on that thought and moved on with my life. It took some time and at first I took a wrong turn but in the end I found the right person for me. But when she messed with Rin I knew that I had to get her back somehow. The opportunity was now and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers.

"You're just jealous that he chose me over you!" Miki yelled with fury.

"You know what? I think YOU are the only jealous person in here. If I still loved Len then maybe I would be jealous but I moved on with my life and found love instead of being some obsessive fan like you are! I think that is why you try to harm Rin. You are jealous of her!"

"Shut up!" She said and raised her hand to slap me.

I easily caught her hand and smiled, "This isn't fourth grade anymore."

"Shut up! You and that washboard better watch yourselves! I swear I'll get you back!" She screamed and walked away.

"Miku... You shouldn't have-" Rin started but I interrupted her.

"Nononono... I needed to get her back. Plus, friends stick up for each other." I said and winked.

Her face lit up and she smiled. I felt a smile form on my face as well. When Rin smiles... It's contagious. I'm glad she is finally getting over her horrible past experiences. I bet that Len has to do something with it. Though I once loved him, I now wish him the best. My heart is now in icecream land...

"Wow! Juggling... Hehehehe... Well next are Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion singing an original song composed by themselves named 'World is Mine'."

My head snapped up when I heard that. Time to shine!

"Bye Rinny! It's time to win this thing!" I sang and waved to my friend.

"Good luck Miku!" She yelled as I walked away.

Let the talent show begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

"Wow! Juggling... Hehehehe... Well next are Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion singing an original song composed by themselves named 'World is Mine'."

I looked up to see Gakupo standing next to me.

"Give it your all." He said.

"Thanks, I will." I replied as I walked towards the stage where Miku was waiting. Though Gakupo can be weird at times, he is still a very good friend. He is actually the only one who knows about the complicated relationship Miku and I have.

Miku smiled at me as I reached her. I couldn't help but blush a little. She was wearing a short white dress with small black ruffles at the end and a pretty blouse-like top. It was a dress but it looked like a shirt and skirt put together. Miku also wore long black socks that reached mid-thigh and black shoes. The black ribbons in her teal pigtails made her look even more stunning. She is really beautiful...

"I want to be the number one princess in the world..."

"The most wonderful princess in the world...is my bride " I sang my part and opened my jacket to reveal my "I Heart Miku" shirt.

"Number one, why haven't you noticed that my hair is different from usual?" Miku sang.

"Did you cut your hair? I hope you don't mind if I touch it a bit?" I said and twirled a strand of teal hair between my fingers.

"Number two, I want you to always look at me from head to toe."

"You look nice in those heels."

"Number three, when I say something I expect three words in return." She said, while dancing around, looking absolutely like the number one princess in the world...

Because to me she is just that... My princess.

O-o-O

I had always liked her. I had known her since middle school. Okay, well more like a one sided knowing thing. I had watched her from afar since eighth grade. Miku had always seemed so pretty and fragile... Like a teal rose. Her hair fascinated me... It looked like the finest silk. I was sad when I left middle school and entered high school, leaving Miku behind. It was a rough year without seeing her face. When she entered freshman year at Crypton High, I felt my heart skip a beat the first time I saw her. As if fate wanted us to be together, most of my classes coincided with Miku's. During a lab in science we had to pick partners and I began to freak out. I didn't know, or rather didn't get along with, anybody in the class! It was so worrisome. Gakupo and Mikuo were my only friends. I was too busy having a nervous breakdown to notice pretty little Miku politely refusing offers from guys who wanted to work with her. To calm down I began to think about ice cream but was interrupted by a soft hand tapping my shoulder.

"Want to work together?" Miku asked with shining teal eyes.

I blushed from the surprise. Was she talking to me?

"U-Um... Yeah, sure." I stuttered. Smooth Kaito...

She smiled brightly and sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune and you are?"

"K-Kaito Shion..." I mumbled. I couldn't believe she was really talking to me.

"Nice to meet you Kaito! You seemed pretty lonely so I wanted to work with you. Umm... Do you want to start with number one?"

I nodded and soon discovered that besides being very beautiful she was also incredibly smart.

"And then you do this," Miku mumbled as she chewed the end of her pencil, "and you're done!"

"Wow... You made it seem so easy." I said as I studied the final product.

"Okay class! Back to your seats!" The teacher called.

"See ya Kaito! I'm glad I met you!" Miku said and went back to her seat. Heh, she made me like science.

I looked forward to seeing her every day. She always smiled and waved at me. My friends told me that I was becoming more bright and cheerful. Mikuo teased me about liking his sister on a daily basis.

But then... Len came along. Mikuo had introduced him to us. He was the same age as Miku and in some of our classes. He was cool and I started to think of him as one of our own. He just had this player problem that was kind of disturbing. I was actually fine with it though. As long as he didn't mess with Miku I was okay with his stupid game. Miku had a big heart and would easily allow anyone into it…Especially if he was a smart, rich, blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes. Seriously, like almost every girl had her eyes on him. Before it had been only the three of us, but now the attention was on Len. I didn't care about that part... As long as he didn't mess with Miku it was fine.

Then one day in science class Miku came up to me in a happy mood... More happy than usual.

"Kaiiiitooo~! I'm so happy!" She gushed.

"Hah... I see. And why are you so happy?" I asked, a smile slowly spreading itself across my face. When she was happy I was ecstatic. She was the new light in my life...

"I have a boyfriend!"

I felt my body tense and I involuntarily cringed. She had a what?

"Umm, that's great!" I lied and smiled to cover my breaking heart.

I knew this would happen. She was so pretty; who wouldn't ask her out? I just didn't have the guts to ask her out myself and now it was too late...

"He is really great! I have actually liked him for the longest of time but he finally asked me out!" She said excitedly.

"Oh really?" I asked, my voice void of emotion.

"Yes! I'll introduce him to you!"

"Ah yep... I would love to meet him." I said bitterly.

"Oh wait, here he comes!"

I didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was.

"Hey Miku, hey Kaito."

My eyes widened when I heard the voice.

"Hi Len!" Miku exclaimed and ran to the blonde. Her teal hair whipped around as she hugged Len.

"Hey..." I said sourly.

"'Sup Kaito... Geez, you look mad."

"Oh? It's just that this has been a really bad day for me."

Miku's eyes flashed worry. "Why, what happend Kaito?"

"Nothing..."

"Let's go Miku. See you Kaito." Len said in a reserved manner.

"Bye Kaito!" She said happily but I knew she was worried about me.

"Bye..." I let it drop.

If Miku is happy I am happy... Right?

That is what I tried to believe. Day by day I tried to bury my feelings for the teal beauty as I continuously saw her with Len...

It didn't work. Who knew heartache could be this painful? Well I didn't know... The way she smiled when she saw him... Just knowing that I could never make her smile like that broke my heart over and over again.

She would be easier to forget if I didn't have to constantly see her. Now having her in four of my classes had become a curse rather than a blessing. But if Len did something to her... I'd kill him.

Days passed and turned into weeks...months. I had seriously thought about transferring schools so I wouldn't have to see Miku's smiling face anymore.

But then...

It had been a month since Miku started dating Len. I was at my limit. I was walking towards the roof... I needed one last good look at the view before I left. I'll tell my mom to transfer me today. No more Miku. No more heartbreak.

Once I got there I sat down and looked at the sky. Cerulean skies with whisps of fluffy white clouds... Such a nice view. The breeze ruffled my blue hair and I closed my eyes to welcome the sun's rays which caressed my face.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of soft crying and little sniffs in between.

I looked up and tried to locate where the crying was coming from.

Getting up from the cement floor, I looked for the person who was crying.

I looked around and tried my best to be silent so I wouldn't scare him or her, but from the sound of the voice it wasn't a male.

I crept up behind the stairs exit and found someone there. Someone who I knew all too well...

"Miku?" I asked cautiously. Why was she crying?

She looked up and stared at me with sad, tearful, teal eyes. "Kaito?"

"Miku why are you cry-"

She got up suddenly and embraced me tightly.

"Kaito..." She sobbed.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her in a protective and comforting manner.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, not wanting to pressure her into telling me.

"L-Len..." She sniffed.

"That bastard," I said through clenched teeth, "what did he do to you? Don't tell me he..."

"No! He didn't do THAT! He-he dumped me!"

I once again didn't know what to do, or rather feel. He dumped her. Okay, I'm supposed to be sad for her but come on... That means I, Kaito, once again have a chance to be with her. Crap... Should I be the good friend I'm supposed to be or totally throw that idea out the window and chase after her affection?

...

...

...

Kaito chooses option B. You may now proceed to the next level.

"Miku," I said as I stroked her hair, "everything will be alright."

"He dumped me for Miki! I actually loved him and he didn't give a damn about my feelings!"

"Calm down..."

"How can I calm down? You wouldn't understand! You've never felt heartbreak!"

Okay, okay so despite being the caring, serene, and gentleman I was, I got mad. I mean... Come on, how could she say I haven't suffered from heart break if SHE is the one who has been causing me a severe case of it for about a month now? How could she know what I had been feeling all these years?

"For your information, I HAVE experienced heart break! So yes, I do know what you are feeling Miku!" I exclaimed, many rushed emotions surfacing.

"Oh yeah? Last time I heard you have never had a girlfriend and you're 16!" She yelled, apparently not believing that I, too, had a heart.

"That is because the girl I have loved since years ago never and will never see me in that light because she is too busy chasing after some jerk who doesn't deserve her love!" I yelled back, too caught up in the moment to notice that I was very close to confessing a love that I had held a secret for many years.

"And who is that oblivious person? Eh? Your imaginary friend? Or is it also Miki?" She asked in a loud and annoyed manner.

"It's you!" I yelled out, not even bothering to regret saying it because the words had already slipped out of my mouth and there was nothing I could do about it.

Miku went silent. All the anger that had surfaced moments ago was gone.

"I never thought you..." She muttered.

"What? You never thought that Kaito, the ice-cream dork, could have feelings? You never thought that he could actually fall in love?" I said through gritted teeth.

"No... I didn't mean what I said earlie-"

"Save it. I just wanted to let you know that Len isn't worth your love. See ya, I gotta go get the transfer papers from the office."

"What?" She said in disbelief, "You're leaving?"

I smiled, "Can't let myself die of heartbreak, now can I?"

"But Kaito..."

"Bye forever, Miku!" I said and turned around to leave.

I walked away, ignoring the searing pain that ripped through my heart. I wanted to run back and ask her out but I had made a decision... No going back now...

"Kaito!"

I was stopped midway by Miku throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly from behind. I could feel my back become wet from her tears and I wanted to comfort her but I stayed frozen in place.

"Don't leave me..." She said softly.

"What's the use of me staying? You're still in love with some fool who doesn't deserve it! I'm not going to stay around and get into trouble for beating up Len." I said and got free from her grasp.

"But he dumped me! He doesn't love me!"

"But you love him! Or else you wouldn't be crying over him!" I yelled, getting irritated that she didn't comprehend that if I stayed I would turn into an emotionless wreck.

She once again remained silent. She lowered her head and I really, really, wanted to go give her a hug. I wanted to once again have her between my arms in a friendly way. I wish I'd never had feelings for her.

"So this is goodbye." I said and half-heartedly smiled.

"No..."

I once again resumed walking away, heading towards the exit, ignoring the tears that stung my eyes. Geez, not even dropping TWO -yes, not one but two- ice-cream scoops hurt this much.

"Won't you stay? Not even if I grew to love you?"

My eyes widened and I froze in my tracks. Even if she grew to love me?...

Could I really... Could it really happen?

"L-len was a jerk... You've always treated me like I was some sort of princess... You... You've been so nice to me..."

"Guess that happens when your in love, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can we at least just try it? I-I know I could love you.. Your actually very handsome. Now that I know you love me... I-"

"How can we have a relationship without the feeling being mutual?" I asked in a confused manner.

"I'm sure it could work out!"

"Stop being so needy!" I yelled, "Just because Len dumped you doesn't mean you should be so desperate to find another boyfriend!"

"Fine! If you don't want to go out with me just say so!" Miku yelled back.

"It's not that I don't want to- I- augh!" I sat down on the floor with a thump and clutched my head between my hands.

I could go out with Miku... But she wouldn't love me back. At least not from the beginning... But maybe, just maybe... I could get her to love me. Sure, it would be one sided at first but hey, I'm desperate. This is a dangerous game I am about to play... If this fails my heart will turn to dust and then the ashes will be carried away by the wind. Yep, that's how bad it will be.

Miku had also sat down and had silently begun to cry again. Oh crap, was I too hard on her? Stupid Kaito! Don't let love confuse you! Go on ahead with the plan...

I got up and moved the blue hair out of my eyes. Then, I walked right up to where Miku was curled up and stood there, slowly extending my hand towards her.

Slowly raising her head, her teal eyes blinked rapidly and she stared at me in a questioning manner.

I smiled, "Will you go out with me?"

She slowly extended her hand and grabbed mine. I helped her onto her feet and without warning she hugged me tightly.

"Of course I will Kaito!" She exclaimed.

I stroked her hair and whispered softly into her ear, "I'll make you fall in love with me."

O-o-O

Yep, that's how it all began. After that, I began to get along with Len again after I made him apologize to Miku. I knew he had never really meant anything serious with her but I wouldn't say that out loud. It took me long enough to mend Miku's broken heart.

That is why when he said Miku went out with me because HE turned her down I got really mad and bet him that he couldn't make Rin fall in love with him. Rin and Len were similar in so many ways that I knew they would be good together. If I didn't agree with Len's player ways then I should do something to stop him right? When I made the bet with him it wasn't only to prove that Miku was better with me but also for him to get to know love. My friend had probably never felt love in his life and that is why I wanted to help him do so... Just as I wanted to help Miku...

Slowly, over time, Miku began to grow more affectionate with me... She began to give me kisses on the cheek and was really protective of me whenever other girls besides her friends got near me. Jealousy is a sign of love right? But since she had actually written the lyrics for this song then that meant... She did love me, right? Why am I saying "did"... She DOES love me... Or at least I hope she does because I sure do. Though she hasn't openly admitted it... There is something that flutters in my heart when she smiles at me... Something that tells me she truly loves me. I'll be patient... I'll wait for the day when she is ready to say she loves me if she does.

Until that day comes, I will wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

"I know that the things you do are just to make you look tough" he sang.

"I just want you to think from your heart that I'm cute."

"The loveliest princess in the world

What is your request?"

"Remember that, okay, okay? Keeping me waiting is out of the question! Just who do you think I am?" I sang.

This song is so fun to sing! Especially when you can act like a spoiled brat and everyone will still love you! Hahahaha... Kaito is such a nice person for letting me sing this with him. Part of me can't help but think that these lyrics are true to my life in one way or another. I mean... I really did, from the bottom of my heart, want him to look at me and only me.

"I feel like having something sweet."

"Got it. I'm on my way, so please don't feel lonely without who do you think I am?

I'm your knight in shining armor!

Say no more! If you'd like some pudding, it's in the fridge"

"Right now, alright!"

I did a couple more dance moves before turning to face Kaito.

"Check one, two..." We both said in unison.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled. No, nothing scared me... It's part of the song. Like, seriously.

"There's no point in grumbling or 's all she ever does."

"My faults? Let's call it a cute mistake!

Complaints are not allowed!"

"Hm, now which was that dress she wanted...?Wh-What? A white horse? If you insist...Take my hand and we'll ride the 'll have to be satisfied with this for now, my Princess."

"Come and take me away..."

I giggled at that part. On our first date, Kaito had done just that... Taken me to a carnival and we had ridden the merry-go-round. That was a very memorable day.

"I'm not really saying anything selfish.

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?"

"I know that the things you do are just your way of acting tough

Oh? If you keep saying that, I'll have to bop you a couple times."

I sighed. Bop? Seriously, Kaito? BOP?

"My very own prince in the world

Realize that, look, look

Our hands are empty!

Reticent and blunt prince

Come one, why! Just notice it soon!"

This is one of the parts where I am serious and really mean what I am singing. Kaito is nice and all but he hasn't realized it... That I love him. I try to give him hints that he fulfilled his promise and I now love him but he is oblivious to everything I do. Is it because he thinks... I'm still using him?

"I'm your prince, and yours alone

It's a little out-of-character for me

But it's not all that bad

You really are loved

I do believe that someday you'll realize this."

You really are loved? Someday you'll realize this? I know that I am loved... I know that he has been loving me for the longest of times... But doesn't he see that I love him too?

If only I would've never used him.

O-o-O

"Hey Miku, let's talk."

I looked up from my notebook to find my boyfriend Len standing there, looking very serious.

"S-sure..." I stuttered, the tone in Len's voice making me nervous.

He took my hand and led me towards a lonely hallway.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked slowly, dreading what I thought was to come.

"Look Miku, your awesome and all but... I don't think this is going to work out. I-I think I want some space."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked softly.

Len rolled his blue eyes, "Miku don't act stupid. You know what I'm saying. We're breaking up."

I felt my world come crashing down with a last beat from my heart.

"W-what? Why?" I asked him, pleading for an answer.

Was I not good enough for him? Did I do something wrong? What did I do to deserve this pain?

"Miku... Let's get this straight. I have never dated a girl for more than two weeks. I was actually enjoying your company so I extended the time. But enough is enough. Time to move on." He said nonchalantly.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked softly, tears welling up in my teal eyes.

"Miku, Miku... You didn't really think I loved you, did you?" He asked, his icy cerulean eyes giving me a questioning look.

"W-well..."

"Geez... Toughen up. I gotta go, Miki is waiting for me." He said and smirked as he left.

I couldn't think anymore. He... He toyed with me. How could he...

How could he break my heart?

Without another thought I ran away. I ran away, teal hair flying wildly and tears mixing with the wind. I stumbled up the stairs and opened the door leading to the rooftop. I somehow made it to a corner and that is when I lost all willpower. My legs crumpled and I fell to my knees. Then I fell backwards, leaving me with my face resting between my legs.

I cried without caring what happened around me. School was over... No one would come up here at this hour.

"Miku?"

I looked up to see my blue haired friend standing over me.

"Kaito?"

"Miku why are you cry-" he started but he didn't have time to finish for I jumped up and tackled him into a hug.

"Kaito!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

He stood there, his body tense, but then he hugged me back. I cried into his shoulder... Letting him absorb my sorrow. I don't know why I had suddenly hugged him. I guess I needed someone to let in on my misery so I wouldn't drown in tears. Heh, the icecream lover has now become a huge blue sponge. Ahhh I hope he doesn't mind me wetting his shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, probably sensing my woe.

"L-Len..." I muttered through tears.

His body trembled and without another thought he held me at arms' length. His royal blue eyes burned with an emotion I would've never thought he had within himself: hate.

"That bastard! What did he do to you? Don't tell me he..."

"No!" I yelled out, "No he didn't do THAT! H-he dumped me!"

No matter how much I tried to hate Len for dumping me, there was a a part of me that knew he would've never been capable of doing THAT to me. No matter what a jerk he was for dumping girls he wouldn't hurt them physically... Just emotionally.

"Miku, it will be alright." He said as he stroked my hair.

I couldn't help but feel irritated. How dare he say it is alright if he isn't in my shoes?

"He dumped me for Miki! I actually loved him and he didn't give a damn about my feelings!" I yelled at him.

I didn't mean to yell. I seriously didn't... But I couldn't stand anyone even slightly putting down my feelings for Len. My heart had just been crushed and he has the nerve to say "It'll be alright?" To hell with that utter lie!

"Calm down..."

There he goes again. Can he not see what I am going through? Why must he keep on saying these stupid things?

"How can I calm down? You wouldn't understand! You've never felt heartbreak!" I exclaimed, my patience meter reaching its limit.

I didn't want to say that. I had no right to say it. How did I know what he had and hadn't felt? I felt remorse kick in after it was too late to take back what I had just said. I'm so stupid! How could I have said that to Kaito? Come on, the guy has always been so nice to m-

"For your information, I HAVE experienced heart break! So yes, I do know what you are feeling Miku!" He yelled, his dark blue eyes igniting with a flame of hate... Towards me.

"Oh yeah? Last time I heard you have never had a girlfriend and you're 16!" I retorted, shooting the hate back at him.

I didn't want to say that... But when you're caught up in the moment you don't think straight. I knew that I would regret what was coming out of my mouth. Kaito didn't deserve this...

"That is because the girl I have loved for years never and will never see me in that light because she is too busy chasing after some jerk who doesn't deserve her love!" Kaito yelled, a distraught look of pain crossed his handsome features.

He... He likes someone? What am I saying... He LOVES someone? Who couldn't love Kaito? Who was this girl? Who did she love? All the questions in my head momentarily drowned out my anger. But it quickly resurfaced. You see, I don't like being yelled at. My temper/ego gets the better of me and I smart talk back even if I don't have the right to.

"And who is that oblivious person? Eh? Your imaginary friend? Or is it also Miki?" I asked loudly, once again fired up in the argument.

Miki... Yeah, of course it would be her! Since she is after, well more like WITH, Len... Miki always gets everyone after her! But since she is with Len now, then Kaito has been heartbroken! Hah! It all makes sense now! Stupid Miki is a-

"It's you!"

...

...

...

My eyes widened and my mind went blank as my brain slowly processed what Kaito had said. He... He... He loves ME? ...Well THAT wasn't expected... At all. Crap, what do I say?

Despite my face being damp from the tears, I blushed.

"I never thought you..." I mumbled but my voice cracked and nothing else would come out.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "What? You never thought that Kaito, the ice-cream dork, could have feelings? You never thought that he could actually fall in love?"

That's when it dawned on me that this whole time I had practically called him heartless. The look of hurt that streaked his face was very evident and it hurt me to think that I had caused it.

"No... I didn't mean what I said earlie-"

"Save it. I just wanted to let you know that Len isn't worth your love. See ya, I gotta go get the transfer papers from the office."

My world once again came crashing down upon me, nailing me to the floor.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "You're leaving?"

No, no, no... This can't be happening... First Len and now Kaito too?

He smiled sadly, "Can't let myself die of heartbreak, now can I?"

The pieces that were left of my heart broke into even smaller pieces at the sight of his smile. It was a smile void of emotion other than sadness and hopelessness. Why did he have to love me? I mean... Gah! He can't leave me!

"Kaito..." I tried.

"Bye forever, Miku!" He said and turned around to leave.

My teal eyes darted everywhere frantically, trying to think of a way to stop him.

I scampered to my knees and got up. Just like in an anime, time slowed down as I lunged towards my blue haired friend.

"Kaito!"

Suddenly, time resumed its course and I was now hugging Kaito, his back facing me.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered into his back.

"What's the use of me staying? You're still in love with some fool who doesn't deserve it! I'm not going to stay around to watch you mope and get into trouble for beating up Len!" He screamed out with all his might and pushed me away.

All this hurt and hate within him...Was because of me.

"But he dumped me! He doesn't love me!" I said with balled fists. Why does he keep on bringing Len into this if he cut off all ties with me?

"But you love him! Or else you wouldn't be crying over him!" He cried, his eyes glazing over with brimming tears.

I lowered my head, knowing in my heart that it was true. As much as I tried to deny it, I still loved Len. I had so much hope that something special would happen to us that I forgot that he never took girls seriously. Through my bangs I could see Kaito begin to blink back tears.

Oh please... I know that this is my entire fault but please... Don't let him cry... The only guys who had a place in my heart were Len, Kaito, and my brother Mikuo... If Kaito began crying I would have a mental break down.

"So this is goodbye." Kaito said as he smiled sadly.

"No..." I whispered feebly.

This is it... Len dumped me and Kaito is leaving... My world is officially shattering to a million pieces. My legs turned to jelly and I once again fell to the floor.

My world is ending.

Suddenly I had a drastic idea to make my friend stay. I knew I would hate myself for this later though, but it was the only way...

"Won't you stay? Not even if I grew to love you?" I cried out desperately.

I saw him tense and his eyes locked on the floor. Though his face was as serious as ever, I knew that his brain was whirring in his head, determining the possibilities of my newly proposed idea.

"L-Len was a jerk... You've always treated me like I was some sort of princess... You... You've been so nice to me..." I said softly, slowly realizing that I was saying the plain truth.

"Guess that happens when you're in love, huh?" Kaito asked, but the cold sarcasm was evident in his tone.

My heart stopped beating. He sounded so...Heartbroken. It was all my stupid fault... And I was going to harm him even more.

"Can we at least just try it? I-I know I could love you.. Your actually very handsome. Now that I know you love me... I-"

"How can we have a relationship without the feeling being mutual?" Kaito asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sure it could work out!"

"Stop being so needy!" He yelled with a hint of anger, "Just because Len dumped you doesn't mean you should be so desperate to find another boyfriend!"

My eyes widened. I was doing this because I didn't want him to leave, right? My rational thinking was kicked out the window by my pride. Why was he avoiding the matter? Was I really that pitiful that he wouldn't want to go out with me?

"Fine! If you don't want to go out with me just say so!" I yelled back.

I saw him visibly twitch and he blushed lightly, "It's not that I don't want to- I- augh!"

He sighed in frustration and slumped to the floor. Oh, I knew I should've never mentioned it! Now he's mad at me and he made me get mad at him too.

Tears began to slowly slide down my cheeks again. Why am I crying so much? People will think I am a weakling who doesn't know how to do anything except cry. I need to get a hold of myself! If Kaito wants to leave then fine! Let him leave! I don't need him or Len! From the corner of my eye I saw Kaito stand up.

I burrowed my head further into my knees. I closed my eyes tightly and used all of my willpower not to look up.

... Goodbye Kaito.

I tried my best to hear his footsteps get farther away but instead his steady footing got... Closer?

Not being able to resist anymore I raised my head to see where Kaito had gone.

I blinked rapidly, not believing what I was seeing. Kaito was standing before me, hand outstretched and smiling tenderly.

"Will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened and I blushed deeply. Slowly, I reached out and took his hand. Kaito helped me stand and I didn't hesitate in wrapping my arms around him.

"Of course I will Kaito!" I exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "I'll make you fall in love with me."

I tensed. He really does love me... But here I am tricking him... I didn't want to do this... But maybe if Len sees that I'm with Kaito then he will realize that I'm the one for him.

Sorry Kaito...

O-o-O

I was walking down the hallway towards my locker when I saw Len with Miki... Together.

I breathed in sharply and tried to turn around and walk away. It had only been a week since Len dumped me so seeing him with Miki reopened a fresh wound that was slowly being woven shut. Kaito was always there for me, treating me like a princess. I won't lie. I enjoy every minute that I am with him but I don't love him. Sure, he attracts me a little but I don't LOVE him. I still love Len.

... Okay so the only reason that I told Kaito that we could go out was so I could make Len jealous. It hurt even more to know he didn't give a damn about me going out with someone else. As the days passed remorse and guilt started weighing me down everytime I saw Kaito.

"Miku!"

I cringed as I heard his voice call me. Not Kaito's but Len's... I fought the urge to run away and never look back. Slowly, I forced myself to turn around and I gave him a sickly smile.

"Hi Len."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around Miki, "Miss me?"

My left eye twitched. This jerk...

"No I didn't. Why did you?" I asked, sugar coating my voice with sweet venom.

"Nope, not really. You see, Miki has been very good company."

"Oh really?" I said, eyeing the red-head, "Well I feel sorry for her."

"You feel sorry for me? Hah! Don't make me laugh! Isn't it the other way around?" Miki asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes. You have no idea what a jerk Len can be. I give you at most a month. And for your information, I have a boyfriend who is so much better than Len." I said, placing my hands on my hips and cherishing the look of surprise on Len's face.

"You mean Kaito?"

I nodded, keeping my head held high.

"I bet that you're just using him to make me jealous. There is no way you could love him."

"I-..."

"Back off Len."

"Well, well...If it isn't the blue haired ice-cream lover himself."

I quickly turned around. Kaito stood behind me and placed a strong, reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Miku, it's okay. I can handle him." He said and gave me a smile.

"Miku..." Len said as he eyed us, "You haven't answered my question. You are toying with Kaito to make me jealous, aren't you?"

Kaito looked at me, interested in my answer.

Len sighed and pointed to Miki, "Let me make this simpler. If I dumped her, and asked you out again, would you accept?"

I looked at him and then at Kaito. My heart was being pulled by two sides. I still loved Len, but Kaito had slowly mended my heart and I had begun to feel something towards him as well. Len taught me what heartbreak was. Kaito taught me to stand tall and not back down when faced with a tough predicament. Though part of me might disagree, I knew the answer. Looking into Kaito's royal blue eyes, I was only reassured of my choice.

"No."

Len's smug smirk was wiped clean off of his face.

"What?"

"No... I wouldn't go out with you. Do you think all girls are like dogs and when you throw the stick they will always fetch it back? Well, not me. Kaito has taught me to look at life differently. He taught me that I should stand up for myself and be proud of who I am. Just because a jerk dumped me doesn't mean I should go to my emo corner and mope around for the rest of my life. I have moved on. You should too. I still care for you as a friend though. You should stop breaking hearts and focus on finding true love. It can happen, even to you."

Len stood there speechless. He blinked rapidly and then turned around and left swiftly without another word. I was very surprised. I think I caught a glimpse of him blushing.

Miki freaked when he left her behind and tried to find him.

"Miku, that was awesome. I'm proud of you."

I looked to see Kaito grinning broadly.

"But I-"

"Yeah, I know. You don't love me. I was impressed by what you told Len because I know you love HIM."

"So you're not mad that I used you?" I squeaked.

"Nah, I should've known. Plus, I said that I would make you fall in love with me. That will take time." He said with another smile.

"You're the best!" I yelled and got on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

I felt his face's temperature increase rapidly. I stepped back and waved to a dazed looking Kaito.

"Bye Kaito! See you tomorrow!"

He waved with a weak arm and tried to stop himself from falling.

I giggled and skipped away. I knew then and there that everything would be alright. With the help of Kaito, I would learn what love really was.

O-o-O

"Miku, can we talk?"

The voice jolted me awake. I looked up from the mathbook I was sleeping on. The library is a nice nap room okay?

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, nervously.

"Me? Oh, no! I was just... Learning... Er- Algebra 2 though mental math!"

"I see..." Len said while avoiding my gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Look Miku, I..." He tried, "you see..."

I raised a teal eyebrow. What is he trying to say?

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped up. Eh?

"Huh?" I asked in the most intelligent manner.

"Geez, do I have to repeat it? I'm sorry! I should've never toyed with you! After what you told me yesterday, I began to think differently. I-I'll try to change... I'll get along better with my friends and apologize to Kaito as well." He said and blushed while looking at the floor.

Did The Len Kagamine just apologize? I looked out the window to make sure I saw no flying eggplants...

...

Nope, okay so it's just Len.

"I'll try to find true love even if I don't believe in it." He said, trying to look cool.

I smiled. He still might be a little arrogant and stuff but at least he is trying to change.

His blue eyes strayed from the floor and landed on someone. I followed his gaze and saw Rin Kagamine, the new girl. She was struggling with about ten books and I was surprised at how closely she resembled Len.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, you mean she isn't your twin?"

He gave me the "not funny" face.

"Just kidding. She is Rin Kagamine, the new transfer student."

He looked at her and then thought of something. "Hah! I'll have her at my feet in no time!"

I sweat-dropped. Wasn't he with Miki...? Ugh, nevermind. So much for changing...

"Len-" I started to say, ready to scold him but I was interrupted.

"Just be friends?" He asked and extended his hand.

It took me a while to realize what he was saying.

I smiled and shook his hand, "Yup, let's just be friends."

O-o-O

And that's how it happened. Though at the time I wasn't sure, I am now 100% sure that I love Kaito.

I looked at him while he was singing. He had a deeper voice than Len, but it sounded so sweet and refined. I could seriously melt when he looked me in the eye and said "...my princess."

I couldn't help but internally sigh. He still doesn't get it. He must think I'm still using him. He is a very sincere and caring guy but he isn't stupid. He knew right from the start that I was using him as bait to lure Len in. In the end, I didn't lose Len. He became my close friend and I have to thank Kaito for that.

I knew I would regret using him and now I am paying the consequences. I just wished he could notice...

Okay, so if he can't notice I'll just have to tell him! That's right, I'll confess after this is over!

"A shortcake with a strawberry on top

And delectable pudding made from premium eggs" We sang together.

"I put them in the fridge while you were asleep"

"I want them! I want them all, but I'm holding back."

"This is sending me a sign..."

"I can really do it if I try! You'd be surprised when I do!"

"I suppose it's natural, because you are...You're my princess, and mine alone

I'm looking right at you, so don't you go anywhere!"

"You grabbed me suddenly and held me tightly, what are you doing?" I said as Kaito mimicked the actions and pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful or you'll get hurt." He said and then turned around, letting me go.

"You said that and then turned around, but I think you are even more dangerous."

I did a couple more dance moves, the song being over, "Ahhhh!"

Suddenly, Kaito took my hand and spun me around, causing me to fall back into his arms with him leaning over me.

His royal blue eyes looked right through me. I could feel his even breathing, our faces just centimeters away. I couldn't help but blush at the close distance between him and I. Maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could hear his heart beat too...

"You love me." He said, breathing on my face, making me even more red.

Then, without warning, he closed the distance between our faces and gently placed his lips atop mine.

My eyes widened at the sensation of his lips against mine. I had never kissed him on the lips before!

Feeling that is was the right thing to do, I kissed him back, in the process wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a slow, sweet kiss, not some vulgar kiss full of passion... Our first kiss. I ignored my pre-recorded scream in the background. This moment was perfect.

He slowly pulled away and looked me in the eye. His cheeks flushed pink and he let me go. I cleared my throat and tried to look away, but I was star-struck. My stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies and I couldn't be more happier.

It was then my turn to do the unexpected for I ran up to him and held him tightly, "I do love you... With all my heart."

His blue eyes widened at my confession, but his mouth didn't waste any time and it broke into a broad grin.

"I knew it would work out," Kaito said as he hugged me tightly, "I'm really happy right now."

I couldn't help but let tears start to roll down my cheeks, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Don't worry...My love." He said and stroked my cheek tenderly.

That's when we remembered we were in front of an audience. We both turned around to see everyone staring at us with confused faces. Some were snickering, other's had looks of awe, and others had no idea about what was going on. I couldn't care less...

It was one of those rare moments in my life in which something tragic could happen and I wouldn't care...Because he was by my side...

This moment was perfect... Like a dream come true. The love of my life stood next to me, smiling like an idiot, probably thinking the same thing. People say you won't find true love until your grown up, but I think I'm one of those exceptions. I couldn't imagine a life without Kaito anymore...

"U-um, well that was Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion singing their duet 'World is Mine'. Give them a hand!"

The crowd clapped for us and we took a bow. Hand in hand, we walked back to our spot backstage.

"Next up are Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui also singing an original duet named 'Go Google It'!"

Hah! I wonder what that's about….

I kept that thought in mind and quickly stepped outside to breathe fresh air. Suddenly I heard footsteps and my head snapped towards the direction of the sound.

A guy approached me wearing multiple layers of clothing, all covered by his raincoat. That wasn't the shocking part… he had different colored eyes. One was blue and another green.

"Who are you?" I asked, not recognizing his face.

"Say, is this where the talent show is being held?" he asked, not answering my question.

"I asked who you are. What do you want?"

"I'm Piko Utatane and what I want isn't something I can have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now xD Part 2 will be up this weekend and if not next week. That one will be even longer than this one... All together chapter 12 was 23,000 words long xD**

**Review please? I will post up my fanart soon... XD But please review! I get depressed when people don't review TAT**

**Review Responses: **

**CherryChirdorin: Yes, DEATH NOTE~! 0w0 which to go for, that is the question…**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: Thank you~ I hoped that it would seem like an anime because in my mind all my stories seem that way. Piko is pure love. Heh, this and next chapter is mainly branching off~ Thank you~! And yes, dedicated to you ^~^**

**Torixx3: *w* really? Thank you~! I am also a freshman noob so no worries~! Thank you once again!**

**Asianchibi: Yes, I love messing with them like that ^u^ drama is good sometimes, ne?**

**Xitlalit123: =u= u genius person u~ I was going to do something like that anyways… thank you for your suggestion!**

**Roosewe: Yeah, it was hard writing it without bawling out in tears xD Thank you so much~! *W* cookies!**

**Hanako-Chan: Yes, I will! And yes, L is very funny ^~^**

**Vocal-Luv: Thank you, I appreciate your feedback1**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: Mwahahaha, I shall keep my lips sealed!**

**Aira2889: Yep, feel free to yell :D Sorry about the delay :)**

**Vocal-maiden: Yes, confusing isn't it? Mwahahaha~!**

**67Rosary-Bead42: Yay, I'm glad I was of help :D Piko makes everything better :3 Yes, Miki still evil. Yeah~! You chose what I thought were the funniest lines as well xD Dramaaaa bunnies manifest!**

**Kokoro737: Yes, sorry about the delay TAT**

**RinRinSableheh: Yes it is, isn't it? xD thank you for reviewing~!**

**Albert N: Death Note ftw~ nya… Mikuo's love will be explained next chapter**

**Yukari-desu: sorry I didn't add any funny moment x( hope you liked this chapter**

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00: SORRY~! *bows* I am so sorry for late update! And yes, Death Note is awesome~**

**Blue Neonlightshow: I made this one longer~ and the next one will be even loonger~! Thanks for waiting!**

**Midnight-Maraudar-Girl: *pats* Yes, Death Note =3 Thanks for the love~! Don't be alone anymore~**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: LOVE TRIANGLE DUN DUN DUNNNN~! Yep… that's probably it.**

**Az-Sticker: :D thank you so much for reviewing!**

**RainyMiki: :D yes, sorry I will do my best to edit from now on *serious and determined face* Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

**Vocaloid302: xD thank you for reviewing**

**LiNgErInGdIsAsTeR: Sorry about the long wait ^^'**

**Katicoolkid: here it is, sorry for the delay**

**Karilovesanime: *w* really? TT^TT I am so happy! Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me! All of them? Thank you~!**

**MiniCapede: I do? *sniff* You're so nice, thank you! I really hope you review more often and sorry for keeping you waiting! I am glad you love it, nyaaaa~! I'm so glad :'3**


	13. Chapter 12: Pt2

**A/N: I know…. oAo I updated quickly :D**

**Enjoy and please review~! Let's reach 200!**

**P.S: Congratulations to all who saw the Death Note reference from ch.11~! There is another anime reference in this chapter... good luck on finding it!**

**Song links:**

**Just Be Friends Piko/Miki: watch?v=QTxfXN5rQ3o ( ENGLISH ADAPTION FOR THE SONG BELONG TO _IRONIA-VITAE_ FROM DEVIANT ART)  
><strong>

**Juvenile: watch?v=yYzQpCxloS4  
><strong>

**Go Google It: watch?v=juDPX3S842w  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>This chapter is dedicated to Pret-Tbutterfly~! Love you bb~!<strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p>✿<strong>.·°<strong>**°· °**** means time skip**

**O-o-O means flashback or memory**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You<strong>

**Chapter 12: Talent Show of Fragile Hearts Part 2**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

"Next up are Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui also singing an original duet named 'Go Google It'!"

I closed my eyes, the moment has arrived.

I slowly walked towards the curtain.

Please let this be over soon...

"Luka!"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called. Miku ran up to me, smiling like never before.

I smiled too. She finally got the courage to confess to Kaito, even if the situation had been complicated.

If she could do it then maybe I...

No. That's a silly thought.

"Give it your all Luka! It's not that hard!" She said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, thanks Miku. Congratulations."

"Eh?" She asked, her face distorted with confusion.

I sighed. Miku might be my best friend and all but she can be a little, er-slow at times.

"About Kaito."

"Oh! Yeah! I finally did it!" She said happily.

"Luka Megurine..." I heard my name being called from the speakers.

"I have to go, please tell me later?" I asked.

"Sure! Good luck Luuukka~!"

I nodded and resumed my walk towards the stage.

My fingers gripped the red velvet curtain and I took one last breath...

Here we go.

With a swift motion, I stepped onto the stage, bright lights illuminating my path.

"Geez, I thought you ditched me." Gakupo said from my right as I emerged.

"I wish. This is for a grade remember? If it weren't then I wouldn't be here." I said coldly, avoiding his gaze. Recently I had begun to feel emotions that I can't really decipher...

"Why must you always be so mean to me?" Gakupo asked and his bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout, "Is it because deep down you like me but you don't want to admit it?"

My eyes widened slightly. I turned around and didn't answer.

"Idiot." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay! I was just playing!" He said in his defense and backed away.

My previous punch must've really hurt if he backed up that much.

The music began playing and walked a couple of feet away. This song might turn out to be a little more true to life than I thought...

"Please do not ask me why~" I began to sing.

"All of you wants to know me, I think." Gakupo sang after me.

Even after hearing him sing in practice it still surprised me that this guy could actually sing...period.

"Please do not ask me why..."

"All of you wants to know me~"

His voice had could hit soft deep and high notes...

We waited a while for a while, letting the music play, until it was time to resume singing.

"This is the first time that I've felt this way."

"Beginners should start by using a ROM."

"I want to get to know you better~"

"Your V.I.P is probably fake."

"If you've got something to say, why not just say it clearly?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Go Google it."

Yeah, our song is pretty weird. That is because Gakupo thought he was smart enough to base this off real life conversations we have had online.

I have actually known Gakupo for quite a while. I don't talk to him at school a lot. Usually, I try to ignore his presence all together but then he gets louder and the task gets harder.

I still remember the first time I spoke with him.

(Flashback)

I hurried into the library...My haven from the outside world full of commotion.

The warm air greeted me and I sighed relieved. Finally safe...

I chose a couple of books and went to sit down at a table. Miku wasn't here today so I felt lonely. Besides books, Miku had been my only friend since elementary. This was my first year of high school.

Feeling the nice smooth cover under my fingertips, I gingerly opened the cover, cherishing that new book smell.

Ways to Cook Tuna... Delightful.

I had begun reading a couple chapters when suddenly, a hand pushed my book down.

"Hey you, too much reading is bad for you no matter what teachers say."

I looked up from my interesting book to see the face of that annoying guy: Gakupo Kamui.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"You're so mean to me Luka!"

"Exactly, so go away!"

"But-"

"Away!"

He frowned and left. As soon as he was gone I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

I had known Gakupo Kamui since middle school. He transferred from another city. I was very shy, more than now, and had a hard time making friends. Miku was my only friend. In seventh grade we met Meiko, who was in eighth grade. Meiko's friend Kaito also befriended us. He then brought along Miku's brother and another guy to meet us. I admit that in the beginning I had a little crush on Mikuo. He was really cool and all but then HE came into the picture... Gakupo Kamui. He was the other friend that Kaito had presented to us.

Our first conversation went like this:

_"Hello, I think Kaito has already introduced me. I am Gakupo Kamui."_

_I looked up from my lunch, saw the purple-haired guy, ignored him, and kept on munching my tuna._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mmmm." I mumbled as I kept on chewing my tuna._

_"You don't talk much, eh?"_

_"Not to weirdos like you." I stated simply._

_"What? I am shocked! I'll have you know that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"_

_Excuse the "blah"s but I sincerely heard nothing else._

_"Mhm."_

_"So you admit that I'm awesome?"_

_"In your dreams."_

_"You two seem to get along so great!" Meiko stated proudly as she approached us._

_My right eye twitched. Me... Get along with THIS guy?_

O-o-O

That is exactly how it went.

The first time I talked to him outside of school was through an online chat room.

O-o-O

_I opened up my pink laptop. Without much trouble, I opened up my browser and went to an online chat room where I hung out often._

_Log In: PinkTunaLady_

_Password: **********_

_Someone was already in here..._

_My eyes widened when I saw the name..._

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: Yo~_

_I sighed and replied._

_PinkTunaLady: What the hell are you doing here Gakupo?_

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: Le gasp! How did you know it was me? :o Was it the eggplant part?_

_PinkTunaLady: ..._

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: What is your email?_

_PinkTunaLady: Are you trying to stalk me?_

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: Oh noes~ of course not! Where do you live? -w-_

_PinkTunaLady: I'm not answering that. Do you really want to know?_

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: *w*_

_PinkTunaLady: Go google it._

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: Wha-?_

_PinkTunaLady: google it, you idiot! Why do you even want to know?_

_XxTheAwesomeEggplantGuyxX: Well, er, you see... Ever since I met you... I think I've liked you._

_My eyes widened and my cursor immediatly closed the window. I shut the laptop closed, my face now as pink as the computer._

_That idiot..._

O-o-O

"Go Google It"

"What is your email?" (See? That idiot made our conversation from that day part of the lyrics)

"Go Google It"

"Where do you live?"

"Go Google it"

"What is your type?"

"Go Yahoo! Google It!"

"Can I see you again?"

"Go Google It"

"Do you eat eggplant?"

"Go Google It."

"Who do you like?"

I averted my gaze. Was this really part of the song? I don't remember writing this...

"I can't tell you that..." I sang slowly, improvising based on my beating heart.

I can't tell him that... I don't even know myself. These complicated feelings inside of me... What do they mean?

Is it possible that I could like Gakupo?...

Nonsense! The only person I've ever liked is Mikuo but that was a long time ago... I've noticed that he has a certain interest in Rin. To be honest, I really don't care. I stopped liking him more than a friend some time ago...

But Gakupo... He is so persistent...

"You will never act proper enough, will you?" I sang, voicing my thoughts.

We are so off lyrics now...

And I think this is going down a dangerous route...

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo's P.O.V<strong>

Ah, Luka...

Don't you see that I love you?

She is very beautiful. She has always been beautiful... Her long pink hair... Pale skin... Teal eyes... Who wouldn't think she was a creation of beauty?

"Do you eat eggplant?"

"Go Google It."

"Who do you like?" I added in, wanting a truthful answer.

Luka gave me a puzzled look before averting her gaze. Though we were singing a song, my question had been straight from the heart. It had been something I had been waiting to ask for a long while.

She was silent for a moment. Does that mean she doesn't...

"I can't tell you that..." Luka whispered, but thanks to the microphone we could all hear her.

"You will never act proper enough, will you?"

I sighed. So she avoided the question... Good thing we have two more minutes to go...

I met her in eighth grade after I transferred. Yep, I'm also a transfer student like Rin. I don't even know why I started liking her... Maybe it was her peaceful nature.

Every time Miku and Meiko bickered, Luka calmed them down.

Maybe it was how intellectual she was...

There wasn't a day when Luka didn't read a book. So much knowledge could only add up to her awesomeness.

Maybe it was her kind heart...

One time, after school, I was following Luka- I mean, I was coincidentally walking in the same direction she was and was surprised when she suddenly stopped.

I hid behind a post knowing she had probably caught on to me. I was about to step forward and reveal myself when she spoke.

"Are you lost?"

I looked up. She wasn't talking to me... Then who was she talking to...?

Luka's body was covering whatever she was talking to.

..

What happens if she is talking to a rabid rabbit that looks innocent and fluffy but has concealed fangs filled with poison ready to attack her?...

Okay, so it's not that probable but it could still happen... Right? So I should stay near her,just in case the rabbit strikes, to protect the pink damsel in distress.

I used all of my awesome stealthiness to sneak up behind a post box. From here I could get a good view of the sneaky little-

...Kid?

It was a little girl about six years old. She had her black hair in two ponytails and wore a school uniform.

"I can't find my mommy." The little girl sobbed.

"Where were you last together?" Luka asked, getting on her knees to be at the same level as the little girl.

"At the park."

Luka closed her eyes and nodded, thinking closely about the situation.

"Alright, let's go." She said and took the small girl's hand and began leading her to the park.

Hmmm... Can little girls also be dangerously rabid?

Well, I think I'll have to go just to make sure...

I placed my hood over my head and slowly followed behind them. The little girl looked back a couple of times until finally, she pulled on Luka's sleeve. Luka bent down and the little girl whispered something into her ear. Luka nodded and stood up. She made her way towards me...

Crap, did the little girl figure out that I was following them?

Luka walked past me and I breathed in her rose perfume before finally sighing in relief. So she didn't find-

SMACK!

I got smacked in the face and my body recoiled backwards. I looked up to see Luka slowly lowering her slender leg... Did she just kick me?

She then walked towards me and grabbed me, "YOU LOWLIFE! WERE YOU STALKING US?"

Grabbing my hood, she pulled it down to reveal my long purple locks.

"GAKUPO?"

"Hey?" I said and gave a sheepish grin.

Damn! I knew I should've worn a wig! I have been foiled once again!

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, her pink hair swinging with every sentence.

"Ummm... Taking a walk in the park?"

"See? That's him! He was following you!" The little girl piped in.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"He was also staring at your butt."

Luka's eyes flashed anger.

"You little-"

"Enough! Yuki and Gakupo can you just get along?"

"But he is a weirdo!"

"And she is a little demonic toddler!"

"I'm six!"

"Toddler"

"Pervert!"

Both Luka and I stared at Yuki. I'm not even going to ask how she knew that word...

"Look, I'll buy you icecream if you get along with the purple pervert."

"Okay!"

"Heeeey! Why am I the only one being offended?"

Luka stopped at an icecream truck and was buying icecream. Yuki, who seemed like a magnet to Luka, was now nowhere in sight.

"Yuki?" I whispered under my breath and my violet eyes scanned the crowd.

Then, I spotted her. She was chasing a rolling ball down the street...

And a car was coming towards her.

My heart stopped. Luka was too far away and Yuki...

Yuki... I must save her.

I ran with all my might towards the street.

"YUKI!"

The little girl looked up at me and then turned to see the approaching vehicle with big, terrified brown eyes.

Just minutes before the impact, I collided with Yuki and pushed her out of harm's way. The tire screech echoed in my ears.

"YUKI!" Two voices cried out at the same time.

Luka and another woman with short black hair rushed towards us.

Yuki pried open her tightly shut eyes and saw them.

"Luka! Mommy!"

The woman gathered Yuki in her arms and held her tightly. I watched the moving scene until someone grabbed me as well.

"You idiot." Luka whispered, "You saved her. I'm glad you're okay."

It took me a while to register what was happening... Luka was actually hugging me.

Hmmm... Maybe I should get into life or death accidents more often...

Her body tensed as she realized what was going on. She quickly put space between us and sat in a kneeling position.

"Y-you actually care about me." I whispered.

Her watery teal eyes widened with surprise, "S-shut up! I could care less about you! It's just- I mean- Yuki-"

Her cheeks were soon flushed a pinkish hue.

"You're blushing."

"I- what? No! Don't think this is due to you! N-no! My cheeks are red from eating all of that great tuna!"

"Sure..."

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to find Yuki standing there.

"Thank you Mr. Purple Guy for saving me."

"Eh, no problem kid." I said as I patted her head, "You're not so bad after all."

"Same could be said for you."

I turned to see Luka staring intently at a tree. Had she just...?

I would never know... Luka is a very mysterious woman and that is another reason why I love her.

For all of these reasons and many more...

I love Luka Megurine.

And though she may ignore it, I know she feels something for me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

"I always play your voice on a continuous loop" Gakupo sang.

"I think you shouldn't quit your day job"

"Every time you talk, it makes you even more cute."

"Why is it written in your diary?"

"Will you go home already? You're just being a nuisance!"

"I know your not really thinking that."

"I'll tell you to just 'Go Google It'"

"Go Google it."

"What are your three sizes?"

"Go google it"

"Color of panties?"

"Go google it."

"Are you even wearing any?"

"Go happily Google it."

These are the lyrics we wrote at Len's house. At least we got back on track.

This is how it happened:

_"Luka, so what do you want to write about?"_

_"I don't know. Why did I have to end up with you?"_

_"'Cus I'm awesome!"_

_"You wish."_

_"Okay, how about this: I ask you questions and along with the replies I get, we can make lyrics!"_

_I sighed, "Fine if you think that will work."_

_"Okay, for starters, I always play your voice in my head." He stated._

_"Don't quit your day job, you are horrible at acting."_

_"Everytime you talk you get even cuter!" He said and handed me a purple book._

_I flipped it open and read a couple of pages, "Why is it written in your diary?"_

_I sighed and sat down, "If you aren't going to be productive go home. You're just bothering me. I can finish this by myself."_

_"You don't really mean that... I'll just keep on asking questions."_

_"I'll simply reply to 'go Google it'"_

_"What are your three sizes?"_

_"You jerk! Go google it!"_

_"What is the color of your panties?"_

_"You must be very brave to be asking that! Go google it!"_

_"Are you even wearing any panties?"_

_"You have a death wish!" I punched him hard, "Go happily google it!"_

_Gakupo began to write down on a notebook, "Good, good! We're almost done!"_

_"Are you seriously writing this down?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met."_

_"But I'm __**your**__ idiot..."_

_I blushed and looked away._

_"Are you...?"_

_"TUNA!"_

O-o-O

"I'll always like you!"

"W-what's that?" I asked, absolutely flabbergasted. This was definately NOT part of the song!

"I'll always love you"

"Again, goodbye!" I said and walked to the other extreme of the stage.

"That is how I feel"

"I already know that..." I said softly and clenched at my heart. It was quietly beginning to pick up its pace.

My heart cannot lie to itself forever...

"I'll love and hate the way you act towards me, that much I can understand." I sang softly.

With the way I act towards him, I'll probably end up being hated. I can't really be sure but... I think I love him more than anyone else... Why is it so hard for me to accept it?

"Who is it that you like most of all?"

"You are really stupid!" I yelled and avoided his advances towards me.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I'll tell you that you can't tell when- My face is red, but it's all from eating great tuna!" I exclaimed. He had MADE me add that in.

"You're lying, that isn't the truth."

"It is." I said firmly, trying to hide the blush that dusted my cheeks.

"You really love me." He said and his violet eyes searched mine.

"You're just stupid." I stated and looked away from his intense gaze. How could he see straight into my soul?

"You don't need to go Google my feelings..." I said slowly, "I might just have to tell you..."

"Please do not ask me why."

"All of you wants to know me, I think."

"Please do not ask me and why."

"All of you wants to know me."

"We search it with this google..." We both sang and motioned towards our hearts.

Finally... It's done.

My heart was beating more wildly than it has ever done so before.

Gakupo smiled and winked.

Now... Now is the time to tell him the truth. Miku did it... So can I...

"Give them a hand!"

The crowd began clapping and Gakupo walked towards me, "You did great."

"Y-You did too... You look very er- nice?" I stuttered and mentally smacked myself for being so stupid.

"You look beautiful as well."

"I, uh... I have to go!" I exclaimed and ran off stage, my face growing hot.

When will I be able to tell him how I feel?

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's P.O.V<strong>

I paced near the exit. What if he doesn't come?

While my back was facing the door, it creaked open.

"Yo red head! It's getting cloudy. News said it's gonna rain."

I quickly turned around and almost crashed into my friend.

He wore a raincoat and a hood over his white hair. His signature left aqua and right green eye always hid some sort of mischievous spark.

"Piko! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Geez, have I ever let you down?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked and placed my hands on my hips.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeaaahhh-nooo."

I smiled too. After many delays, Piko had finally come back. For just a measly week, but he was back...

"Ugh, I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too red, head. Me too..."

Using his hands, he flattened down his silverish-white hair.

"Green or aqua?"

"Eh?"

Piko fished two contacts out of his pocket, "Should my eyes be aqua or green since I can totally pull of either or."

I rolled my eyes. Piko uses his birth defect in his favor. He was born with different colored eyes. Instead of thinking of himself as a freak, he uses his multi-colored gaze for cocky jokes that he uses to show off... Seriously, I love Piko to death but there are times when he can be a seriously annoying smartass... No joke. Don't get fooled by his girlish looks! I remember how I used to love this guy the same way I love Len.

"I think aqua would be nice. Or you can simply not use contacts and just have one and one. I don't know why you make such a big deal about this!"

"You just jealous of my awesomness." He said and winked.

"If you say so..." I said, "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course! I wrote it! Have I ever- er, nevermind."

"Thought so."

"So... When are we going? People are going to totally love me at this school."

"I don't know. I think we're after that tuna freak Luka and Gakupo."

"Did they go already?" Piko asked while fixing his hair and then popping in the aqua contact into his right eye.

"They're going right now."

"So we're next."

"Yeah."

"Miki?" Piko asked cautiously.

"Eh?" I said, questioning his soft tone.

"Don't screw up."

Hah, and here I thought he would say something smart! There he goes again.. thinking the world of himself...

"Give them a round of applause! Next are Miki and Piko Utatane. Piko is a guest singer helping Miki perform. They will also be singing a duet."

Yep, after a lot of begging, we convinced the principal to let Piko preform with me even though he wasn't a student.

"Let's go, Miki the Redhead! Fame awaits us~!" He said and took my hand.

I tried to ignore the spark that I felt when he took my hand. I hadn't seen him in so long that my love for him slowly died out... Or did it?

"It's just a talent show."

"This is one small step for you and a huge leap for myself!" He said while jumping dramatically.

"Selfish jerk!"

"You gotta stop hatin' on me, Miki. Just because you can't be this awesome," he motioned towards himself, "doesn't mean it's ok to call people jerks. My, my, red head, where did you learn such a big word?"

This guy...can be such a (insert synonym for donkey hole here) at times...

"Let's just go before I beat you up."

"Oh nooo~! No please, I'm so scared~!"

"Shut up and keep on walking!"

We emerged from behind the curtain and I heard some people gasp.

Piko is very handsome. His feminine looks make him appealing... Too bad he uses his beauty just to be a stupid smart mouth... These girls better back off. He's MY bestfriend!

"Miki... See? They love me already."

"Whatever."

I grabbed the microphone, "Hey, um we're going to sing a duet named 'Just Be Friends'"

I had gone over the lyrics many times but it still surprised me how full of emotion they were. Piko can be a very emotional guy when he wants to be. As much as I tried to deny it, the lyrics reminded me of the day when Piko and I got seperated. Was that what he had in mind when he wrote this?

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

"Just be Friends~All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye-Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends, just be friends..." I began singing.

"Yesterday morning I was thinking when it came to me. Like picking up the pieces of some shattered pottery, I wondered 'what the heck is this?' And some blood dripped from my fingertips. So different from what it had been, it cut me by surprise."

O-o-O

_"Piko! I haven't seen you in forever!" Miki exclaimed and hugged me._

_I hugged her back but my eyes reflected sadness. The hug was empty and void. Along the way, something had changed. I no longer hugged her like a caring friend... I hugged her like a man in love whose heart had been broken. For she loves another now.. It feels so different to hug her again after a year of not seeing her... And even then it was just a quick visit. It had been five years since I had moved._

O-o-O

"Deep down inside me, I knew that it'd be for the best. Though it'd be painful for us both, there is nothing left. We're caught in this run around and it's running me into the ground. I'd tell you, but I don't think you've even realized." My voice resounded through the auditorium.

I knew that moving would be painful. I knew that the more visits I made, the harder it would be to leave Miki behind. That is why when my mother would offer me to visit Miki, I would refuse. If my memory of her faded, I hoped the pain would do the same... She loved another now... I had hurt her and she had moved on... Why can't I do the same? I should try telling her but she probably doesn't even have a clue...

"That you and I are in a world that is gradually decaying. This is the only way to get ourselves out of here. You smiled at me weakly and said, "Don't think so bleakly." Then I pulled the plug." We both sang, our voices in perfect harmony.

O-o-O

_"This is the end." _

_"N-no it's not." I said with a weak smile, "We will get through this somehow."_

_"..."_

_"Maybe it would be better to just forget about each other."_

_"Don't be silly!"_

_My smile was a heavy mask to hide my weeping heart, heavy with the knowledge that this would have to end... I started pulling apart our connections that tied us together._

O-o-O

"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding, sounding, rebounding, and echoing all in vain... Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break. There is nothing keeping us here now, we've unfastened the chain. There are no second chances this time, now they're spent, disconnected and dead under false veneer. You ask me why, and I sigh, "That's just the way it is" and I walk out, lest we find out whose dry cheeks are now wet with tears." We once again both sang.

O-o-O

_"Why did you have to leave?" She often asked me._

_"That's life for ya."_

_"It's not fair!"_

_I kept my gaze fixed on the ocean waves shattering against rugged rock. I stood up and walked away, sensing that something had changed between us. We were no longer childhood friends. Time had molded us into juvenile accomplices. She wants me to help her get her new love and I silently oblige for my heart is her slave. The ripping pain that sears through my body makes me leave her and I try to ignore salty tears slowly slide down my cheeks. I, the one who had always told Miki not to cry over trivial things, was now crying my soul out to the compassionate ocean who listened patiently._

O-o-O

"Just be friends...All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye- just be friends...

Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends..."

Miki is the only thing in my life that I want but I can't have...

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's P.O.V<strong>

"Last night when everything calmed down a bit, I realized, like picking up the petals of a flower past its prime, its bloom is gone, there's no going back. Every petal is a death in the palm of my hand. And so, a while ago, our time together simply stopped." I sang out to the audience, but my heart knew that the real target was standing next to me.

O-o-O

_I sat down on my porch, picking up some flower petals that had long ago lost their life. Their life was so short... Just like our time together. He was my first real friend... My first love... Why did he have to leave?_

_What am I going to do without him?_

O-o-O

"I still recalled the day when I was introduced to you. When I first saw your smiling face, it melted me right through. But now we've thrown the past away and we've hurt and hurt each other just to deal with the pain. Our hearts are filled with thorns but I can't say that I forgot." My voice sang what my heart had been hiding all of these years.

_"Hey red-head..."_

Those words had become so dear to me. The image of him smiling on that first day will forever be burned into my memory. The past cannot be relived yet it is still causing us pain... My heart breaks every time he leaves... And I know Piko is saddened when I speak of Len even if he tries to play it off.

That jerk…His emotions are something that he cannot hide easily. At least not from me…

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

"When we were trudging right through the days before I made to end it. When I was pulled in two by my still reluctant mind. Even though I still loved you, I told you we had to separate."

"Would you like to come over for the weekend?" Miki chirped from the other end and the hope within her voice placed a heavy burden on my heart.

"Eh, isn't this getting more difficult every single time?"

"Nah! We can manage!"

"I-I think it would be better to stop seeing each other so often."

"What? Why?"

Because I don't want to be a burden to you anymore... My heart wants to stop burdening me with unrequited love. She has found new love... Let her keep on going with that.

"It's more than three hours away, my butt hurts on those trips."

"Piko!"

I always use humor and a sassy attitude to hide my true emotions.

My true self... My true pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's P.O.V<strong>

"There is a rainstorm drenching my heart, and dumbfounded and cowering, my eyes start watering."

This line always reminds me of the time when I ran away after Piko left. I had felt so confused, angry, sad, depressed, and disappointed. Crying was inevitable even if I had once promised to be strong.

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

"My minds made up so what's with this hesitancy? I'm shaken down to the bone by pain and we've loosened the bonds and let them go. Now the seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day. This is goodbye, at least we tried, this is over my friend. We cannot stay, just walk away and never look back again."

Every time I come to visit, my goal to lock away the past becomes even more distorted. My heart wants to stay but my mind says no. The wound I always mend with the thread of time opens up and the stitching becomes more and more loose... I must learn to say goodbye... We tried to stay together... But time and life have ripped us apart.

"If I had a chance, just one chance..."

"...to wish a wish and make it come true..."

"If you and I could be born once again, then after all, I- again, I-I'd still want to meet you."

I would never, in a million years, regret meeting Miki. And I would do it over and over again if I could... Even if it meant I would suffer and she would eventually just become a beautiful distant memory... I would love to meet her again and again...

"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding, sounding, rebounding, and echoing all in vain... Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break. We've loosened the bonds and let them go. Now the seam has been opened, and it's fading more everyday. This is goodbye, at least we tried, this is over my friend. We cannot stay, just walk away and never look back again."

"This is the end of our love, now..." Miki sang.

(Just be friends All we gotta do is just be friends... It's time to say goodbye)

"Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends"

(Just be friends)

"It's time to say goodbye"

"Just be friends"

(Just be friends)

"All we gotta do is just be friends

(Just be frien~ds)

"It's time to say goodbye"

"Just be friends~"

"All we gotta do...Just be friends~"

"It's time to say goodbye...Just be friends.."

We should really do that... Just be friends.

I think I now know why I agreed to come for a week to live with Miki...

I made up my mind... I'll let her go... It is the best thing to do...

Miki gave me a smile and I smiled back. I'll have to enjoy our last week together...

I won't drag her behind anymore...

It's time to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Everyone was enthralled with Miki and (Piki, Piku, Piko?) THAT guy's song. Yeah, I might not get along with my ex-girlfriend and have no idea who the stranger is, but the song was nice. Well I know that Miku, Rin, and even the stoic Luka were entranced in the flow of the melody. Miku had started crying and Rin was blinking back tears, yet I felt perfectly fine...Must be a girl thing. I heard sniffing from my left. Mikuo was fighting back tears as well. Okay, scratch that, it must be a girls and Mikuo thing. Yet, with all his whining he is basically a girl too right?

Must hold back...

System does not comprehend command. Error... Error... Error...

"Hahahahahahaha!" I started laughing uncontrollably.

Rin jumped from suprise and Mikuo slowly edged towards her and whispered, "He's finally lost it."

"Hahahahhha...I h-heard th-thaat, hahahha M-Mikuo!"

"Len, seriously... I think you really did lose it." Kaito said from behind me.

"N-no! It's just really f-funny!" I said while clutching my sides.

"What's funny? I wanna laugh too!" Gakupo put in.

"That guy Piku!"

"Piko." Miku corrected.

"Whatever! THAT guy! Did u see him? Better yet, did you HEAR him? You guys said that I sounded girly and looked like Rin here, no offense to you Rin, but c'mon! He took it to a whole new level!"

"Awww Len! Don't be mean to Piko! He's really nice!" Miku stated.

"How do you know? And besides who is this Piki fellow anyway?" I asked.

"PIKO! Say it wrong once more and I will start calling you Lin. I know because I was talking to him and he is Miki's best friend!"

"You are defending a friend of... Miki?" I asked.

As far as I knew, Miku hated Miki with a burning passion.

"Hey, just because I hate her doesn't mean I have to hate him too! Plus, did you hear his voice? He looks so cool too-"

"I get it." I cut in, annoyed with how much attention Piku- _Piko_ was receiving and he didn't even attend this school AND is a friend of Miki...

"Are you jealous that he might take your spot as best looking guy in the school? He might steal all your fangirls..." Miku taunted.

"One, he doesn't go here. Two, he can keep all the fangirls 'cus I have Rin. And three... Three... He can't match my long record of awesome. Mikuo is the only allowed rival when it comes to Rin so yep, nothing Piko can do here." I stated confidently.

I couldn't help but notice the small blush that appeared on Rin's cheeks and the smirk that Mikuo plastered on his face.

"Awww~, Lenny no worries~! You're still the King of Shota! Piko can be the prince! Or he can be the Earl or Duke..."

My left eye twitched while I closed my eyes, and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

Do not smack Mikuo. Do not kick Mikuo. Do not punch Mikuo. Do not do anything that might get you in trouble that has to do with Mikuo getting hurt.

"You got him mad now..." I heard Kaito say.

"The so called King of Shota is restraining himself from kicking a certain teal headed moron..."

"My apologies your Majesty, I bow down to your superior shotaness because I know I will never be shota enough to match your-"

SMACK!

"Oww! Len, for a small guy that hurt."

"Serves you right!"

"Riiin! I see the light..." Mikuo said dramatically while pretending to gasp for breath, "If I die... Keep Miku company-"

"Cut the crap," I said and kicked him, "You're next."

"Next in the line of heaven?"

"No you idiot! You're performing next!"

Mikuo got up faster than if I had shown him a leek.

"Eek!" He almost tripped while getting something from behind a box.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Eh? This? It's my guitar."

"You're playing?"

"As you see Meiko is absent so of course I needed to plan ahead."

"Oh..."

"Watch me Rin... I'll show you what a talent is." Mikuo said and winked.

I growled, MY Rin. He might as well have said, _'Look Rin... I'll show you how much in love I am with you!'_

Stupid jerk thinks he can still win? ...

...

Geez, I should be nicer to my friend... It's just that Rin makes me get...Protective? Plus she loves ME right?

... I hope so...

Before walking onto stage with his electric guitar in hand, Mikuo gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and glared back.

Can he stop reminding me that I must tell Rin about the bet?

I know what I have to do and I hate the mere thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's P.O.V<strong>

I took one last look at Rin before heading towards the curtain.

Her blue eyes sparkled and she gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and stepped onto the stage.

"Here we have Mikuo Hatsune!"

"Hey everyone, um today I will play and sing a cover of the song, "Message from Kathlene" by the Alkaline Trio."

With Rin's face always present in my mind, I stroked the few beginning chords of the song.

"I guess I'll always stop and see you, and we'll run into each other's lives. yeah, i guess. although it tears me up inside."

O-o-O

_My fingers carefully traced its smooth skin..._

_I knew it was the one meant for me..._

_"I'll take that one as well."_

_The lady nodded and handed me the bag of leeks._

_I payed for the leeks,"Thanks."_

_"Anytime Mikuo. Tell Miku I said hi."_

_"Sure!" I said and waved behind my back._

_Miku and I were regular customers. We usually always bought a bag of leeks every day._

_I was walking down the streets, wishing for something interesting to happen. I don't know... It could be anything, a flying chipmunk, super sized leeks... Anything to make my boring life a little brighter._

_The bus stopped a few yards away from me and people started filing out. I ignored them and kept on walking but something caught my eye... Something white..._

_A girl got off the bus in a traditional school uniform and she wore a big white bow in her hair. She had golden hair and... looked awfully similar to Len._

_"Rin?" I whispered under my breath, "What is she doing here?"_

_Hm, maybe I should follow her..._

_Why is she crossing the street?_

_Rin, with a depressed look upon her face, had begun crossing a seemingly empty street. Why did she look so-_

_A car._

_A car was coming her way. Rin... She is about to get run over... Doesn't she see it?_

_Something kicked into my mind and I threw the bags to the ground._

_"WATCH OUT!" I yelled and ran towards her with all my strength._

_Rin didn't even have time to turn around before I tackled her, a mere minute before the car made any sort of impact._

_I shielded her small frame and towered over her, making sure not to crush her, now on the other side of the street._

_Rin's eyes which had been shut tightly all along, slowly relaxed and opened to reveal sparkling sea blue orbs._

_In that instant, my heart leapt. On that moment when our eyes met, teal finding blue, something changed within me..._

_"Mikuo?"_

_"The one and only." I replied and gave her a smile._

_"How...why -er thanks for saving me. I-I don't think I'd be alive right now if it weren't for you." She said, blushing a little._

_Heh, so cute._

_"No problem. 'Cause you know it's what I always do, look for girls in distress and save them. Especially pretty ones like you."_

_The instant I said that I regretted it. Len is gonna kill me. He may be an adorable fluffy ball of shota but he can cause serious damage..._

_"Argh! What am I doing? I shouldn't be even closely flirting with you! Len's gonna kill me!" I muttered in dismay._

_A look of anger flashed through her angelic face..._

_"Meh, stupid idiot is probably still making out with Miki...or cleaning her up... or both."_

_I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Cleaning?...Making out?... CLEANING!_

_Miki... Miki... Where have I heard that before?_

_"Miki?" I asked finally, "as in Len's ex-girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah, though I'm not so sure about the ex part."_

_Miki... Yeah, I'm pretty sure Len dumped her... Awww~ Rin looks so confused. I'm gonna have to clear this up no matter how much I don't want to... I'll admit that I am a bit jealous of my friend. He, who had been an incurable player jerk, now had Rin by his side. How it had happened, nobody knew... It was a story only they knew. Even Miku had begun to notice that they were getting closer and slowly changing each other. At first I hadn't even noticed Rin because she was a silent blond mouse. Yet somehow she had begun to interact with the group more... And Len began to smile... Smile for real... I was jealous that Len had found someone for him... Yet, a dreaded feeling seeped into my heart as I figured out that... No, it can't be true..._

_"Hmmm from what I know, he broke up with Miki about a week ago didn't he? I may have been absent for half the week, but," I said and fished a black cell phone out of my pocket, "I have ways of knowing things."_

_Her eyes widened, then she frowned in recognition and finally sighed. Hah, she probably barely remembered that I still go to school. Hahahahaha, I'm so easily forgotten. Waah~, I want my emo corner... Yet, something about her gaze made me think that she needed an emo corner more than I did at this moment._

_"Well he may have said that but..."_

_Rin's eyes focused intently on the floor, as if by doing that her problems would be solved. Okay so there was definitely something wrong between Len and Rin... What happened?_

_None of your business Mikuo Hatsune._

_"Listen, I don't really know what's going on between you and Len but I'm pretty sure I can't help you. So we'll have to go visit an expert."_

_Miku would surely know what to do._

_She looked up to me with sorrowful eyes that soon sparked hope and she smiled for the first time since we began talking._

_"Okay... And thanks again for saving me." She said softly._

_"It was no problem! Heh, I had just finished eating anyway so it was a good workout! I was glad that I was in the right place at the right time." I chuckled._

_My phone rang and I looked at the screen... Speak of the teal princess..._

_"Hello? Miku?"_

_"Mikuo? Where are you? Did you go buy leeks?"_

_"Yes, can you send Kotaru for us?... Yea we have company."_

_"Kotaru? Why are you bringing someone?"_

_"Fine, I'll wait here. See ya!"_

_"I'll tell you when we get there. Mhm. Okay, bye!"_

_I hung up, "Kotaru is on his way. My parents won't let me drive until next year... Even if I'm sixteen already."_

_She giggled slightly. We began walking to the corner and she shifted her weight every now and then. I wonder what was going through her mind... I had never actually spent time with her before... I was always too busy flirting with Luka and Meiko to notice her... She is really nice actually..._

_When we got on the car, I looked out the window. Rin silently stared at her lap._

_I wanted something interesting to happen today... But that didn't mean I wanted to fall in love at first sight._

O-o-O

"Every time it burns my eyes with tears, but I know you're worth the pain. i've so much more to gain by waiting for you." I played the chords vigorously as one would when playing a rock song.

Every day I saw her... Every day we talked... It ate me inside... But Len toyed with her... She was just a game to him... When she finds out, I'll be there waiting for a chance to be with Rin...

"You're going away, but you're not going far. so if he decides to leave you alone and crying, you know I'm still here, the faithful one, waiting for a message from Kathlene."

Kathlene... Hah, might as well be saying Rin. If Len destroys her fragile little heart, I'll be there to catch her when she falls... I'll be waiting for an opportunity at happiness...

"Then I'll come... faster... than I ever thought that I could run... cause I... I need you more than I ever thought that I could need someone, yeah... someone, someone else. that I could need someone else... someone else."

O-o-O

_I stood outside of the door that led to my sister's bedroom._

_Rin and Len were back together... Sure, she wasn't his girlfriend but might as well be. I felt my eyes swell with tears but I swallowed the sadness. I know I shudn't interrupt but I couldn't stand this..._

_"Who wants... cookies.." I said as I entered._

_Len gave me a mixed glare and Rin broke away from the hug they were sharing._

_Seeing as Len and Rin had been hugging, I tried to play innocent, "Am I interrupting?"_

_"N-no," She said and smiled as she took Len's hand, "Let's go eat some leek cookies."_

_He gave me another glare and I responded with the same treatment. They walked on ahead but I strayed behind, trying to pick up the pieces of my heart which had been scattered all over the cold floor._

_Later that day, Miku said something that surprised me._

_"Do you like Rin?"_

_"W-wha-? What kind of a question is that? I barely talked to her today!"_

_"You can't fool me... You never have liked any girl. You flirt with my friends as a type of sick hobby but you feel nothing towards them. Yet today you were staring almost adoringly at Rin. And not to mention that you were also starting daggers at Len when he came in."_

_"I-I no! I don't like her! I am in love with Luka Megurine!" I said, not admitting that my sister was right. Luka was pretty and smart but I felt nothing towards her._

_"Sure whatever..." She said and walked back inside._

_The stars twinkled and I took a deep breath._

_Goodnight Rin... My newfound love._

O-o-O

"I know I will always stop and see you and we'll run into each other's messed up lives. Yeah, i guess, although it tears me up inside."

"Everytime it burns my eyes with tears, but your waking up is the start of my lost cause. And then you decide to leave me alone and crying, but you know I'm still here, the faithful one, waiting for a message from Kathlene."

"Then I'll come... faster... than I ever thought that I could run... cause I... I need you more than I ever thought that I could need someone. Yeah... someone, someone else. that I could need someone else... someone else."

I played the last chords and then I stood up.

Everyone began clapping, and I bowed down.

Heh, I had just indirectly told everyone about my love-life.

I hope a certain someone had understood the message...

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

...

I was sitting on a box of props behind stage.

These people are so easy to read. Like seriously, do they always act this way?

Thanks to Miki, I had almost learned all of their names.

The teal haired one that is sitting next to a tall blue haired guy is Miku, Miki's enemy. Sure, I love Miki but Miku is nice.

The guy with the royal blue hair and eyes is Kaito, Miku's boyfriend. Miki described him as an "ice-cream addict".

Next to him were two similar looking people. One was a guy and the other a girl. Both of them had golden blond hair. The difference was that their eyes were different shades of blue. Rin's features were more delicate and she had...er-girl parts. I thought they were twins until Miki said, and I quote, "I wish they were freaking twins!" Her outburst really surprised me until she revealed the names of the two... Rin and Len.

Rin as in the, and I once again quote, "F-cking washboard who stole my boyfriend!"

Len as in the, and I quote again, "He's the jerk who dumped me for that washboard!" Or also known as: Miki's new love.

Yes, Miki could use very colorful language when she was mad.

The purple guy was Gakupo and the girl with pink hair who was avoiding him must be Luka the tuna lover.

Well I think that is everyone.

Now this is the part where I say that everyone's feelings are pretty obvious here...

Okay so let's start off with Miku and Kaito. Kaito is basically looking like an idiot smiling to himself.

Miku is similarly happy but something seems to be bothering her I guess. Since she keeps on sending perplexed glances my way I guess she is still trying to figure out what I meant when I said that what I want I can't have. Well good luck figuring that out.

Gakupo looks confused over why Luka is avoiding him. Luka is looking away, with a blush on her face. Judging by her lines, she has indirectly confessed to Gakupo yet the bonehead doesn't get it and thinks it was all part of the song.

Geez...

Now for the funniest ones... The two blondes and the teal guy who I'm guessing is Miku's brother since Miki didn't mention him.

Okay, so the teal one was glaring at the blonde guy which was doing the same thing to him. The girl meanwhile was glancing from one to the other, looking pretty helpless and confused.

I may be wrong but I suspect that Len and Mikuo have some secret between them that Rin wants to discover. Hmmm... Love triangle maybe? Meh, it probably is since the song the teal guy sang was probably directed at Rin... Yes, I could be wrong again but it was kinda obvious by the way that he looked at her before going on stage.

Heh, see what I mean by easy to read?

_"So if he decides to leave you alone and crying, you know I'm still here, the faithful one..."_

Hm, that line specifically really hit something deep within me...

Miki loves Len, but he leaves her alone and crying time over time, but I'm always there waiting...waiting for a chance at happiness.

I looked at Mikuo who stared at Rin, who was currently talking with Len, and I knew we had more in common than I would've ever thought.

In him I saw myself... A stranger and I had something in common. Nice to see what a small world we live in.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Len. Even though he was laughing, I could tell that something was really bothering him. I wish he would tell me...

Mikuo, on the other hand, kept on staring at me and averted his gaze whenever I looked at him.

What are these two hiding from me?

With each passing second, I begin to grow uneasy. I felt that this wasn't just a simple talent show... It was a talent show of fragile hearts.

I placed my hand over my chest and felt the soft beating of my heart. Everyone around me has their hearts on display for others to see... My own included.

Len Kagamine had changed so much in my life... He made me able to open up to others after _that_ happened.

He...

I clutched at the fabric over my heart.

He made me love again.

Love... That was something that I thought had become an alien emotion to me.

Now that I was feeling it again... It made me feel warm, happy, excited and anxious all at once... It was so much different from last time.

This is happiness, isn't it Mom?

"Rinny... You look awfully pensive. What are you thinking about?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Miku.

"I'm thinking about nothing and everything at the same time, if that makes any sense at all."

She nodded in understanding. Besides Len, Miku is the only person who knows about my past and present. All of the little details in between as well...

"Now for the last act of the night, Rin and Len Kagamine will sing a song they made named 'Juvenile'!"

"You're up."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Rin, I did it... You can too. Tell Len how you feel."

I couldn't help but blush a little, "Y-yeah right..."

I quickly turned and made my way towards the curtain, bumping into someone.

"Yo, I know you're excited to perform with me but c'mon, you can't just tackle me."

I glared at Len, "Shut up, or I'll punch you."

He nodded, "Yes, your highness."

"Will you stop stealing my lines?"

I recognized Mikuo's voice immediately and slightly stiffened. It had gotten awkward for me to talk to him ever since his sister told me he loved me.

"Tch, who invited you Mikuo?"

"I invite myself, and besides Rin has no problem talking to me, right Rin?'

Sure, if Miku had never told be about certain stuff, Mikuo and I could be good friends.

I gulped and nodded.

Mikuo smirked and then innocently stated, "See Len? Rin and I are friends so I don't see why you get mad when I talk to her."

"Tch."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed around us and Mikuo gave Len a small glare, "End the game now."

Len tensed and his jaw tightened.

End the game? What game?

My blue eyes darted from Len to Mikuo. Now I am sure that they are definately hiding something.

Len rolled his eyes and took my hand, nudging me towards the curtain, "Let's go Rin."

I looked back at Mikuo, but he avoided my gaze. He had a look of sadness and remorse hinting on his face.

What happened to his cheery mood that he had earlier?

I shook Mikuo out of mind. I need to focus on singing my lines correctly. If I think of Mikuo I'll get nervous and mess up. It's funny how even though I have been around him since the beginning of the semester, I never actually talked to him, much less befriended him, until the accident... Must be an act of fate I guess.

I took a deep breath and hesitated before going onstage. Len gave me a reassuring squeeze to my shoulder.

I nodded in understanding and together we walked through the curtain.

"Well here are Rin and Len Kagamine, whenever you're ready guys."

Len nodded and took a deep breath. I. Also breathed in deeply and the music began to play.

"And I've just found I'm addicted to you

I love the way you feel turn me on more"

My prerecorded voice sang in the background. I made Len change it to a chipmunk tone that way if anyone asked who sang that part I could easily say it was Len. Hah, I'm so smart.

"Kagamine Rin, in the place to be

Be-together ring, no doubt

Turn it up, Turn it up" Len started singing.

"Hand-in-hand over time, meeting each other eye-to-eye.

Can I trust in this strange and newborn feeling?

Don't you ever let me go, or wander from me to and fro

Now I know that a lovely night is about to begin." I sang next.

Will this really be a lovely night?

As I saw Len next to me and felt my heart skip a beat, I knew it might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"She's the cutest girl that I know in her class

If I want to get her email should I just ask?

Maybe I am a kinda cool guy...

There's no need for me to be acting kinda shy."

Of course I'm cool! Rin added the "kinda" part to lower my self esteem but c'mon, I radiate awesome and she knows it.

"Yeah, I think I am handsome, really

I chose my clothes carefully, good enough surely

Although I know I am a still little scrawny

I'm growing up, my peak is starting soon already."

"Yet I find this situation kinda awkward

I can't tell if this love is really it

But we're going out together aren't we?

We should be able to walk arm-in-arm easily."

Heh, I kinda lied in this part. No, me and Rin aren't going out. I admit it, even being near her in some occasions makes me sweat and get clumsy and stuff so scratch the walking arm in arm out.

But I am sure that I love Rin. I am in love with the short transfer student that won me over slowly and steadily. I glanced at Rin and she was looking over to an opening behind stage where Mikuo stood.

"Hey hey, wait! Who are you looking at there?

Why are you giving that cool guy a flirty stare?

I don't get it, she's just like a fickle cat

A cute lady, with an easy-changed heart." I sang, though these were never intended to be part of the song. Why is Mikuo always butting in?

_Because he loves her too._

Shut up L. Stop reminding me.

_You're going to screw up soon aren't you? C'mon if you don't tell Rinny Rin Rin about the bet, Mikuo will do it for you and that won't be preeeetttyyy~..._

I know that! Now let me think clearly!

_Fine, be that way. Here I am, a conscience trying to help but nooooo~. Fine! I'll just watch you mess up!_

"Don't think I am oblivious, I can see what's in your eyes

I know that you are in love with me

But understanding the feeling, is different from realizing

So could you teach me the magic of this thing called love?"

I nearly laughed as I saw how red Rin had turned when singing that part. She is so cute.

Hmmm, actually I would love to show her what it was to love someone. After what she had been through...

Could she really trust me? I think she already does... I hope she does because I love her with all my heart.

I remember how Miku told me that true love could happen even to me, the evil cold player who loved no one. As I looked at Rin's warm and sparkling sea blue eyes, and knew that it was true.

I have found it in Rin.

If something happened to her or she grew to hate me...

I don't know what I'll do. I'd go crazy...

The day that Rin almost got run over I felt like I was dying inside. Rin had become my life... I love her dearly. That day was one of the only days in my life in which I have cried... I was relieved when I felt her in my arms. I could've cried all day and thanked God for returning her to me because without her I'd rather die.

Because... I just found out that I'm addicted to her.

"And I've just found I'm addicted to you

I love the way you feel turn me on more"

Heh, just on cue.

Never, in my whole life, did I think I would ever feel this way.

That I would be in love...

Heh, if I went back in time and told my player self that I would stop going out with random girls and fall in love with the new transfer student, he would've thought I was crazy and shot me down before that happened.

Yet now that it has happened... Please don't let it end.

I have to thank Kaito and Miku for giving me Rin. They knew I needed serious help and sent me a golden angel.

Thank you...

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"He said some compliments telling me that

I am adorable and a fun girl

He's seducing me (That's what I think)

I say okay, but maybe too quick"

It's true every time he said something to compliment me, I blushed and just reverently nodded. It's just that I don't know how to respond.

I love him, don't I?

"He's pretty cute (A little small, I know)

And rather smart (sometimes childish, although)

But don't think I'm making any complaints!

I might as well love him, is what I'm trying to say."

Yeah, he's not as strong and tall as Gakupo, Mikuo, or Kaito but he is the guy I love. Hmph! Len always calls me short (when he is only a couple inches taller) so this is my revenge...

Smart? Yep... Straight A's that guy...

"But then I see that other cool guy

He seems like someone I might like

I'm not sure I believe in destiny

I'm not sure I've met the one who's right for me"

While I sang this part, I take a glance at Mikuo who is standing on the sidelines. Destiny is something hard to believe in... Yet if it does exist, then was it on purpose that Mikuo rescued me and we became friends? Is there a hidden reason for that?

No... Destiny or no destiny, I love Len... I think. I've never been seriously in love so I don't know what to expect.

Are these sweaty palms and beating heart a product of this "love"?

I don't know; I'm seriously confused. Haku said love is when you can't stop thinking about a person, will give everything for them, and can't imagine a life without them. Hmmm... I am in love then...

Because ever since that day in the classroom, when we had accidentally touched hands, I knew this guy would change something in my life. He slowly pried out my wretched past... He stayed by my side and shared my pain, alleviating my burden. Len waited patiently and comforted me when I thought no one would. At first I thought that I was just another of his conquests like Miki and Miku, but the latter had convinced me otherwise.

I'll never forget our memorable date...

Or his warm smile...

Or his shining cerulean eyes...

His hand atop mine...

My beating heart...

My hardened shield nothing more than a distant memory...

"So I've got to ask, are you the one?

My heart's beating so fast it's worrisome

This evening's stars that are coming soon

Are shining with my wish"

I wish…that this day would never end…because I have a feeling that everything will be different after today.

"Hand-in-hand over time, meeting each other eye-to-eye

Can I trust in this strange and newborn feeling?

Don't you ever let me go, or wander from me to and fro

Now I know that a lovely night is about to begin."

"I know what love is… it's a thing

Okay maybe it's a little harder to explain

But my heart keeps saying "I really want to see her"

Before I'm defeated, I just want to sing:

Let me the one that you choose

You have no real choice besides me, do you?

Stop looking around at other guys, please

I just really want you to come back to me."

I don't look at other guys! Okay so maybe a little but only at Mikuo!

...Because he is my friend!

Geez is that how I really act?

"What's this now? You play a patient guy?

All the stuff you're saying, it's so old-time!

You know I really, really hate commitment

I'll do just whatever it is I want!"

"Okay, I'm with you, but it's not like that

I just did it 'cause I felt like coming back

Huh? What was that? I'm not a tsundere!

I really don't care what it is you say!"

"Always misunderstanding, but I find you fascinating

I'm thinking about you all day long

Alright I will promise, not to look at someone else

This love that we share is starting over now..."

As you've noticed... This song is pretty out of character for me... Yep, but since Len beat me in a staring contest then I have to put up with it I guess...

People might think I actually mean it though...

"Na Na Na Na…

Comin' up yo

How we wanna know it

Go shawty, Go shawty

We're gonna do it like this" Len sang the ending lines and was welcomed by his fangirls screaming.

I swear I'll throw my shoe at all the girls who are fangirling over my Len!

Oh crap...

I didn't mean that!

No! He's not mine! I mean... Augh! Forget you heard anything!

Len smirked and hugged me tightly.

The color rushed to my face and my head felt light.

Len, you're not helping!

Then, his warm hand engulfed mine and I felt the heat from his hand transfer to mine, heating my heart.

My ice cold heart was now a puddle of water... Winter had turned to spring.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

Hmmm, Piko...

What had he meant when he said, "What I want is something I can't have?"

He seems cheery and funny, but that phrase is full of yearning and sadness.

I wonder what he was talking about...

Piko keeps on staring at Miki almost adoringly... Is that what he meant? Miki?

But aren't they friends and stuff?

Plus, why wouldn't he be able to have-

Her love…

He wants her love, but her heart belongs to Len.

Ah, I see what's going on... Hah! And some people have the nerve to say that I'm slow!

Poor Piko...

On the other hand, Rin and Len seemed pretty delighted with tonight.

Come on Rin, confeeeesss~...

I took a quick look at my brother whose face was twisted into a sour grimace.

My heart ached for him. He just witnessed Rin with Len singing a song about love.

How I wish I could help my dear brother.

Why did he have to fall in love with Rin? I mean he could have any other girl except my best friend. I sighed, he has to confess as well so Rin can definitely put a stop to his dreams and make him accept the cruel reality.

I just hope he doesn't...

"Miku, I'll be back. I need to get some water."

I nodded and let my boyfriend leave... I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice that Gakupo had also left.

Something is up between those three...

And I have a feeling it isn't anything good.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Rin, I forgot my bag in the classroom. I'll be back."

"Okay Len,"

"Hey, you did great."

I looked up to see Len smiling proudly.

"Y-you were also good."

He smirked and closed his eyes, "Of course I did. I am awesome like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, your fangirls think the same."

"Jealous?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned.

"N-no! G-go get your bag already!" I yelled while avoiding his gaze.

"I am~!" He said and walked away.

I walked back to where Miku was seated.

"Good job Rin!"

"Ah, thanks you did well too."

My foot then hit something. I looked down and saw it was a journal.

I picked it up and studied the smooth black cover.

In neat handwriting it had a name printed:

Len Kagamine, Room 202B

"What's that?"

"It's Len's English journal. Hm, I'll go return it to him. He's in the room anyway."

"M'kay~! But come back quickly okay?"

"I will." I said and ran out of the auditorium and towards the B building.

Entering the building and going up the stairs, I walked towards the room.

I reached it, but my hand froze on the handle.

I heard Len's voice...And Gakupo's?

I know it is bad to eavesdrop but I still pressed my ear against the door.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

The notebook slowly slid from my fingers...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"So are you going to tell her soon?"

My eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room, but I easily recognized the voice. Rain had begun to fall and the sky was darkening quickly.

"Gakupo?"

"Yeah... I knew you would come here so that is why I came."

"Tell who what?"

"Rin about the bet you and Kaito made."

"What?"

"I was a bystander to all of this, but not anymore. Want to know something?"

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I made my way to Gakupo, "What?"

"I've known Rin since elementary school. That is how I know her. We went to elementary school and half of middle school together. She was my first friend, did you know that? That is why I can't allow you to keep on playing with her."

"I'm not playing with her! I love her! Yes, I was stupid to accept that bet but thanks to that I got to know her. She is my life!" I yelled.

"If that is so then why haven't you told her? Why haven't you told her that you were with her due to a bet? Why? She will forgive you because she LOVES you, idiot!"

I was taken aback. I expected this from Mikuo, but not from Gakupo. He was the one I least expected to have connections with Rin...

"First Mikuo and now you? Can't I do this on my own?"

"Mikuo?"

"Yes! He loves Rin too!"

Gakupo went silent.

"That doesn't change the fact that you bet Kaito one hundred dollars that you could make Rin fall for you."

"I told you already that-"

In that instant, we heard a thump and a squeak outside the door. Hm, maybe it's Kaito...

But he doesn't squeak.

I walked to the door and cautiously opened it.

On the floor lay my English journal...

I left it in the auditorium...

The only person who knew where I was and would probably bring it was...

The door was slightly opened ajar.

I ran to the hallway door and thrust it open; the rain engulfed me in a cold blanket as soon as I stepped outside.

My heart stopped and my blood froze...

She wasn't anywhere in sight...

"RIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am so evil~ *pets bunny named Cliffhanger* Now, *grabs another bunny* PLOT BUNNIES MANIFEST~!**

**Hmmm… I have to update my other stories so I won't promise a quick update but it won't take too long I hope xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW~ WE ARE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS~!**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi: x3 yes forever and ever~ It's okay thanks for reviewing at all~**

**Xitlalit123: thank you ^^**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: thank you~! I love you too~!**

**Nammi: *w* uwah~! ;u; you made me really happy~ Is it really that good? I-I made you laugh? *cries of joy* I heard nothing… ouo thank you so much!**

**Aira2889: Hahahaha… most people thought he was going to do something to Rin XD YES~! You guessed right!**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: Thank you~ yes, it was much longer this time~**

**Torixx3: Ah it's okay~ Thank you ^o^ Activities? As in sports or just any clubs?**

**Az-Sticker: x3 I'm glad that you like the length ^~^ Awww it did? I know it was pretty sad TuT**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: Yes, so much fluff~ thank you for reviewing bb~**

**Pinkalicious101: thanks ^^**

**67Rosary-Bead42: REALLY? Why thank you ^o^ yes, as of right now~ xD Was this fast enough for you?**

**PopNyanChan: Yesh~! Thank you~! It's okay! Hehehehe, sorry Ninja for all the fluff =u= Yes, I love my Miku x3 I don't really like it when she is mean~ Thank you for the cookies *nomnomnom* delicious~! Thank you for making my day with your hilarious review!**

**RinRinSableheh: YESSS =u=**

**Karilovesanime: thank you so much~ I hope you liked this one as well~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter~! *coughcoughfinallycoughcough* Sorry, school has me working as its slave and I don't have much free time… but only two more weeks till break and then I'll have more time to write~ x3 **

**Thank you all for being supportive and waiting patiently for this story's updates. I want to thank you all for the 200+ reviews. When I started this story I NEVER imagined it would get this far… Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU for supporting me on this story. Without the support I would've quit by chapter 3 xD I wish I could thank you all personally and give you a hug but alas that is impossible so instead… *virtually hugs all readers* that will have to do. **

**So as extra thanks here is this 8,000+ word chapter ^~^ enjoy! Read and review please too? *puppy dog eyes* *w***

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>This chapter is dedicated to RinRinSableheh and aira2889~<strong> °∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 13: Crying Heart, Rain Won't Stop**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I ran away as fast as I could. I had to hurry before Len realized I was there and tried to find me. I wouldn't stand being near him.

The rain was steadily falling, neither getting stronger nor showing any signs of stopping.

I stepped on a puddle and the water splashed on my clothed legs. My hair was soaked, absorbing all the falling raindrops. My clothes were wet, my skin cold... Just like my aching heart.

I liked the rain. It fit my mood extremely well. With the rain you couldn't tell apart the falling drops from my emerging tears. I walked down the streets feeling completely empty inside.

I was so stupid! All of those times we had shared together... From the very first day in the classroom... When he had come to my apartment for the first time...That day in which he said all those nice things infront of Miki to protect me... The evening on the rooftop when I had told him my darkest secrets... He had been so caring... The date in which he had told me that he loved me...

_"I would never do anything to hurt you...ever."_

_"...you are not alone."_

All a mere painful lie.

He had never meant anything had he? I was just a toy... And they were all a part of it! I feel so lost, betrayed...

Alone.

I thought Len was the only person who really understood me and cared for me after my mother's death. I was wrong. My heart burned with two seperate emotions. One of sadness and the other of hatred towards myself. I feel like such a fool... I was just a source of entertainment for him wasn't I? Like Miki and Miku had been...

I dragged my feet down the streets, not really focused on where I was going. My feet knew the path home, my mind could just die... No... It would be better if my heart died. That way, I wouldn't be feeling all of these wretched emotions that threatened to rip my heart to pieces.

The rain continued falling and the bus pulled up slowly. I got on and fished some coins out of my pocket. People didn't really pay much attention to me eventhough I was soaking wet. They probably thought I was just some idiot girl who had forgotten an umbrella and gotten drenched in rain while trying to catch the bus.

Well two out of three were right.

It felt good to go unnoticed. No one would bother me with stupid questions like "are you okay?" Instead, I could have time to think about many things... Yet that was the problem. I didn't want to think because then my heart began to hurt from painful memories. I remember what I had told Len on the rooftop...

_"The story is so similar to those events I... I get scared at how alike they are. You were also a playboy jerk. I-I know I shouldn't but... Even now my heart is pounding wildly."_

Both Len and Takeshi were jerks and will always be… It was my fatal mistake to ignore my common sense and believe in love again...to actually love Len… Just like Takeshi. No… my love for Len was much more different than what I had felt for Takeshi…

When I got to my stop, I got off the bus, trying to escape anymore of their accusing glares. The poor people probably weren't even staring at me but in my state I thought everyone was against me... Laughing at me.

My shivering body had grown immune to the cold water mercilessly splattering on me. I looked around. Oh great, this wasn't my stop. This was the same place in which I had gotten off when I almost got run over...

Where Mikuo had saved me.

Mikuo... He probably knew about this too and remained silent. Was he also enjoying it? Was his love also a lie?

I can't trust anyone now... Not even Miku or Luka whom I thought were my friends. Did they also know?

Though the rain semi-blurred my vision, I could still see the streets clearly enough not to trip. The passing cars splashed dirty water onto the sidewalks so I had to stay close to the walls of the buildings to remain as dry as possible. Though I wouldn't mind getting more wet, Haku would surely kill me when I got home. My bow had started slipping out of my wet hair and I didn't even bother to pick it up when it fell off.

One of the streetlights went out and I cursed. Is everyone out to get me? I kept on walking in the partially dark street when suddenly I heard movement behind me. I tried to turn around but a hand clasped tightly around my mouth.

Len? No... He would never do this...

"Shh... Don't scream or I'll have to hurt you." A man warned with a gruff voice.

Ice cold panic shot throughout my body, paralyzing me. No... This can't be happening! I was too terrified to make a sound as he dragged me into an ally and smacked my back against a cold brick wall.

"Heh, that's the way I like it. If you don't scream, I promise I'll be nice."

Tears flowed down my face as I studied my attacker fearfully through the little light available. His hair was messy and his face was smeared with dirt. His breath reeked of alcohol... He had been drinking.

He inhaled my scent and gave me a crooked smile, "You're really pretty. Just how I like them...shhh, I won't hurt you. You look very sad. Did your boyfriend dump you? Well I can make you feel much better…"

My eyes widened in terror, knowing what was happening. My mind blocked itself in a flurry of panic and shock. I couldn't think straight, couldn't do anything... My heart was pounding violently and it nearly stopped when his filthy fingers unzipped my sweater and kissed my neck.

Please don't hurt me... A small voice within me cried but another part of my brain overwhelmed it. The part that retains memories... This seemed to much like what had happened to me the summer before my mother's death... When I had almost gotten raped.

Except this time, I couldn't gather the pieces of my shattered terrified mind in order to defend myself...

This time it would truly happen.

As I felt his hands roam my body I couldn't help but think one thing: Len.

Len, save me. I'm begging you please come save me.

That one thought proved to me that as much as I tried to hate him for tricking me, I still loved him.

The wretched man fingered the edge of my skirt and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to die and let this all end...

My eyes flew open as my ears registered the sound of rushed footsteps and splashing water. My attacker turned around to see what caused the noise but instead crumpled like a sack of rocks when he was kicked in the shin. Yet, he still managed to throw something at the stranger and from the sound of the hiss of pain I knew it was a man. The villan used this time to stand up and punch the newcomer, sending him backwards. I saw the silloutte of the person who saved me reach for something that reflected the small amount of light available from the moon: a metal rod. My rescuer hit him in the back with the rod, rendering the man unconscious.

Dropping it with a loud thud, he ran to me and caught me in time as my legs bent and I fell.

I looked up, trying to evade the darkness and see his face... Hoping to find familiar cerulean eyes.

It wasn't Len...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I ran back towards the auditorium, not giving a flying banana about the janitor yelling at me for wetting his floors.

I burst in through the doors that led backstage, Gakupo on my heels. I found Miku and she gasped when she saw how drenched we were.

"Len what happen-"

"Where's Rin?" I asked, not letting her finish.

"Rin? Isn't she with you? She told me she was going to give you your notebook."

I cursed and felt my heart fill with an overwhelming sense of fear and dread.

Where can she be?

I didn't have more time to think for I was grabbed by my shirt collar and lifed up slightly.

I glared at Mikuo who had appeared out of nowhere and was now gripping me tightly. I didn't object... I deserved it.

"Where is she? Where is Rin? What did you do to her? Tell me!" Mikuo exclaimed, his teal eyes wild.

I wasn't scared or even intimidated by Mikuo. Yet, his eyes showed panic and worry, just like mines probably did. It hurt to see how much he cared for Rin. But it hurt even more to know that I didn't have the answer to his initial question and the woman that we both love is missing...

And it was all my stupid fault.

"Len..."

I looked back at Mikuo who had spoken in a surprisingly soft voice.

His teal eyes had begun to water a little and he looked at the floor, "D-do you really not know where Rin is?"

I shook my head solemnly and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. I had never thought about how much it must also hurt him not to know Rin's whereabouts... Not to know if she is okay or lost or...

Great, so now I have hurt more than one person.

Mikuo, who had been silent for a while, now whispered, "Why are you here?"

I looked at him in a perplexed manner. What did he mean-

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, "You say you love her yet here you are, wasting your time instead of looking for her? This is all your fault to begin with!"

His teal eyes were full of rage and he raised his fist as if to strike me but stopped half-way. His facial expression of anger faltered and instead he pushed past me and went out the door.

Miku came up to me as well with a questioning look but didn't voice her thoughts. She simply walked away, most probably trying to find her brother. She stopped as she saw how heavily it was raining and turned to me, as if asking for an answer.

"Go tell Haku," I said while looking away, "Tell her that Rin's missing."

She silently obliged and soon, the girl of teal was gone.

I turned around to hide from Luka's accusing glare. Neither she nor Miku knew why Rin had suddenly disappeared. All they knew was that I was the cause of her mysterious vanishment... And they were not happy about that fact.

Mikuo's words floated back into my mind and snapped me into action. Without another word, I left the auditorium as hastily as I had entered.

I fished out my cellphone and hoped it wouldn't get wet enough to malfunction.

"Kiyoteru? Can you come pick me up? Bring an umbrella and some towels please. Thank you."

Rin probably went home! Yeah that's it! Yet, it's still too far to walk, especially in the rain. I'll have to wait for Kiyoteru to come back.

I sat down on the front steps of the auditorium, barely protected by the roof from the rain that threatened to drown my soul.

The tears that I had been holding back now silently rolled down my cheeks.

I hurt Rin... She must hate me now. I just can't stand the thought of her eyes showing hatred towards me...

I'd rather die.

My heart contracted with throbbing pain. Rin would never want to see me again... She would hate me...

Throughout my life I had experienced pain, but never like this before. Superficial wounds heal and the pain diminishes with time. Other emotional injuries I had easily shrugged off with my uncaring, selfish personality... But now, Rin had changed all that. I could no longer be the uncaring, indifferent jerk I was before... Could no longer remain unfazed to love...

This wretched pain in my chest seems like it would suffocate me... I screwed up so badly...

_Hell yeah you did._

I groaned as I heard the voice in my head.

L, please now isn't the time.

_I'm sorry Len, but I said I would show up when you screwed up and here I am. If I leave now I'll get fired and I'm not up for months of unemployment._

I rolled my eyes. L is so annoying sometimes.

_Aww, here I am trying to help, a poor conscience doing its job and you call me annoying?_

I don't need this right now! In case you haven't noticed Rin is probably cursing every fiber of my being right now or... Or... I closed my eyes as I thought of a million things that could be happening to Rin right this moment while I sat here doing nothing.

_Geez, get it together kid. Rinny Rin Rin is probably fine! But now, what do you plan to do about this?_

I don't know! Rin is missing! I don't even have the slightest idea where she could be! I don't know if she's okay or if something happened to her... Last time this happened she almost died! Do you know how that makes me feel?

_You're really stupid..._

Huh, why?

_You do know where Mikuo ran off to don't you? You might be trying to play it off by immersing yourself in sadness but you know what he's doing..._

I opened an eye and remained silent.

_Yes, he is currently running down the streets, more soaking wet than you are, trying to find Rin. Yet, you're here just thinking the worst. _

I sighed, he was right.

_And you know exactly why you're doing it._

My head dropped. Funny how I'm getting lectured by my conscience.

Yet, as much as I would try to deny it, L was right... I'm actually avoiding Rin.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid to meet her face to face. Afraid that when I look into her sea blue eyes all I will find will be cold rejection and hatred.

_Hm, good you finally figured it out_.

I'm a fucking coward.

_You idiot! Stop moaning and groaning! If you really love her you would stop being terrified of meeting her and instead search for her forgiveness. Rin is a very nice girl with a beautiful heart and she will forgive you as long as you explain what happened! _

I remained in silence, watching the falling drops create waves on the puddles.

_Snap out of it you stupid, idiotic, Len-headed jerk! _

His insults bounced off me easily. I mean, you can't really expect me to be insulted by Len-headed, now can you?

_Fine, I guess you'll just cede Rin to Mikuo right? Then she can fall in love with him and you'll be the coward who was afraid to chase after the girl he loves and therefore lost her. Hah! You loser! LOOSE-_

I didn't give L a chance to finish for I stood up, all reluctance gone from my gaze and replaced with determination.

MY RIN. NOT MIKUO'S... MINE.

I blinked rapidly as I realized what had just happened. I had finally snapped out of it.

Thanks L, you set me back on track.

_What can I say? A conscience has to do what a conscience has to do. Though you could nominate me for Conscience of the Month, that would be nice..._

I smiled, sure thing L, just as soon as I find Rin.

_Now I'll be leaving before Kaito thinks you've become some introverted coward who is holding a conversation with himself._

I turned around and sure enough Kaito was slowly approaching me.

"Hey..."

I nodded in his direction.

"Look, I'm sorry about Rin. It's my fau-"

"Thank you."

Kaito looked at me as if I has said something incomprehensible.

"What? I'm sorry but I'm pretty confused." Kaito admitted, walked over and sat next to me.

"I realized some time ago that it was due to your bet that I got closer to Rin. I mean, I didn't give a flying frick about her before. If it hadn't been for you then I would've never gotten to know Rin... Never known how beautiful and special she is... Never known what it is to love."

"Would you believe me if I said it was all planned?"

I laughed, "Yeah I guess so...maybe. Everything would have gone great if I had told her sooner and then maybe she wouldn't feel so bad right now... Or I."

A familiar black car pulled up on the street next to the auditorium. I got up rapidly and almost tripped over the stairs. Damn you stairs! They're always out to get me!

A strong hand took a hold of my shoulder. I turned to find my royal blue haired friend grinning, "I'm coming with you. Even though we don't talk much, Rin is still my friend."

I nodded and slightly smiled. We both got in the car and Kiyoteru was about to scold me for coming into the car dripping wet until he noticed the mood we were in. He just pushed his glasses back and decided that now wasn't the time to ask anything while he let us dry ourselves with towels. I was thankful for that. Kiyoteru always knew when and when not to talk.

Suddenly, my heat throbbed with pain and filled with a cold, strange emotion. My eyes widened. Though I didn't understand completely what happened, my heart whispered a frightful premonition...

Rin was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's P.O.V<strong>

I stormed out of the auditorium and into the pouring rain. I slightly flinched as I began to get draped with the steadily falling raindrops.

Len is so stupid. I told him to tell her but not to hurt her in some way! If he would've told her instead of Rin finding out then we wouldn't be faced with this problem right now.

I can't believe how dense he was! Rin f-cking loves him! How could he have put this off until it ended up hurting her more than it would have if he would've simply told her? He hurt her that it will take a long time for me to forgive him for that. The problem here was that since he technically is still my friend, I have mixed feelings. I would like to harbor resentment for Len but just seeing the angst in his eyes made me unable to completely do that. His heart also resulted damaged in all of this... For that reason alone I couldn't punch him even if my aching heart told me to.

See, if I hadn't fallen in love with Rin this would be an outside matter in which I would play the part of Len's friend who is trying to find Rin. Since I am his love rival now, I am extremely mad at him for breaking her heart. That led me to go off on my own in hopes of finding her. But seriously, what had I been thinking? I mean, I should've at least brought an umbrella.

No, if Rin is going through this then I can endure it for her sake... Because I love her.

I looked up at the gray skies and closed my eyes. As the cold drops kissed my eyelids I silently prayed- if there was a God somewhere up in the heavens, or some supernatural force making things work, that they would help me find Rin.

Please, right now I don't care if she prefers Len over me... I just want to know she's fine.

Crap, it seems like I've been wandering forever and still no sign of her. The sound of an aproaching vehicle shook me alert. My head snapped up to see the bus drop off two people and keep on driving. Geez, and here I was hoping to get on the bus and go home where maybe Rin would've gone to talk to Miku. Well, I guess that means I'll be wandering around some more...

I looked around at my surroundings. This place seemed awfully familiar...

Right! This is a block from the leek stand! Hmm, I should just keep on walking. Then I slightly winced as I remembered why the nearing street seemed so familiar... It was where I had rescued Rin.

Once again I felt a wave of dispair rush through me. I helped her then... I was there to catch her...but what about now? How would I rescue her now? I have no idea where she is!

I kept on walking when I almost tripped due to my foot getting stuck on something. I looked down and gasped when I saw what it was...

A white bow.

I slowly reached down to pick it up with shaky fearful fingers. I may be paranoid for picking up a random bow that I just found on the street but something told me it wasn't just any bow... It was Rin's bow.

I tried my best to blink back tears that threatened to spill as the thought sunk into my brain. My throat tied into a knot as I thought of every little possible scenario of what could've happened to Rin so that her bow would be lying forgotten on the street. Then suddenly, I realized something. This didn't have to mean that she got kidnapped or something... This could mean that she's near and the bow simply slid off! Yeah! Why did I always think of the worst?

With a new flame of hope, I began walking down the street again; the falling rain now seemed normal. I spotted someone also walking down the street and my heart lept in anxiety. Could it be Rin?

I almost began to run until the light went off and I could barely make out another figure approach the first one and pull it into an alley.

My heart dropped with rock heavy disappointment. Those two were probably a stupid couple who think it's cool to make out in the rain.

Ok, so I'll just walk by quickly and keep on looking for Rin.

I was about to pass the alley but something made me stop as I neared the corner. I have no idea what possessed me but I took a sly peek around the corner and into the alley.

What I saw nearly froze my heart.

Ok, so I couldn't see quite clearly but I saw two figures. One was slim and small like that of a young woman and the other big and bulky like that of a man.

The man slurred, "You're really pretty. Just how I like them...shhh, I won't hurt you. You look very sad. Did your boyfriend dump you? Well, I can make you feel much better…"

You just know that when you hear those words the matter at hand isn't about a loving couple anymore... Totally the contrary.

Through the little light available I saw what truly shocked me and let a strangled gasp escape my lips... The girl was wearing star earrings and a yellow, orange, and white jacket... In other words that girl was none other than the girl we had been searching for all along, Rin Kagamine.

My breathing became irregular as I entered slight shock. He began to kiss down Rin's neck and undid her zipper. My mind was reeling with rage but my body wouldn't move.

She was getting assaulted... I need to help her now! Move Mikuo! I swear I'll kill myself if I let that bastard take her! I raised my trembling hand... Len counts on me... Miku, Luka, Kaito, myself...If I can't save her...then what sort of man am I?

A WORTHLESS SCUM!

I clenched my fist with all my strength and tightened my jaw. Without another milisecond of hesitation, I ran towards the lowlife and kicked him in the shin as he turned around. He crumpled to the ground. I was about to reach for Rin but suddenly my mind registered pain from slightly under my cheek bone. I hissed and ran my fingertips across the length of my cheek which was now decorated with a thin cut. The filthy bastard cut me with a shard of glass!

As I was thinking this, the air was knocked right out of me. The man punched me in the gut without mercy and I cringed as my body was thrown against the cold alley wall. My hands searched for anything to hold onto and my fingers made contact with something smooth and cold... My hand took a hold of it as I kept the fiend within view. I was holding a metal rod...

Not giving him a chance to react, I brought the rod down onto his back with extreme strength that was only further ignited by boiling rage.

With a single blow the man was rendered unconscious but I held the rod like a baseball bat, ready to strike again if necessary.

Seeing as the guy wouldn't get up anytime soon, I rushed to Rin who had slowly crumpled. Her terrified sea blue eyes widened slightly as she recognized me and I pressed her body against mine, glad to feel her warmth... To know she was alright.

Tears of joy ran down my face and I looked up at the crying skies... Thank you.

Rin's small body shook as she began to weep uncontrollably. I tried to stroke her hair in a comforting manner but it was useless... I'm no Len. I'll never be able to bring a smile of comfort to her face... But that doesn't mean I can't try, right?

Rin's hands were each tightly holding onto my wet jacket.

"It's okay, everything will be alright. I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"M-Mikuo...I-I-It almost happend again... Not again!" She exclaimed and clutched at her head, trying to rip painful memories from her brain.

What did she mean "again"? Had this happened before? Who dared lay a finger on Rin?

My heart broke at the sight of a devastated Rin...

I used my right hand to slightly lift her chin towards me, "You're safe now. I promise that I'll protect you even if it costs me my life... Shhh, calm down... Everything is fine..."

"B-but..."

"Do you trust me?"

She searched my eyes as if to say no but slowly nodded her head.

"Then let me help you... Please?"

Rin's hands didn't loosen her grip and she tightly closed her eyes, "Please do..."

I dug my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed an extremely familiar number.

"Miku? I found her. All right…? Hmm, I wouldn't say a hundred percent. Yeah, meet you there."

"W-Want me to take you to Len…?" I asked, though I truly didn't even wish to mention him.

Her eyes flickered hope yet quickly darkened, "No... I don't want to see him." She then gasped slightly as she saw the cut on my cheek, "M-Mikuo, y-your cheek!"

I laughed and touched the wound, "It's okay, I kind of deserved that for taking so long."

She remained silent and stared at her entwined fingers.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about what he did to you... I mean- I was going to tell you but he wouldn't let me and it all went wrong and now you're hurt and you probably hate me as well-"

"It's fine... I don't hate you or Miku... I'm sure you guys had nothing to do with this... It's just Len..."

I didn't push her more for fear that she would start crying...

I hated to see her cry... Please Rin, stop crying...

For your sake and my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I walked around until I reached my parents. Haku is Rin's caretaker, I knew that much, but the real question here is...

Where is she?

I quickly asked my mother if she knew where Haku had run off to. She told me Haku had ventured off to the restroom. I thanked her and dashed towards the restroom. I was extremely mad at Len so I would love to disobey his orders but Haku is the main one that needs to know about Rin's sudden disappearance. With luck, she would know where Rin was.

From what I heard in Len's and Mikuo's converstations, Len didn't tell Rin something and she found out the harsh way...

To run away like this amid a rain storm... Whatever she found out musn't be good.

I tried to remain calm but the uneasiness kept on building in my stomach. Rin was my best friend (Luka too) so it surprised me that she just vanished without saying a word to anyone... She had been so happy before... If something happens to Rin I will personally kill Len.

I eased open the bathroom door and found Haku reapplying her make-up.

"Miss Haku?" I asked softly, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh hey! You're one of Rin's friends aren't you?" She asked, her red eyes studying me.

"Um... Yeah I'm Miku Hatsune... About Rin..."

She raised a silver eyebrow and urged me to continue.

"She's missing."

Her eyes widened and she put away her stuff in her little purse, "What do you mean? She's probably just pretending to elope with Len."

I felt my heart sink, "N-no... Even he doesn't know where she is. Rin ran away in the rain...to who knows where."

The corner of her red lips twitched downward and she blinked rapidly, "Gone?"

I nodded solemnly. Haku's eyebrows furrowed as if not understanding or not wanting to comprehend the situation. Then she rubbed her temples with her slender fingers.

"Was Len a cause of this?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question, "Umm well I'm not sure but they were talking before she disappear-"

"Where is he?"

Again, I was surprised. "I'm not sure but he was backstage a moment ago."

She smiled grotesquely and grabbed her purse sharply, "I warned him..."

I backed up as I sensed her menacing aura... It was dark and smelled of death... Okay so maybe it didn't but it might as well have.

"I warned him... I WARNED HIM THAT IF HE SCREWED UP I WOULD PERSONALLY SHOVE BANANAS DOWN HIS THROAT AND THEN THROW HIS DEAD BODY DOWN A TRENCH! DID HE THINK I WAS PLAYING?"

...

Who knew Haku had such a...violent side? She didn't give me time to finish for she started crying. I didn't know what to do so I simply stood there as I watched tears fall from her red eyes.

"L-last time this happened she almost died... I don't think M-Mikuo will save her this time... So many things could be happening to her!"

I cautiously set a hand on her shoulder, "Haku..."

"I'm gonna kill him."

She looked up at me with teary eyes, "If something happens to Rin I swear I'll kill Len Kagamine."

"You really do care for Rin, don't you?"

She sniffed and smiled, "S-she's the only family I have... She and I have faced this world together since her mother passed away."

I was about to say something but was interrupted by pulsing vibrations against my side. I gingerly took my phone out and pressed it to my ear.

A familiar voice greeted me, "Miku?"

My eyes widened, "Mikuo? Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you run away like that-"

"I found her."

My heart lept in sudden anticipation and joy, "You found Rin? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Alright…? Hmm, I wouldn't say a hundred percent." My brother stated.

My heart slowly fell off its cloud... So _had_ something happened to her? I don't want Len to interferre so...

"Can you take her home?"

"Yeah, meet you there."

I shut the phone closed and pressed it to my chest...

At least he found her.

Haku grabbed me by my shoulders, "Please tell me someone found Rin."

I smiled and blinked back some tears, "She's with Mikuo, Haku. He's taking her to our house. She's alright..."

Suddenly, Haku wrapped her arms around me, "T-thank you!"

"Want me to take you with her?"

She nodded so fervently that I was afraid her head would fall off. We exited the restroom and headed back stage. I quickly updated Luka and Gakupo on the situation and then called Kotaru. He said he was picking up Mikuo, who had called first, but he would send his brother Kitamaru.

In less than ten minutes we were inside my car, Luka, Gakupo, Haku, and I.

"Rin... We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

Everyone probably forgot about us... But we've been here all this time.

We watched everyone laugh and joke around... Gakupo snuck out before anyone noticed. Len left like five minutes later. Rin found something on the floor and left, but not before telling Miku something. Then Miki left, closely following Rin.

I just sat there, being the weird stranger who plainly stared at everyone else.

Ten minutes later, Miki returned with a triumphant look upon her face. She only did that face every so often...

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing her warily.

"Oh you'll see..." She sing-said and plopped down happily on a box next to me.

"Uhuh..." I said and sat there, waiting for Miki's answer to magically show up.

As if on cue, a soaked Len Kagamine ran in, causing a disturbance in the room.

Miku went up to him and asked him something but he cut her off, "Where's Rin?"

"Rin? Isn't she with you? She told me she was going to give you your notebook."

He cursed and Miki giggled.

"Miki, I hope you haven't done anything you'll later regret..."

She rolled her eyes at me, "No Piko, geez. I wish I had done something but things fell apart on their own..."

"What do you mean?"

"Len and Rin won't be together anymore because she overheard that Len made a bet to make her fall in love with him."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "You told her?"

"No idiot! I overheard from Gakupo that SHE overheard from him and Len! So she ran away like a pathetic damsel in distress..."

Miki laughed and pointed to Len, "Look!"

I followed her finger and saw Mikuo slightly lifting Len and yelling at him, "Where is she? Where is Rin? What did you do to her? Tell me!"

He and Len talked too low for me to hear but then Mikuo grabbed Len and was about to punch him, his fist ready. His fist slowly fell; instead he rapidly and angrily left the building.

Len talked to Miku and also left. Miki's smile faltered but then quickly recovered. She stared at the exit for a long time and then at me.

I sighed, "Geez, redhead if you're that desperate just go and see the idiot will you? It hurts to see how much you're trying to stay put and remain calm."

Heh, it hurts even more to see how much you love him.

She quickly hugged me and walked towards the exit. Being the best friend I was, I followed her at a distance. My left eye blinked rapidly. This contact is seriously annoying. Miki was stopped by Kaito so I hid behind a huge mountain thing prop so that I wouldn't be found but would hear their conversation.

"Get out of my way."

"Miki, if you're going to run to Len... Don't. He's hurt enough already. Please, can't you just leave him alone?"

Miki balled up her fists, "You don't understand! I love him!"

I closed my eyes and winced at those words.

_I love him!_

And I love her... Maybe it would be better if I just told her. I mean, I'm going to move away back anyway right? She wouldn't even care... Miki has eyes for Len and Len only. Is this how Mikuo feels too? Funny how Len is in the middle of all of this... Poor guy. To have to deal with so much hatred and love...

"He won't be in the mood Miki... C'mon just go with the Prince of Shota- I mean Piko."

My vein popped... PRINCE OF SHOTA? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Like hell I'm a shota! Just look at me, I am in no way a sho-

...

...

..

I'm sexily adorable okay? THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE!

Miki's tone changed to one that she uses when she is dangerously close to crying, "I-I just want to see him... I promise I won't go near him. Just please... I NEED to see him."

Kaito sighed and opened the door, "If you make things worse..."

Miki shook her head frantically and went out.

Kaito waited like five minutes and then also left.

My mind told me to give Miki privacy but I ignored my morals and silently followed suit.

There was no Len... No Kaito... Just a Miki curled up in the rain. Mostly everybody had left... Gakupo, Luka, and Miku had gone to who knows where. Mikuo had left long ago and Kaito had probably left with Len. The audience had slowly filed out and now it was only Miki and I outiside. Her mother would be waiting for us...

I grabbed my umbrella and opened it. I had left it outside before I entered for the first time. I thought a raincoat was enough but my mother had made me bring it along.

Now, I opened the umbrella and walked towards her until it shielded Miki from the rain. She slowly looked up, her pretty face wet from the rain and her tears. The rain, Miki, and I seem to be an inevitable trio...

"You never learn do you?"

Her wet red hair fell around her face as she looked down.

"Crying will make you ugly."

I sat down next to her and held the umbrela between us, "So you gonna tell me what's going on? 'Cus you know I didn't sit the living soul out of my butt to come here and find you crying."

"H-He..."

"Okay, that's a start. He...?"

"He loves her..."

By he, I assume she meant Len and by her, Rin. I wouldn't tell her but what she had just said had been pretty obvious, even to me who barely knew either Rin or Len. His actions basically yelled, "I love Rin" so why did it affect her so much? Miki is pretty smart so I doubt that she didn't know.

"Um, but didn't you already know that and that's why you were upset?" I said outloud and immediatly regretted it.

"I-I thought it was a passing thing... Like Miku... Like me... I thought he wasn't being serious and was just acting to satisfy some sick game... Which was partially true... It was a bet... It had been a game... But he truly fell in love with her... I never had a chance..."

It broke my heart to hear her speak like that...with so much angst in her voice. She truly does love him doesn't she? It is I who never had a chance... I think some small part of me thought that by coming here I could win her heart... I realized too late how important she is to me. The thought made a knot well up in my throat and my eyes watered.

"A-and how did you realize this?" I asked, innerly cursing my quivering voice.

"He was crying..."

I remained silent as Miki slightly looked up. She seemed uncertain whether she wanted to continue. I let her decide. It wasn't right to push her...

"He was crying for her... Len Kagamine never cried before... Not for another woman...not for love. His tears were for her!" She exclaimed and hit the wet ashpalt floor with her small fists.

I stroked her hair with my free hand, "Shhh, it's okay redhead... Not everything in life is as we want it and we have to learn to deal with it...even if it hurts."

She wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry Piko for burdening you with my problems..."

"That's what friends are for right? Besides red-head, it's not like you to give up so easily. The rain must be making you sad. Geez, now I feel like crying. Yep, it's the rain. I don't wanna cry 'cus I'm too handsome to become ugly." I said light heartedly, though my failed attempt at lightening the mood was as useless as a feather falling atop lead.

She slightly smiled and looked at me, "Maybe there is still a small possibility right? About Len..."

I forced a smile on my face. "Y-yeah...but..."

Miki realized I hadn't finished my sentence and had just been staring at her which caused her to look up.

"But?"

I gulped; there is no going back now. "I never got to tell you something before I left so many years ago..."

"What was it?"

"I'm having selfish thoughts... I don't want you to be with Len... I don't want you to love him because I-"

My phone rang and I answered it, leaving Miki's eyes asking for an ending to the phrase... Almost yearning for it.

"Okay bye."

I shut my phone closed and without looking at her said, "You're mom is worried. She's waiting for us at the front of the school.

I held up the umbrella and using my free hand, lifted Miki from the ground.

She placed a hand atop my one hand that was holding the umbrella and looked at me.

"Why don't you want me to love Len?" She whispered.

I swear that if I hadn't been cold due to the rain, I would've been blushing like crazy right now. Instead, I smiled and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about what I said... It's nothing important. Y'know, stupid yet awesome Piko stuff… Now let's go. Your mother is waiting."

She gave me a questioning look but asked no more.

I can't tell Miki how I feel... No, it'll have to be the secret of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We reached Rin's house and both Kaito and I opened the doors.

"Master Len, Sir Kaito, the umbrella!"

"It's okay Kiyoteru! Haku won't get TOO mad that I wet her floors."

We ran inside the apartment and I went to the main desk.

"Is Miss Haku here? Or Rin Kagamine?"

The young woman looked at her lisr and shook her head, "Sorry but both Miss Yowane and Miss Kagamine left more than two hours ago and haven't returned."

"Umm, is there a way I can enter Rin's room? I had a key that Haku gave me but left it at home."

"Are you Len?"

I blinked rapidly, "Um, yeah?"

She nodded and showed me a note it read:

_If when I am absent a boy by the name of Len comes asking to go into Rin's room let him. He must have blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. If he drags Rin out of the building, let him. He is potentially Rin's future boyfriend. If Rin somehow finds this note, snatch it away immediately._

_With love, Haku Yowane._

My eyebrows raised as I read the note. Funny how much she agreed to me breaking into Rin's room and dragging her out and stuff.

The woman gave me the key and I ran up the stairs, Kaito behind me. My heart was thumping with every step I took. Somehow my heart didn't want to give up the small hope I had...that somehow Rin had come in without being noticed so she wouldn't be pestered with questions about Haku.

My hand trembled as I turned the knob...

If she isn't here then I don't know what I'll do...

I hesitantly opened the door and walked in, breathing out heavily. Had I really been holding my breath this whole time? Her bed was neatly made, everything was in it's place. I frantically ran around the room, looking in the kitchen, in the bathroom, anywhere Rin could hide.

The room was empty.

"So this is Rin's home?"

I felt like punching myself when I realized that I had brought Kaito here. I had promised Rin that I wouldn't tell anyone that she was of, as she stated "lower class." It was too late now...

"Yeah... She didn't want anyone to find out that she lived here. She thought that people would make fun of her is they found out she attended a "rich" school while she couldn't afford that much."

"Why didn't she tell us this before? We wouldn't have laughed..."

"She trusted no one."

Kaito nodded. He probably already knew about the incident that had hurt Rin so much since Miku knew. Rin told me that after telling her, they had formed a newer, stronger bond. Then, a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Does Mikuo know?"

"About Rin almost getting...? No, Miku never told him and I wasn't going to."

"Oh... But I would've thought that Mikuo would be the next person to know after Miku."

"Well um you see... Mikuo began to like Rin after he saved her...kind of like love at first sight. Miku found out after the accident so if she told him about the incident with Rin... He would get violent. Rin told you directly didn't she?"

I remembered the day on the rooftop where I had seen Rin cry her heart out to me. I had promised her that I would never hurt her and now... I had broken that oath.

"Yeah she did..."

"You probably consoled her and stuff but Mikuo... He would've plainly yelled murder. For that reason, Miku kept quiet."

I nodded, completely understanding her. I walked over to Rin's bed and sat down. The Pikachu I had gotten for her was resting in between pillows. I smiled and tried really hard not to cry as I poked it but it was useless. I grabbed the plush and hugged it tightly, ignoring Kaito's presence as I cried into it. Every minute that passes without knowing about Rin is like a wound to my heart... I'm seriously going to die if we don't find her soon.

I felt Kaito sit next to me and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her, don't worry."

I looked up and tried to glare at him while drying my tears, "Y-you better not tell anyone about what you just saw or I-I'll hunt you down."

He chuckled, "I saw nothing, O King of Shota."

I frowned and was about to throw a pillow at him but was interrupted by Kaito's ringing phone.

"Hello?" My blue haired friend answered and held the phone to his ear.

His eyes widened and they darted to me, "I don't think that'll be possible. I'll try but no promises. Okay thanks, love you too."

I arched a brow, waiting for him to tell me what had just happened. From the "love you too" I guess he was talking to Miku. I mean, I don't think he would be talking to his mother... Or was he?

He simply stared at me as he put his phone away, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"What happened?" I asked, annoyed that he wouldn't tell me.

"They found her."

It took me a while to take in the meaning of those three words... They found her.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed Kaito's shoulders, "Where is she? Is she okay? Where was she? Does Haku know? Why did she run away? Wait; no forget that, that's stupid. Does she hate me? Please tell me where she is."

He blinked rapidly, "Woah Len, calm down."

I felt like shaking the answers out of him but instead resorted to sitting back down on the bed like a good little boy.

"Rin is fine... At least she is now. Miku didn't want to explain everything. Mikuo found her. She's at their house."

I tensed at the sound of Mikuo's name. So HE found her? I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean he saved her before and now again... While all I have done in both events is hurt Rin.

I sighed, that doesn't matter anymore. She's okay... I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me.

"Take me to her." I demanded.

Kaito scratched the back of his head, "Well umm, you see..."

"She doesn't want to see me, huh?"

"Not exactly. Miku's pretty pissed at you for hurting Rin. She doesn't know what you did though. So she's trying to keep you away until Rin tells her what happened."

"Oh..."

"Yet, I know you won't give a damn about what I tell you and you'll end up coming anyway so..."

I smirked, "You know me too well."

"Let's go?"

"Yeah" I said and walked towards the door.

"Oh but if Miku asks, you slashed and kicked and punched until I let you come, mkay?"

I laughed, "Sure thing Kaito."

We locked Rin's door and I ran downstairs. Kaito preferred to walk than look like an idiot.

I was about to dash past the main desk when I heard something that almost made me trip over my own feet.

"I need to see Rin Kagamine! I am Takeshi Utake, it's very important that I see her!"

"I'm sorry sir but she isn't here right now."

"But she does live here right?"

"Yes, but she left two hours ago."

Takeshi Utake? Who is that? Last time I heard, Rin didn't get along with any guys except Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, and other guys from school beside me. This guy was a complete stranger... Or was he?

I mean, she IS a transfer student...

I studied the guy. He was actually pretty handsome. Midnight black hair and dark eyes… Hah, I bet he's a stupid player at his high sch-...

My eyes darted back to the guy as he left the building.

"What is it Len? You suddenly stopped."

"N-nothing...let's go."

I followed Kaito back to the car but the guy's face kept on popping up in my mind.

There is no way that he could be...

_"I need to see Rin Kagamine! I am Takeshi Utake, it's very important that I see her!"_

Nah, I'm probably overthinking things...

Yet, something in the back of my mind knew it could be possible...

Could Rin's past have come back to haunt her?

* * *

><p><strong>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿ Next Chapter: Shadows of the Past, Reluctant Heart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now~ Hey, I saw about the new image thing on so how exactly does it work? What if you can't ask for permission because you don't know who made the image? Sorry if I sound really stupid ^~^'**

**Well onto review responses!**

**ShadowNinja26: Awww sorry about that ;u; She is a nice person… in fact she isn't the main villain of this story someone else is… ouo Oh Mikuo will end up with someone…eventually ^^ Thank you very much~**

**Xitlalit123: Yes, he won't end up alone xD**

**Featherain: Sorry about that ^^' Yay, thank you!**

**Aira2889: Oh noes where did nine go? :o oh well~ thank you for your review!**

**RinRinSableheh: Sorry for not updating fast… hope you're not dead /shot by Rin for bad humor usage.**

**Pinkalicious101: no sorry, it was Len ^^'**

**TsukiyamaMewwChan: Umm, no sorry… I just wrote that scene off the top of my mind XD**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: *gives you bunny* ^^ Yesh Piko is adorable ball of shota full of emotions~ /is shot by Piko LOVE YOU~**

**Asianshibi99: Yes the prince of shota has suffered for many years so Mikuo you can't be complaining…yet. *hugs you* thank you very much~! Love you!**

**Namimoro: Thank. You :D Thank you Nammi~ Next chapter is for you~!**

**xX little kagami Xx: thank you for the love~**

**Az-Sticker: Thank you very much for the long review~ I enjoyed reading it :3**

**Suzume Tsuji: Yes, it's not over yet and won't be for a while! Thank you very much~**

**Random Kagamine Lover: Thank you for your support and feedback *hugs* I hope the PM I sent you helped a bit ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now ^u^ I gotta go work on the other three chapters of different stories that I have open and pending~ Until next time~<strong>

**Please read and review~**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: See? I did update the next day~ Wooo~ Not a very long chapter this time but long enough xD Thank you to all who have supported this story up to now. Never thought I would have so many fans and readers from all over the world… It really makes me ecstatic. I love you all so very much! I just wanna cry thinking about how awesome you all are. Thanks to my best friend pret-Tbutterfly who knows how rushed I am with all my writing and daily obligations yet she always manages to cheer me on. Everytime I get a new review it's hard not to leap out of my chair or start wiggling in joy. SO THANK YOU, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND please review because it is truly a gift to me… a wonderous gift to see that so many people enjoy this. **

**p.S: I am once again updating under timed pressure so excuse any mistakes you may find ^u^  
><strong>

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °This chapter is dedicated to Namimoro! °****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past, Reluctant Hearts**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I shivered inside Mikuo's car. I actually felt very guilty about being in there. He was hugging me, trying to keep me warm from lack of blankets or towels. I had thought the worst of him... Thinking he had been in on Len's plan... Yet here he was, as soaked as I was... He saved me once again. Mikuo's almost like a guardian angel to me... A teal leek angel.

The car stopped moving and Mikuo helped me outside and into the Hatsune household. As soon as we entered, Miku and Haku who were waiting there, rushed to us.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed and then gasped as she saw the cut on her brother's cheek, "Mikuo what happened to you?"

Mikuo shrugged as he touched the cut, "Nothing important."

Haku was currently squishing the life out of me, "Rin! You have to stop doing this to me! I'm going to die of a heartattack one of these days! Why did you run away like that?"

The past events flooded my mind and my knees weakened and I fell into Haku's arms once again.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed and then turned around, "Someone prepare a warm bath and towels in two rooms!"

Almost immediately, servants appeared and began rushing to the bathrooms.

"Rin, you need to take a warm bath and you too Mikuo. We'll talk as soon as you're out."

We both nodded and Miku's servants took me to the restroom in which I must bathe. Most of my actions seemed alien... As if it weren't me who were performing them. I felt as if my body were moving on my own while my mind was elsewhere.

I peeled of my wet clothing and entered the bathtub. The warm water was refreshing against my cold skin but it had no effect on my void heart.

I wish I could've stayed there forever and submerge all my problems away and never remember them. I didn't know what I should feel... Hate for Len, Love for Len, Happiness that I hadn't been...y'know and Mikuo saved me... Sadness for Len's betrayal... So many emotions were fluttering in my heart that I thought I would be sick.

I dried myself and dressed in some clean clothes that had been placed next to the towels. They were probably Miku's... Haku and Miku... My dearest and closest friends.

Once done, a servant guided me to Miku's room where everyone was gathered. A second servant brought two cups of tea.

"C'mon Rin, sit here." Miku said and motioned to a cushion chair. Then she handed me a cup of warm tea, "Now tell us what happened."

Mikuo got up, "I should leave..."

"No," I said, "You've rescued me enough times to know what's going on."

Haku, Miku, and Mikuo silently waited for me to begin speaking.

"I-It happened again."

Both Miku and Haku gasped and they held their breaths, shocked from the revelation.

"Hm... What happened again?" Mikuo asked as he studied the other's reactions.

"I-I..." I began but was at a loss of words, "I-I almost got raped again."

Mikuo's eyes widened considerably, "AGAIN?"

I nodded and without knowing it, tears began to flow down my face. I gripped the warm cup of tea, trying to get it's warmth to heat up my shivering body.

Mikuo stood up and looked as he was going to destroy anything in his path, "Who dared touch you Rin? What bastard dared try to do something so vile? TELL ME!"

Miku stood up and placed her hands against her brother's chest, "Mikuo! Please calm down!"

"H-his name was Takeshi..." I mumbled, "H-He tricked me into thinking he loved me..."

My throat grew hoarse and I basically choked the rest out, "...just like Len."

"Len? What do you...oh." Mikuo muttered and grew silent.

My teary eyes darted up, "You knew what he did to me?"

He hung his head and his teal eyes stared at the ground, "I just recently found out I was going to tell you but I preferred Len to tell you himself."

So he had known as well... And he didn't tell me either.

Miku glared at Mikuo, "Get out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

Mikuo nodded, mumbled his apologies, and left the room without another word.

Then Miku kneeled on the ground and took my hand, "Now tell us Rin, what happened?"

"H-he toyed with me... It was all a lie!" I exclaimed and gripped the cup so hard I was afraid it would break.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and began telling them what had happened between Len and I. With them, I had no reason to hold back... The contents of my miserable life simply spilled from my lips like water from a tilting cup.

Miku switched the cup in my hand to a pillow, probably sensing I would destroy the cup with my upcoming story...which I probably would've done.

I told them everything that happened on the rooftop... On the date... How nice it felt to have him near me and then how devastating it was to learn the crushing truth.

Haku looked as if she were going to murder someone. Miku had plainly started crying repeating the same thing she had last time something like this had happened.

"I'm such a bad friend! I had no idea this was happening to you!" She bawled.

Then we heard commotion outside.

"You can't go in there!"

"I need to!"

The door was burst open and Len entered, follwed by Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka. I unconsciously flinched at the sight of Len. He was wet as well, a little more than Kaito was.

"Rin, I went crazy when we couldn't find you please listen to-"

"Shut up!" Miku said and pointed a finger at Len and then Kaito, "You two are in soooo much trouble!"

"Miku-"

"HAAH!"

My eyes widened as a flurry of silver lunged at Len.

Haku closed her hands around his neck and began choking him, "DIiiieeee!"

Miku calmly walked up to the two and placed a hand on Haku's shoulder, "Not that I hate seeing this guy suffer but we need him alive."

Haku's red eyes focused on Len's face as if wondering if he was worth keeping alive.

"Fine," Haku muttered and let him go.

"Now..." Miku said pacing back and forth, "I have a perfect way to solve this."

She then turned around so fast I was surprised her long teal pigtails didn't slap her face.

"You," Miku said pointing at Len, "and the other guys sit over there!"

The guys (Kaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo) scooted over to the three seat couch, Len having to sit on the armrest.

"Now," Miku said and then exclaimed, "Someone bring in tape and three chairs, oh and a desk!"

Servants flowed into the room carrying everything Miku had asked for. How and where they got the stuff is, and will always, be a mystery to me.

Miku placed a desk in the back of her room. Then, she placed tape in a square shape on the floor next to it and set a bean bag infront of the desk in the center.

Then, she placed the three chairs in a row.

She gathered pillows and somehow a leek appeared in her hand. Miku then went to sit at the desk and smiled, "Luka, Rin, and Haku sit in the chairs."

We did as told.

"The court shall now hold place." Miku stated and tapped her leek on the desk.

"Miku is this really necessary?" Kaito asked.

"Justice Miku to you, defendant!" Miku sneered, pretty mad at Kaito at the moment.

"Now, may the Defendant Len come up the the accused box of doom?"

"It's just tap-"

A pillow flew and smacked Len on the head. "Shut up! You have the right to remain silent!"

Len sighed and walked inside the box.

"Now will the prosecuter and plantiff take their positions? Rin you can have the squishy beanbag."

"Are you just taking random court terms and calling us that?" Kaito wondered.

"You have no right to speak either!"

I nodded and sat down, while Haku followed closely behind.

"Now, first of all... How dare you make a bet with blue head over there to make Rin fall in love with you and then break her heart? Someone hand me a banana!" Haku began as she walked back and forth.

Len sighed and looked at me. When our eyes met I immediately averted my gaze, unable to remain looking at him.

"Look, yes I did agree to the bet. I did but I was a heartless jerk at the time and Miku you know that pretty well!" Len said.

The leek tapped the desk,"Agreed!"

"So I began to play along with Kaito but soon... Soon it wasn't about the bet anymore but about these new feelings I was feeling inside. I tried denying many times that what I felt was love but it was useless... I truly fell in love with you Rin."

I gulped and tried not to dwell on his words or I might actualy begin to believe him... And that I cannot do.

"If you "loved" Rin then why didn't you tell her the truth?" Haku shot at him.

"I... I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"..."

Another pillow was thown, "Speak!"

"...afraid that I might see rejection and disappointment in her beautiful eyes...like now."

I blinked back tears, trying not to focus on his words again.

"Permission to throw pillow?"

"Granted."

"This," Haku said while throwing a pillow at Len, "could've been avoided if you told her the truth! I can't believe you did that even after she told you what she had been through in the past!"

Hurt was plainly evident on Len's face.

"You have nothing to say, defendant?"

"..."

"In that case, Kaito is next!"

Len sighed and began walking but then stopped, "Rin... Please forgive me."

I ignored my trembling lip and tightly closed my eyes.

Len then kept on silently walking back and taking Kaito's place.

"First of all, I was said jerk's friend in his dark ages. I admit, he was pretty tough to get along with." He said and then faced Miku, "He even dumped Miku."

Miku went silent and looked like she wanted to go curl up in Kaito's lap but remained firm, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I...I kind of made the bet with Len to prove you were better with me. Ah, it was a long conversation that, for the sake of my pride, I shall not repeat."

"Continue..." Miku said but the blush on her face was noticeable at least to me.

"I began to study Rin closely. Gakupo provided some info on her and putting all together we concluded that she was incredibly nice and perfect for a jerk like Len over there." Kaito said and then sighed, "The idiot began to smile and get along with us. Rin, before you showed up this guy and I barely talked considering he was dating my four-year old crush."

That thought had never occured to me until now... Kaito and Len were best friends now. It was hard to imagine they weren't that way from the very beginning. Kaito and Len... Enemies?

"Yet as soon as you showed up he got along with all of us. I was hoping that maybe you could somehow get him to stop acting like a player...and it worked. He dumped Miki. I mean, would've he not been changing he would've easily gone out with both of you and still been able sleep at night."

I hadn't thought about that either.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that even though we don't talk much, I consider you a close friend Rin. Due to that I would never try to hurt you or do something that would result in something like this. I'm seriously sorry... I just wanted to help."

"Hmph," Miku said and tapped her leek on the desk, "Mikuo get up here."

Mikuo remained seated, "Miku is this truly-" a flying pillow hit him, "ow!"

He reluctantly got up and stood in the tape square of doom, "kay..."

"Mikuo Hatsune, since when did you know about this?"

"Since about a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"O dear sister of mine, who am I to butt in a couple's life? As much as I hate it, those two are basically a couple. I thought Len should've been responsible for telling Rin what he did. If I told her it would just hurt her more." He said and then scratched the back of his teal head, "I kinda threatened him to tell Rin after the talent show or I would tell her myself."

Miku's eyes narrowed, "And then when she disappeared you went to look for her?"

He let his head drop and he nodded, "I couldn't stand not knowing where she was... I'm really glad I did though."

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her about six blocks from her house."

"You walked all the way there from school?" Miku exclaimed, forgetting to stay calm.

I slightly blushed at the fact. I mean, I took the bus there but to walk the distance...

He truly does love me, doesn't he? I feel terrible because despite everything, I know deep within my heart that I love Len.

Mikuo shrugged, "I was desperate."

"For saving Rin from terrible doom you shall be pardoned Mikuo, you may go free now."

"Woohoo~"

"What happened?"

We all turned to face Len. It hadn't occured to me that he still hadn't been told what had almost happened to me tonight.

"Umm well you see...um.." Miku mumbled looking for the right way to say it.

"I saved Rin from getting raped, okay?" Mikuo snapped.

"Mikuo!" Miku scolded.

"He wanted to know so I told him."

Len froze as if someone had paralyzed him, "It happened again?"

The room went dead silent.

"It happened again and I couldn't do anything to protect her this time either?" Len exclaimed and kicked the couch, "It's always Mikuo who saves the day, damn it!"

I stared at Len as he clenched his fists and blinked rapidly to stop himself from crying. I felt the sudden urge to hug him and comfort him.

No! Rin what the hell are you thinking?

"Gakupo do you have anything to say?"

The purple haired guy shook his head, "I don't want to get smacked by a pillow thank you."

"Well then, Rin you can be the last to speak before our final decision. Please come to the magical tape box."

"So for her it's not of doom?" Mikuo asked.

"Shut up!" Miku exclaimed and threw a pillow at him.

I slowly approched the box, and stood there.

"How did you figure out what these idiots had been planning?"

"I-I went to return Len's notebook to him b-but he was talking with Gakupo about...t-that." I said, unable to stop my voice from quivering.

"I didn't want to face him so I ran away..."

Miku sighed and after death-glaring at Len spoke, "Answer one single question... Would you have forgiven Len if he had told you himself?"

"I-I don't know..." I said truthfully, "Most probably."

Dismay flashed on Len's face.

"So what shall be done in regards to this guy here?" Miku said, pointing to Len, "Will you forgive him?"

"Burn him at stake!"

Miku sweat-dropped, "Um, Haku we can't really do that."

"I..."

I tried to gulp but the knot in my throat made it nearly impossible, "I need to think about it."

Miku nodded and pointed at the boys, "Until further notice, all of you leave... Case closed!"

Len stood up, looking heartbroken, and left. He stood at the door and looked back, "Rin, just tell me one thing... The miserable guy from your past, was his name Takeshi?"

I gasped and looked up at Len. I hadn't told him his name... The only ones who knew were Haku and Miku. I slowly nodded, perplexed by his knowledge.

He smiled sadly, "Nice to know."

With that, he was gone... And I was left more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

I escorted Miki to her parents' car and her mother scolded us the whole ride home about how getting wet is a very weird hobby of ours and that if I got a cold, my parents would get mad. So was she saying I was more succeptible to getting sick than Miki? Does she forget I'M the man here?

I shrugged away the thought and then some teensy weensy little voice was sqwaking in the back of my mind. It was saying something along these lines: If you're so damn manly, confess to Miki already!

Since the annoying voice was absolutely right and I didn't want to face the truth I did the next resonable thing... Ignore it.

Miki kept on glancing at me from time to time and I could just slightly smile.

To man up and confess or shota out and hide... That is the question.

We got to Miki's house and her mother ordered us to take warm baths. Luckily, there were two restrooms and we each took a shower. The warm water was nice on my cold body... It washed away all the worries and regrets I had carried on my shoulders at least for a little while.

To love or not to love... That is the even greater question.

I mean, Miki is infatuated with Len... And it's partly my own fault. I just saw how heartbroken she was when she witnessed Len's love for Rin. It was heart shattering... At least to me. Miki is a ruthless, selfish girl to others in order to not be hurt the same way I hurt her... I'm surprised she doesn't hate me. No one else knows that Miki can actually be nice, caring, and funny... Everything a guy like me would want. She's so fragile... I'm afraid that if I try to re-enter her life... I could end up destroying her completely. I already hurt her once.. It would be selfish to end up hurting her again just for my sake.

I walked out, fully dressed, my wet hair plastered on my face. While thinking to myself I began to absentmindedly walk down the familiar halls until I almost ran into Miki. She looked up and slightly blushed. Seeing her blushing made me blush in response...

"What are you just gonna stand there admiring how sexy and awesome I am?" I said with a smirk.

Miki, you look really pretty.

She scowled, "Sure whatever. You wanna go downstairs together?"

I nodded, "Let's go."

We walked down and to our surprise, three adults were in the room.

Her mom and my two parents.

"Hey Piko!" My dad called and my mother waved.

"H-hey... I'm leaving already?" I asked while trying to ignore how Miki's face fell.

"Well, no not exactly. We have great news for both you and Miki!" Miki's mother exclaimed.

"What is it?" Miki inquired.

"Remember how some people two houses away are moving?"

"Uhuh..."

"Well guess who's moving in?" Her mother asked and was slightly jumping up and down.

No way...

"Piko's moving back into the neighborhood!"

"KYAAA!" Miki exclaimed and jumped around in joy.

I stood there motionless... We're moving back?

"Isn't this great, Piko?" Miki asked, hugging me tightly.

I half-heartedly smiled, "Yeah... Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

"Well that was interesting." I muttered and sat next to Rin.

Luka left with Gakupo who would take her home. Would've it been a different situation I would've squealed.

"I need to return to the apartment. Rin?" Haku asked.

Rin sat there, umoving. I sighed, "Haku would it be alright if Rin stayed over tonight? I promise I'll take good care of her!"

Haku looked like is she wanted to protest but relented with a pout, "Fine."

She hugged Rin tightly and then left the room. I got off the couch where Rin was seated and sat on the floor in front of her.

I took her hand in mine, "Rin... What do you plan to do now?"

Her eyes blinked raplidly and I know she was trying really hard not to show weakness, "I-I don't know..."

I took her hand and placed it against my cheek, "It's okay to let it all out now... Whatever you choose to do, I'll be with you every step of the way. Heck, why don't you go out with Mikuo to make Len jealous?"

She threw herself off the couch and hugged me tightly, "Thank you Miku...but I could never do that to Mikuo. I'd hurt him immensely."

It took me by surprise at first but I quickly returned the embrace. Somehow I started crying. I've never had a friend like Rin... Someone who let's me see her pains and heals my own. Someone with whom I could share everything and not feel embarrassed. It's a very bright and warm feeling. A person so dear to me... In so little time, Rin had become my closest and dearest friend. I only met her this year, but we've been through so much together... It's hard to imagine we'll ever be apart which hopefully will never happen. To think I have a friend like her... I am very lucky indeed.

"So," I said while wiping my tears away, "How do you feel?"

"Heh, I'm actually very confused right now."

I smiled, "Tell me how you feel and I'll help you sort out your feelings."

"I... I feel mad that Len tricked me but after everything he and Kaito said... I hate to admit it but-but..."

"But?" I asked, feeling a sly smile wiggle its way to my face.

"I-I.."

"You?"

"I think I still love Len."

"Ah, took you long enough to say it." I said and hugged her, "So if you still love the idiot, then why don't you forgive him? I mean the fool is probably crying his eyes out right now."

She slightly laughed and then grew serious, "I don't know if I should. He knew about Takeshi and yet... He managed to hurt me even after he swore he wouldn't."

I nodded, she had a point. Yet...

I had forgiven him already for what he did to me long ago... And that time he had been truly playing around with my feelings.

"I-I forgave him." I muttered.

Rin looked up to me and gasped, immediately understanding what I was referring to, "I-I'm sorry, I kinda forgot about-"

"It's okay," I said softly, "Like you, I was unsure of whether I should forgive him or not. H-he broke my heart."

"Heh you lie, I heard you crying at night."

"I tried not to let anyone see how much his dumping me had affected me but... Mikuo has sharp senses."

'I didn't want to forgive him. He toyed with me and dumped me when he got bored. You on the other hand have the satisfaction that unlike me, he does love you...as in the sincere "'I'll stop being a jerk to everyone because I love you' kind of love."

Rin was silent for a while before speaking softly, "H-How did you forgive him?"

"His eyes."

"H-huh?"

"I saw pain reflected in his eyes. You know that when you see pain in someone's eyes that they have hurt themselves as much as they hurt you...they are truly sorry. I saw that in his eyes and in the way he spoke. He had only slightly known you and already he had changed. I bet not even Len himself knew it was coming."

I took her hand again, "And pain is exactly what I see in his eyes... Don't you? He's hurt himself very much...because when someone you love is suffering, their pain becomes yours."

Her sea blue eyes were studying the floor. I know she knew I was right. Her hand clutched at her chest and she gave a small cry of dispair, "You're right Miku... I-I can feel his suffering in here... He does love me..."

I felt like laughing. Rin is so cute! She finally accepted it! Ahahaha! She's blushing! Ehem...

"So do you plan to go forgive him?"

She nodded and smiled, "Mhm."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, nearly scaring the leeks out of me. I looked at the LCD screen to see the Caller ID... Len?

"H-hello?"

"Yo Miku, is Rin with you? Tell me she is!" Len asked frantically.

Geez, this guy always overreacts...for Rin, "Yeah she is, why?"

"Hi Miku!" Some annoying crunching sounds didn't let me ask Mikuo what the hell he was doing talking from Len's phone.

"SOMEONE BETTER SPEAK TO ME BEFORE I GET MAD!"

"Miku?"

"Len? Why is Mikuo there? Where are you?" I asked, annoyed my brother had gone out without telling me. Though he is older, I act like his older sister, always looking out for him. I mean the guy is so stupidly naiive...

"Mikuo came with me after I told him what I knew... Um, we're kinda at Rin's house... In her room."

"WHAT? What the hell are you two doing in there? You're invading private property!"

"Miku stop being so worrisome will you, lil sis? We got this under control. We aren't invading this room, it is simply being-"

The phone was snatched from Mikuo and Len spoke, "Listen, just please keep Rin away from here."

My teal brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Takeshi was here," Len said, leaving me breathless, "And I'm sure he's coming back."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "Answer me!"

"Well... We have this plan..." He said and then, "thank you, love ya!"

"He hung up on me! He frickn' hung up on me!" I exclaimed to my phone.

"Who hung up on you?"

I turned around and smiled while invisibly sweatdropping, almost forgot Rin was here. Crap, what do I say?

"U-Um it was Kaito!"

"What did you mean invading property?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"Um he and Gakupo were stuck somewhere that was private property!" I exclaimed quickly, "Let's go to the mall and get you pretty for Len!"

"Huh" she asked but I basically dragged her out before she could add on.

"Lalalala!" I sang and walked away with Rin in tow.

What the flying leeks could Len and Mikuo be planning? If two guys who are in love with Rin found her tormentor...

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Takeshi... He's done for.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I exited Miku's house. So Takeshi was that stupid bastard that I had seen in the lobby! Wait 'till I find him again! I'll-

"Len!"

I turned around to see Mikuo following me, "Look if you're gonna get mad-"

"How did you know his name?"

"I-I..." I was considering lying but I had to respect my love rival, "He came to Rin's home."

His teal eyes widened, "WHAT? HOW?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"LET'S GO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Mikuo exclaimed and rushed down the street, "STUPID BASTARD IS GONNA DIE TODAY! Wait 'till I get my hands on him, I'll...!"

He stopped walking when he realized I wasn't following him. Kaito was right about Mikuo yelling murder...

I sighed and stood next to the recently arrived Kiyoteru, "You coming or not?"

He smiled sheepishly and entered the car. Geez...

✿**.·°****°· ✿**.·°****°· ****

Using the key that I had never returned, we entered Rin's room.

Mikuo looked around at everything with curiosity in his eye. I hadn't realized that this was his first time in Rin's room. Well so much for her secret...

"Heh," Mikuo said while poking the Pikachu, "This place is cute... Just like Rin."

I ignored his comment, not really enthusiastic about bringing him here.

"So what now?" Mikuo asked as he flopped down on the small couch.

"We think of a plan."

"Uhuh... What kind of plan?"

I thought about it for a moment and then answered him, "Well... We need something humiliating but not lethal enough to kill the guy even if he does deserve it."

My teal haired friend thought about it for a moment and then his face lit up.

"You have an idea?"

"Nope-"

"Well one thing is for sure, we can't let Rin run into Takeshi."

"Crap! What if she's already on her way?"

I took out my cellphone and dialed Miku's number. Hopefully she's with her.

"H-hello?"

"Yo Miku, is Rin with you? Tell me she is!" I asked frantically.

"Yeah she is, why?"

Mikuo snuck up behind me and took my phone,"Hi Miku!"

I growled and we both fought for the phone until Miku's yelling interrupted us.

"SOMEONE BETTER SPEAK TO ME BEFORE I GET MAD!"

Mikuo smiled sheepishly and pushed the phone towards me. Sure, leave me with an angry leek princess.

"Miku?"

"Len? Why is Mikuo there? Where are you?" She asked all at once.

"Mikuo came with me after I told him what I knew..." Then I gulped before continuing, "Um, we're kinda at Rin's house... In her room."

"WHAT? What the hell are you two doing in there? You're invading private property!" She exclaimed and I had to hold the phone at arms length in order to preserve my hearing.

Mikuo used this as an opportunity to steal the phone once more, "Stop being so worrisome will you, lil sis? We got this under control. We aren't invading this room, it is simply being-"

I tackled the teal haired guy and took the phone back, "Listen-"

"Waahhh~! Fluffy ball of shota turns violent!" Mikuo exclaimed and I covered the reciever end so Miku wouldn't hear.

"-just please keep Rin away from here."

"Why?"

"Takeshi was here," I said through gritted teeth, "And I'm sure he's coming back."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, "Answer me!"

"Well... We have this plan..." He said and then, "thank you, love ya!"

I closed the phone shut.

"What plan, genius?" Mikuo asked.

"Umm, I thought you would've thought of one by now." I confessed.

"Well I-"

Knock- Knock.

My eyes darted to Mikuo's. Who could it be?

"Who could that be?" Mikuo asked, voicing my thoughts.

"As far as I know, no one knows Rin is here."

"Well the girl who is covering for Haku is pretty slow so she might've confused you."

I felt my self esteem get kicked a couple times... Me confused for a girl?

Knock-Knock.

"What if it's...?"

"…Takeshi." I finished.

He nodded and then, without warning, he tackled me and took my hair-tie off and undid the spikes in my hair.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"SHHH!" He said and sat me on the couch, "Sit here and make sure not to show what you're wearing."

"What are you doing Mikuo?" I questioned as he walked towards the door.

"You wanted a plan, no?" He asked as he touched the doorknob and then smirked, "Well here you have it."

He opened the door to reveal none other than Takeshi Utake.

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked.

"No no no, my friend. The question here is who YOU are." Mikuo said and I innerly sighed. He was already having too much with this.

"I am Takeshi Utake and I come to see Rin Kagamine." He said and then I think he saw me for he exclaimed, "Rin! It's you!"

Gah... He thinks I'm Rin! There goes another blow to my self-esteem. I looked back to see Takeshi trying to enter.

"Uhuhuh~!" Mikuo said while wagging his finger, "You've been very bad to Rin."

I don't know what was worse: that Takeshi thought I was a girl or the way Mikuo was talking.

"Who are you anyway ask me anything? Who are you to tell me not to enter Rin's room?"

Mikuo smirked, "I'm her boyfriend."

The color drained from my face. Due to lack of air and shock, I began to choke on nothing. It took me awhile to get my respiratory system working properly again.

What did Mikuo just say?

"Careful honey, don't choke~!"

I felt like I was going to puke and die. Someone dig me a whole to China.

"B-boyfriend? You're Rin's boyfriend?"

"Of course as you can see I'm so much better than you." Mikuo replied.

Takeshi ignored the teal guy completely and tried talking to me, "Rin! I need to talk to you, please! I'm sorry!"

It took all of my willpower to stay seated and by the way Mikuo was clenching his fists it looked like he was trying really hard not to punch Takeshi as well.

"Shut up, bastard." Mikuo spat, "After what you did you dare come see her? I could kill you right now, y'know."

The black haired guy hung his head and slightly trembled in fear, "I was stupid. I need to explain to her what happened. I'm not trying to get back with her it's just that I won't feel at peace if I move and don't apologize to her!"

"AND YOU THINK SORRY WILL MAKE ANYTHING BETTER?"

I cringed. Miku had told me the same thing.

"Please!"

"Fine!" Mikuo said, "I'll let you see her! Meet her at the Blue Bird Cafe in two hours. If she tells me you tried to kiss her or anything, I swear I'll kill you…a slow and painful death at that!"

He nodded fevrently, "I promise I will!"

Mikuo nodded and then closed the door in his face, "Well our plan is unfolding."

"How do you plan to make Rin meet with Takeshi?" I said and then remembered something, "And what was that about me being your girlfriend?"

"All part of the plan, O King of Shota," he said and smirked, "Or would you rather me call you sweetheart~?"

He waltzed over to Rin's drawer, "Hmmm... I don't think Rin would mind if we borrowed some of her clothes would she?"

I could literally feel my face turn a sickly green, "Nonononono... You wouldn't be thinking of..."

Mikuo gave me a wicked smile and held up two dresses, "Pink or green?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to dress like a girl!" I said, backing up slowly.

"This is the best plan we have... The only plan. Wouldn't it be a great surprise if Rin turned out to be Len? And I don't trust that guy. I'm pretty sure he wants to do something to Rin. Too bad Rin will be able to fight him off."

It then all clicked in my head... It was perfect.

"You're a genius Mikuo."

"Thank you, shota girlfriend of mine."

"S-shut up!"

I took the dress from his hands and left to change. Takeshi Utake is going to be humiliated like never before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now! Please leave your reviews my lovely readers! I shall try to do the next one ASAP! I have three more chapters done and coming for other stories! *types like a madwoman* Hehehe~ Thank you.**

**Oh before I continue to review responses, someone wanted to advertise the following:**

**Vote For The Kagamines' To Perform At The 2012 London Olympic Awards! Tell ALL Kagamine Fans ! They Deserve To Be Heard ! They Started Out Last But Are Now In 14th ! Mikus In 1st ! Lets Change That ! Just Type " Singers youd like to see perform at the 2012 london olympic awards " ! NO Personal Info Needed ! Lets AT LEAST Get Them In The Top 1O ! We Are Soo Close ! KAGAMINE REVOLUTION !**

**EHEM so moving on:  
><strong>

**Suzume Tsuji: Hehehe~ Yay that means it wasn't boring! Thank you, you are the awesome one. Have I already dedicated a chapter to you?**

**Aira2889: nuuuu! Who ate nine? D: xD thank you**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: Of course Rin and Len will end up together… xD so thank you very much~**

**Asianchibi99: That will happen… soon xD Rin's slapping hand will return! xD Hmm, yes you're right Piko and Miki do have a very complicated love life xD Thank you!**

**YG: sorry**

**67Sexy-Whales42: It's okay~ It shall be better soon…for a while xD thank you**

**Miyuki 3942: Yes he is… Ahh, have I dedicated a chapter to you yet?**

**AnimexxGirlxx13: Yay, thank you! Piko the sho- um man, will confess soon… thank you!**

**RinRin: Thank you and yes he will**

**Nammi: Hello~ Yep, thank you~**

**Iamchouchin: Thank you very much and welcome~**

** 13: Thank you!**

**Yukari-desu: Thank you… now you probably know why he's important**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: aww thank you bb :') hmph yes you did B( xD Thank you~!**

**Lucis-Caelis: No… every single time someone tells me that is a precious moment so thank you for telling me :) Thank you very much… rarely will a reader tell me to take my time instead of "update ASAP" and no problem I enjoyed reading it.**

**RinRinSableheh: Aww :') am I truly that special? Thank you, I extremely enjoyed reading your comment. Hehehe babies, I'm sure they love the attention x3 thank you**

**Guest: thank you very much!**

**Kurin M: Thank you very much! And um sure ^u^ I could do that. Thank you very much for the praise!**

**Propechy of Azure Souls: Here is the update~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but here I sthe new chapter! Thank you for all your support and I look forward to providing new chapters for the new year! My New Year's resolution: to update faster! So please enjoy and I'll edit this chapter later to add review responses but I can't right now so… this is my present to you all!**

**Please read, enjoy, review! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING~!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**I Just Found Out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 16: Goodbye, Past!**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"This was a marvelous idea! This is wonderful! This...! This is never going to work."

"Well with that attitude of course it won't work!"

I frowned as Mikuo patted my head and ushered me towards a mirror.

I looked at myself and then felt like hiding in some dark, endless, and scary looking hole.

I could easily pass off as Rin.

I sunk to the floor into a fetal position and began rocking back and forth, trying to gather my scattered pride to no avail.

"Nonono~! You are my girlfriend and you will like it! So act like a happy Rin!" Mikuo scolded and dragged me across the room when I wouldn't stand up.

"You just love hearing yourself say Rin is your girlfriend, don't you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing down at the thought.

Mikuo smirked, "Maybe..."

I growled silently and resisted the urge to tackle him. I couldn't ruin Rin's dress now could I?

It was too late to back out now...

I begrudgingly followed Mikuo downstairs. Hopefully we won't encounter-

"Riiiinnn~~!"

Too late... I was yanked from Mikuo's side and pulled into Haku's breasts. I couldn't breathe so I began flailing around.

"Why didn't you tell me that you returned from Miku's house? Did Mikuo bring you?" Haku asked while smothering my face in an embrace.

Mikuo, who had been trying really really hard not to laugh, gave up and started cracking up. This caused Haku to narrow her eyes in questioning and she placed me at arm's length, thankfully.

"Wait a minute...you're not Rin!" she exclaimed at last, "Len, what are you doing in Rin's clothes?!"

I could've tried to explain but desperate times call for desperate measures. I clasped my hand over her mouth and slowly dragged her away while Mikuo smiled and waved to everyone staring.

I was about to let her go when I felt a sharp pain in my hand, making me jump back in surprise. Haku just bit me…

"What was that for?!" I protested, soothing my hurt hand, "I was going to let you go anyway! Geez, you scare me sometimes!"

"You had it coming Kagamine for hurting Rin! If I had a banana right now, I'd shove it down your throat and then throw your body down a ditch just like I had previously promised! Miku and Rin were too lenient with you! If it had been me I would've-"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'll do anything it takes for you to believe me! I truly didn't mean what happened." I exclaimed helplessly, feeling my previous guilt come rushing to smack me again, "Do you think I would've liked for all this to happen? Look me in the eye and see if it is so! Because of me, Rin almost experienced something horrible and I feel like dying because of that. Did any of you ever stop accusing me and instead tried to figure out what I thought and what I was feeling?!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I had finished talking. I hadn't meant to say all of that…Somehow my body voiced all the emotions I had kept pent up throughout this all. Somehow, I had managed to say all that even while wearing a dress and looking absolutely stupid. Both Haku and Mikuo stood there staring at me, probably surprised by my outburst and if they thought I looked ridiculous, no one said a word.

"Len, I-"

"I know Rin is like your little sister and therefore you care for her a lot so listen to me!" I spoke, cutting Haku off, "Takeshi was here and I'm sure he wants to hurt Rin."

The silver-haired woman gasped and staggered, "H-He's back?"

I nodded and she slowly turned away, her long hair covering her face. I thought that she was crying, but soon her red eyes met mine. They were more vivid than ever before, like red flames filled with sparks of utter hate.

"Where is he?" she asked in a low, menacing tone, "WHERE IS THAT LOWLIFE, SCUM BASTARD?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS SO I CAN GO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM SO BADLY HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN! NO ONE HURTS RIN LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE…!"

Mikuo and I instinctively flinched and got close to each other in case we needed to hide. Mikuo couldn't hide behind me but I could easily get behind the taller teal guy if necessary. So much for using his height to his advantage…

We stared as Haku continued to rant on various methods she could use to kill Takeshi slowly and painfully. I could hear Mikuo's teeth shaking besides me and my own were doing the same. If Miku had been worried over how Mikuo would react when he learned what had happened to Rin in the past, she surely hasn't seen this side of Haku before… It's almost as if she has been possessed by some vengeful demon. It was a very frightening scene indeed.

"Haku, calm down okay?" I tried to speak soothingly, "Mikuo and I have a plan to deal with the monster."

The black and red fiery aura that had been surrounding demon Haku disappeared immediately, "Is that why you are wearing a dress?"

I sighed loudly in a disappointed manner. And here I thought we wouldn't have to discuss this…

"Yes, that's exactly why…"

"So what's the plan?"

I pointed at Mikuo as a signal for him to explain the plan while I tried to regain my pride once more.

Two humiliating minutes later, Miku's brother finished telling Haku our "super awesome fool-proof" plan she narrowed her eyes, thinking seriously about it. Surely she'll think this is absur-

"It's a great plan!"

My jaw dropped and hit the floor when I heard that. Mikuo ignored my surprised reaction and went over to Haku, "I know right? I thought of it all by myself~!"

Oh great, he has just found someone to feed his ego.

They talked about it for a while and we were about to leave when Haku stopped us.

"No matter what you do…make him suffer at least a tenth of what Rin has."

I nodded, "You have my word."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I walked hand in hand with Mikuo to the Blue Bird Café, screaming a line of profanities in my head that I don't feel like repeating out loud.

"Oh look, the girl is blushing from merely holding hands with her boyfriend, so cute! It's hard to find some of those now adays~!" Some man said as we walked by.

THIS IS BLUSH IS FROM EMBARRASSMENT DUE CROSS-DRESSING, MIND YOU! IT'S NOT FROM HOLDING HANDS WITH THIS GUY SINCE I AM TOO A MANLY MAN, A STRAIGHT MAN AT THAT!

"Look at that girl, she's cute. Lucky guy..."

I felt the color drain from my face. Is this what all girls go through? I felt like screaming I'M A GUY DAMN IT but knew it would ruin everything so I bit my lip and ignored their comments. W-Well at least that means I'm attractive as both sexes, heh, take that Mikuo!

…forget I ever said that, delete it from your memory NOW.

We reached the Blue Bird Café with only 0.5% of my pride intact. Takeshi was already waiting for us, sitting at a table, in the outdoor court. He immediately stood up as he saw us approach.

"R-Rin, it's really you!" he stated happily as he walked over to meet us. Mikuo flexed his right arm before punching Takeshi square on the jaw. Both he and I stared at Mikuo in shock, not expecting that from him.

"I didn't do anything, what was that for?!" Takeshi exclaimed, wiping the trickling blood from his mouth.

"That was for being an asshole to Rin, thank you and also as a reminder not to do anything funny or there will be more where that came from, I promise. For your information, I am a man of his word." The teal haired guy spoke with a tone of dead seriousness that would have Haku cheering.

I felt my lips slightly curl into a smile. This was going way too well. One, Takeshi completely believes I am Rin Kagamine. Two, the look of fright is really evident on his face right now. I was so happy that I actually hugged Mikuo…in order to play my role out of course!

"So then, I'll leave you two alone, but beware. I shall be very close." Mikuo warned and walked away towards a table that was about fifteen feet away where he plopped down, "Very close indeed~!"

I felt the urge to go to him and smack him for not hiding better. Yet, maybe having Mikuo was for the best. What if he drugged me or something? Then Mikuo could beat the crap out of Takeshi even if I was knocked out. Ah great, now I'll be weary of everything I drink…

"Rin," Takeshi stated calmly enough but I noticed his random glances at Mikuo's table, "You've changed a lot! I don't remember you looking like this."

"What, did you expect me to remain the same way after you tried to forcefully take away my innocence? Like hell I'd be the same! I'm trying really hard not to punch you right now or call Mikuo over to do it for me!"

I bit my lip, Rin would've been terrified by Takeshi, not yelling at him…but that's why I'm here, no? It is my duty to protect Rin from her past demons, even if it means to damage the living memory physically.

"Woah, what's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm sick, stupid jerk!" I exclaimed, using nicknames Rin had used on me before, "And don't try to veer off topic or I'll call my b-boyfriend over!"

At the mention of Mikuo, he sat up straighter and held his palms out defensively, "No no no~! No need for that!"

I resisted the urge to laugh; if he was scared of Mikuo then Haku would seem like a demon from the underworld to him. He better hope he doesn't run into her or it will most definitely be his doom…that is if we don't finish him up first.

The waitress came and took our orders and I made sure to order something very, very expensive. I eyed my fork warily, knowing I'd get in trouble if I stabbed him with that… Takeshi looked up at me nervously and I smiled sweetly.

You are soooo going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

I made another trek down the flight of stairs, out of the house, and towards the moving van. Miki was already there, picking up another box of stuff.

"Miki, you don't have to-"

"Piko, I love you and all but sometimes you just gotta let go and shut up. For the millionth time, I'm helping because I want to, 'kay?" the red head stated with a cheerful grin.

I nodded and luckily she left or else she would've inquired the blush that now dusted my cheeks ever so slightly. She loves me…?

If my conscience were a person, it would be rolling around laughing right now.

…_loves you as a friend_, is what it was telling me.

I kept on walking absentmindedly back up the stairs, towards my room, still deep in thought.

"Eeep!"

I blinked twice, staring at the thing that had just squeaked in front of me. I looked around the boxes to see Miki there, slightly blushing. I frowned momentarily, confused on what was going on. I bit my bottom lip as I realized what had happened. I had almost crashed into Miki. She broke the wall of silence that separated us by giggling slightly.

"Hehe, you shouldn't carry so much stuff."

"And you shouldn't daydream about the awesome me while walking, Red-head." I said, as a way to blow it off in order to not make the situation more awkward than it already was.

She frowned, the left end of her lips curling up and she rolled her red eyes at me, apparanteley "annoyed."

"You wish, Piko! Now, if we don't hurry up it'll become late and we won't finish!"

Yeah, I do wish.

"Fine, fine~ Your wish is my command!" I stated and placed the boxes inside the room and nearly yelled out when I felt Miki wrap her arms around my waist.

The hairs on my arms and neck stood straight up and my heartbeat accelerated drastically. I had trouble breathing right as I felt her warm cheek rest against my back.

"It's nice having you back…" she mumbled and I thought I felt her lips curl up in a smile.

Is it truly nice? Is it really good to have someone who has caused havoc in your life to return? How can you be glad at my return? I for one am scared…

"Y-Yeah…" That was all I managed to say.

She let me go and her warmth was replaced by the cold air. I couldn't bear to turn around and face the red-head that held my heart in her palm so I remained still. A couple of soft footsteps, a slight breeze, and Miki was gone. I sighed into the empty room, perplexed by the fact that being near her was getting harder and harder day by day.

I looked out the window that was in my new room. It would've been so much easier if I had gone and never came back. I was a walking memory book, a constant reminder of the damage I'd done to Miki's heart. Maybe, if I had remained out of her life, she would've managed to get with Len or even found some other guy that could heal the wounds I had caused with my departure. I had wished to stay strong and not back down from my choice of distancing myself from my beloved but now that task itself would be nearly impossible. Though I had made up my mind at the talent show, the Piko back then thought he would be returning to his house many miles away from Miki. Yet, the Piko now has to live closer to her than before and then what? How to go on with the slow separation process? If I tried ignoring her, then my parents would interfere and sense something was wrong.

I could also simply let go and let myself get sucked back into a newer version of our childhood. Doing that would mean to acknowledge that I was willing to risk hurting the person I most love once more.

Someone knocked on the door. I turned over, still hazy from my pensive thoughts and saw Miki standing at the door.

"H-Hey, you're still here…"

If I were in my normal, snobby, Piko mode I'd make some snide comeback to that statement. Yet, I didn't have the energy to do that at the moment so I simply shrugged.

I guess she had also been expecting some smart comeback because the red-head approached me, her feet slowed by caution, "Everything is inside…Is something wrong?"

"Nah…I'm just thinking is all…"

"Oh…"

For the next two hours, we silently arranged my room. We shared little or no communication as Miki had a pretty good memory and remembered how my room used to be before I left. I bitterly smiled to myself, that must mean that one day must be fresh in her mind too…

"Things can now go back to how the used to be, ne?" Miki asked while lying on my bed.

I didn't reply and the silence was enough to remind us that though we might try to lie and hide behind shields of words and tough acts, nothing would ever be the same.

Miki, was now in love with another, and I love her. I can't love her though…I would merely restart the cycle all over again and leave her crying in the rain. The days of our childhood had blown away with the summer breeze…replaced by the winter of the present.

"I'll do all I can to help you get Len." I said out of nowhere, my mind moving my lips on its own.

Miki sat up, also surprised at the comment, she blushed slightly and my gut tugged in jealousy, "B-But, I surely can't win against Rin…I mean, I'm going to give up."

Part of me rejoiced at these words but the more conscious part disapproved. I could once again take two ways: risk our friendship and declare my love right now, or scold her to cover up my fear…

"You are not who you used to be."

Miki's red eyes questioned my bi-colored eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The Miki from before would've never given up. She'd stand up for what she loves no matter who got in the way," I said with much difficulty, "S-So if you really love him…you can't simply give up."

Heh, I should listen to my own advice shouldn't I?

"That was before; I've learned that life can be cruel."

I resisted the urge to hit my head on the window, by saying life she was referring to me, wasn't she? Piko can be very cruel indeed.

"Do you love him?"

Miki's fingers fidgeted with the edge of her skirt and she avoided my gaze, "Y-yeah…"

"So stop being a damn coward."

She tensed at my harsh words and instead of getting upset, she got mad, "Aren't you different from before too?! Stop acting like only I'm the problem here!"

It was my time to be surprised. Had totally not expected that.

"You feign to be all proud and mighty but deep down you are the damn coward here! Do you think I don't know? Sometimes you even act like a single touch from me might kill you! Why can't we be like before?! I hate life!" Miki exclaimed and threw a pillow across the room.

I went over and sat on the bed with her, "You're right, I am a coward, happy?! I am scared of many things and one of them is losing you! You don't know and can't even guess how many things are going on through my head every single day!"

I grabbed her hand and placed it on my cheek, "I am not afraid of touching you, if that is what you are thinking."

She blushed as I came closer to her, "I am simply afraid of breaking you once again."

"Is that what it's about-"

"You ask why we can't be like before and here is my answer. Children are blissfully unaware of many things…We must deal with the burden of knowledge. The burden of unrequited love, the burden of growing up…"

"Piko… do you also love someone who doesn't love you back?"

I got off the bed and turned around, "Hurts, huh?"

I knew she wanted to ask who it was but she respected my decision to remain quiet. How would she respond if that person was none other than herself?

"Being old sucks."

I laughed for once, "You can say that again."

"But…as long as you're with me, I'm sure life will be good."

I smiled half-heartedly and nodded, "I'll do anything for your happiness…"

"Let's make a deal! I'll give my all to winning Len over and if impossible I shall keep on searching for love and you will do the same with the girl you love? We'll help each other?"

I smiled, "Alright red-head but don't be jealous when the time comes, 'kay? There is enough Piko for everybody."

She stuck her tongue out at me and threw a pillow at my face, giggling.

"Hey I need that to retain my awesomeness! Wait, you dare through the pillow even though it took me a full ten seconds to fluff it AND throw it on the bed?"

Miki's eyes widened and she tried running away, her vivid red hair whipping around in the process. I ran towards the door and blocked the only exit. Then I lifted her up and placed her on the bed, tickling her like I used to do when she go sad when we were little.

Her laughter rang throughout the room, music to my ears. It has been a while since I had last heard her laugh at loud like that with true emotion. I laughed too, something which I though might've been impossible considering the confusing situation we had just passed. Miki's face was flushed from laughing too much and she slowly began to counter attack but I was stronger.

Tired, I held myself above her petite frame with my hands, afraid of squishing her beneath myself. Her eyes found my own and I became breathless as we shared a close, intimate stare. She was so beautiful…Her red eyes sparkled in the lamp light and her smooth hair swirled under her like a silk blanket. Cautiously, she lifted her right hand and slowly caressed my cheek. My breath hitched as my skin came in contact with hers and I tried to mentally control my hammering heart or else she might hear it.

"Piko…"

"Miki…"

"I think I can forget about Len sooner than I thought…"

"H-How?"

"B-because I think I might be falling for-"

"Miki! Piko! Come have dinner!" My mother's yells floated from the kitchen.

I quickly got off her and walked towards the door, turning to smile at her, "Let's have dinner, yes?"

She looked slightly disappointed but smiled anyway, "Y-Yeah~"

Life might not be the same as it was before. Our childhood days might be gone…but there is always a new beginning.

Though I had feared getting close to her, my beating heart wanted me to reach for the brightness that Miki brought into my life…

Distancing myself was not an option now…After all, Miki is and will be the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed as Miku thre another dress at me. I staggered as I saw the "to keep" pile that was in our cart. I felt my face pale as I realized that the cost altogether would surely be over a hundred dollars, if not more. And I'm so poor…How am I supposed to pay for all this? Is Miku trying to make me enter a life-long debt or something? I'll have to dance around on the streets to gather money! I might even have to juggle oranges!

"Er Rin, are you not going to try that out?" Miku asked, eyeing the dress that was still in my hands.

"Eh?" I mumbled, finally snapping out of my nightmare, "oh this…N-no, I can't pay for all this…"

"And who said you were paying?" the teal princess asked as she looked at me.

It took a while for me to register what she had just said. That meant…

"No! I'm not going to let you pay for all of this! It's way too much and I don't deserve so much! I mean my birthday isn't until two months-"

"Rin, shut up."

I blinked and closed my mouth immediately.

"That's better," Miku stated with a smile, "It's no big deal. What's the use of money if I can't use it on the things I want? I want to buy things for you so appreciate it and be happy!"

I smiled broadly and held back tears of joy, "Thank you very much Miku. How can I ever repay you?"

The taller teal-haired girl embraced me, "By always being my friend."

I returned the hug, "You can count on that."

"Now try it on! I'm sure Len will looooove it~!"

I blushed and nodded, taking the dress in hands, "But you must try something on too! I-I bet Kaito would be happy to see you too! After all he's your b-boy-boyfriend!"

Miku began laughing hysterically, "It takes you so long to say that word! Is it because you want to become Len's one and only?"

I felt my head heat up to a level I never thought possible. This only fueled Miku's glee and she ushered me inside a changing room, commenting on how we should "get together" before someone else got to either of us.

I unconsciously pouted. It is no use denying it this far into our "relationship"… I love Len. Somehow it happened. Just how Kaito and Len had become friends after being enemies, I had fallen for the blonde after hating him. Funny things life does…

I felt my heartbeat quicken at the thought of him. I was ready to forgive him because he was probably suffering too… I heard that when two people love each other, they can't stand it when one of the two is mad at them… I was too prideful and hurt Len as much as he hurt me. How would I feel if he rejected me even though my feelings were truly sincere, despite the wrong I had done? It would be horrible.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dark blue dress fluttered around my knees and the chest had a white diamond center. I twirled around a couple of times, feeling weird to actually want to wear a dress. It had been so long since the last time I had wished to appear appealing to others and even bother wearing "cute" clothing. The last time was when Takeshi had asked me out on a date… Heh, the cruel devil… It's a surprise I re-learned to love and trust people once more. Well, with friends like mine and Len…it's hard to see how I wouldn't open up. All of them, Gakupo, Luka, Mikuo, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and especially Len as well as Haku had been the greatest blessing ever. I had always yearned for a friendship like those that were portrayed in movies in which the characters shared an extremely strong bond that always provided support when they needed it. Now that I actually have those bonds in my grasp, I fear that I would wake up, still living in my old home…still hurt by my mother's death and Takeshi's horrible betrayal, to find out that it had all been a sweet dream and I was still alone…terribly alone. Besides losing Len, that was probably my biggest fear…losing my friends. Not having family, they were all I had. I lived alone, with company from Haku, and occasional visits from my dreadful aunt that would rather I'd be dead.

I realized that a tear had fought its way out of my left eye and now raced down my cheek. I wiped it away before Miku called me. I was extremely lucky…

After all those times I had wondered why God had let Takeshi trick me so vilely, never once had I thought I would receive such a great gift.

Miku knocked on the door and showed me some blue shoes that went perfectly with the dress, "Rin, that looks perfect! You are definitely wearing that to meet Len!"

I nodded and in ten minutes we were at the checkout line. People stared at us as we stood in line and Miku smiled at them as if silently asking if they had a problem with her. The lady at the checkout greeted her warmly and asked for her mother's wellbeing. Apparently, she came shopping here a lot. Due to that, we got a discount.

"Hehe~ That was so fun! I just realized we had never gone shopping together~! We should do it so often."

My guilt-ridden eyes dragged themselves to the receipt in the bag, "Y-You didn't have to waste so much on me!"

"Pah! It was only a hundred and fifty dollars! It was really cheap!"

Ch-Cheap? I guess, she like Len, loves to waste money. I still remember how he had tried to bribe the bus driver with a hundred dollar bill that he had just happened to carry around. I had forgotten Miku was also rich, not as much as Len, but way more than I was. A measly hundred dollars must mean nothing to her!

I was currently wearing the blue dress, shoes, and some silver star earrings to match. Miku had also bought me blue clips with diamonds for my hair.

"You look so preettyy~!" She cooed for like the hundredth time since we left the store, "If Len doesn't drop dead when he sees you I'd be surprised! Wonder where they are…"

"Who?"

"Oh just ignore me~!"

I nodded but frowned, suspecting something was wrong.

"Well, let's go to see Len~!" Miku sang as she skipped next to me.

Just the thought of seeing Len made my heart skip and my palms grow sweaty. What if it was too late to regain whatever relationship we had? I wouldn't bear living without Len… He had saved me from the dark abyss that I had fallen into after Takeshi had tried to have his way with me. I walked absentmindedly next to her when she abruptly stopped.

"Oh crap!"

"Miku, what happened?" I asked and tried to see what had caused my teal friend to become surprised.

"L-Let's go that way!" Miku exclaimed and tried to push me the opposite way.

I fought against her and when I saw what surprised her, I wish I had let her guide me away.

Standing in front of us were Len and Mikuo.

Though the fact that Len was wearing my dress and looked like me was very shocking indeed, something else paralyzed me more. My body completely froze as I saw who was with the two… I felt my lungs run out of air and my knees go weak in fear…

Standing with Len and Mikuo was none other than my past tormentor, Takeshi Utake.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I ate daintily, just how I figured girls would eat. I mean, it isn't like I spend all my free time staring at girls around me as they eat. I didn't miss how Takeshi was staring at me. I had a strong urge to scratch my "breasts" for the paper was become rather itchy.

"I thank you for meeting with me. I needed to apologize for my acts from the past. I don't know what possessed me."

I gave him a Rin death glare. Did he expect me, er Rin, to run up to him and be like, "Aww you poor baby~ It doesn't matter if you almost raped me~ I forgive you~" Like hell I'd-she'd say that!

Takeshi gulped, "I couldn't leave the country without having your forgiveness!"

"Well too bad jerk!" I exclaimed and slammed my napkin onto the table, "Thank you for the food but if you don't have anything worthwhile to say, I'll take my leave now!"

"Wait!" Takeshi yelled and his hand grabbed mine, "Don't leave!"

I rolled my eyes, "And stay with a rapist? No thank you!"

His grip on my hand tightened in an alarming way. Mikuo was about to stand up but I motioned him to stay put. I could handle this guy all by myself!

I yanked myself away and began walking in the opposite direction. If he thought it was weird for me to ditch my boyfriend, too bad. I saw a flash somewhere but ignored it. I knew he was following me but somewhere along the path he stopped. As I passed by the alley, someone grabbed me and pulled me inside. Takeshi you bastard!

I remained calm even as I was roughly shoved against the cold brick wall. It was a good thing I had been here instead of Rin. If she had to go through this scenario once more…

"Rin~ You were the only one to get away from me~ Did you know that I went out with every single girl in the class and you were the last?"

"Oh really? Have you checked if you have STD's?" I questioned, not intimidated. After all, I am a manly man.

I guess he was shocked that I wasn't scared because he paused for a moment, "I'm here to finish what I started. I think I might've even fallen for you, y'know?"

I wanted to throw up, this guy makes me sick. He WANTED to hurt Rin again. Yet this time, he wanted to do REAL damage… How dare he try to hurt MY RIN?!

I felt my heart drop when I remembered that she was mad at me and might never forgive me. I'll deal with my stupid mistake later, for now Takeshi the imbecile takes all priority.

His cold hands wandered down my sides as he nuzzled his face in my hair. Dude, this is soooo uncomfortable it's not even funny…I wanna cry from embarrassment now…

"S-So you've fallen for me because I didn't become one of your victims?"

"Maybe~"

"So you like me?"

"Yeah."

"So…you're gay?"

I find it funny how his eyes widened and the first thing he did was grope by "breasts." Takeshi stared at me and I smirked.

"Hello Takeshi Utake, I am Len Kagamine."

"Y-You're a…a…GUY?!"

"Aww, you couldn't tell?" I said and laughed at his shock, "Too bad~ did you enjoy our date?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Well if you really must know…" I started and kicked him so hard that his back landed against the opposite building, "I am a man who truly loves Rin. A man who is fucking pissed at someone who hurt her very much indeed."

Instead of showing embarrassment from being about to kiss a guy, Takeshi's green eyes began showing more and more fear, "T-Then what about the teal guy?"

"Mikuo? Oh, he's my friend who also loves Rin. Though that doesn't really fit well into my mind, I wouldn't mind having him come in here and beat the crap out of you."

"N-No! I never wanted to-"

"You messed with the wrong girl Takeshi~ You messed with the love of my life. Do you understand what that means, you cold-hearted bastard!? You should regret you ever met her and even thought about doing her harm!"

I punched him straight across the cheek, "Do you think I'd let her get near you again? This is why I came instead!"

I kicked his side and punched his chest, causing him to bend down in pain. I might now be as strong as Mikuo, Kaito, or Gakupo, but I still do have masculine strength! I dare anyone to call me a shota now!

As if summoning him with thought, Mikuo appeared at the entrance of the alley. He spotted Takeshi as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Mikuo yelled as he ran over and punched the dark haired guy with a closed fist full of hate, "HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH RIN?!"

The punch sent him reeling backwards and he had to grip onto the wall in order not to fall down.

Mikuo, not showing any mercy, kept on punching him repeatedly, "You should go die for what you did!"

I walked up in front of him, "Yo, calm down. I wish I could kill him too, but that's not the point. He has to suffer and stuff; death would be the easy way out."

"…Or we could leave him slightly dead." I said afterwards and punched him square in the jaw.

Takeshi began coughing up blood, badly injured. I didn't even flinch at the sight of his pain. Did he ever stop to think about how much pain he would inflict upon Rin with his actions? Then neither will I…

We walked out of the alley, with a bloody Takeshi in tow. People walked past us and stared, but Mikuo simply smiled and waved once again. Did he always have to do that?

"Is that man alright?" Some woman asked, phone ready to call the cops.

"Don't worry my good woman," Mikuo stated politely, "We have merely dealt with a rapist who tried to deflower our friend."

The lady's eyes narrowed and she smacked Takeshi with her purse, "Scum!"

I was about to give him a warning about never showing his face around here when I spotted teal. If Mikuo was next to me, that would mean the other teal was…

"Oh crap, Rin and Miku at close range!" Mikuo warned a tad too late.

I turned around to see Rin standing there, eyes wide and body as stiff as a frozen statue. Her sea blue eyes darted from Takeshi to me and then back. Miku tried to stop her, but Rin started to slowly approach us, very cautious and hesitant.

"Takeshi…" she whispered as soon as she got near us. Her eyes filled with brimming tears and my heart panged as I imagined the horrible things she must be recalling.

SLAP!

We all stared in awe at Rin's raised hand. A tear rolled down her face as she watched Takeshi's bruised face turn at the impact of her hand.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Takeshi managed to say, with much pain may I happily add.

"You… For many months after that incident I had been terrified of you, that was your goal wasn't it?! You wanted me to break down and I did. You left a tremendous scar on my heart…"

She lowered her gaze and then looked up again, wiping her tears, "But I was stupid. Stupid to let you have your way and let you reach into the depths of my heart. You came back to finish what you started, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry-"

"SHUT UP!" Rin exclaimed, "I spent my life hating men after what you did to me! I couldn't say goodbye to my mother because she died because of you! You nearly ruined my entire life and all for what?! All so you could complete your stupid agenda?! You make me truly sick Takeshi! I kind of wish Mikuo and Len would beat you to death you know?! It would make me happy to see you suffer at least a tenth of what I did!"

We all continued staring at Rin in silence, feeling her emotions flow into our hearts. She was radiating anger, sadness, regret, and pain…

"Yet, after everything you caused me to go through, I must thank you for what you did."

We gasped in surprise . She was happy?

"If you had never done that to me, I would've never moved over here. I would've never met my great friends, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Haku, and Len. I don't know how I would be now without them… To say the truth, I can't imagine life without them at all. Thanks to that incident, I came to find what I believe is love."

My heart began to beat faster at that comment. Does that mean she forgives me? If she won't forgive me, I'd rather die for I can't live without her anymore…I'm addicted to her.

"So, just leave now while you're still in one piece okay? Never try to come back into my life again. You were an important chapter in my life but that's all gone now. If you don't change your ways, you will die alone without love. Consider that Takeshi and have a good life."

Takeshi looked at her with earnest gratefulness in his eyes, "Thank you Rin…I'm truly sorry I ever hurt you. It was the biggest mistake of my life… You're a great girl."

He turned around to leave but turned around to face me, "You really are lucky, take care of her very well."

I nodded and he walked away. We stared at him until he was a small speck in the distance. Finally, we could say goodbye to the past.

Rin, who had been acting strong this whole time, now shook and tears streamed down her face endlessly. I caught her before she fell and embraced her.

"You did great Rin." I praised.

"T-Thank you…for everything." She whispered and returned my embrace, "You healed me…you healed my heart and soul."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Does that mean you forgive me?"

Rin looked up to me and smiled, "Y-Yes."

"Um guys~ Please don't kiss or anything 'cus it looks pretty awkward considering Len is in a dress. Can he change and THEN you make up?" Kaito asked and we all laughed.

Rin and I blushed but we followed our friends, for once truly at peace. Who knew the past could really come and haunt you? Rin says I healed her, but truly she healed me in more ways that I would've ever imagined.

Though everyone continued to stare at me for cross-dressing, I couldn't care less… I was with the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now. Please forgive me for not adding review response but I barely managed to finish this chapter and now I have to attend a family reunion so I'll edit later! Okay so leave your reviews behind please and thank you very much for the support you guys have provided throughout the year!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers~! Before you try to lynch me for not writing anything soon, I am on vacation now! Vacation=More Writing. Deal? Sorry for the wait but here is a longish chapter as an apology ^u^ By the way, I think this story is at its half-point, more or less sooo…**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****°This chapter is dedicated to Miyuki 3942, Suzume Tsuji, and pret-Tbutterfly~! °****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong><br>**

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 16: Eventful Night**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"And that's how I got here." Kaito stated nonchalantly as we all walked in line.

I was currently walking with Rin's hand in my own and feeling like the luckiest guy alive, cross-dressing aside. Kaito, my best friend, had just finished retelling his story on how he had suddenly appeared.

We all had smiles plastered on our faces, unaware of what was to happen. It's funny how things can change so drastically from one moment to the next, either for better or for worse. We would all soon be too aware of that fact, but more on that later.

Suddenly, Miku stopped walking on par with everyone else.

"Geez, we're doing this all wrong!" She exclaimed and grabbed Rin's hand, "We still have a reconciliation date to plan!"

"Come on Rin!" The leek princess exclaimed as she dragged the blushing blonde away, "I'll call up Luka too!"

Then she pushed me onto her boyfriend, "You know what to do with him."

Usually, when people perform her actions while saying those words, you'd think they were going to kill the poor guy. You know, all that stuff about sleeping with the fishes or something. Yet, the way Kaito smiled and nodded made me afraid for something worse than that. You don't pair up a leek and ice-cream mastermind and expect things to be okay…it just doesn't work that way.

Mikuo shuffled around uncomfortably, "I just remembered I have things to do…like water my leeks."

He began walking away but Rin loosened herself from Miku's grasp in order to run to him.

"Wait!"

The elder Hatsune stopped and looked at her. I frowned as I saw him smile before blushing a bit.

"I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me. Thank you, Mikuo."

Then, she gave him one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen her give anyone, including myself. My heart clenched a bit. Despite everything…I still felt at a loss.

"Heh," Mikuo shrugged and scratched the back of his teal head, "For you, anytime. I would do it as many times needed because I…"

A tense silence surrounded all of us. His eyes darted towards me and he shrugged once more, "Because I think you are an awesome friend. See ya!"

Rin stood there, dumbfounded, staring after Mikuo's retreating figure. I myself was no different. I was sure he was going to confess to Rin right then and there… His glance at me…

He's giving up. His smile is a fake…a mask to not let Rin see his pain.

I sighed in frustration as she turned to look at me, questions filling her sea blue eyes. Shrugging, I turned away, all of a sudden feeling greatly uncomfortable. I mean, I can't tell her my friend likes her too, right? Though she might already know by now…Wait, can I even call Mikuo friend? He's like two years older than me…

I noticed Miku give her brother's back a long, sad look. Her eyes met mine and her teal hair flipped as she averted her gaze.

"Anyway, we have things to do."

Rin nodded, still looking a bit upset. The leek princess led the shorter blonde away and out of my sight.

Something stirred within my stomach… This was not going to go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't quite focus on what Miku was chattering about while showing me the new dresses we had bought. I knew she was trying to make small talk to avoid me asking a question.

"And so then, if you add this blue bracelet-"

"Why did Mikuo leave so suddenly? I thought he-he…" I interrupted, not willing to wait anymore.

"That he liked you?"

I nodded, a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

"Mikuo can be an idiot, but he isn't a masochist. He doesn't enjoy pain. Being there with you, next to Len, happy and all, kills him _because_ he likes you! I thought that was pretty obvious."

I raised my knees to my chest, hugging them with my arms. I felt terrible now. Mikuo had done so much for my sake and what did I do? Stab him.

"Aww come on, he's my elder brother if you have forgotten! A little heartbreak should be cured sooner or later. That's life for ya! He'll find someone he deserves eventually. All you have to concentrate now is being happy, okay?"

"But-"

"Uh-uh," Miku said while wagging her index finger, "You and Len have been through too much. First Takeshi, then Len's jerk attitude, then Miki, then your financial issues, the bet, Mikuo… It's time to be filled with happiness now that you can. H-A-P-P-N-E-S-S."

"Don't you mean H-a-p-p-i-n-e-s-s?"

My friend frowned, "You couldn't just let it slide, now could you?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Then, Miku tackled me into a hug that sent us both rolling off her bed. For some reason, we could not stop laughing. I guess for me it was some kind of venting technique. I could finally let go of that guy's dark shadow. When I moved here after my encounter with Takeshi and my mother's death, I didn't think I would ever be happy again. Everything in the world seemed dark and gloomy… Yet, look at me now. The smiles of those around me, Miku, Len, Haku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, and even Meiko have all cured my heart. My defenses were torn away, leaving me vulnerable to many things, one of them being this incredible joy.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I could finally say goodbye to Takashi…from here on out, a new Rin gets to see the world: a Rin free of unbearable pain and loneliness. Sure, I will never be able to forget what he did to me, or what Mikuo saved me from but at least now I don't stand alone.

My friends make the pain subside until it is only a faint speck in my memory. They say events like those make you stronger, but in reality it is how you choose to solve them that requires the most strength.

I don't know how I could live without them anymore… I really don't.

"Earth to Rin~!"

I blinked rapidly, startled by the sudden intrusion into my pensive thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We need to go buy some more things… Come on!"

I smiled, ready to start a new.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

The rest of the day had passed by like wildfire. Before midnight, all of our things had been unpacked and our house seemed the same as it had been many years ago, almost as if we had never moved.

We all sat around the table like old times, Miki, her mom, my parents and I. Laughter filled the room and though I smiled, I felt uneasy. I was forcing my smile so much that it might've seemed like I ate something sour.

The feeling of nostalgia was almost too overwhelming for me. I felt dizzy and sick. We had been absent for almost five years and here we are, acting like it had been five minutes?!

I dug my fork a little too hard into the peas, making the metal scrape against the plate. Did they not see things could never be the same? It can't be that easy! We will only get hurt more! SHE will only be broken and hurt! Miki! Don't they think at all?! I know I can't avoid her but this isn't the wisest route either!

"Piko dear, is everything alright?"

I shook my head, "Sorry Mom, I'm just really worn out from all the moving. I'll excuse myself now. Thank you for coming, Mrs. Akira."

Just like that, I pushed my chair in and swiftly left the room. I was suffocating in there. The mere idea of being near Miki, having her in my life again, was too incredulous for me to grasp in one day. I had spent all these years distancing myself for it to come crashing down in a matter of hours.

I heard soft footsteps chasing after me and I had a very good guess on who the mystery person was. That only caused me to speed up my pace. After being in that awkward situation with Miki before, I was reluctant to be alone with her for fear of me doing something stupid.

I pretended not to hear her, walked inside my room, closed the door, flung myself on my bed, and buried my head under a pillow. Yeah, I did all that in like ten seconds…I'm a ninja.

The soft footsteps stopped right outside my door. It was kind of creepy to think that if I could concentrate hard enough, I would be able to hear Miki's hesitant breaths.

After a couple seconds, soft knocking was heard.

"Piko?"

I sighed, I can't just leave her hanging, "Yeah come in."

My back was facing the door so all I could hear was her footsteps and then felt extra weight on the edge of my bed. She sat down.

"I…."

I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep or something in order to avoid whatever conversation that will soon begin.

"It's hard for me too."

My green eye opened.

Seeing that I was being a jerk and was not going to talk soon, she continued, "It's hard to act like before… too much stuff has happened."

"Tell me about it," was my muffled reply.

"Despite that," she continued, her voice slightly quivering, "I still want to do this. I want things to gradually return to how they were before. I know that it won't be exactly the same but that doesn't change the fact that you are back. Ii don't care if nothing is the same, as long as you are here!"

My cheeks flared red and I further hid my face. An awesome and manly guy like me can't, or shouldn't, have his cheeks burning away!

"I-I want to start over. I really screwed up so many things and have been afraid to ever look back. B-but with your help I'm sure I can do so. B-but you don't have to if you don't want to…"

I sat up at that last bit and hugged her, "Of course I'll help you, redhead! Just say the word and I'll provide my awesome assistance."

"Thank you Piko! I love you so much!"

The comment had so easily fallen from her lips. She surely hadn't meant it in a romantic way right? We both remained frozen, our heartbeats accelerating as quickly as the second hand ticked away on the clock.

"Heh, of course you do. How could you not love me?" I stated in a sassy manner, trying to avoid an extremely awkward moment.

Miki pouted and softly punched my arm.

"Well then Redhead, what are your plans?"

"First of all…" she started and looked down at her fists, "I'm going to apologize to Rin, Miku, Len, and all of them. I really did act selfishly and stupid. I…"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Over the phone she had mentioned a few bits about her troubles with Len and them but never the details.

The red haired beauty sat there silently until she began to shake and a tear rolled down her face "You don't know…"

"Well if I'm going to help you I need to know."

Soon, her tear turned into an uncontrollable sob, "I threatened Rin to leave Len. I used to pick on Miku because I was jealous of her! I made Rin believe Len was toying with her and almost caused her to get run over! I have hurt them so much! I insulted Rin so many times… I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going to explode from all this guilt! I wish I could just go back and never fall in love with Len! The sad part is that somewhere deep down I still love him, even if not as much as before. That feeling there, that feeling makes me feel horrible and sick when I remember! Piko, I don't know what to do! I'm the worst!"

I grimaced a little when she said she still held feelings for the blonde guy but pushed that thought away for now. I took her cheeks between my palms and kissed her forehead gently. Then, I embraced her with so much emotion that I wouldn't be surprised if she burst.

"You are not the worst. You have no fault in this. I know what you have been through, your father and then my abandonment. I should've never left you damn it! You have no idea how many times I think of what could've happened if I had never moved! All your current problems wouldn't be here! So if you want to blame anyone, blame me! Take all your frustrations and aim them at me because I can handle it all! I know you so well that it scares me sometimes! You are the kindest girl I have met who was unlucky enough to have a whole mess of crap happen to her! That isn't your fault so stop making it seem like it is! Now stop crying before you make my sentimental side arise. Ah great, look at what you did cause, these tears do not look awesome on my sexy face."

She giggled at the last part and I wiped her tears away, "That's better!"

"Miki! Let's go!"

"Coming Mom!" she yelled, got off the bed, and walked towards the door, "Thank you for everything Piko."

"No problem, Redhead."

With that she left. I lay on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. There is so much hurt in her eyes that it wounds my heart just looking into them. If Miki is going to be brave enough to take a step forward then so will I.

I got off the bed and headed to my window when I noticed a strange object on my desk. It was Miki's IPod. Heh, she left it in here. Let's see what is playing… Eh, a Korean song? She likes this stuff? Luckily, I understand the language because my mom insisted on me learning four different tongues. Why I have no clue.

This song, "Janus," scared me so much that I nearly dropped the IPod…more like threw it out the window. Why, you may ask? These are the first lyrics:

_I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in  
>I'm strongly clutching my two hands<br>You're being deceived when I say that I'm OK  
>I am shedding all my tears behind your back<em>

_Your small, trembling shoulders, your small lips_  
><em>I'm sorry, you collapse before me<em>  
><em>You swallow me up hotly and shed tears<em>  
><em>I'm sorry, you hug me with all your strength<em>

That sounds way too familiar for my liking thank you. Seriously, it's like these "Boyfriend" people stalked me my whole life and made a song out of it.

_I let out a sigh past your shoulders, tears rise up past your shoulders_  
><em>But only I know how I look<em>  
><em>I want to live in your memory until the end, I want to smile in your memory<em>  
><em>Like a fool, I just smile at you<em>

_You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl_  
><em>The tears shed for me, put those tears away<em>  
><em>She will be hurt, hurt because of me<em>  
><em>So I need to hold it in<em>

Miki… She is always getting hurt because of me. I mean, all those things she said were her fault were in some way caused by me. I left her, I broke her. Now, I am helplessly in love with her while she chases after another. My tears fall behind her back where she can't see. If she would find out, I would probably damage her frail body more. She's not evil like everyone says she is. I know her very well, more than anyone else. I need to act tough, cocky and arrogant even, in order to hide everything that could hurt my redhead. I had already had enough of her tears.

_Why, why, why are you crying because of me?  
>You should always brightly smile, why are you crying?<br>Forget me, brush me off and leave in peace  
>Don't you believe me? I don't want to bring you down<em>

_My heart that beats from deep inside, the lingering attachment that's deep inside_  
><em>I just bury it as something only I know<em>  
><em>I want to see only your smile until the end, I want to protect your smile<em>  
><em>Like yesterday, just smile at me<em>

Her smile from before, how I wish to protect that…it hurts to see her cry. When we were kids I'd swore to myself that I'd stop those tears and now, I have broken that over and over again. Suddenly, memories flooded my brain, all filled with a familiar and warm voice._ "Piko, look~! It's a bunny!" "Piko, isn't it true that you will never leave like my dad?" "Ne, I'm happy being just with you." "Why did you have to leave?" "You don't understand! I love him!" "His tears were for her!"_

That last part really got to me, especially while hearing this song. Miki realized Len loves Rin through his sincere, heartbroken tears. Would she also see right through me if I revealed my true pain to her? Shit… I'm crying again.

_You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl  
>In my heart, in my heart<br>I hide my feelings, I hide it for you  
>So I need to hold myself back<em>

_Only you are my master, if you want, you can leave me._

_I will let you go, for you, I will let you go_

_You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl_  
><em>The tears shed for me, put those tears away<em>  
><em>She will be hurt, hurt because of me<em>  
><em>So I need to hold it in<em>

_I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in_  
><em>I'm strongly clutching my two hands<em>  
><em>You're being deceived when I say that I'm OK<em>  
><em>I am shedding all my tears behind your back<em>

I remained there, frozen in the darkness, letting cold tears slide down my cheek. I had nothing to say or do. That song depressed the living awesomeness out of me. It made me realize how completely miserable my life is. Yet, I don't care about that. If she can be happy, I thought as I wiped away the sadness from my eyes, then I will help her achieve that for I am her knight in shining awesomeness.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the pictures Kaito gave me. It was me in a dress. Someone had taken pictures. According to Kaito, a giggling woman with silver hair, black sunglasses, and a black beanie gave it to him before scurrying away. Haku strikes again…

We were currently in his house, getting "ready." That basically meant Kaito was trying to act as my love mentor… which he wasn't so bad at. Gakupo had tagged along too, joining after Luka was called up. They had been together doing something. Apparently, my purple haired friend didn't mind constantly reminding me how badly I had screwed up, while Kaito merely hung his head. Though Rin had forgiven me, he still felt really guilty about making the bet. I didn't blame him though, past jerk Len had to be taught a lesson and this was it. I'm thankful for everything that happened, slaps and tears included.

"Len, you need to apologize big time. Cross-dressing won't cut it." The purple haired guy said and looked at my chauffeur who had picked us up and brought us to our current destination, "Right Kiyoteru?"

He pushed his glasses back, "I'm afraid so Mr. Kamui, but at least the Miss forgave him."

Kaito finished fixing my tie and looked back to admire his handiwork. I looked at myself in his mirror and blinked rapidly. Was that really me?

I was dressed in a black tuxedo (that we had bought) with a yellow tie. Instead of my regular messy bangs, the guys had combed them down and to the side, so it was a very different look.

"Wow, I look great. Thanks guys."

"It's the least I could do." Kaito said with a smile.

"No problem." Replied Gakupo.

Kiyoteru opened the door.

"Len!"

I turned around at the sound of Kaito's voice. He was holding a bouquet of white and yellow tulips with a single orange one in the center. The florist guy told us that white meant forgiveness and yellow meant hoplessly in love. I wanted to express both those things and orange was her favorite color so…

"Don't forget these." He said and tossed them to me.

I caught them and smiled broadly, he was staying with Gakupo. Apparently, this would be the point of rendezvous when Miku and Luka arrived after taking care of Rin. Heart beating with anticipation, I took a deep breath and walked out.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

My heart was beating so much that I feared I'd get a stroke. I raised my trembling hand to knock on the door, feeling my knees grow weak. I took a deep breath, I can do this…

I can't do this.

Giggles and rustling could be heard from the very same plant that was making noises the last time I came. Except this time there were more voices…

Instead of knocking, I took out a slip of paper and slid it under the door. Kaito never told me I had to recite it first, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sat on the couch, fidgeting with my fingers. Miku had received a phone call from Kaito and she, along with Luka and Haku (who had wiggled her way in here) left the room to give us "privacy." Yet, I doubt any of them, well maybe Luka, know what the word means.

Suddenly, a piece of paper slid under the door. I scrambled over to get it, almost falling on my face in the process.

It was an envelope with a nostalgic "To Rin" written in familiar writing. I got a shiver from the déjà-vu feeling that suddenly enveloped me.

I opened it and to my surprise there was a poem written in it. Len had taken the time to write this? It read as follows:

_I never knew what love could be  
>That is until you came and showed me<em>

_This is something special that's burning inside_  
><em>Growing and growing, I can't deny<em>

_You're so special and unique_  
><em>Not a single thing about you I would tweak<em>

_You've been the only girl to slap me_  
><em>And not just once you see?<em>

_It started with a bet_  
><em>But slowly I fell and got caught in your net<em>

_You were the one who was never at my feet_  
><em>And the only one who turned me red as a beet.<em>

_Without knowing it you caught me in your spell_  
><em>And without you I can't live very well<em>

_Now I know I can't live without you_  
><em>But I'm sure you know that's nothing new<em>

_So please forgive me, you know it's true_  
><em>With all my heart and soul, I love you.<em>

My heart was hammering in my chest by the time I reached the last line. He loved me. I knew I loved him and knew the feeling was mutual, but we never said it to each other before. This was the first time…

He loves me. I love him.

That's when it hit me. If he had slipped the envelope then…

I walked towards the door and slowly opened it. My eyes widened when I saw Len, dressed in a tuxedo, kneeling with a bouquet of tulips.

"White for forgiveness, Yellow for hopelessly in love, and Orange for Rin." He said and then added, "Would you be my girlfriend, Rin Kagamine?"

I stood there, frozen. He asked me to be his… I had forgotten about that part. What… If I accepted, would I be another number? I mentally shook my head, he lied to be about the bet, but I have to trust him on this one. My heart will crumble otherwise.

"Rin? Are you-?"

The question got caught in his throat as I tackled him into hallway. He let out a small "oompf" as he fell on his back. The flowers fell to the side as I sat on my knees between his legs. Then, without warning I did something I had not been expecting myself to do soon. I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his soft ones. It wasn't a vulgar kiss, eww no. It was a chaste kiss that made my stomach flutter. I pulled back and on his face was a display of pure shock. That quickly transformed into the widest grin I had ever seen him make.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being funny before I take it back!"

He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug, surprising me this time. He smelled of fresh vanilla and it felt so _right_ to have his warm arms around me. His lean torso filled me with a sense of protection as if nothing could hurt me as long as I was with him.

My neighbor, Ms. Tanaka an elderly woman, suddenly poked her head out the door. She smiled, muttered something about "young people these days" and "about time," before leaving.

"Maybe we should get going on that date now."

I remembered our date to the fair, when his mother…

"You have to get back by curfew, huh?" I teased, for some reason feeling bold.

"Why yes I do. You know me so well." He said and patted my head.

I stuck my tongue out at him before placing the flowers in water, grabbing my small purse that Haku had bought me, and locking the door.

As we walked down hand in hand, a thought finally sunk in.

I have a boyfriend now.

* * *

><p><strong>Haku's P.O.V<strong>

This is like what, my second time narrating this story? How can you readers survive without me? Well anyways, I was dressed all in black again, except I had a black cocktail dress on this time. My camera was concealed inside my purse. I can't wait to get these pictures in print. They are worth more than gold. Sure, I may seem like a creep now, but Rin will thank me in the future.

She is so sweet and caring that she forgave Len. If Miku hadn't stopped me, I would've choked him to death… and then thrown his body down a ditch. I heard giggles in the back seat and then realized I might've said that out loud.

Did I mention I was not the only one in the car? Yep, Teal Leek an Pink Tuna were with me. That's their kickass spy names. I'm Silver Stealth. Awesome, 'nuff said.

We were waiting for Len and Rin to get in his fancy car and leave so we could follow- er go in the same direction they were going. We had run away after Rin had gone inside to take care of the flowers. If we had waited any longer we would've been discovered and everything would've gone "boom!"

That good-looking chauffeur got out when the two love-birds appeared and opened the door for them. Soon, they drove away and I started the engine.

It's time to roll.

I discreetly trailed them. We could become a quartet, Rin, Miku, Luka and I. Apparently, they had another friend named Meiko, but no one had heard about her for weeks. She hadn't even showed up at school. What am I saying? I am too old for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We've been on two dates before. We went to the fair and then went to the mall while ditching that one time. Yet, considering the fair date was still under the black haze of "the bet" and the mall date ended badly… This would be our first real date.

With other girls, dinner meant nothing. It meant I had been with them a whole day and would probably dump them soon. I never chose the super fancy ones because they didn't matter to me. I didn't care for money, yet it pained me to waste it on those girls, like Miki. The only mistakes had been Luka, Miku, and Rin. The first two ended being a very important part of my life as my close friends and Rin…Well, Rin is my first real girlfriend. Okay, well maybe not first, but I'm not counting my childhood. Let's just say she was my first real _love_.

That is why my hands were sweaty and my head was spinning. Rin accepted to be my girlfriend. I was in a committed, happy relationship now. I could die and be happy. Someone, shoot me now before something screws everything up.

"We have arrived Master Len."

Soon, the door opened to reveal the fanciest restaurant in the region: La Lune d'Argent or The Silver Moon. I came here once or twice but don't remember much.

Rin's jaw dropped, "W-We can't stay here! It'll cost too much! Let's go somewhere else!"

"You are talking to the guy that bribes bus drivers with hundred dollar bills, remember? This is nothing."

She paled but then shrugged and muttered something about being "rich and showing off."

Did I mention how dazzling she looked? She wore a satin blue dress, like the color of her eyes, that had a black ribbon in the middle tied around her waist. A similar ribbon was in her hair. Her hair glowed in the setting sun and her sea blue eyes twinkled. The pink blush that now dusted her cheeks made her seem so…pretty? No. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

I pulled Kiyoteru aside momentarily, "You can have a free night until I call you to pick us up okay? Don't bother me for anything except an emergency. My mother can call me if she needs anything."

He nodded, got into the black luxury car, and left without another word.

We went in where a silver haired waiter led us to the table I had reserved a couple of hours earlier. It was in a secluded little corner, illuminated by sparkling, bright crystal chandeliers. There were only two chairs and a beautiful beaded centerpiece. The months color was gold, apparently, and everything flickered in the light, as if it were a gold miner's dream or a day in the life of King Midas.

The same guy came to take our orders. His tag said Dell, so I guess that was his name. I ordered something and Rin quickly said to bring her the same thing. I'm pretty sure she had no idea what to order. We talked about trivial things and laughed, my ears dancing at the euphonious sound.

Then, Rin turned serious, "That girl keeps on staring at me."

It was a girl with silver hair in a bun, her back now facing us. She was wearing glasses, too.

The silver haired dude said something to her and she exclaimed, "Stop trying to flirt with me!"

"Haku?" Rin wondered but then shook her head.

Her two companions scurried after her when she left.

We ate, with Rin admiring the taste every now and then. Then, once we were done, I gathered up my courage.

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widened and she blushed madly, "W-What?"

"Kiss me."

She looked down before quickly reaching over and pecked my cheek. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the now clear table, gently lifted her chin and kissed her pink lips. I pulled away and kept it at that. I figured she didn't like kissing any other way because Takashi had probably done that, but maybe I could help her get used to it.

She blushed again and closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and then exclaimed, "I love you!"

I grinned broadly, having waiting for those words for what seemed forever.

I got out of my seat, went to hers and embraced her tightly, "I love you too and I'll never ever hurt you again. I love you so much."

She gripped my chest and felt damp spots on my shirt.

"T-Thank you, I'm so happy." She cried.

I wiped away Rin's tears and kissed her forehead. Then I looked at her with a determined gaze, "I want you to meet my parents."

"Do you always present them your girlfriends?" She asked.

"Nope, only the ones I plan to marry in the future." I said and laughed at how rapidly she blushed.

Then, my ringtone interrupted me. I looked at the caller ID and my eyes widened.

It was Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoteru's P.O.V<strong>

It's not every day that I get some free time from the Master or his mother. To be truthful, I had no clue on what to do. I could always enter a bookstore, see a couple titles, and buy a few. That was always entertaining. I am not much older than his oldest friends, twenty-three isn't that bad, if I say so myself. Yet, despite being young I have been working for so long that I have forgotten how to relax and enjoy myself.

I continued to drive down the street, the lampposts turning on automatically as the sun dimmed. They reflected on the windows of the black car, moving rapidly as I increased the speed.

I stopped at a red light, my eyes scanning my surroundings. Everything seemed normal enough. I parked somewhere near a coffee shop. Some caffeine would be beneficial for me. I am happy for Master Len, but this will only mean that we will be driving out more… more work for me.

Passing by an alley near the coffee shop, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head, pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and kept on walking. It couldn't be…

I suddenly turned around, going back towards the alley.

"Please don't let it be…" I mumbled and sped walk back to the spot, my red tie flying all over the place.

Sure enough, crumpled against the brick wall, was Meiko Sakine, one of Master Len's friends. I recognized her for she has gone to the house a couple times and I've driven her home at times too.

She hasn't visited recently though.

Her eyes were closed, her brown hair dirty, and her cheeks frighteningly pale.

"Miss Sakine?"

I knelt down beside her, trying to keep the calm demeanor I always have. When I didn't sense a pulse, all that flew out the window.

"Miss Sakine! Please respond!" I frantically yelled, "Miss Sakine!"

Then, like a miracle, I felt a faint beating under my fingertips. She was alive.

I placed my arm under her legs and another behind her back. Gently lifting her, I carried her into the car. People stared at me with pity in their eyes. Some maybe thought I was kidnapping her. Others probably assumed I was her brother or… boyfriend.

Once inside the car I took my phone out and dialed Len's phone number. I hated to interrupt his date but…

"Hello? Kiyoteru?"

"Master Len, sorry to interrupt," I said and looked at the girl in the backseat, "but this is an emergency."

I kept on looking at her through the rear-view mirror. I definitely did not apply for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Shattering Glass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that I'm on vacation I have more time to write so look forward to updates please~! I am kind of tired now so thank you for reading and I hope you guys know how much I love and appreciate you all! Please leave reviews behind to fuel me to write more! :3**

**An excerpt from a song that will be used in the future. Can you guess what couple it will be used for? :**

_** I'll be there for you **_

_** No matter what you do**_

_** I will promise you that I'll love you**_

_** I'll be there for you In times of worry**_

_** Sometimes the world may feel like it's falling down**_

_** No need to worry I'll be there for you**_

**Review Responses:**

**KagamineRin02: Hahaha, I only realized he hadn't been there until later xD**

**Hazelholly: Right? I couldn't either, it was hard to attempt to write in a heartfelt tone xD**

**Jeabird: Yep, everyone seems to agree on that xD**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: Hahaha I kind of based that Mikuo part on you and your randomness x3 Thank you bb~!**

**Hyrule Master: Yes, it was a big development. Thank you for commenting!**

**SingingVocaloid: Why thank you very much ^/^**

**KimmyG15: Thank you and sorry for the long wait~**

**XxKuroiNeko-ChanxX: Yep, sorry for the wait**

**Death thee Girl: Thank you! And I will update more often ^u^**

**Xxo2o: Wow thank you! That is a very big compliment ^w^**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: The kiss(es) came~! **

**KagamineLover346: Your first story? TT~TT I feel honored *hugs* thank you!**

**Adorable Reader: sorry for the wait**

**KnightOfSol: Oooh… I should fix that immediately, thanks!**

**Reika G Nirwana: Hahaha hope you liked this chapter ^u^**

**Yume to Hana: Sorry for the wait!**

** : Hahaha, thanks~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Copied from my dA account since this place has no where to express what is going on at the moment...**

**I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in ages and I truly mean it. I am sorry because I can't be as active on here as I want to be. To be honest, I am under so much pressure that I am close to cracking... I had a small breakdown Monday afternoon and felt all sick afterwards. I'm taking half of my math final exam tomorrow and I am really scared to fail it. If I fail it, I fail the class. That's really killing me right now... I've been doing so much these past months that it is hard to fall asleep at night, thinking of everything I have to do .**

**Now I apologize for burdening you guys with my rant. I just felt the need to let it all out hehehe ^~^**

**So I hope to become more active during winter break (though all my AP classes are giving me assignments grrr) and hopefully I will update soon! I mean, the chapter has been finished a while ago, but I haven't revised it and don't have time to post...yet. Once again I apologize and thank you to all who are still by my side.**

**I love you~**

**P.S: please know that I have devised a new way to write that lets me get my chapters done quickly! As in, I can do three per week! So look forward to that! Just, I need to get rid of this stress...**

**P.P.S: I should be doing math…**

**NOW IS THE REAL UPDATE~! **

**Please read, enjoy, and if you feel extra nice, review? **

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You**

**Chapter 17: Shattering Glass**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

The closest point between Kiyoteru and ourselves was Kaito's house. That is where Len told Kaito to take Meiko. I'm not going to lie. I felt slightly disappointed that our date had to be canceled, but I was concerned for Meiko. I didn't know the details but from what Len told me it must've been an alcholol overdose. While we took a taxi there, he explained that she had problems with drinking before as well, following her parent's divorce.

What shocked me wasn't so much the story he told, but rather the fact that I knew little of my so called friends. I didn't even know Meiko drank! I began to realize how little I knew these people and that formed an uncomfortable knot in the pit of my stomach. It was just like shattering glass…

I glanced at Len who was looking out the window, brows scrunched in worry. He says he likes me, loves me even, and in my heart I know I feel the same but...

How much do I know about Len? I know he used to be a jerk, a player, but what about before that? Can he really love me and I love him despite that?

I only moved here about half a year ago... is that really long enough to love someone? My eyes began to water and I fought back my sudden wave of anxiety. Meiko was the most important one at the moment. I would have to confront Len about this later.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I was sitting on the couch, watching television, and eating a bowl of icecream. Despite the days beginning to get colder and it beginning to rain more often, there wasn't a day in which I didn't eat icecream. Miku tried to get me to eat healthier stuff like leeks but it didn't work out. I used the leeks as an icecream spoon.

My phone started vibrating next to me. I carefully placed my bowl down, swallowing the icecream in my mouth, before answering.

"Yo, Len what's up? How's your date?"

"Kaito, Kiyoteru found Meiko on the streets. She was passed out probably due to intoxication..."

The phone nearly slipped from my hand. I had been so caught up in my own problems that I had forgotten about Meiko.

Hmm, as this story is usually narrated by Len and Rin no one really knows about my relationship with Meiko right?

Meiko and I are the oldest out of the group. I met her long before anyone did. You know how sometimes you may have that one troubled friend who is always involved in something bad? Well that was Meiko to me. I liked her. Not in a romantic way of course, but as a friend.

Now I consider Gakupo and Len to be my best friends. But before that it used to just be Meiko and I.

We both had similar problems which I guess is why we clicked. Both our parents got divorced. I was the only one living with my dad while my siblings went with my mom. Meiko on the other hand, was juggled between her mom and dad, like a sack of utensils no one wanted.

Due to that, she spent more time on the streets than at home. She was a very lonesome girl. I was her first friend. I invited her over often in order to keep her from falling down into an endless spiral pit.

One day, she tried suicide. Her mother had gone on a rant blaming her for everything bad that had happened in her life. Meiko couldn't take it anymore. She began drinking heavily to forget her problems.

I actually had to tie her up to stop her from hurting herself. I realized she needed more friends. Girl friends that could connect with her in a more meaningful way than I could.

So, I introduced her to my newest friends: Len, Miku, Gakupo, Luka, and Mikuo.

Miku and Luka easily befriended her though Meiko didn't tell them about her issues. She was afraid they would run away when they learned of them.

Since she wouldn't tell them, I had to do so instead. Meiko actually cried out of happiness for once. She had been accepted for who she was.

The only thing she yearned for was a different kind of love. The love of a guy. This is where it usually becomes awkward for me. I love her and all but not in that sense. Miku had been my crush for three years. I'm sorry but I don't think I would be able to provide the support Meiko needed.

So she jumps from guy to guy hoping to finally find someone that can save her.

With all that has been going on, with Rin and everything, we forgot about Meiko. She doesn't like asking for help so naturally she wouldn't try to reach out. No one noticed that she was being more and more absent from school than normal. Not even I noticed. I should've noticed the signs that she was on a downward spiral once again...

And now it might be too late.

"Kaito? Hello?"

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Kiyoteru is going to take Meiko to your house, okay? Everyone has already been alerted."

"Yeah sure... bye."

I grabbed a hoodie that was draped over one of the couch arms and quickly shrugged it on. Then I stood up and went to wait outside.

In about four minutes, Len's fancy black car pulled up on the curb in front of my house.

Kiyoteru ran out and opened the passenger door. He emerged once again, carrying Meiko in arms.

I opened the door and then ran to close the car door before going back inside.

Kiyoteru had carefully laid Meiko on the couch. I kneeled by her side, checking her pulse. I held her head between my hands. Her cheeks were cold and her face was pale.

"How long was she there?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Mr. Shion. I found her a couple of minutes ago."

"Thank you, Kiyoteru."

"I'll wait for Master Len outside."

I nodded and tried moving Meiko's head, "Meiko? Come on, wake up."

She stirred and cracked an eye open, "Kaito?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

She struggled to sit up, "Where am I?"

"Do you no longer recognize my humble abode?"

"I must still be drunk." She muttered and ran a hand through her short brown hair.

I frowned, "What happened this time? Kiyoteru found you passed out on the streets!"

Meiko sighed and pulled on the red corduroy sleeves of her wide neck sweater, "I was being stupid. Would you believe me if I said I was engaged?"

My jaw nearly dropped, "You're engaged?!"

"Was," she clarified, "The jerk broke off the engagement today."

"Oh Meiko…"

"So I went drinking and I don't really remember much…" She stated and gripped her head again, "Why can't I ever do things right?!"

Crap, she's still drunk. When Meiko drinks she goes through a yelling phase and then a depression phase…

"I search and search and end up with the worst guys ever! They all end up lying, saying they love me, and in the end just break me! What do I do wrong? Why does no one love me?!"

That's when the waterworks started. I sighed and sat next to her, embracing her and trying to soothe her.

"The only one who's ever cared for me… is you."

I gulped as she looked up and caressed my face, "You are the only one that understands me. Why can't I find someone like you? No, why can't I be with you?"

"Meiko," I started cautiously, "I love Miku-"

"She's a year younger than you damn it! I just want to feel loved!" She whined and then did something frightening.

She kissed me.

"Kaito! I heard about Meiko is she okay…"

Holy ice-cream.

Miku stood at the door as I pushed Meiko away. Meiko, despite being intoxicated, gasped and whimpered.

"I see she's fine. Bye." Miku said and ran out. She didn't even look at me!

"Miku, hold on!" I exclaimed as I ran out after her, stumbling on my way as I did. Kiyoteru stared at me in a funny way but I didn't care.

Miku got in a car that was surprisingly being driven by Mikuo. Since when did he get his license?

To make matters worse, a taxi pulled up and Len showed up with Rin. This wasn't the right time! I noticed Mikuo get out of the car and come walking towards me. Shit.

"I know I didn't take this car without having a license, risking getting a ticket because Miku was worried about Meiko, only to have her coming back into the car. Crying."

"Mikuo, let me explain." I stated cautiously but he didn't let me finish. He punched me straight in the jaw.

I grunted, rubbing my now sore jaw. He'd regret that later.

"I warned you that if you ever made her cry you'd pay Shion! I better not see you around her again!"

With that he stormed off and drove off.

"Miku!" I exclaimed and tried following the car to no avail.

Meiko stumbled out of the house, still crying.

"Kaito! I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that! You hate me now too, don't you? I need to tell Miku what happened."

I caught her before she fell, "You aren't going anywhere in that state. It's not your complete fault. It's okay. As soon as I tell Miku what really happened, it'll be fine."

"If you get near Miku's house, Mikuo will murder you." Len said as he approached us, his hand entwined with Rin's, "He gets very violent when somebody messes with his loved ones."

"But how will I explain?" I cried, my head spinning in a whirl of anxiousness. It took so much for me to finally be with Miku for a simple misunderstanding to destroy all of it!

"I'll go talk to her."

We turned to see Rin.

"She's always been there for me. Now it's my turn. I'll explain what really happened."

That's when Luka and Gakupo arrived. They looked extremely surprised. I couldn't blame them though. Meiko was crying in a corner. My cheek was beginning to turn a reddish color and Rin and Len were holding hands.

Before they got any closer, Meiko struggled to a standing position, "I ruined everything again… I need a drink."

This time it was Kiyoteru who caught her. She looked up at him and took his hand, "Let's go, I've messed enough things here."

The chauffeur looked shocked and he looked at Len. His so called master signaled him to follow her. I nodded. It was best to let Meiko cool off and become sober before anything else.

"Keep an eye on her please." I said and he nodded.

He led Meiko to the car and then got behind the wheel. Without another word, he drove off. Despite being angry at her for just kissing me out of the blue, I couldn't help but be worried about her. Yet, Kiyoteru is a responsible person. He'd take care of her.

Gakupo and Luka met up with us. They had no idea what was going on. I sighed and told them the entire story.

My purple haired friend sighed and Luka wore an anxious expression, both for Miku and Meiko.

"I'll take Rin to see Miku, you guys can wait here." Luka said after a while and gently squeezed Gakupo's arm.

Despite all the drama going on, I did not miss that. I'll interrogate once things lighten up.

So then the girls left and I was left with only one option… to wait.

"Come on," Len said and ushered me inside.

Gakupo followed behind, "I'll get the tub of ice-cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoteru's P.O.V<strong>

"What the hell is this? I said I wanted a drink not… not…"

"Coffee, Miss Sakine. It will do you good."

"No it won't! I probably just ruined my best friend's life and you expect me to sit here and drink coffee all calmly?"

"Well that is all you can do for the moment, Miss."

She gave a strangled cry and simply flopped her forehead against the small checkered table. We were currently sitting in the back part of a café. The same one I visited when I found her.

"Call me Meiko." She said in a muffled voice.

"Excuse me?"

She lifted her head up and pointed at me while resting her chin on the palm of her left hand, "Enough with that Miss Sakine crap. I'm Meiko. You're Kiyoteru. Two people now friends. No need for formalities."

I blinked and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"What? You don't want to be my friend?!" She exclaimed, the alcohol riling her up.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit before I replied, "N-no… that's not it."

"Miss, please drink the coffee." I reminded her and all I got in return was a glare.

"Meiko, please drink the coffee."

The girl with the short brown hair lifted the cup to her lips and smiled, "That's better."

"You probably want to know how I got there." She started and interlaced her fingers.

"No, Mi-Meiko, that matter does not correspond to me."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you always speak like that? It makes you seem so much older than you really are. Anyway, I owe it to you."

And that's how Meiko Sakine ended up pouring all her troubles onto me. I didn't mind, though. I had no idea how I ended up here with this girl that I barely even knew. I've never really had many friends so this was all of a shock to me. What is someone supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Kiyoteru… Thank you." Meiko mumbled after her cup was empty.

I smiled slightly, "It's no burden really."

"I just got pushed onto you and I apologize for that but thank you for putting up with me. Yet, I'm glad this happened."

I blinked rapidly, "Why?"

"I got to meet you."

I blushed and pushed my glasses back, once again at a loss for words.

"I think this is the start of something, y'know?" She said and then stood up, "Do you have to work?"

"I'm not sure…"

"It's alright. Len's got my back," Meiko said confidently and grabbed my hand while dragging me out.

I couldn't help but stare at our hands and tried to fight the blush that threatened to overwhelm my face.

Meiko Sakine was truly something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I rang the bell at Miku's house, waiting for someone to open the door. I couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite as I offered to go visit her. Despite truly wanting to help her, something inside of me was screaming for help as well. Luka soon joined me, having parked the car.

I felt like a needy, selfish girl. It was horrible.

The door swung open all of a sudden.

"You bastard, I told you that if you ever came near here again-" Mikuo yelled and then cut short when he saw me, "Sorry Rin, I thought it was Shion."

"Can I talk to Miku?"

"Yeah, she's really upset, come in." He said and led me inside.

"Kaito didn't do anything wrong!" I told him out of nowhere, "Meiko was just drunk and…"

"That doesn't change the fact that he made Miku cry." Mikuo responded in a cold tone, "She's in her room. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I replied, feeling slightly awkward that Mikuo was acting so distant. Luka simply ignored him. We went up to the second floor without saying anything else.

I knocked a couple of times before my friend responded from the other side, "Mikuo, I don't want anything."

"It's me, Rin and Luka is here too."

I heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened. Her state almost made me cry.

Her teal hair wasn't neatly brushed like always and seemed like it had been pulled at. Her eyes were swollen and red. Miku wiped at the corners of her eyes and tried making an effort in smiling, "H-Hey."

I went inside and she closed the door. As soon as we were within the safety of her room, her bottom lip began to quiver. I ran to hug her and she broke down immediately. Luka murmured reassuring words.

"He said he'd never hurt me. He had waited so long to even think about cheating on me…" She cried.

"Miku, it's not what it looked like." I tried, stroking her hair.

"Rin, I'm not blind! They were kissing! Meiko… I had always known that they were close but this… Have they been lying to me all along?! Why?!" She exclaimed and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Meiko was drunk! She was out of her senses and Kaito had been trying to console her." I said and Luka nodded.

Miku's tear-filled teal eyes looked up, "Consoled?"

"Meiko was engaged. Her fiancé broke up with her a couple hours ago. She drank heavily. I'm afraid she's going downhill again." Luka said solemnly, "Kaito was just trying to be a good friend."

"Oh my," Miku exclaimed and cupped a hand over her mouth, "Poor Meiko! I didn't even- I never even…"

"It's okay," Luka said, "I feel guilty too. Despite knowing her issues full well, I didn't pay attention to her. I've been too preoccupied with my own stuff that Meiko…"

"Meiko must've felt so left out! She didn't do anything wrong." Miku said and whimpered, "Kaito…"

This entire time I sat there, feeling horrible, because I was the one feeling alienated. I hadn't even noticed that I had begun to silently cry.

"Rinny? What's wrong" Miku said and turned to face me with worried eyes.

"I… I don't belong here," I said and then began to cry, "Everyone knows everyone's problems and I feel so lost. You guys care so much for me and what do I do? I just absorb myself in my own stupid little world and don't pay attention to anyone around me! I'm so selfish that I feel like something within me is going to choke me! Len says he loves me, but how could he really if I don't even know him completely?! How can I be so clueless?! I didn't even know Meiko drank! See? I'm doing it again! I'm pushing Miku's problems out of the way to make way for my own! I'm horrible, please forgive me…"

I hid my face. Had that really all been accumulating within me until I couldn't take it anymore?

"Ten years or ten hours doesn't make a difference. I love you Rin just as much as I love Luka and I'm sure she feels the same way."

Luka nodded.

"Your life has been full of so much and I was just lucky to know about it. You don't simply ask a person about their personal life, it simply flows out. You know mine and I know yours. Meiko hasn't been present for that bond to form so don't blame yourself! And about Len, you two have been through so much together that it's hard not to fall in love! He's a whole new different person thanks to you. We all need you Rin. So don't ever think otherwise, you hear me?!"

I smiled and soon we were all hugging each other and crying at the same time. Somehow, we ended up laughing and then crying again from how much our stomachs hurt.

I got my phone out and texted Len.

"Who are you talking to?" Luka asked.

"Len. I'm telling him we're coming over."

✿.·°°·✿° ·°✿

We knocked on the door of Kaito's house and Miku fidgeted with the edges of her blouse.

"Relax, it'll be fine."

"What if he hates me now because I didn't believe in me?"

Len opened the door, saw me and winked.

"Kaito, someone is here to see you."

"If it's Meiko tell her that I don't want to see her."

"Just come on!" Len yelled, slightly irritated.

Kaito soon appeared at the doorway and his appearance shocked me. Kaito was usually the handsome, clean, happy-go-lucky guy. Yet now his face was fallen, his eyes reflecting sadness. Yet, as soon as he saw Miku, his expression changed completely.

"M-Miku…"

"I'm sorry, I overreacted and didn't let you explain! I should've asked what was going on first and then done something! I'm so sorry, I mean I know you didn't do anything now-"

Kaito walked up to her and placed his index finger on her lips and smiled, "And here you said I was the one who talks too much."

I walked over to Len, held his hand, and giggled as they kissed. Everything is back to normal again.

At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Redhead, you sure you want to do this?"

I fixed my hair for the last time and turned to look at Piko, "Mhm, there is no going back now."

"Okay."

I smiled. Though Piko sounded uninterested, he'd spent the entire day yesterday convincing me to continue with my plan. For once, I was planning something that wasn't evil in the least bit…

I was finally going to apologize.

We got dropped off in front of the school by Piko's mom. He waved goodbye and then turned to me. His left eye blinked rapidly and he rubbed his eye.

"Stupid contact."

"I don't even know why you wear those things," I muttered and adjusted my school bag, "You look just fine without them."

"I'm afraid people will faint at the sight of my awesome heterochromia. It has happened, you know?" He said and placed the back of his palm against his head in fake distress.

"You have silver-ish white hair, one blue and green eye, and that weird curl on your head. I can totally see where the fainting occurs," I teased but then added, "But I love you that way."

He coughed and looked away, mumbling something about my own curl followed by incoherent stuff. I laughed and kept on walking.

"I'll be back, I have to use the restroom."

I nodded and saw his retreating form. I had already gotten so used to Piko being around that it seemed like he had never left. For once I was actually…

Happy.

Before, I had always been lonely. I'd show off and do stupid things because I desperately craved attention. Len reminded me so much of Piko that I thought he would be able to fill the void if I stayed by his side. I thought I loved him, I believed that with all my heart…

Yet now, after seeing him with Rin and having Piko back, I'm not sure I ever did truly love him. I might've been attracted to him, yes, but love?

I was really doubting that.

The word love is used so carelessly… People confuse its meaning all the time. I guess I don't really know what love is yet, do I?

Before, when I said I loved Len, it was a sort of empty jealousy, nothing more. Was love the feeling when you want to desperately see someone or you would simply roll around in depression? Is love when a person hugs you and you feel like you belong there and nowhere else? Is love when you would do anything to see the person smile?

Is love being awkward with another person, getting nervous and not knowing what to do?

Piko soon returned and gave me a grin. I felt my stomach flutter and I waved.

If that is love, then I might be close to finding its meaning.

✿.·°°·✿° ·°✿

I found Len and his friends near Kaito's locker during lunch. Piko had told me he would catch up with me and I was really tempted to wait for him. I wanted him to reassure me once again…

I was scared.

Shaking my head in determination, I took a deep breath and walked towards them. Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, even Meiko was there too. Miku, holding onto Kaito's arm, was the first to see me.

"What do you want, Miki?" She questioned in a cold tone.

Rin glanced at me and avoided my gaze before meeting it straight on. Her blue eyes were no longer insecure as she once had been, no longer easy to attack. The blonde girl made a small gesture, it wasn't much, but it demonstrated a lot.

The tips of her fingers moved to touch Len's.

I could tell they had taken a step forward in their relationship and what surprised me is that I didn't hate her. I felt a small pang in my heart, but it wasn't anything big. I, myself, was taking a step forward.

"Miki, I have a girlfriend now. Stop following me." Len said in a cutting tone.

His words hurt. It made me seem like I was groveling at his knees or something. Though my eyes were already starting to mist, I bit my bottom lip and kept my stand.

I deserved all that and more.

"If you have nothing to do here, please leave." Kaito added, arm now slung protectively around Miku's waist.

"I just… I wanted to…"

"Stop it Miki! No matter how hard you try, I'll never love you! Please understand! I didn't love you back then and I don't now and never will! Is that so hard to believe? Just leave us alone!" Len exclaimed.

Rin winced as she herself felt how harsh he had addressed me. I tightened my firsts and though I tried, a tear slipped from under my eyelashes.

"I…!"

Someone got in front of me then.

"I'm sorry but I won't allow you to hurt her like that. Whoever came up with the phrase that words can never hurt anyone was stupid…and so un-awesome. And I'm sorry to inform that if you dare hurt her again, you will have to face me."

I looked up and felt the tears come out, for a different reason this time. A familiar back shielded me from all harm.

"My heterochromia is deadly, right Redhead?"

I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"And by the way, Len is it? Next time you yell at someone, try to think that maybe they have changed from being a jerk to being nice. Maybe, they were even trying to apologize." He said as he turned around, "You have enough personal experience in that area, right? I don't need to explain. Except for you, the circumstances didn't force you to become what you were, or are."

I stared at Piko in amazement. The boy who would normally shy away in situations like these, had just not only stood up for me, but left the entire hallway speechless.

Somehow, everyone had been attentive at what was going on.

"It looks like the King of Shota is facing his eternal rival, the Prince of Shota."

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Both Piko and Len exclaimed at the same time and glared at Mikuo who was leaning against the lockers behind us.

"Yes, yes, your majesties I understand. Wait, Piko, you're wearing a uniform…"

"Yep. I'm enrolled in this school now."

Mikuo stared at him plainly with his teal eyes before bursting out laughing, "Bwahahahhaha! Now you really are a threat to Len's pretty boy status! The Prince will dethrone the King!"

"SHUT UP!"

"My my, what rude monarchs. Are you guys going to have a huge war and destroy the whole school? I choose to be on Rin's side!" He said and winked at the small blonde, "And Kaito can be on the enemy side!"

"Anyway, that was a very good blow Piko! Len, you jerk!" He exclaimed and then thought pensively, "No, nevermind, I just felt like saying that. Kaito's a jerk..."

Miku gave him a warning glare but he easily ignored it he looked around and then pointed at something.

"I know how you can solve your shota problems that I would most definitely not understand because I am well beyond being a shota," He started but then stopped with the shota jokes as he realized two people were trying to mentally kill him, "Do that!"

We turned to stare at the poster that said there would be auditions for the school play "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life!"

"Whoever wins the leading role is better that the other, shotaness and all. Boom, a done deal."

Piko looked like he was going to object but then he glared at Len. I knew him too well. There was no way he would back down now and I knew Len too.

"I accept." My friend said and shot him a defiant look.

"Same goes for me." Len replied coolly.

"My work here is done." Mikuo said and simply walked away, though we heard him laugh ten seconds later.

After everyone had left, it was just Piko and I. My lip trembled.

"Thank you, Piko." I mumbled and smiled. He was doing this all for my sake.

"No worries Redhead, your knight in shining awesomeness is here!" He stated confidently and then spoke in a serious tone, "Now which sounds more awesome, meow~ or meeow!?"

I couldn't help but laugh and hug him tightly.

"Don't leave me again, you hear?!" I whispered into his ear.

"Meow~" He said, "That's cat for: I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said before, I have a new system for writing so actually expect updates now. I will update by Chrsitmas and New Year's (my gift to you) so look forward to that~! Thank you all for sticking with me! It will almost be three years since I joined this place and I don't regret it a bit! I love you all!**

**Review Responses:**

**Lennylovesrinny02: Thank you so much! Sorry for the delay and I love rambles~ Feel free to do some more hehehe~**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Mine too! It is my favorite song from them~! I just listened to it hehehehe**

**Ten-Faced: I'm going to take CPR classes soon… though that doesn't help at all in the story xD Thank you~!**

**Scarlet Eventide: SORRY FOR LATE-NESS**

**MizuneMinamiki: It's okay, I like them better at times too /shot. You read all of them at one time?! I really respect and love you. I write too much . thank yoU~!**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Yeah I figured people would've forgotten about her so I brought her into the spotlight.**

**Someone: Yeah I made it hehehehe~ Thanks and I'm a girl :3**

**Adorable Reader: Sorry for the wait TT~TT**

**Princessyuki101: Sorrryyyyy**

**Guest: I'm glad it had you entertained and don't worry, more humor will be back though the seriousness will continue for a bit**

**iHasRainbows: Thank you~**

**Dawn Darkheart: Thank you! I had actually thought about the chair thing too, but thought I needed something more original.**

**MEEPS: Thank you!**

**Kagamine Hikari: Sorry for the wait!**

**TheMajorSadist: Hello~! Sorry for the wait, thank you for reading~!**

**Lolly101: Sorry for the wait!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovely readers,

I am still alive, as surprising as that may sound.

Please know I have not forgotten about this. Yes, I know it has been a year or so but please please bear with me. I have been so busy, I have been sleep deprived for most of the past year. I won the scholarship for university/college ( woo~ ) so that is out of the way. So please know I will be updating soon. For those of you that still follow this or my other stories, thank you so much for your sweet patience. I will promise to make it worth your while.

Thanks to Tanuki-Chan I posted this. How about... hmmm... I will have a new chapter up this weekend, sound good?

Thanks~!


End file.
